Mas de uno en mi
by Josva Ottar
Summary: Su rostro y cuerpo siguen siendo el mismo. El mismo rojo de su cabello, el mismo azul turquesa de sus ojos, pero no existía la calidez y el amor que una hora atrás se mostraba en ella. Estos son fríos, con gestos bruscos e indiferentes. Elsa entendió. "Tu no eres Anna, cierto?." La sonrisa que obtuvo fue mas que suficiente. Anna Síndrome de personalidad múltiple. Elsanna. NoIncest.
1. Chapter 1

**¡ADVERTENCIA! Contiene violación sexual a menor de edad, trastorno de identidad disociativa. Si usted es sensible, recomiendo NO LEER ESTO.**

 **Ahora, mi lengua materna es Ingles, por lo que pido una disculpa si hay tantos errores, lo mejorare, lo prometo.**

 **Frozen no me pertenece en absoluto. Solo he tomado prestados los personajes para esta historia.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

Anna no tiene una infancia como la de sus compañeros de clase.

Su madre no se levantó con el sol para preparar su desayuno y la llevara a la escuela, deseando un buen día mientras besaba su frente con cariño.

Su madre era distante, diferente. Mayormente ocupada en su trabajo y su nuevo compañero de oficina, el hombre alto, de cabello negro y ojos castaños. Aquel con el cual salía cada noche a cenar por reuniones de trabajo, aquel que siempre la recibió con un abrazo demasiado largo cuando se encontraron en la puerta principal y sus manos se deslizaban a su cintura con demasiada familiaridad, la acercaba a su propio cuerpo, de la misma manera que hizo su padre en ocasiones y luego besaba su mejilla con afecto.

Abecés ella no llegaba a casa hasta la mañana siguiente. Abecés ella no llegaba a casa por dos o tres días.

Su padre siempre estaba ahí.

Era su padre quien pasaba más tiempo con ella. Siempre encontrando tiempo para sentarse junto a ella y mirar un programa de televisión, siempre y cuando haya terminado sus deberes.

El hombre amoroso que cada domingo viajaban juntos al parque y la veía jugar entre los otros niños, siempre con ojos vigilantes, siempre alerta cada vez que un extraño se acercó demasiado a su hija.

El hombre que se aseguró de comprar un helado cada vez que fue a recogerla a la escuela.

Él siempre sonreía de esa forma amable cada vez que Anna subió al auto. Deslizando su mano en el pequeño muslo de Anna, apretando lentamente mientras preguntaba cómo fue su día y si alguien habló con ella. Se aseguraba de poner el cinturón a su alrededor y esperar a que Anna asintiera cuando estaba lista para marcharse.

Su padre siempre estaba ahí. Tal vez demasiado…

Anna siempre se estremeció en el tacto. Su pequeño cuerpo congelado en el miedo y el terror, negando lentamente mientras sentía como la mano de su padre daba un apretón más fuerte mientras subía demasiado alto entre su muslo.

Él conduciría al parque, deteniéndose para comprar un helado mientras se sentaban y miraban a los pocos niños que corrían de un lado a otro y los adultos paseando a sus perros.

"...Quiero un perro" había murmurado Anna en voz pequeña y tímida. No levantó su rostro para encontrar la mirada de su padre. Se preocupaba al levantar la mirada y ver la reacción de su padre. Era más fácil mirar el cono de galleta entre su pequeña mano, que para su disgusto, lentamente se derretía en su mano. El helado de vainilla se deslizó por el cono de galleta, deslizando entre sus dedos. Su cuerpo se llenó de repugnancia, se estremeció ante la vista y en un impulso por alejarlo de ella, abrió su mano y dejó caer el helado al suelo como todas las veces que su padre compró uno.

La vista simplemente la hace enferma.

" _Solo tienes que sujetarlo y lamerlo como un helado. Es fácil."_

La respuesta de su padre era inmediata. Lo escuchó gruñir junto a ella y en voz fuerte y demandante la reprendió.

"Anna, porque eres tan torpe!" Su voz se volvió tensa, se negaba a gritar en público, y Anna no necesita ver los ojos de su padre para saber que están brillando con ira.

"...Lo siento" se disculpa, estremeciéndose cuando los ecos de la voz de su padre chocan en sus oídos y su pequeño cuerpo frágil. La voz de su padre siempre le recordó al océano. La mayor parte del tiempo era tranquilo y manso. Hablando en voz baja que casi se convertía en un arguyo para Anna, y cuando su padre habló de esa manera, Anna siempre imaginó las pequeñas olas que se deslizaron en la playa, besando los pies y ofreciendo pequeños obsequios de caracoles y conchas de bonitos colores.

Pero abecés, la voz de su padre era fuerte. Estruendosa y áspera. La voz de un océano furioso. Golpeando sus olas contra las costas y los cascos de los botes que descansaban en los muelles. Chocando con violencia y con la promesa de arrastrarlos a sus entrañas turbulentas con cada ola de blanca espuma.

En esas ocasiones Anna siempre se asustó. Su padre sonaba molesto, irritado y sin un gramo de paciencia en su ser.

Su padre era un océano y ella temía quedar atrapada entre sus aguas engañosamente azules y hermosas.

"Está bien" respondió. Lo escuchó suspirar de forma profunda, recuperando la compostura y volviendo sus aguas tranquilas una vez más. Extendiendo su mano libre para acariciar el cabello rojo de su hija. Anna se encoge en el tacto. Deseando que su cuerpo se volviera más pequeño del cual ahora posia con cuatro años. La mano de su padre era tan pesada sobre su cabeza, que sentía que se hundiría en cualquier momento. "Podemos compartir el mío" ofreció, acercando su helado al rostro de Anna.

"Quiero un perro" Interrumpe Anna, porque no quiere compartir un helado con su padre y ella realmente quiere un perro.

"Un perro?" Su padre parece incrédulo, ella finalmente levanta la cabeza y ve al hombre junto a ella. Es demasiado alto y su alta figura tiene una gran sombra sobre ella. Una sombra que la hace sentir pequeña y fría. Tiene que entrecerrar los ojos para poder distinguir el rostro de su padre cuando oculta el sol detrás de él. Las pesadas sombras que se asientan en su rostro resultan aterradoras con cada segundo que pasa, y es difícil saber si es su padre o simplemente un extraño al azar.

"Eres demasiado joven para tener un perro. Una mascota es mucha responsabilidad, Anna. Tienes que alimentarlo, bañarlo y cuidar de el para que no enferme" numera, y con cada palabra que su padre dice, el corazón de Anna se marchita.

"Pero" Continua, y Anna lo mira con esperanza, porque quizás este hombre no sea tan malo "Si eres una buena chica... tal vez pueda darte uno para tu cumpleaños" el estómago de Anna se hunde, porque aún falta mucho para su cumpleaños, y ella quiere un perro justo ahora.

-x-x-x-x-

Su padre la sostiene de la mano cuando bajan del auto, en su mano libre, sostiene la mochila rosa de Anna con dibujos animados. Él saludó a sus vecinos con una alegre sonrisa y agita la cabeza en un gesto amistoso, deseando un buen día para ellos como cada día.

El baja la mochila mientras busca la llave correcta, quita el cerrojo y abre la puerta, todo el tiempo sin soltar la pequeña mano de Anna. Él recoge la mochila y la lleva dentro cerrando la puerta, haciendo que un frío aterrador se hunda en los huesos de Anna cuando el audible _clic_ del cerrojo resuene por toda la casa vacía y silenciosa.

Su padre la lleva a la cocina y con un amable pero firme "Siéntate" el comienza a preparar un aperitivo. El presenta un simple sándwich frente a ella, el pan es demasiado seco para ella, y es desagradable. Hace que se pega en la parte superior de su paladar, y todos aquellos trozos de trigo pican en su garganta cuando lo desliza por su garganta.

Ella no quiere comerlo. Es desagradable. Tiene un sabor extraño y el pan parece absorber toda la saliva de su boca dejándola completamente seca.

"Termínalo" Anna frunció los labios. Bajó sus manos lentamente a su regazo, mirando el sándwich en su plato estéril. "Anna…" Advirtió su padre.

"Pero no me gusta." Murmuró en voz ligeramente petulante.

"Debes comer para estar saludable. Ahora, termínalo" Anna no se movió enseguida. Ella no quería comerlo. Era como si comiera espuma y arena. Acumulándose en su estómago en una bola desagradable.

"ANNA!" La niña saltó y gimió en voz alta cuando su padre golpeó ambas manos sobre el mostrador con un ruido ensordecedor que retumbó en la cocina. Su voz era fuerte, estridente y retumbante como un trueno en la tormenta. "Eh dicho que lo comas!" Se encogió en sí misma, levantando sus manos lentamente para tomar el sándwich del plato, todo el tiempo bajo la mirada vigilante y pesada de su padre.

Ella lo terminó.

Su padre se inclina sobre el mostrador, apoyando la barbilla en su puño cerrado mientras la mira comer en completo silencio. Solo las voces de los vecinos fuera de su ventana retumban en las paredes silenciosas de la casa. Cuando Anna se encuentra con la mirada de su padre, el solo asiente al resto del sándwich, incitando a que termine todo.

Cuando termina, él limpia el mostrador, secando sus manos en la pequeña toalla cuando finalmente había terminado de lavar el plato. La cocina estaba limpia y ordenada cuando él dice; "Porque no vamos a tomar un baño?"

Su padre extendió su mano, espera a que Anna la aceptara.

Pero ella no quiere, porque su padre siempre la mira con demasiada atención cuando ella comienza a desnudarse bajo su mando, él siempre la sienta frente a él en la tina llena de agua tibia y comienza a lavar su cuerpo y toca lugares que no deben ser tocados por maños extrañas y menos la de un padre.

Y entonces su padre comienza hacer sonidos extraños y el dolor siempre viene a continuación.

"Anna" su padre dice su nombre en voz firme, sus labios se han vuelto delgados y su mirada dura, con el ceño marcado en ira que poco a poco se acumula en su interior. Pero ella no quiere ir ahí, porque su padre entonces la lleva al dormitorio y simplemente se vuelve peor.

"Es una orden, Anna." Manda con una ola del océano enfadado "No me hagas enfadar!" Y ella se estremece, porque la voz de su padre ahora es alta y enojada, no demasiada para que los vecinos escuchen, pero sigue siendo demasiado fuerte para sus oídos sensibles.

Vacila. Mira entre la mano de su padre y su rostro y finalmente, ella toma la mano de su padre con demasiada lentitud. Ella no quiere hacerlo enfadar, porque recuerda que cuando su padre se enfada, solo se vuelve más brusco con ella. Y si se comporta, puede llegar a ser amable y termina pronto.

Su padre sonríe, todo rastro de ira olvidado como si nunca existió en su rostro, él la guía por las escaleras al segundo piso "Debes aprender a comportarte, cariño" dice "No quieres hacerme enfadar, verdad?" Y ella niega sin levantar la mirada de las escaleras mientras suben, porque ella realmente no quiere hacerlo enfadar.

"Entonces solo tienes que obedecerme. Es así de simple. A Papá no le gustan las niñas malas, tú eres una buena niña, y por eso te amo. Tú lo sabes, verdad?" Anna asintió ligeramente y en silencio, subiendo los últimos escalones del segundo piso. "Ahora… vamos a jugar un juego que ambos conocemos…" Anna frunció los labios, siguiendo a su padre hasta el baño, permaneció quieta cuando su padre soltó su mano y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-x-x-x-x-

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose en la planta de abajo alerta a Anna de la llegada de su madre. No es de mañana, sigue siendo el mismo día y es extraño que ella regrese a casa tan pronto de una reunión con su compañero de trabajo. Pero no importa, porque ella está _aquí,_ está en _casa._

Su padre también la escucha, su cuerpo se congela enzima de ella, las mantas que cubren su cuerpo dejan de resbalar y ellos simplemente escuchan y esperan.

Ambos por distintas razones.

El corazón de Anna corre en su pecho, los pasos de su madre resuenan en sus oídos con fuerza mientras ella sube las escaleras a la segunda planta y se dirige a al dormitorio.

Anna quiere gritar, Se retuerce debajo de su padre, pero el simplemente la presiona con más fuerza en el colchón y sube las sabanas sobre su espalda y lleva su gran mano sobre su boca para evitar que grite.

Ambos miran como la perilla gira lentamente y su padre deja de respirar sobre ella. La puerta se abre y su madre aparece en la puerta.

Delphine esta radiante y hermosa como siempre. Parece feliz, con una sonrisa grande y brillante en sus labios cuando entró a la habitación, pero cuando mira a la cama sus ojos verdes viajan de su marido a su hija y de regreso, su sonrisa se borró lentamente de los labios, su boca se abre y cierra un par de veces, intentado encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que ve. Anna llora en silencio, suplicando con la mirada para que su madre la arranque de las garras de este hombre que la está lastimando.

El rostro de Delphine se vuelve frio por una fracción de segundos, los pliegues de su frente se relajan y solo dejan un rostro inexpresivo cuando finalmente entiende lo qué _está_ sucediendo.

"Qué demonios estás haciendo!?" Grita con incredulidad unos segundos más tarde. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella con una fuerza que no parecía tener en ella, estremeció los cristales de las ventanas, y parecía golpear físicamente los dos cuerpos en la cama. Los ojos de su padre son tan amplios como los propios de Anna, su madre cubre la boca y camina al interior de la habitación, se dirige al armario y su padre comienza a retorcerse sobre ella. Su madre surge del armario unos segundos más tarde, sosteniendo una maleta que ha estado preparada durante semanas ahí dentro.

"Eres repugnante, Alex!" Gritó. "Una niña? Tu propia hija!?" Susurró esta vez." Su padre se enderezó. Cubriendo sus cuerpos con las mantas. Levantó su mano libre intentando tranquilizar a su esposa, pero ella simplemente arrugó el rostro con disgusto, mirando la escena frente a ella "Al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo en la habitación de invitados!, ¡por amor a dios!" Gruñó con disgusto, apartando la mirada cuando se volvió demasiado incómodo y perturbador de ver a su marido medio cubierto con las sabanas y su hija debajo de él.

"Eres repugnante! Tú y tus extraños gustos" Su madre toma un par de cosas del tocador, lanzando una última mirada de disgusto en dirección a su marido, "Deshazte de esas sabanas!" Grita antes de cerrar la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ella.

Sus pasos resuenan por el pasillo y las escaleras, alejándose cada vez más y con cada paso que suena en la casa, se alejan la esperanza de Anna. Finalmente, escucha la puerta principal cerrarse.

El silencio que sigue es sepulcral y algo dentro de Anna se rompe. Algo en ella muere y algo nuevo y extraño toma su lugar.

"Bueno..." Finalmente dice su padre, con aquella sonrisa jovial en su rostro "Eso fue inesperado" y Anna solo puede quedarse ahí con lágrimas silenciosas en sus mejillas rojas y ver como su padre se acomoda sobre ella y continúan 'donde lo dejaron'.

-x-x-x-x-

" _Siento que algo ha cambiado en Anna, Mr. Arendelle. Ella era tan dulce, pero ahora se ha vuelto distante y callada. Ella agrede físicamente a sus compañeros de clase, mordió el dedo de uno de sus compañeros de clase, y si no fuera por su maestra -que apareció en la escena-, estoy segura que terminaría arrancándolo fuera de su mano…"_

 _"...Hay problemas en casa... que puedan afectarla?"_

Su padre guardó silencio, pensando. Espera un momento antes de responder, tratando de recordar algo fuera de lo normal, pero todo es tan jodido que no debe tener problemas para recordar algo con facilidad.

" _No, directora, todo está bien. Tal vez..."_ El rostro de su padre parece llenarse con tristeza por un momento, jugando con sus manos mientras mira lejos de la mujer mayor frente a él " _Su madre está fuera por negocios, estará fuera por un par de semanas, pienso que tal vez sea eso. Hablare con Anna sobre su comportamiento. Intentaré animarla y descubrir que está pasando por su cabeza"_ la Directora asiente con simpatía, ofreciendo una amable sonrisa a su padre.

 _"Gracias"_

Ese día su padre conduce como de costumbre al parque, pero esta vez Anna se niega a tomar el helado ofrecido por su padre. Él resopla en voz alta, antes de agradecer al hombre y alejarse en dirección al auto.

"Estas en problemas" Comienza "Es la primera vez que tu escuela me llama, eres una niña dulce Anna. Sabes que no puedes ir por ahí agrediendo a tus compañeros, cierto?" Su padre se reúne con el silencio, el resopla en voz alta, mirando alrededor del parque mientras come su helado de una forma tan normal como cualquier otro padre haría. Él se mezcla entre el rebaño de ovejas, usando amables palabras y dulces sonrisas como una piel de cordero en su cuerpo de lobo.

Anna no cree que ese sea el comportamiento normal de un padre con su hija. Ella no ha visto a los padres de sus compañeros comportarse de esta forma con ellos. No los ha visto besar otra parte que no sea su frente y mejilla. Mientras que su padre, parece ser aficionado a besarla como lo hacía con su madre en el pasado…

Caminan el resto del trayecto en silencio. Su padre limpia las manos con la servilleta y lanza el papel húmedo a la basura, sonriendo con orgullo cuando este cae dentro, "Has visto eso? Fue un tiro perfecto" Se anima, pero Anna no lo mira. ¿Cómo puede actuar de tal manera?

Él se arrodilla frente a ella, poniendo sus grandes manos en los hombros pequeños de su hija, apretando un par de veces en una acción que su joven cerebro ha llegado a entender como el toque que su padre hace cuando desea tenerla para sí mismo, ella no conoce del todo bien la palabra, no sabe realmente su significado, pero la Tv ha dejado un par de indicios y ella solo puede encogerse en el tacto de su padre.

"A pesar de tu mal comportamiento... voy a recompensarte." Sus palabras son amables, y el anhelo inocente de Anna se anima ante las palabras de su padre, ella lo mira con cautela, estrechando sus ojos azules, gemelos de su padre. "Sé que estos días no son fácil, y has sido una buena chica en casa..." Ella se encoge.

"Sé que dije que tener una mascota es una gran responsabilidad y sé que dije que eres muy joven" con cada palabra que su padre dice, Anna se entusiasma, porque solo tiene cuatro años y su padre está siendo amable y ella solo está demasiado hambrienta del tacto inocente y palabras amables.

"Por qué no vamos por un pequeño cachorro?" La sonrisa estalla en su rostro, el malestar se apaga en su cuerpo y olvida el tacto de su padre en sus hombros, ella salta de entusiasmo y enreda sus brazos cortos en el cuello de su padre, y su fuerte impulso derriba a su padre sobre su trasero en la acera y atrae miradas de los transeúntes, y ellos ríen con amabilidad y arrullan aquel comportamiento cariñoso de un padre y su hija.

Porque ellos solo pueden ver la superficie y no la profundidad abismal de la situación.

Su padre la abraza, besa el cabello y la levanta del suelo con facilidad llevándolos al auto.

-x-x-x-x-

Los ladridos parecen ser molestos para los adultos, son estruendosos y constantes, y solo han abierto la puerta de refugio y su padre parece ligeramente irritado por ellos, pero Anna lo ignora y salta hasta el alto mostrador para ver a la mujer anciana que teclea lentamente en la vieja computadora blanca. Su cuerpo se encorva sobre la pequeña silla, su dedo índice golpeando constantemente en el teclado.

El refugio huele extraño. Huele a lo que Anna ha llegado a conocer como _perro_ , humedad y alimento para perro. El último hace arrugar la nariz de Anna. A ella nunca le gustó ese aroma cuando pasaron por la sección de mascotas en el súper cuando iban de compras. Pero ahora que tendrá una mascota, _debe_ acostumbrarse al aroma.

"Buenas tardes, estoy buscando un cachorro para mi hija" la mujer mira sobre sus antejos con molestia y notable aburrimiento. Anna se sostiene del mostrador, posando la punta de sus zapatos en el pequeño borde de madera que sobresale del mostrador, ella intenta ver el procedimiento que se lleva a cabo en una adopción de mascotas, ver con sus propios ojos que ella realmente tendrá un perro de una forma escrita para mostrar si es necesario.

"Muy bien" dijo la anciana. Su voz es extraña y rasposa. Quizás ella está resfriada?

Salen media hora más tarde con un cachorro Golden retriever tan excitado como Anna. Juntos corren por el aparcamiento, saltando entre ellos. El cachorro emocionado por correr libre y Anna por tener alguien con quien jugar "Tendrás que bañarlo si quieres que se mantenga dentro de casa."

Y Anna es feliz.

Su padre sugiere llamarlo Max, pero ese nombre es demasiado común, y el perro de los vecinos de entere se llama Max y cuando su padre dijo el hombre en voz alta, las orejas del gran pastor alemán se animaron y su cabeza giró a la izquierda demasiado adorable para un perro de su gran tamaño.

Anna declina la oferta, y decide llamarlo Nun, porque el nombre es tan genial y su perro también es genial! Y su maestra dijo un día que su significado era 'cielo y morada de los dioses' y Anna le gusta.

Los días siguen siendo malos, pero ahora, al final del día tiene a su fiel compañero, Nun. El cachorro ha encontrado su lugar favorito en la cama de Anna.

"Vamos a tomamos un baño" Dice su poder, y las manos de Anna dejan de acariciar el suave pelaje de su cachorro. Su padre apaga el televisor y mira a su hija sentada en la alfombra con el cachorro durmiendo en su regazo.

"No quiero" dice Anna. Su voz es apenas un susurro, no sabe si es por temor a despertar a Nun o miedo a que su padre se enfade. El cuero del sillón rechina cuando su padre se levanta, sus pasos son silenciosos en la alfombra cuando se acerca detrás de ella, Anna ve la sombra de su padre cubrirla por completo y siente frío y el único calor que siente, es en el regazo donde duerme Nun ajeno a lo que está por venir.

"No quieres?" Pregunta con incredulidad. Y Anna asiente, con manos temblorosas, continúa acariciando a su cachorro. "No te estoy preguntando si quieres, Anna" Y cuando ella solo se encoge y no responde, su padre se inclina y arrebata a Nun de su regazo, sujetándolo con fuerza de su pelaje en el cuello, el cachorro grita sobresaltado y así lo hace Anna.

"Lo estás lastimando, papá" Solloza cuando su cachorro sigue gritando y retorciéndose del agarre de su padre, el la ignora, caminando hasta el sótano con paso decidido, Anna lo sigue detrás de él, caminando tan rápido como sus cortas piernas lo permiten. Su padre abre la puerta y lanza al pequeño cachorro dentro del sótano sin detenerse a pensar que podría golpear las escaleras al caer.

Los gritos de Nun son suficientes pruebas para hacer realidad los temores de Anna.

Su padre cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo que los gritos del cachorro parecieran más distantes.

"Será mejor que te comportes Anna" Grita su padre. Anna lo ignora y trata de rodear el cuerpo de su padre para llegar a la puerta, pero él la empuja.

"Cállate, ahora!" Ladra cuando Anna solo solloza con más fuerza. Su padre la recoge con fuerza, apretando sus brazos y haciendo doler su tierna carne. Subiendo al piso de arriba y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

Su padre es brusco y aprieta su gran mano sobre la boca de Anna para callar todo grito de protesta. Y cuando ella lo muerde, su padre estrella su mano sobre su mejilla con una fuerza que la marea y vuelve su visión oscura.

"Te gusta que te lastime!?" gruñó, enredando su mano sobre su garganta, la presionó hacia abajo sobre el colchón. Inmovilizándola ahí. Su agarre firme hacia difícil de respirar, sentía como si estuviera debajo del agua, su visión se volvió borrosa con cada segundo que pasaba. Y sin importar cuanto forcejeara, su padre no la soltó.

Al terminar, la lleva su dormitorio, porque su cuerpo es demasiado adolorido para caminar por su propia cuenta, cierra la puerta detrás de él y no permite ver a su cachorro durante dos semanas como un castigo por su mal comportamiento.

-x-x-x-x-

Don semanas más tarde, su padre surge desde el sótano, cubriendo su boca y nariz con el antebrazo protegiéndose del aroma putrefacto, en su mano enguantada sostiene una bolsa negra del cual emana aquel repugnante aroma y Anna llora en silencio cuando su padre sale por la puerta trasera y cava un hoyo profundo fuera de la vista de los vecinos curiosos.

Y la casa es terriblemente silenciosa. No hay más ladridos de Nun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mire al final del capítulo para respuesta a sus preguntas.**

Anna corre a la ventana de enfrente cuando escucha el sonido de un auto detenerse. Ella reconoce al conductor cuando baja y rodea el auto. Es el compañero favorito de su madre y el tan galante y caballero, abre la puerta para ella y ofrece su mano.

Su madre parece feliz. Ella parece tímida mientras baja del auto, mirando atreves de sus largas pestañas negras, ella puede ver los labios de su madre moverse en un suave "gracias".

El hombre sonríe y camina al maletero.

Su padre se acerca detrás de ella, él abre más amplio las cortinas y juntos miran la escena suceder frente a ellos. Su madre se inclina y abraza a su compañero demasiado apretado y por demasiado tiempo. Él la rodea de la cintura e inclina su cabeza para besar su cuello.

Y cuando finalmente se alejan lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos, es su madre quien se inclina y besa con ternura la mejilla del hombre.

Los tres de ellos esperan con paciencia a que el hombre suba al auto y conduzca lejos. Ninguno de ellos se mueve, no hasta que el auto desaparece en el horizonte. Es su padre quien se mueve en primer lugar.

Camina a la puerta y la abre para encontrar a su esposa aun de pie en la acera con la maleta junto a ella.

"Bienvenida a casa, Cariño" Dice su padre, su madre salta de sorpresa y se aferra a su pecho demasiado expuesto para evitar que su corazón salga de él.

"Me asustaste" ella ríe "Cuanto tiempo tienes ahí?" Pregunta, su padre toma la maleta y la levanta con la misma facilidad que el hombre del brillante auto la bajó.

"Lo suficiente" responde el, su madre tararea en voz alta, se inclina y besa la frente de su padre. "Te echamos de menos" y ambos miran a Anna por la gran ventana, los dos de ellos la miran y sonríen.

La misma sonrisa que la madre de Billy sonríe cuando el a echo su tarea correctamente y muestra sus buenas notas. Su madre levanta la mano y la saluda desde el jardín de enfrente y hace un gesto con su cabeza para llamarla afuera.

Anna obedece y sale, su madre está arrodillada para estar a su altura, con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa de amor adorna sus labios. "Donde está mi pequeña niña?" Arrulla en voz dulce. Y Anna enreda sus brazos en el cuello de su madre y hunde su rostro en su largo cabello.

Porque ella realmente la quiere y realmente la echa de menos.

Su madre la aprieta con cariño.

Ella parece Feliz.

Realmente feliz.

Tal vez el viaje de negocios fue bueno para ella. Tal vez pueda hacerlo otra vez para que siga viendo aquella sonrisa de su madre.

"Porque no vamos todos juntos al zoológico?" Ofrece su madre.

-x-x-x-x-

Ella camina entre sus padres, ellos sostienen sus manos y la balancean en el aire, miran los grandes leones y las altas jirafas. Su padre incluso la levanta sobre sus hombros para que pueda alimentar al gran animal. El compra una gorra de redondas orejas de león para ella y un par de anteojos negros para sí mismo con cabezas de cebras en los bordes.

Su madre ríe en voz alta y toma fotografías de los tres de ellos y los animales.

Y el día es genial.

Ella es feliz.

Porque son una familia como los que salen en la Tv y es tan feliz. Y olvida a su pequeño cachorro Nun.

Esa noche ella duerme profundamente, su cuerpo duele por diferentes razones. Ella cierra los ojos y duerme profundamente. Es un sueño sin sueños, pero ella está agradecida, porque cuando lo hace, sus sueños están plagados de cosas extrañas y aterradoras.

-x-x-x-x-

"Tengo una nueva amiga"

Su madre tararea desde la estufa. "Lo es cariño?" Pregunta, lanzando una rápida mirada a su hija antes de prestar atención a la sartén en el fuego.

"Si" Anna gira los cereales en su cuenco distraídamente, siente la mirada de su padre sobre ella y lo ignora. "Ella es agradable y es inteligente y a veces hace mi tarea y me deja dormir."

"Eso no está bien, Anna" Interfiere su padre, "No puedes dejar que otros hagan tus tareas por ti, entiendes? ¡Y tampoco debes dormirte en clases!" Anna asiente en silencio. Deja su cereal olvidado y bajo de su silla, caminando hasta su mochila y espera pacientemente a que su padre se despida de su madre y la lleve a la escuela.

Su padre detiene el auto frente a la escuela. Las voces estridentes de los niños siguen siendo audibles incluso cuando las ventanillas del auto están arriba y la radio encendida. Ella ajusta su mochila y está lista para abrir la puerta cuando su padre la detiene.

"Prométeme que no dejaras que esta amiga tuya haga tus deberes, está claro?" Su voz es severa y la señala con su dedo para dar más énfasis a la gravedad en la cual se encontrará.

Pero ella no puede prometerlo porque ella no puede evitarlo.

Ha veces, cuando cierra los ojos y los abre otra vez, se encuentra en la gran habitación vacía, se siente a salvo, se siente tranquila y cuando su amiga se acerca a ella y la abraza y susurra que todo está bien, ella no puede evitar creerle y permanecer oculta en la gran habitación.

Su amiga promete que regresará en un minuto y cuando finalmente regresa a la habitación y Anna abre los ojos, se da cuenta que el día escolar finalmente terminó y no recuerda nada de lo que hizo.

Pero está bien. Porque sus deberes están hechos y su maestra la felicita porque hoy participo mucho en clase y pone una brillante estrella dorada sobre el nombre de Anna junto a la pizarra. Y ella no recuerda nada de eso, pero sigue estando bien.

"Mírame Anna" ella mira los ojos de su padre, y asiente. "Bien" parece tranquilo ahora, él se inclina y la abraza con uno de sus brazos mientras besa su frente, su barba raspa en su piel pero no lo dice, el permanece de esa forma por un largo tiempo, respirando profundamente como si deseara quedarse con el aroma que emana de ella para siempre.

"Se una buena niña para mí, quieres?" Pregunta, alisando el cabello rojo, el parece tranquilo cuando ella asiente y responde con un pequeño "Si papá" ella baja del auto y cierra la puerta, corriendo al interior de la escuela sin mirar a su padre.

-x-x-x-x-

Ella tiene seis años cuando está nuevamente sentada en la oficina de la directora. Ella no levanta la mirada, descansa sus manos juntas sobre el regazo y permanece callada. La necesidad de balancear los pies es fuerte, porque sus piernas son demasiado cortas para alcanzar el suelo y ella solo quiere hacer algo para distraerse, pero puede sentir la mirada persistente de su padre y decide no hacerlo.

En esta ocasión, su madre también está sentada frente a la directora.

Anna no sabe porque los ha llamado la directora, ella no ha discutido con sus compañeros o agredido, ella ha sido buena y su amiga tampoco ha dañado a nadie, eso es lo que _ella_ dijo.

"Antes de comenzar" Finalmente dice la mujer mayor "Quiero decirle que, Anna no está en problemas" Y Anna se relaja. Siente que puede respirar ligeramente más profundo. "Su maestra, la señorita Maya, parece estar preocupada por el tranquilo comportamiento de Anna. Su hija parece aislarse del resto de la case- sus notas han mejorado notablemente " Se apresura a decir.

La silla de la directora chilla cuando ella se inclina sobre el escritorio, extendiendo las manos sobre la madera y comienza a susurrar en confidente "Se le ha visto hablando consigo misma en más de una ocasión"

"Disculpe?" Dice su madre.

"Tal vez no sea nada serio, los niños suelen pensar siempre en voz alta, los ayuda a mantener la concentración" Tranquiliza la mujer "Pero... Anna, ella parece tener largas conversaciones consigo misma, su profesora está preocupada. Ella ha mencionado un... incidente.

"Anna fue encontrada en su salón de clases a la hora del almuerzo, la profesora Maya, dice que Anna estaba conversando consigo misma y cuando se respondía, el estado de ánimo y su voz cambiaba notablemente, era extraño y confuso, parecían ser dos personas completamente diferentes en un solo cuerpo."

La voz de la directora parecía hacer eco en la pequeña habitación, la voz flotó entre los cuatro de ellos durante un tiempo demasiado largo.

"Usted está diciendo... que mi hija está loca?" El rostro de su madre se arrugó en la confusión y así era su voz, confusa, mirando entre su padre y la directora.

"No, no, no. Por supuesto que no" Se apresuró a decir "Anna es brillante, dulce y amable. Pero me gustaría que tomara en cuenta visitar a un Psicólogo, la escuela cuenta con uno, solo tiene que dar la autorización para las citas, es completamente gratuito, por supuesto"

"Mi hija está perfectamente bien!" Responde su madre entre dientes, "Ella no necesita ver a un maldito extraño que puede decir que mi pequeña hija sufre de problema mental! Sabe los problemas que causara esto a mi hija!? Los niños comenzaran a burlarse de ella si la ven entrar a esa habitación! Todos ellos tienen la mentalidad que aquellos que entran a esa habitación, son extraños!" Defiende su madre, es feroz y parece aterrada en cierto modo.

"Mi intención no era ofenderla Señora Arendelle-

"Usted lo hizo!" Interrumpe su madre con rabia "Usted acusa a mi pequeña niña, sabe lo terrible que será para mi hija si sus compañeros de clase comienzan a burlarse de ella, si ella no tenía problemas, comenzara a tenerlos, Los niños se comportarán como niños, se burlarán de ella, la acosarán. El Bullying siempre lleva a la depresión y finalmente el suicidio. No voy a permitir que mi hija sufra tal cosa sí puedo evitarlo!" Su madre se levanta de la silla y así lo hizo su padre.

La directora se apresuró a ponerse en pie, disculpándose e intentado poner un poco de sentido en su madre.

"Vamos cariño" su madre se acerca a ella con pasos salvajes y la recoge en brazos, acariciando su espalda y ahuecando su cabeza, su padre recoge la mochila y las sigue detrás, deseando un buen día a la directora antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los tres de ellos caminan por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela.

Anna cierra los ojos cuando salen a la calle, el sol es demasiado brillante para sus ojos, pero su madre no parece molestarse por el brillo, ella abre la puerta de atrás, sienta a Anna y ajusta el cinturón cerrando la puerta con fuerza detrás, un segundo más tarde abre la de enfrente y entra, maldiciendo en voz baja, forcejeando con el cinturón una y otra vez hasta que lo ajusta en su cuerpo, Su padre parece perdido en sus pensamientos y entra al auto conduciendo lejos de la escuela.

Al llegar a casa, su madre la recoge y entran cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Ve y toma un baño cariño" Dice Delphine, Y Anna se encoge profundamente de hombros y se estremece frente a su madre, la mandíbula de su madre muele y sus ojos se llenan de ira, rabia y lágrimas mientras mira a su hija hacerse tan pequeña con aquellas simples palabras.

Un gemido ahogado escapa de la garganta de su madre y ella se apresura a cubrir su boca para intentar silenciar aquellos sonidos rotos, pero era demasiado tarde.

"S-sube a tu habitación. Por favor" Su hija asiente y sube las escaleras tan pronto como puede sin tropezar y morir en un accidente de escalera.

Ella cierra la puerta detrás de ella y camina a su cama.

Las voces de sus padres resuenan abajo, son tensas, y ellos suben por las escaleras. Con pisadas fuertes a pesar de que están prohibidas, porque resultan muy molestas y ellos _no son gigantes como Hagrid._

" _Tú la rompiste!"_ Grita su madre en voz baja, es tensa y llena de una tristeza que Anna no está familiarizada.

" _Yo no lo he hecho!"_ Su padre parece asustado, es extraño escuchar el miedo en su voz, y Anna siente admiración por su madre porque ella hace asustado a su padre.

" _Eres repugnante!"_ Su padre se burla, con voz temblorosa ante las acusaciones de su esposa.

" _No parecía importare antes. Tu sabías de todo esto y lo dejaste seguir, estabas demasiado distraída con tu compañero de trabajo como para prestarnos atención"_

 _"Eres tan culpable como yo!"_ Susurra su padre, _"Anna no puede ir a Psicólogo, ellos son astutos y comenzaran a ser preguntas y Anna es ingenua, ella puede contarlo todo y seria nuestro fin, para ti y para mí!"_

 _"Crees que no me doy cuenta!? Pensaste que aquella escena en la oficina de la directora era solo porque soy dramática!? Se los problemas que viene a continuación! No soy estúpida! No deseo ir a la cárcel por tu maldita repugnancia y tu falta de control!"_

Anna se encoge en las palabras de su madre. Porque otra vez, ella creyó en ella, pensó que estaba ahí para ser su escudo y otra vez, su madre se convirtió en la espada que rebana su tierno corazón.

Una vez, su profesora Maya dijo que algunas personas creían en la reencarnación, dijo que a veces, las vidas que hoy vivían eran por los actos de su vida pasada. Si fueron buenos en el pasado, su vida sería buena en su renacimiento, y si eras malo, tu siguiente vida te haría sufrir.

Y a veces, cuando esta acostada en su cama en completa oscuridad, con el cuerpo magullado y adolorido, se pregunta, que hizo en el pasado para tener esta vida.

Tal vez ella fue una mala persona en el pasado, una terrible persona. Tal vez ella lo merece...

 _"Solo... solo intentemos ser amables, de acuerdo, t-tal vez todo mejore"_ Susurra su madre y escucha a su padre tararear de acuerdo.

Esa noche, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre lentamente silenciosa, Anna se encoge en las mantas, y tarda unos segundos para descubrir que es su madre quien entra a su habitación, ella prepara el pijama y se acuesta con su hija en la pequeña cama, su cuerpo es demasiado grande para la pequeña cama, pero parece estar decidida a estar ahí hasta que Anna duerma.

"Quieres que lea un libro para ti?" Susurra su madre, acariciando distraídamente el cabello de su hija.

"No tenemos libros" Anna siente a su madre detener sus movimientos, ella no se molesta en ver el rostro de su madre, pero su sorpresa parece emanar de ella como olas de choque. No recuerda que nunca ha leído un libro infantil para ella? Ellos no se molestaron en comprarlos, porque su madre estaba demasiado ocupada en pasar sus noches con su compañero de trabajo y su padre tenía mejores cosas que hacer con ella que compartir un cuento de buenas noches.

"Mañana comprare uno para ti, lo prometo cariño" Su madre se inclina y besa su cabello "Iremos a comprar helado y viajaremos al zoologíco! Podemos ir al cine si lo deseas" Son palabras extrañas para los odios de Anna.

Porque ella tiene seis años ahora y comprende. Siente el miedo que irradia de su madre, el temor a pasar el resto de su vida entre las rejas, desea ganar el favor de su hija para y fingir que todo está bien.

" _Estas asustada"_

"Que?" Su madre parece confusa, porque la voz adormilada que emana de los labios de su hija es tan fría y distinta a la voz de Anna.

" _Estas asustada, miedo de que tu hija tenga un pequeño desliz con sus palabras y diga algo que no debe ser dicho. Como permitiste que hiciera esto a tu hija?"_ Su madre se tensa y se levanta de la cama como si estuviera en llamas, mirando con amplios ojos el rosto de su hija, ojos cerrados y tranquilos. " _Cómo pudiste permitir que su padre la tocara de tal manera tan repúgnate? Y cuando tú lo encontraste sobre ella, solo lo ignoraste y te preocupaste por las sabanas y no la niña rota que se ocultaba entre ellas..."_

 _"_ A-Anna, detente en este instante!" Ladra su madre en voz alta y firme, pero Anna mantiene los ojos cerrados, con el rostro apoyado en las cómodas almohadas y parece estar durmiendo. Pero no lo es.

 _"Una madre terrible... y quieres leer libros para remendar el daño?"_ Los ojos de su hija revolotearon abiertos, mirando lentamente a su madre de arriba y abajo y finalmente posarse en los de su madre. " _Yo cuidare de ella ahora."_

 **Arendelleziegler:**

 **No sé realmente que me inspiró a escribir este tipo de historia. Puedo decir que lo tenía planeado desde un par de meces atrás, la idea simplemente continuaba flotando sobre mi cabeza como moscas, hasta que dije –Bien!, ¡lo hare! - estoy aterrado por leer los comentarios y ver las críticas, porque temo que alguien me acuse de un ser repugnante.**

 **Pero estoy tratando de ser valiente aquí, y escribir algo completamente diferente a lo que suelo escribir. Así que, lo siento si lo he ofendido.**

 **El comportamiento de su madre; bueno, no sé cómo explicarlo, conocí a una mujer que tenía cuatro hijos, todos y cada uno de ellos eran de un padre distinto. Ella nunca prestó la atención a ellos, demasiado ocupada buscando un nuevo tipo cada vez para pasar el rato. Así que, tome su comportamiento para la madre de Anna.**

 **La madre de Anna (cuyo nombre no he pensado y por eso la sigo llamando "Madre" y "Padre" si tiene algún nombre que le guste y desean que lo ponga usted solo digan realmente necesito ayuda con eso, lool) es una mujer guapa y aburrida, ella es exitosa y piensa que la vida de una "Madre" no es para ella. No importa mucho su hija sí ella puede pasar un buen tiempo con su compañero de trabajo.**

 **El comportamiento de su padre; Hay personas que simplemente nacen podridas por dentro, y el padre de Anna es uno de ellos. Así que, imagine todo el tiempo que tiene en sus manos cuando la madre nunca está en casa y es un maldito?**

 **Lamento si alguien se siente herido por tal escritura.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mire al final del capítulo para respuesta a sus preguntas. Sí tiene preguntas, dejarlas y responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Corregí los errores de los dos capítulos anteriores. Volveré a revisarlos por si e saltado alguno.**

La señorita Maya es agradable. Ella es amable y siempre los recibe en la puerta del salón con una amable sonrisa. Ella acaricia el cabello cuando pasas por la puerta, pero su tacto es tan diferente a las caricias que dan su madre y padre. Ella sigue estremeciéndose y encogiéndose por el tacto, pero sigue siendo tan diferente al de sus padres.

Ella es dulce y cada vez que se inclina sobre su hombro para explicar algo que no entiende, ella huele bien. Es como si la señorita Maya viviera en un campo de flores y cada mañana, rodara sobre las flores para guardar su aroma en ella.

Cada vez que imagina a la señorita Maya rodando por el suelo resulta graciosos, y tiene que cubrir sus labios para que ella no lo note, pero ella siempre la atrapa, ella levanta la mirada desde su escritorio y la mira, realmente la mira. Y se siente bien ser visto de esa manera tan diferente a la forma que su padre la mira.

La profesora sonríe y lentamente, mueve su cabeza antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Anna sonríe, es pequeña y un poco agrietada, pero sigue siendo una sonrisa.

La campana del almuerzo suena en voz alta entre los pasillos, y todos a su alrededor se levantan de sus asientos y corren a la puerta, empujándose aun cuando la profesora les dice en voz alta que no lo hagan y no corran por los pasillos.

" _Comenzaba aburrirme"_ Anna asiente, porque ella también estaba aburrida, y su cuerpo se siente cansado y ella solo quiere dormir un poco, pero su padre dijo que no durmiera en clases. " _no estamos en clase ahora, Anna"_

La profesora Maya apila sus papeles, preparándose para salir del salón, pero ella toma su tiempo. Porque _Anna_ sigue sentada en el aula y ella ha comenzado a murmurar en voz firme y tranquila, es diferente a su voz, es diferente de como Anna habla siempre en voz baja, demasiado tímida para hacer notar su voz. Y la profesora espera con paciencia, porque su curiosidad es demasiada y ella realmente quiere ver qué sucede a continuación.

"Papá se enfadará" La escucha murmurar, es su voz normal otra vez, la misma que la profesora Maya conoce. " _Él no está aquí, él no lo sabrá"_

"Anna?" El pequeño cuerpo de Anna se tensa, con la cabeza en su escritorio, no puede escuchar con claridad, pero ella puede ver como los labios de la niña se mueven en susurros silenciosos y las emociones de su rostro cambian constantemente de asustada a decidida y desafiante y de regreso.

"Padre se enfadará!" Responde con más fuerza, sus hombros tiemblan, tal como lo hace uno cuando el frio se apodera de tus huesos.

"Anna? Estas bien, cariño?" La profesora se levanta de su silla y camina apresurada a su alumna, porque ella está preocupada y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca para extender su brazo y tocar el hombro de Anna, la niña se rompe.

" _No me toques!"_ La profesora retrocede sorprendida. Porque el rostro de Anna se contrae en la rabia y la repugnancia, y ella a abofeteado su brazo con una fuerza que no se supone que una niña de seis años posea.

"Anna?" La niña aprieta la mandíbula y sus ojos se estrechan en desafío.

" _No me llames así"_ Escupe con tanta rabia que resulta extraño. La niña empuja la silla con furia hacia atrás, haciendo que el chirrido metálico resuene por toda la habitación espaciosa. Ella rodea la mesa y sale del salón de clase.

La profesora parpadea, porque la niña dulce y amable, no es aquella que ha salido del salón, es una persona completamente diferente a su alumna.

La profesora se apresura a la puerta tratando de ver hacia donde se dirige Anna, pero al salir al pasillo solo ve la espalda de la niña entrar a la cafetería.

Los altos tacones de la profesora suenan por los pasillos, ella se apresura a la cafetería. Las risas son audibles así como los gritos. Ella abre las puertas dobles y mira alrededor para encontrar a su alumna.

Ella no tarda demasiado en encontrarla. Porque el cabello rojo de Anna, destaca entre los rubios castaños y negros. Ella espera con impaciencia en la fila, utiliza su bandeja como un escudo frente a ella, lanzando miradas furiosas a los estudiantes detrás de ella que se empujan entre sí, y ella retrocede cada vez que uno está demasiado cerca.

Uno de ellos termina empujando a Anna, y como si se trataran de piezas de dominó en fila, los cuerpos continúan empujándose uno tras otro.

Y Anna reacciona.

La ira brilla en sus ojos, amarga. Ella sostiene la bandeja con fuerza entre sus manos, girándose lentamente para ver aquel que se atreve a empujarla.

"Oi lo siento-

Pero la disculpa nunca termina de pronunciarse, porque Anna está gruñendo en voz alta y estampando la bandeja de plástico en el rostro sudoroso y sonriente del chico detrás de ella.

Los jadeos son tan fuertes como el sonido del golpe. Todos guardan silencio y la profesora se apresura al interior.

"Anna!?" Grita en voz alta, la niña se estremece por su voz fuerte y por un segundo parece encogerse en su cuerpo y en un parpadeo, ella está de regreso, desafiante ante todos. Ella levanta la barbilla, estrechando los ojos en ella, y algo se mueve en el estómago de la profesora Maya, porque ella no está acostumbrada a ver tal mirada en su alumna favorita.

La profesora se abre paso entre los estudiantes, arrodillándose al lado del niño que está en el suelo, gimiendo y sollozando mientras sostiene su nariz ensangrentada.

"Dios santo, Anna!" Susurra la profesora Maya, horrorizada.

" _Le dije que no me tocara!"_ Responde Anna en defensa " _El no escucha!"_ La niña se gira y mira alrededor de los niños que se acumulan alrededor, demasiado curiosos por ver la gravedad de la situación, Anna escupe una bocanada de aire y se acerca a la línea de niños " _Muévete!"_ Gruñe y cuando ninguno de ellos se mueve, ella levanta la bandeja que sigue manchada de sangre y amenaza al resto de estudiantes.

Uno de los niños más jóvenes grita en voz alta y se encoge, porque él es pequeño y más joven que el resto y él está frente a Anna y él está seguro que será el primero en recibir el golpe. Las manos de Anna se tensan, congeladas en el aire. Ella parpadea un par de veces.

Mirando únicamente el cuerpo tembloroso y asustado del niño pequeño.

La confusión es visible en sus rasgos, ella baja las manos lentamente y mira la bandeja en sus manos y luego al chico en el suelo y la profesora Maya. La bandeja cae al suelo y los ojos de Anna brillan en lágrimas. Porque ella no sabe cómo llegó aquí. Solo hace un segundo estaba teniendo una conversación con su amiga en el salón de clase, y cuando regresa a la realidad está en la cafetería.

Y ahora ella ha golpeado a un chico que parece ser más grande que ella y está segura que llamaran a sus padres y ella será castigada.

"L-lo siento... Lo S-siento tanto señorita Maya!" Y la profesora es capaz de ver a la Anna, la cual está acostumbrada a ver. Su pequeño marco se estremece y su voz es temblorosa con el llanto que intenta calmar pero es en vano. La niña empuja entre el mar de estudiantes y sale de la cafetería.

-x-x-x-x-

"…La situación de Anna... no parece mejorar" Comienza la directora. "La madre del muchacho a pedido que Anna sea expulsada de la escuela, no puedo culparla, Anna ha roto la nariz del niño y la madre está en derecho. Pero, me di a la tarea de convencerla a llegar a un acuerdo."

El cuerpo de su padre se tensa. Es rígido, un cuerpo que espera un golpe invisible. "Anna tendrá que asistir a una visita con el Psicólogo de la escuela por las siguientes cuatro semanas" La directora cruza las manos sobre el escritorio, mirando a su padre mientras espera una respuesta.

"Anna es brillante. Ella tiene una gran mente y sería un desperdicio si dejo que ella sea expulsada de esta escuela, no quiero sonar presuntuosa, pero, esta institución es la mejor opción para Anna, es la única que puede aprovechar el potencial de Anna y brindar los medios necesarios para que ella sobresalga." La directora endereza su postura mientras comienza a enumerar las cosas buenas que la escuela tiene que ofrecer.

"No" Interrumpe su padre. Su voz es firme, no deja espacio para la discusión, peor la directora es Insistente.

"Mr. Arendelle, me temo que no está pensando la gravedad del asunto"

"Usted sabe lo que nosotros pensamos de un Psicólogo, directora. Mi hija no está enferma, ella solo ha tenido un mal día, todos tenemos malos días y simplemente explotamos, no puede negar que usted no ha tenido tales días." La directora asiente a regañadientes, "Mi hija no es diferente. Solo fue un mal día y tomó una decisión sin pensar las consecuencias. Hablare con ella y lo solucionare."

"Mr. Arendelle" La directora suspiro lentamente. "Me temo que eso no es una opción" continua "Es la expulsión o... asistir con un Psicólogo. Usted elige entre esas dos opciones."

Su padre aprieta la mandíbula y sus puños tiemblan en su regazo.

"Bien" responde con calma después de un par de minutos de pensarlo.

La directora parece satisfecha, ella sonríe ampliamente, brillante y aliviada.

"Gracias"

"Mi hija merece más que esto" Continua su padre levantándose de la silla, la directora parpadea en la confusión" Me estoy llevando a mi hija de esta escuela! De gracias a dios que no estoy demandando este instituto por continuar acusando a mi hija de enfermedad mental!" Anna no sabe si se puede poner una demanda por tal cosa, tal vez su padre solo lo dice para asustar a la mujer frente a él. "Mi esposa vendrá a recoger los documentos de mi hija!" La toma de la mano, su agarre es fuerte en su mano y ella tiene que trotar junto a él para no terminar siendo arrastrada.

El ignora los llamados de la directora y Anna mira sobre su hombro para ver a la mujer de pie en el pasillo junto a la profesora Maya. Y ella es testigo de cómo la pequeña luz de esperanza que tenía, es tragada y arrebatada lejos de sus manos. Otra vez.

-x-x-x-x-

"Tenías que joderlo todo, Anna!" Su padre no está molesto, no, él está furioso. Porque su voz es más alto de lo habitual, tan furioso que no parecer recordar que tiene que tener cuidado para que los vecinos no comiencen rumores. "Solo tenías que comportarte! ¡Y lo arruinaste!" Grita.

La toma de los brazos y aprieta con fuerza, dejando marcas rojas en su blanca piel. Anna se estremece, porque su padre siempre ha sido muy cuidadoso de no dejar marcas para que otros vean. Pero él está tan enojado que parece olvidarlo.

"Crees que todo esto es divertido?" Escupe, sacudiendo su cuerpo de atrás hacia adelante.

Anna llora y solloza "Me haces daño" Solloza entre hipos

"¿¡Daño!?" Repite su padre "¿¡Crees que te hago daño!?" Su padre la empuja hacia atrás, ignorando como la cabeza de su hija rebota en la orilla del sillón. El camina hacia ella, desabrochando el cinturón en sus pantalones y retirarlo por completo en un fuerte tirón de su mano.

"Parece que has olvidado quien está a cargo, Anna." Murmura su padre, caminando hacia ella "Te gusta ir por ahí golpeando a tus compañeros, hmm?" Enreda sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de su hija y la levanta con tanta facilidad como aquella maleta de su madre.

"Guarda silencio!" Grita cuando ella solo llora más alto, el gruñe, cubriendo su mano en la boca de Anna mientras los conduce al sótano.

Ella se retuerce en su abrazo demasiado apretado. Patalea y golpea, pero su padre parece estar construido de roca y hierro.

El cierra la puerta del sótano y la lanza al suelo.

"Sabes los problemas que puedes traer a nosotros!?" Y Anna grita en voz rota cuando el cinturón de piel choca contra sus muslos tiernos dos veces. Su piel arde y hormiguea. Su corazón late con fuerza en sus oídos y siente que su mente explotara.

Porque la voz de su padre es tan fuerte y resuena en su cabeza una y otra vez. Ella se retuerce en el suelo, y solloza que pare y repite una y otra vez "lo siente tanto". Pero su padre es segado por la rabia y el miedo.

Miedo de saber que ha estado tan cerca de ser atrapado por sus pecados y su hija parece no querer cooperar como él pensó que aria.

El golpea dos veces más el cinturón contra su hija. Antes de que grite. Lo hace una y otra vez hasta que el cinturón se marcha en la piel de Anna, ardiendo profundamente en su espalda como si se tratara de un trozo de metal caliente.

 _"Ya basta!"_ Su padre se congela, con el cinturón en el aire mirando hacia abajo en su hija. Las lágrimas continúan derramándose por sus rojas mejillas, pero no hay sollozos, solo la rabia latiendo en sus ojos azul.

"Q-Que has dicho!?" Gruñe su padre. El baja su brazo con la intención de golpear a su hija por su insolencia, la abofeteada de piel contra piel resuena en el sótano, y su padre mira con incredulidad cuando ve a su hija sosteniendo el cinturón con su palma roja por el impacto.

" _Dije... que te detengas!"_ Anna tira con fuerza del cinturón, aprovechando la incredulidad de su padre y arrebatarlo de su mano. Ella lo sostiene entre sus manos y lo retuerce mientras se levanta.

" _Repugnante creatura..."_ Escupe con veneno _"Como puedes dormir por las noches? Como puedes ser capaz de vivir tranquilo después de tocar a Anna!?"_ Su padre parece sorprendido.

"Q-Que demonios estas diciendo, Maldita niña!" Su padre se apresura a ella como un toro enfurecido, la toma de las muñecas y aprieta con fuerza arrodillándose frente a ella. Pero su hija no parecer querer rendirse como antes, ella se empuja hacia adelante, chocando su frente en la nariz con tanta fuerza como puede reunir.

Sonriendo cuando escucha el chasquido satisfactorio y siente su frente caliente en la sangre de su padre. El grita y la suelta, acunando su nariz.

"Perra estúpida! ¡Me rompiste la nariz!" Ladra. Se lanza sobre ella derribándolos al frio suelo, sujetando las muñecas de su hija sobre la cabeza y clavarlas contra el suelo gris. "Voy a mostrarte a respetar a tu padre!"

Su padre levanta la blusa rosa de su cuerpo, gruñendo cuando las rodillas puntiagudas de Anna se clavan en sus costillas y estómago. "Ya basta!" Grita el, abofeteando la mejilla de su hija, rompiendo su tierno labio. Su mano se mueve con experiencia sobre su tierno cuerpo, bajando sus pantalones de un fuerte tirón que hace saltar el botón de ellos.

Anna se retuerce y levanta la cabeza mordiendo con fuerza la mejilla de su padre. Apretando tan fuerte con la intención de arrancar el trozo de carne si es posible.

La voz de su padre es ronca, con un extraño gorgoteo en su garganta, él la toma del cuello y el cabello tirando con fuerza hacia atrás para intentar liberarse. Anna enreda sus dedos en el rojo cabello de su padre y tira con la misma fuerza que él lo hace.

"Suéltame!" Grita su padre, gritando tan fuerte y extraño cuando siente los dientes de Anna romper su carne y hundirse más en su piel. "Suéltame maldita estúpida!" Y en un último intento desesperado, su padre cierra su puño en la sien de su hija una y otra vez hasta que es lo suficientemente aturdida para soltarlo.

El grita y grita entre dientes, ahuecando su mejilla sangrante, saliendo fuera de su hija y tratar de limpiar la sangre que ahora no solo brota de su nariz, pero también su mejilla.

"Perro maldita!" Grita. Anna escupe, asqueada al saber que su boca alberga la sangre de ese hombre.

"Qué demonios estabas pensando!" Anna se levanta del suelo. Aturdida por los golpes de su padre, pero no piensa perder el conocimiento y dejar que _Anna_ Regrese a la conciencia, no hasta que se asegure que _ella_ está a salvo de este hombre el cual se hace llamar "padre" Ella se levanta, subiendo sus pantalones, tratando de enfocar su mirada aturdida en las escaleras para salir de ahí.

Su rostro late con la sangre acumulándose en los golpes que su padre dio y está segura que se convierten en rojo e hinchado con cada segundo que pasa.

Ella cojea a las escaleras, sosteniendo sus pantalones mientras sube el primer escalón.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte!" Su padre se levanta con tanta rapidez que resulta aterrador, el rostro ensangrentado y ojos saltones y rojos, es la encarnación de pesadillas. Ella se apresura a subir más rápido las escaleras, Pero su padre enreda sus garras en el tobillo y tira con fuerza hacia abajo.

El oxígeno es expulsado de sus pulmones con el golpe, sus costillas duelen cuando se golpea con el borde de las escaleras. Las desesperaciones se apoderan de ella cuando su padre comienza a tirar hacia abajo una vez más. Ella se gira y patea una y otra vez el rostro de su padre.

No se permite tener miedo, porque _ella_ es valiente para Anna, porque ella va a proteger a Anna sin importar que. _Ella_ es valiente.

Pero él es tan resistente que parece indestructible.

"Ya basta! ¡Perra estúpida!" Gruñe, atrapando la otra pierna y tirar al mismo tiempo hacia abajo. Golpeando su puño una vez más en el rostro de su hija y aturdirla por completo.

Él la voltea en su espalda, bajando sus pantalones hasta sus tobillos, rasgando la blusa rosa de su cuerpo y exponerlo al frío del sótano.

Su mirada es borrosa, su conciencia va y viene, pero ella siente las manos de ese hombre tocar su cuerpo y un segundo más tarde el dolor llega. Ella gime de dolor, levantando sus manos y golpear el rostro ensangrentado de su atacante, pero ella es demasiado aturdida para golpearlo con suficiente fuerza como para sacarlo fuera de ella.

El arrebata sus manos, las sostiene sobre su cabeza y su agarre es fuerte y siente sus huesos moler uno contra entro en sus muñecas, latiendo en el dolor. Ve a su padre inclinarse sobre ella y sonreír mientras murmura palabras que ella no entiende, porque la conciencia finalmente se va de ella y deja completa oscuridad. Y ella siente como la conciencia de Anna quiere surgir a la superficie, pero _ella_ la mantiene en la oscuridad, atrapándola y mantenerla cautiva mientras todo termina.

 ** _DarkMoon616;_** **su duda será aclarada. Elsa no es imaginaria. Ella será una persona real. Ella aparecerá en futuros capítulos, lamento hacerlo pasar un mal rato por la confusión. Su odio hacia el padre, yo lo comprendo. Y un futuro malo espero le suceda a ese tipo. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero ver su comentario en este capítulo.**

 ** _R. ;_** **las personalidades de Anna, sé que hay personas que tienen más de diez, pero no estoy completamente seguro aun, irán apareciendo con la marcha de la historia. Hasta ahora hemos conocido a** ** _Esta_** **nueva, (cuyo nombre no tiene aún, si quiere nombrarla solo diga, ella necesita un nombre).**

 **QUIERO ACLARAR; Tal vez algunos ya lo notaron y otros tal vez no. Pero la "personalidad" de Anna, nació o se creó cuando en el capitulo 1. Cuando la madre aparece y va a por la maleta en lugar de su hija.**

 **Las personalidades de Anna se ocultan en su cabeza, pero ella lo describe como una habitación y para "salir o tomar el "control" del cuerpo, tiene que salir de la habitación. Es por eso que su "** ** _Amiga_** **" decide salir de la habitación, ella toma el control. Las identidades son completamente diferentes, ellos hacen lo que quieren y el otro no recuerda nada "si no lo dicen"**

 **Las identidades; ellas pueden acumularse en la "habitación" y permanecer ocultas hasta que decidan lo contrario, dejando el cuerpo en un "reposo" o "sueño".**

 **Iré aclarando más conforme avance la historia.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Mire al final del capitula para respuesta a sus preguntas y dudas. Si tiene preguntas, dejarlas y responderé en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Voy actualizar con frecuencia, mantenga vigilando la fecha en fanfic. Buena suerte!**

"Que demonios estabas pensando!" Escucha a su madre gritar. Su voz es tensa y entre dientes, suena mas a un gruñido que un grito, pero los oídos de Anna zumban y pillan y no está muy segura si es solo un problema con su oído. Su madre es más cuidadosa en mantener su voz controlada, los vecinos comienzan a curiosear, deambulando demasiado cerca de sus vallas. Fingiendo regar sus plantas cuando en realidad mantiene un oído alerta.

Las cortinas de las ventanas están cerradas, pero Anna puede verlos estirar sus cuellos en dirección a la casa. Ella no a salido de casa, no es como si tuviera mucha energía en realidad.

Su cuerpo late con el dolor, y las punzadas en las costillas y su cara la hacen quejarse en pequeños gemidos rotos. Su ojo izquierdo está completamente cerrado y su labio, hinchado y roto. Duele cuando lame la piel sensible.

El dolor entre sus muslos no está mejor, ella a permanecido en el interior de casa porque su padre y madre están demasiado asustados porque los vecinos la vean en tal estado.

Su madre estaba tan nerviosa cuando llegó a casa, maldiciendo en voz baja mientras empujaba con fuerza el pecho de su padre.

" _Los vecinos me preguntaron que era todo el alboroto!" Susurró "Que demonios estabas pensando!?_

"Como demonios vamos a explicar esto!?, como vamos a explicar a los vecinos si alguien la ve así!?" Su padre lleva actualmente una gasa pegada a su mejilla y su nariz sigue siendo roja y vendada.

"Ella me mordió!" Defiende "Que demonios se supone que iba hacer? Dejar que me arrancara la maldita carne!?" El señala su rostro una y otra vez, con ojos rojos saltones en la ira apenas controlada. "Ella se volvió completamente loca! Comenzó hablar todas estas estupideces y-

"Como demonios se supone que reaccionara!?" Se burla su madre, alzando los brazos al cielo "La _violaste"_ susurra "Pensaste que todo el tiempo sería una niña débil!? _Ella_ está creciendo." Su padre guarda silenció, cambiando su mirada en Anna y barrer sus ojos sobre su cuerpo.

Y Anna se siente tan pequeña.

"Deberíamos mudarnos" el comentario de su padre es tan repentino que sorprende a su madre, ella parpadea un par de veces y mira a su esposo como su surgiera una segunda cabeza entre sus hombros.

"Que?"

"Deberíamos mudarnos" repite su padre. "Anna ya no está en la escuela, los vecinos comienzan a sospechar-

"Fue gracias a ti, estúpido!" Señala su madre.

"Vamos lejos de aquí, tenemos el dinero suficiente para comenzar una nueva vida, vamos a donde tu lo desees" Su padre se acerca a su madre, sosteniendo sus hombros y sacudirla ligeramente como si intentara forzar la idea en su cabeza.

"No" dice.

"No?"

"No, yo estoy bien aquí." Responde su madre "Tengo mi trabajo aquí, no voy a perderlo solo porque tu fuste demasiado estúpido en mantener toda esta mierda bajo control" Su madre agita los brazos alrededor, señalado _toda_ esa mierda. "Quiero permanecer aquí, tal vez no en esta casa, pero si en la ciudad"

El silencio se extiende entre ellos. Es tan lago y pesado que Anna siente como se posa en sus hombros y comienza a encogerse en su peso.

Y justo cuando las ya son tan malas que no pueden empeorar más.

Lo hacen.

…...

Son un par de semanas más tarde y la casa está completamente bacía, hay unas pocas cajas que aún permanecen en la entrada. Su madre junto a ellas.

Ella sostiene una maleta a sus pies con las llaves de su auto en una mano y una bolsa de papel marrón en la otra. Su padre está frente a ella. Firmando por último unos cuantos papeles antes de entregarlos a ella.

Su madre los revisa uno a uno, tarareando y asintiendo cuando todo parece estar en orden.

"Muy bien" Dice, entregando la bolsa marrón a su marido "Con esto tu y yo ya no estamos casados. Ahora... si haces algo estúpido y quedas atrapado, tú me mantendrás fuera de toda tu mierda, de acuerdo?" Los ojos de su padre permanecen en la bolsa marrón y Anna está segura que el apenas y presta atención a las palabras de su madre. Ella agita la bolsa marrón bruscamente y atrae la atención de su padre a sus ojos. "Escuchaste?"

Su padre asiente. "Me aseguraré de comenzar una nueva vida"

"Me importa una mierda, cariño. Simplemente vete lejos y no me jodas más mi vida, de acuerdo?" Su padre asiente y ella estrecha sus ojos en el y lo estudia meticulosamente, y cuando parece estar satisfecha con lo que ve en el, ella asiente y entrega la bolsa a su padre.

"Muy bien, eso es todo." Su madre toma la maleta y sonríe. Es amplio y brillante. "Hasta nunca extraño" Susurra, dando media vuelta con la maleta detrás de ella sin dedicar una mirada a su hija. Ella sube al auto y se marcha lejos.

Su padre cierra la puerta caminando al interior mientras abre la bolsa y saca su contenido. Su padre suspira aliviado y se acerca a Anna.

"Lo vez cariño? Con esto estaremos muy lejos de aquí, comenzaremos una nueva vida. Lejos de toda esta mierda. Seremos solo tu y yo" su padre sonríe y se inclina al frente, besando la frente de su hija, susurrando palabras tranquilas y pequeños "lo siento" cuando Anna se estremece en su tacto.

"Vamos a estar bien. Lo prometo" susurra "Tu madre me a dado tu custodia, ella no estará mas en nuestras vidas, podemos ser felices, cariño. Iremos a un nuevo lugar y conoceremos nuevas personas y tu podrás asistir a una nueva escuela con nuevos amigos. No estas feliz?"

Anna guarda silencio, ocultando la mirada de su padre.

Lo escucha suspirar y siente su aliento golpeando su rostro, es caliente y húmedo y huele a menta que oculta el aroma a cigarrillos.

"Se que en el pasado nos hicimos daño, cariño." Comienza "Pero ahora todo está bien, mira" el señala su nariz y mejilla, ahora son solo cicatrices al igual que las heridas de Anna "Al igual que estas heridas, todo entre nosotros sanará y será mejor. Seremos felices."

Ella asiente de acuerdo.

Su padre parece feliz por su respuesta.

"Bien, recoge tu mochila, es hora de irnos." Su padre recoge una caja en el camino, colocando la bolsa marrón sobre ella mientras para abrir la puerta de la casa. El auto de su padre está estacionado fuera del garaje, el maletero abierto donde guardara el resto de cajas. "Vamos cariño" anima, empujando con cuidado la espalda de Anna al auto.

El deja la caja en el suelo mientras abre la puerta para ella y espera a que suba, se asegura de poner el cinturón correctamente y pone su mochila a un lado de ella. "Regresaré en un minuto" El cierra la puerta y corre a subir el resto de cajas, cerrando la puerta de casa y asegurarse que está bien cerrada.

El está apunto de subir al auto cuando la voz de su vecino lo detiene.

"Es una lástima que se estén mudando" el hombre y su esposa caminan a la cerca con amables sonrisas, su padre no tarda en imitarlas. Tamborileando sus dedos impacientes en el techo del auto.

"Si, nosotros también, pero surgió una nueva oferta de trabajo para mí y no podía ignorarla" miente, el hombre estira el cuello, tratando de mirar en el interior del auto. El cuerpo de su padre se tensa, porque el siempre lo hace cuando alguien la busca con la mirada.

El es demasiado sobreprotector, demasiado posesivo y codicioso para dejar que otros hombres miren a su hija. El trabaja la mandíbula, moliendo sus dedos mientras su mirada se endurece y se clava en el rostro del hombre.

"Busca algo en particular" Dice, no hay la amabilidad de segundos antes, su voz es fría y cortante, apretando sus puños en un intento de calmar sus instintos de golpear a este hombre.

"Oh? . Simplemente curiosidad, no hemos visto a la pequeña Anna en un tiempo. Estábamos acostumbrados a verla jugar en el jardín, pero a sido un largo tiempo." Dice el hombre con una sonrisa amable en sus labios.

"mhm..." Tararea su padre "Fue agradable verlos" el no espera una respuesta, el agita su mano por última vez y entra al auto cerrando la puerta detrás, se asegura de cerrar la ventanilla de enfrente y conducir de reversa y fuera de la casa.

"Ellos son tan desagradables. No te parece, cariño?" Anna no responde, ella solo mira por su ventana y ve como la pareja se queda atrás, levantando sus manos al unisón en una cálida despedida.

No es justo.

No es justo que arrebaten todo de Anna.

Porque una vez más, deja una pequeña pisca de esperanza atrás. Porque ellos, al igual que la profesora Maya, eran agradables y eran algo bueno en el calvario de Anna.

…..

La nueva "casa" no es tan grande como la antigua. Es pequeña, con un jardín de plantas ligeramente moribundas, su padre se aseguró de decirle que la delincuencia está muy por debajo. "Todos son agradables aquí, cariño" sonríe.

El interior es polvoriento y el aroma a polvo y soledad cubren todo el lugar. "Solo falta un poco de limpieza, pero es nuestra, cariño, tuya y mía, nuestro hogar" su padre se arrodilla frente a ella y besa su frente con extraña ternura. Ternura que hace estremecer el cuerpo de Anna.

Juntos limpian el lugar, su padre abre las ventanas chirriantes cuando el polvo flota por todo el lugar y los hace toser y estornudar. Desempacan las cajas que traían con ellos en el auto.

"Vamos a ir de compras, necesitamos un colchón inflable, al parecer el camión de mudanza se perdió y no llegara dentro de unas semanas, puedes creerlo?" Y Anna no puede creerlo. Porque todo es una completa locura.

Porque su madre literalmente vendió a su hija a su padre para que ella no fuera culpada si un día su padre quedó atrapado por sus pecados, porque su madre dio media vuelta y arranco toda atadura que los sometía a la familia Arendelle y volvió a su apellido de soltera, porque su padre está siendo extrañamente amable y atento y es bueno y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Porque en su mente, _Ella_ grita que esto es solo un truco, que su padre solo está siendo demasiado cuidadoso para que su ira no crezca contra el mientras ella crece al paso de los años, porque su padre es un maldito astuto y se aprovecha de la inocencia de Anna en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Pero Anna no quiere creerle a _ella,_ Porque esto es bueno, su padre está siendo amable y ella solo desea un poco de normalidad en este infierno que tiene como vida, y ella abraza cada pedacito de amabilidad y luz que se le ofrece, porque ella es demasiado rota y fría.

Su padre se asegura de poner su chaqueta y bufanda, asegurándose que no sufra del frio, porque el lugar al cual se han movido, es frio. el pone los guantes y sonríe con cariño cuando Anna pone dos dedos juntos en un solo lugar.

Al llegar a Walmart, el estaciona lo mas cerca a las puertas grandes, toma la billetera y retira las llaves del coche guardándolas en su chaqueta. "Vamos cariño" Anna siente, feliz. Tomando la mano de su padre que el ofrece mientras juntos caminan a la tienda, tomando un carrito en el camino.

El la sube al carito mientras lo empuja por los pasillos iluminado y con los altavoces tocando por todos los pasillos.

El compra cereales para ella, y un par de cuadernos de dibujo y brillantes colores para pasar el rato en casa. Incluso compra una pequeña Tv de cocina. Un par de mantas extra, un colchón y calcetines, muchos calcetines.

Están en los pasillos de latería, cuando una pareja se acerca a ellos. "Qué precio cabello, cariño" Y la mujer jadea en shock cuando ve el azul turqués en los ojos de Anna, un color que siempre fue alagado por los niños de su antigua escuela y por la profesora Maya.

Ella siempre dijo que resaltaban en su blanca piel y cabello rojo, Anna no estaba tan complacida, porque eran los mismos de su padre, el mismo color de cabello rojo oscuro y la misma piel blanca, amenudeo veía ese rostro y ojos contraídos en el hambre y la ira.

No eran agradables.

Su padre sonríe, sostenido en sus manos dos latas de sopa y agradece en voz amable "Gracias" la mujer no parece ser más de treinta y ella alza una de sus cejas de una forma que su madre hacia a su compañero de trabajo, ella parce demasiado amable, lanzando miradas demasiado largas en dirección a su padre.

Anna no la culpa. El es apuesto. El hombre posee la piel blanca enmarcada con una barba recortada rojiza oscuro al igual que su cabello, el sostiene su cabello en una pequeña coleta suelta en su cabeza y tiene ese aire natural de confianza. Y el es demasiado apuesto con ese gesto en su mirada que lo hace parecer tan amable.

El hombre se vio obligado a dejar su trabajo por el constante acoso de mujeres, pero el no tenía ojos para ese tipo de mujeres, porque el estaba demasiado enfermo para notar cuerpos de otras mujeres que no fuera el de su hija.

"Ese acento... es británico?"pregunta la mujer meciendo su cuerpo ligeramente más cerca del carrito de ellos. Ella mastica su labio inferior y todo en ella es tan parecido a su madre, el mismo comportamiento que utilizaba cuando estaba en presencia de su compañero. Y cuando su padre solo asiente para señalar lo obvio ella sonríe.

"Ustedes son tan parecidos, son como la versión femenina y masculina" La mujer sonríe, de forma traviesa, extendiendo su mano de uñas cuidadas y brillantes para acariciar la mejilla de Anna. Ella se encoge lejos del tacto y su padre reacciona.

La tira del carrito hacia el, alejando a su hija de la mujer, "Por favor, no" pide su padre, "Ella es tímida" Explica y miente cuando la mujer se sorprende en el repentino comportamiento de su padre. "Tenemos un poco de prisa, buenas noches" El pone las latas en el carrito y empuja lejos de la mujer, apretando la mandíbula un par de veces.

….

Anna se entera más tarde que están en América. No sabe cómo no lo notó antes, pero su mente estaba demasiado envuelta en el hecho que su madre los había abandonado para siempre. El lugar. Todavía la sorprende, porque no solo cambiaron de estado o ciudad como ella pensó, pero cruzaron todo un océano para llegar a Toronto.

Ambos se sientan en la isla de la cocina pequeña, con el televisor encendido y cuencos de cereal en sus regazos. Su padre termina en primer lugar, baja del mostrador en un salto, dejando el cuenco aun lado.

"Voy a preparar el colchón." El se inclina con un bezo en la frente y se aleja. Anna lo ve comenzar a bombear aire en el colchón en medio de la sala de estar. Tiende las mantas una sobre la otra cuando finalmente a terminado.

"Anna, cariño? Has terminado?" El se aserca y cuando ve su cuenco vacio, asiente. La baja del mostrador y juntos caminan al baño, Anna se detiene en la puerta, mirando a su padre entrar sin darse cuenta que ella dejó de seguirlo. El saca un par de cepillos de dientes y se gira, ofreciendo uno a ella. "Solo vamos a lavar los dientes, de acuerdo? No deseas que tus dientes terminen callendo de tu voca verdad?"

Y Anna no quiere esó, porque ella ha visto los anuncios en la Tv de dientes podridos y mal aliento y es simplemente aterrador y asqueroso, así que, ella toma el sepillo y con cautela camina al lado de su padre. Permaneciendo rigida y encogerrse cuando el rosa su brazo contra ella.

Al terminar, su padre ofrece ayuda con las pijams de Anna y ella no tiene una oportunidad de responder porque su padre ya está retirando la ropa con manos expertas.

Su cuerpo tiembla y su mente, al igual que una bombilla en cortó sircuito, se prende y apaga con cada rose de las manos de su padre en su piel expuesta y fria. Las lagrimas comienzan acumularse en sus ojos y comienza a llorar si que ella se de cuenta hasta que su padre levanta su cabeza con su dedo y cepilla su lagrima con su pulgar.

Existe esa mirada en sus ojos gemelos, la misma mirada que tenia cada vez que tomaron un baño juntos, parpadeando en su interior como una bestia esprando a ser liverada y dar rienda suelta a sus deceos, pero el parpadea a un lado y aparta la mirada.

"Esta bien, cariño" responde.

 _El solo está fingiendo_

Susurra _Ella._

Pero Anna no puede decir una sola palabra.

El la toma en brazos y la lleva a la sala de estar, poniéndola sobre el colchón y meterse junto a ella, cubriendo sus cuerpos con las mantas. Anna se aleja hasta el otro extremo, una parte de su cuerpo fuera del colcho, sintiendo el frio que emana de la casa sin calefacción. Su padre suspira con satisfacción cuando su espalda finalmente toca el colchón, mirando al techo por oscuro por un segundo antes de girarse y enfrentar a Anna.

"Ven aquí cariño, morirás congelada" su padre enreda sus brazos en su cuerpo y tira de ella hasta pegarla a su pecho amplio, su aroma es tan fuerte, el aroma a menta de la pasta, y su aroma natural, Anna no sabe como describirlo, pero cuando lo huele su mente siempre lo asocia con el rostro de su padre, y es aterrador porque ese aroma también está asociado con el dolor.

Ella espera y espera...

Su respiración es tan pequeña, tratando de tomar el menos aroma posible de su padre, enterrando la nariz en las mantas que huelen a Walmart y frio, es mejor que _ese_ aroma. Ella espera con temor a que las manos de su madre comiencen a vagar por su cuerpo como siempre lo hicieron, espera a que levante su camisa de pijama y toquen su piel caliente con frías manos.

Pero nunca llega.

Ella escucha la respiración y el latido del corazón de su padre. Es tranquilo, probablemente esté dormido. Pero ella es demasiado asustada para mover un solo musculo y despertar a su padre.

Se siente como dormir junto a un lobo hambriento, la bestia está dormida, satisfecha por el momento.

 _Cuanto tiempo crees que esté satisfecho...?_

Anna se estremece, y aprieta los ojos cerrados, tratando de no pensar en eso, porque entonces todo continuara como lo fue antes.

Pero hoy fue un buen día.

Anna se aferra a esa memoria y pequeña pisca de Felicidad y lo guarda en lo más profundo de su corazón para mantenerlo a salvo.

 **Chrstt: no fui demasiado especifico y me disculpo porque algunos se confundieron. Pero pensé que lo deje claro en el capítulo uno, cuando el padre encerró al cachorro Nun y cesaron sus ladridos estruendosos, pensé que todos asociarían aquel incidente con el capítulo tres. XD pero ahora ya aclare un poco que sus gritos no pasaron tan desapercibidos como el pensaba.**

 **Sobre la "otra" Anna. Ella si que es genial, pero ella posee el cuerpo de una niña de seis años, contra un hombre adulto todo musculo y furioso, pensé en darle una especie de super fuerza (ya me vi la película de fragmentado o Split, no, yo no había visto la película cuando comencé a escribir la historia.) pero quise poner un poco de lógica y no hacerlo tan irreal. Pero luego de ver la película (Split) me di cuenta que la super fuerza realmente es posible! Joder! Porque no la vi antes!**

 **(alguien más me preguntó de dónde surgió este tipo de idea para la historia y yo dije que no lo sabía, pero estuve pensando y creo que surgió desde que vi la película "mi otro yo" y un capítulo de Bob esponja donde Patricio estrella está hablando con su reflejo en el espejo y este le responde de forma furiosa, entonces ayer me vi la película de Fragmentado y yo estaba como –Joder! Esto es tan maldito genial!- pero no escribí la historia hasta hace un par de días atrás.)**

 **DarkMoon616: yo también deseaba que arrancara la mejilla! D: lo escribí en tres ocasiones y las tres veces lo borre porque deseo poner un poco de lógica en la historia y no hacerla tan irreal, un hombre adulto no se quedaría solo gritando mientras alguien muerde la mejilla, seria violento y desesperado y acudiría a los golpes fuertes, y una niña no soportaría un golpe fuerte de un adulto, así que... ahí lo tiene. -no me odie por favor-**

 **La película que usted dice solo la vi ayer, una tía mía es psicóloga, y una vez mientras hablábamos le pregunte sobre este tema (trastorno de identidad disociativa) ella me explico y mencionó un par de caso sobre eso, este tema siempre me fascinó peor nunca escribí nada sobre ello hasta que hace un par de días atrás.**

 **NOTA: tal vez ya lo notó, pero si no lo a echo, lo diré, las letras en** _ **cursiva**_ **son cuando la otra personalidad de Anna habla en su cabeza, cuando tenga (") es cuando ella toma el control y deja a Anna en la oscuridad (como Split! Yo amé esa película** **)**

 **Creo que eso es todo por hoy. La inspiración simplemente parece aumentar cuando me vi la película de Split!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mire el final de capitulo para respuestas a sus preguntas.**

"Todos en América tiene un arma?" Preguntó Anna, empujando distraídamente las patatas junto a su hamburguesa a medio comer. Su padre la había llevado a comer fuera de casa para esa tarde. El clima era frio y el cielo nublado, durante toda la mañana llovía y se calmaba por un momento y continuaba lloviendo.

No era tan diferente de Londres.

Era frio, nublado y lluvioso. Si no fuera por los niños que continuaban burlándose por su forma de hablar, y la colorida bandera blanco con la elegante hoja roja en el centro que ondea con orgullo, Anna nunca habría notado que estaban un mar de distancia de Londres.

"Armas?" Preguntó su padre con la clara confusión en su rostro, su cabello estaba recogido sobre su cabeza, en un pequeño moño que hacía sonreír a Anna, porque su padre se parecía al capitán shang de Mulan.

"Algunos niños del salón dicen que sus padres tienen armas en casa" Murmuró Anna distraídamente, mordiendo la mitad de una patata. "Larry dice que su padre tiene tres de ellas y lo deja disparar cuando practican" Su padre alzó las cejas, tomando un bocado de su hamburguesa, mirando alrededor del restaurante tranquilo.

El restaurant estaba a las orillas de la ciudad, era más tranquilo que el centro, y quedaba a un par de calles de su casa, la primera vez que ellos entraron al restaurante, la señora detrás del mostrador les dio la bienvenida. Ofreciendo una taza de café caliente para su padre y una de chocolate caliente para Anna. " _cortesía de la casa"_ había murmurado la mujer, negándose aceptar el dinero de su padre.

Ella era mayor, tal vez a mediados de sus treinta y tantos años. su cabello castaño parecía lentamente emblanquecerse en las sien pintándolas de plata, con las líneas de expresión marcadas en las esquinas de sus ojos y labios al sonreír demasiado.

Su etiqueta se leía "Lucy" con elegante legra negra. La mujer preparaba los mejores huevos fritos del mundo y el mejor tocino para el desayuno del domingo. Ella era una excelente cocinera en realidad, Anna nunca había probado una comida tan buena como la de ella.

Su madre no solía cocinar para ellos, y cuando su padre cocinaba, normalmente serian waffles para el desayuno y el spaghetti para comer, Anna piensa que se ha convertido en enferma al spaghetti, su estómago protesta con solo oler el aroma a salsa de tomate. Con suerte, su padre le daría un sándwich para comer, pero entonces el pan seria espantoso...

Ella no era tan aficionada a la pizza. Porque su padre amaba la pizza de pepperoni, y cuando Anna tenía suerte de que su madre ordenara una distinta, seria con trozos de piña... y ella simplemente subía a su habitación sin cenar, aun cuando su estómago gruñía en protesta.

Anna no era muy aficionada a la comida "chatarra" las hamburguesas y pizza simplemente no eran de su agrado. Ella sintió que algo en su interior se removía y surgía a la vida cuando vio a Lucy por primera vez acercarse con su plato de comida "real"

"Algunos poseen para mantener a salvo a su familia, cariño." Explicó su padre. Limpiando los labios con una servilleta arrugada. "Come tu hamburguesa" Anna gruñó, empujando el resto de patatas con su tenedor.

"Yo no quería una hamburguesa" Murmuró con petulancia.

"Anna, es demasiado tarde para comer huevos y tocino. No puedes comer por siempre huevos y tocino, causara problemas para tu salud"

"Las hamburguesas tampoco son saludables, papá" defendió Anna "Lucy prepara los mejores huevos y tocino del mundo!" Su padre se rió de las payasadas de su hija, cuando ella extendió sus brazos ampliamente "Es cierto Lucy" aseguró Anna cuando la mujer sonreía y movía su cabeza desde el mostrador.

"Gracias, Anna" respondí Lucy con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas por el elogio de la niña.

"De nada. Puedo obtener unos para llevar a casa y cenar esta noche, Papá?" Preguntó suplicante, mirando a su padre. El hombre dejó de moverse, sosteniendo su bazo en el aire mientras miraba a su hija. Él sabía que ella no era consciente de la forma en la cual lo miraba. Era una mirada natural para ella.

La forma en que miró desde sus pestañas rojizas y lamia sus labios para quitar el sabor desagradable de la salsa de tomate. Su padre tragó con dificultad, removiéndose en su asiento.

"... _las cosas que haces a mí, cariño"_ Anna parpadeo un par de veces confundida, tratando de entender las palabras de su padre. "Muy bien" finalmente respondió.

Anna sonrió, agradeciendo a su padre.

-x-x-x-x-

La escuela, no era una escuela. Al menos no para Anna.

Para ella era como un zoológico. O una jungla salvaje.

Había depredadores, que como en el mundo salvaje, siempre eran los más grandes, existían las presas que fueron los más pequeños, y alrededor de todos ellos existían otras especies.

La cafetería, era el lugar perfecto para darse cuenta cuantas diferentes especies existían.

Cuando la campana sonaba en voz alta y gritaba por cada pasillo y aula, el caos se desataba.

Saldrían corriendo y reunirse en sus mesas como manadas o jaurías.

Existían el montón de rinocerontes- Anna no estaba segura si los rinocerontes tenían sus propias manadas o simplemente eran solitarios. - pero ella veía a los niños más grandes, aquellos que caminaban por los pasillos empujando a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino sin antes dar una advertencia. Ellos solo miraban atrás para lanzar una mirada de odio puro y continuar su camino.

Estaba la jauría de lobos, los chicos que reían y gritaban siempre en voz alta como si aullaran a la luna. Ellos siempre estaban juntos, se les veía caminar por los pasillos, empujándose entre ellos y golpeándose los brazos, y cuando alguien empujó a uno de sus compañeros, ellos atacarían en manada.

Anna vio que normalmente, cuando uno de ellos estaba en solitario no eran tan valientes como cuando estaba rodeado de su "paquete"

Existían las aves exóticas. Las chicas de ropas elegantes y brillantes, de posturas rectas y cabellos arreglados, con uñas pintadas y risas discretas.

Anna no sabía en cual encajar.

Ella es una niña después de todo, solo es seis años de edad y nunca le agradó el brillo en los labios y las uñas pintadas, porque ella siempre estaba mordiendo las uñas y terminaba quitando la pintura y terminaba con las cascaras de pintura entre sus dientes. No es lindo.

Ella no le gusta la ropa brillante, porque ella amaba correr! y no podía correr correctamente si tenía una falda puesta.

Anna se clasificaba a sí misma como un reptil- aunque no eran tan lindos y le causaban escalofríos!- pero ella tal vez era un camaleón, siempre mezclándose entre los escenarios para pasar desapercibida, siendo invisible para el resto del mundo.

Pero eso era bueno. Porque siempre que atrajo la atención demasiado, causaba problemas.

Pero la soledad nunca es buena por largos periodos de tiempo.

Porque la soledad parece hacer cosas extrañas a las personas. O eso es lo que ha visto en la Tv.

Ella conoce a Mike.

Él se sienta al final de la casase junto a la ventana, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. Ellos nunca se hablaron entre sí. Los dos eran demasiado tímidos para sostener la mirada del otro, fue la profesora quien los atrajo entre sí. Cuando ella pidió que hicieran parejas para su próximo trabajo.

Los niños no perdieron tiempo. Arrastrando sus sillas a las mesas de sus amigos, porque todos ellos se conocían entre sí. Solo Anna y Mike quedaron atrás. Porque nadie estaba dispuesto a compartir con el niño extraño de atrás, o la nueva chica que hablaba de forma rara y no se entendían su palabra la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Mike, ella es Anna, será tu compañera de ahora en adelante" la profesora extendió su mano, acercándose al niño y cuando ella estaba demasiado cerca el retrocedió en su asiento. Lejos de ella.

Anna mira. La profesora suspira pesado, aburrida por el comportamiento del niño. "ahora, agiten sus manos como saludo" dice ella, agitando su mano con desdén en el aire mientras se aleja de ellos.

Ambos se miran entre sí, apartando la mirada tan rápido cuando sus ojos se encuentran con el otro. Sus movimientos son lentos y cuidadosos, levantando sus manos con la misma lentitud y temor en ambos. Y cuando sus manos finalmente se estrechan, ponen el más pequeño apretón de sus manos.

Sus ojos permanecen en sus manos entrelazadas, con cuerpos tensos como si esperaran un golpe en cualquier momento.

"...Soy Anna."

"Mike."

El habla demasiado, el hace gestos con sus manos bruscamente y hace los sonidos con su boca para describir un buen programe de Tv. Comparten su almuerzo juntos fuera de la cafetería, ellos buscan la sombra del pequeño árbol que es demasiado pequeño y delgado para llamar la atención de otros estudiantes. Ellos tienen que estar demasiado cerca uno del otro para compartir el tronco y recargar sus espaldas mientras habla de sus programas animados favoritos y con cada movimiento, sus brazos rosan entre sí.

Pro es cómodo. Es reconfortante y seguro sentir el tacto de alguien más. Uno que no está destinado a lastimar.

La mayoría de las veces, Mike termina con su almuerzo infestado por las hormigas, porque _él_ es demasiado entusiasmado por contar todos los detalles y termina olvidando su almuerzo. Anna termina compartiendo su sándwich con él.

Mike también sabe guardar silencio. A veces simplemente terminan sentados en el pasto uno junto al otro y miran el mundo pasar frente a ellos. Ver como los niños ríen, juega y se empujan entre sí. A veces, ellos tienen conversaciones demasiado serias para una niña de seis años y un niño de seis y medio.

Pero hay algo que ellos comparten.

No solo el un sándwich o el amor por los programas animados.

Porque ellos comparten el dolor. Es como si sus cuerpos fueran magnéticos y se atrajeran hacia otros que están roto. Comparten las miradas nubladas y rotas, mirando dentro de sus almas y ver el dolor y el infierno que los espera en casa.

 _"...Me alegra saber que no soy el único"_ susurró un día Mike, con una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios y las lágrimas brillando en el borde de sus ojos. Anna siente su corazón pesado y dolorido, el malestar se acumula en su pecho y hace sus ojos picar con lágrimas y siente su garganta almacenar un nudo de sentimiento y compresión.

Porque ella está feliz al saber que _ella_ tampoco es la única. Sabe que no es correcto sentir tal felicidad al descubrir que alguien más es tratado de la misma manera que su padre la trata a ella. Sabe que no es correcto sentir alegría por el dolor de otros. Pero no puede evitar sentirse como Mike, porque finalmente encontró alguien igual a ella.

Tal vez así se sintió Manfred cuando vio a Ellie por primera vez, y saber que no era el único mamut en el mundo.

Ellos se convirtieron en la roca del otro.

Abecés ve a Mick bajar del auto de su padre, y ella mira desde la distancia. Ve al hombre, reconoce la mirada en los ojos del hombre y ve el rostro de su padre en él. A veces Anna espera en silencio a las afueras del baño de los niños mientras escucha los pequeños sollozos rotos de su amigo en el interior, ella abraza su mochila con fuerza y llora en silencio por él, deseando entrar al baño y abrazarlo tan fuerte como lo hace con su mochila.

Ella espera con paciencia hasta que Mike sale del baño, su rostro recién lavado aun con el agua fría corriendo por sus mejillas, Anna deja su mochila aun lado y limpia el rostro de su amigo con las mangas de su playera, compartiendo la misma sonrisa temblorosa y rota de dos niños rotos.

Entonces ella se inclinará y besará la mejilla fría de su amigo y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. " _Mañana todo estará bien"_ susurra al oído y lo abraza con amas fuerza, intentando mantener todas las piezas de su cuerpo juntas y evitar que se desmorone en sus manos. Porque ambos saben que el mañana nunca es mejor.

Su padre ha sido amable con ella, es un mes más tarde desde la mudanza y el ha sido amable. Pero ella ha visto la mirada de sus ojos brillar con más frecuencia con cada día que pasa. Y cada noche, cuando comparten una cama, cierra los ojos con fuerza y trata de ignorar los brazos de su padre aferrarse a ella y acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Tal vez Mike y ella pertenezcan a una especie diferente. Tal vez ellos dos sean los últimos de su especie. Y ella piensa que deben mantenerse unidos para poder sobrevivir un poco más.

-x-x-x-x-

Su padre a estado tranquilo todo el tiempo desde que comenzaron a ver el programa de televisión. Es tarde por la noche, pero Alex había sugerido una noche de cine.

Él había preparado palomitas, colocado dos vasos grandes de soda en la mesita de centro y compartido una manta con Anna mientras observaban la televisión.

"Por qué no te acercas un poco más, cariño?" Preguntó en un momento. Sonrió ligeramente, extendiendo su brazo y haciendo espacio para que Anna se acercara, y cuando ella no se movió de inmediato, resopló de forma divertida y la tomó en brazos, la levantó y sentó sobre su regazo, tirando de una de sus piernas para que se montara encima y lo enfrentara.

"Estas cansada?" Anna asintió, bostezando en voz baja. Su padre tomó las manos de Anna, acercándolas a sus labios, besó los nudillos lentamente y en el último momento, mordió la piel delgada y blanca. Arrastró las manos de la niña y las puso sobre su pecho amplio. Manteniéndolas cerca de su corazón.

"Lo sientes? Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido" Anna asintió. Porque realmente podía sentir el corazón latiendo, y si se concentraba lo suficiente, podía ver su playera moverse al ritmo del corazón. "Estoy emocionado. Porque estás aquí, conmigo" Sonrió. Arrastró las manos pequeñas sobre su pecho, deslizándolas lentamente sobre su abdomen duro.

Anna sintió el musculo estremecerse bajo sus palmas, temblando de una forma que le recordaba a alguien con cosquillas. "Nunca me tocas" Susurró Alex. Su voz estaba temblorosa, agrietada de una forma casi desesperada. Arrastró las manos de Anna debajo de su playera, soltando un grito sin aliento cuando Anna arrugó sus dedos por instinto.

"Dios, cariño." Susurró. "Quieres tocarme?" Preguntó.

Anna frunció el ceño confundido.

"Pero te estoy tocando ahora" Alex sonrió sin aliento, soltando una de las manos de Anna para levantar su playera hasta su cuello, exponiendo su cuerpo.

"No como yo quiero. T-te mostraré" extendió su mano y sujetó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Anna, inclinándola frente a él. Anna se congeló, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de su padre, pero en el último segundo, su padre giró la cabeza a un lado y continuó empujándola en su cuello. "Besa mi cuello" ordenó, y cuando Anna no lo hizo, continuó. "Hazlo, como besarías la mejilla de alguien." Sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello, inclinándola más cerca.

Anna podía oler su piel. Olía a jabón, a limpio. Resistió unos segundos, hasta que el agarre en su cabello se estaba volviendo doloroso y la mano libre de su padre se aferró a su cintura. Ella lo besó, tal y como había besado la mejilla de su madre en el pasado. y cuando sus labios tocaron la piel de su padre, el gimió en voz alta.

Levantó sus caderas, empujando en las de Anna.

"D-dios. A-ahora muerde"

"Morder?" Preguntó Anna inclinándose hacia atrás, esta vez, Alex lo permitió. "Por qué?" Preguntó Anna con el ceño fruncido. Porque alguien querría ser mordido? Su padre resopló ligeramente exasperado.

"Porque se siente bien. Me gusta. Vamos, muérdeme, despacio al principio." La mirada en los ojos de su padre la hizo estremecerse. Había tanta oscuridad donde antes había azul. Era aterrador.

Enredó su mano en la nuca de Anna y la empujó a su cuello. "Hazlo" Y ella lo hizo. Lento como había dicho, y cuando sus dientes se cerraron en la piel de su padre, todo su cuerpo se estremeció debajo de ella.

"E-esto no me gusta, papá." Murmuró Anna, cuando el balanceo de las caderas de su padre chocó con las suyas, era desagradable. La enfermaba. "Por favor no" Susurró.

"Sssh… todo está bien. T-te mostraré como hacerme sentir bien. Te gustará, lo prometo" Anna se retorció, intentando alejarse de él. Pero sus manos eran más fuertes, sujetándola por la cintura mientras movía sus cuerpos juntos en el centro.

"P-por favor, no" Susurró Anna nuevamente. colocó sus manos en el pecho de su padre, empujando hacia atrás, pero su movimiento solo parecía satisfacer a su padre, lo vio cerrar los ojos, apoyando su espalda sobre el sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba su agarre sobre la cintura de Anna, empujándola con más fuerza contra él.

"D-Dios… Eso es, c-continua así. Ha pasado un largo tiempo, cariño. Has sentir bien a tu padre…" Gimió.

-x-x-x-x-

La noche es más fría que la anterior. A pesar de tener una cama ahora y la calefacción, Anna sigue teniendo frio, a pesar de sentir el calor caliente de su padre detrás de ella, sigue tan fría.

Su cuerpo adolorido y tembloroso, una combinación del frio que siente y las acciones de su padre.

El aroma repugnante de lo que ahora ha llegado a conocer como el "sexo" inunda su cuerpo y toda la habitación. Es repugnante y siente ganas de vomitar. Lo odia tanto o incluso más que la salsa de tomate.

-x-x-x-x-

A la mañana siguiente su padre sonríe ampliamente, se levanta de la cama con una energía renovada, sin molestarse en tomar sus pantalones mientras camina al baño y toma una ducha, tarareando en voz alta mientras lo hace. Anna se incorporó de la cama, gimiendo en voz baja por el repentino cansancio y dolor, saliendo de la cama y vestirse tan rápido antes de que su padre salga. Ella recoge los pijamas del suelo, apoyando su peso en la cama para evitar caer de sus piernas temblorosas.

Unos minutos más tarde su padre salde de la ducha, un par de pantalones rotos y desgastados, con la playera en su mano y una sonría radiante.

"Buenos días, cariño" Anna no lo siente como una buena mañana, pero ella no tiene tiempo de murmurar una respuesta porque su padre se inclina sobre ella y besa su frente antes de salir de la habitación.

El prepara un cuenco de cereales para ella, una taza de café y leche humea sobre el mostrador. La radió suena en voz baja. Su padre es alegre. Tarareando las canciones mientras se mueve detrás del mostrador preparando el almuerzo para ambos y un termo de café para él.

Su padre había conseguido un nuevo trabajo. Completamente diferente al que tenía en Londres, dejó los trajes elegantes y corbatas para tomar pantalones desgastados y camisas de franela.

Ella talla su cuerpo con fuerza, tan fuerte como puede sin extraer la sangre de su piel, es roja y cuando el agua caliente cae sobre ella, arde. Pero no importa. Porque solo desea sacar fuera el aroma repugnante. Tanto como sea posible. Enjuaga su cuerpo y talla una vez más, utilizando las botellas aromatizantes para su cabello y piel.

"Vamos cariño, es tarde" grita su padre desde la cocina.

-x-x-x-x-

Ella camina todo el camino hasta Mike cuando entra a la escuela, la espera como de costumbre junto a la puerta del salón y cuando la ve a la distancia, sus labios se levantan en una sonrisa pequeña. Ella se apresura los últimos pasos y lo abraza.

Tan fuerte como puede, ignorando lo tembloroso de su cuerpo. Mick entiende de inmediato. _"lo siento tanto Anna"_ y él es sincero y Anna lo sabe. Porque solo ellos dos comprender el dolo del otro, " _Mañana todo estará bien"_ Y Anna lo abraza con más fuerza, porque ambos saben que el mañana nunca estará bien.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ustedes están tan cercanos" dice la profesora un día, sonriendo con cariño entre Anna y Mike. Ella parece feliz de saber que los dos niños tímidos encontraron a alguien para hablar. Ellos se miran uno al otro y asienten. Porque lo son. Se han convertido en el confidente y roca del otro. Se sostienen entre sí para evitar desmoronarse en mil pedazos. Ellos inclinan la cabeza, avergonzados.

Ellos permanecen siempre juntos y poco a poco, comienzan a llamar la atención de los otros niños. Y eso nunca es bueno.

"Mira quien está sentado debajo del árbol" Cantan dos niños a la hora del almuerzo. Se ríen y empujan mientras silban a los dos de ellos y se alejan corriendo, aquellos que están cerca para escuchar las burlas, comienzan a reír y se unen en los silbidos. Mike y Anna no entienden el significado de las palabras, y simplemente se encogen de hombros.

Pronto comienzan los apodos.

"Es el niño árbol"

"donde está tu novio, niña árbol!?" Ellos los ignoran, tal vez con el paso del tiempo se aburran y finalmente los dejen en paz.

-x-x-x-x-

"Dentro de mí, vive alguien más" Mike levanta la mirada de su almuerzo, las cejas fruncidas cuando vio que una vez más, las hormigas habían reclamado el almuerzo para ellas. La mira a Anna, la chica que se ha convertido en su única amiga, su mejor amiga.

"De verdad?" Ella asiente. Su voz se vuelve más tranquila, jugueteando con el césped entre ellos.

"Cuando vivía en Londres, ella aparecía y me defendió de mi padre..." Susurra Anna en voz baja "Pero mi padre no estaba feliz por lo que hizo. Él la lastimó al igual que a mí y _ella_ decidió ocultarse en la habitación, dice que es más fácil para mí, porque ella solo causa más dolor"

Mike no responde de inmediato. La mira a su amiga en silencio.

"... _Ella_ golpeó a un niño en mi antigua escuela, dijo que la había empujado en la cafetería..."

"Puedo conocerla?" Susurra Mike, inclinándose más cerca de Anna con amplios ojos. No es lo que Anna esperaba. Pero después de todo, él es Mike, el chico que no parece juzgar.

Anna sonríe, es pequeña y un poco agrietada.

"Ella no quiere salir de la habitación, lo siento Mike..." Mike parece triste por un momento, luego se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

"Tal vez en un par de días quiera conocerme! ¡Todos juntos podremos ser los mejores amigos!"

-x-x-x-x-

El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. Pronto y sin darse cuenta, está cumpliendo doce años y comenzará secundaria.

El verano no fue memorable. La misma mierda como cada día. El mismo hombre esperando por ella y compartir una cama. Pero en esta ocasión, su padre le muestra un paquete de cartón y sonríe con orgullo mientras deslizaba fuera un paquete metálico y comenzaba abrirlo con sus dientes. "Eres una señorita ahora, Anna. No queremos accidentes, verdad?"

Su padre hace una "celebración" pide pizza y compra nuevas películas, y cuando la pizza se enfría y la película se termina, la lleva a la habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de él, mientras retira su camisa.

Ella se despierta en primer lugar, sale de la cama que comparte con su padre-porque él se negó a dejar que Anna duerma en otro sitio- y entra al baño, se ducha en silencio con agua fría, tallando su cuerpo con furia hasta que su piel es roja y con ardor, lavando la repugnancia que siente y el aroma.

Se viste con rapidez, recoge su cabello y sale del baño en silencio en dirección a la cocina.

Ella camina a la cocina en piloto automático. Sus movimientos son robóticos mientras abre la nevera y busca lo necesario para preparar un sándwich. Es rápida para prepararlo, recoge los suministros y los guarda.

Ella ha terminado cuando su padre sale de la habitación, recién duchado y alegre. "Buenos días cariño" saluda, inclinándose. Las palabras son amargas en Anna, porque su padre ya no las hace sonar como antes, cuando las decía a su hija. El las pronuncia como si las confesar a su amante, él se inclina y besa a su hija, no en la frente. No como antes. Pero en sus labios, es fuerte, exigente y siempre tomando lo que cree es suyo.

Anna se aparta cuando el suelta su cuello, jadeando por el aire que él le acaba de robar, el disgusto brillando en sus ojos. Retrocede rápidamente, tomando su almuerzo y guardarlo en la mochila. "Me voy ahora" murmura, caminando a la puerta y recoger sus cosas. "Anna!" Llama su padre desde atrás, ella se apresura a poner las botas tan rápido, ignorando atar las cintas. Ella recoge su abrigo y bufanda saliendo rápidamente de casa.

Es lo suficientemente grande ahora para caminar a la escuela.

Ella corre sin mirar atrás, tropezando cada pocos minutos cuando pisaba los cordones de sus botas.

Ella finalmente deja de correr cuando siente sus pulmones arder, se inclina sobre las rodillas y respira pesado. Respirando el aroma fresco porque Toronto nunca es un verano por completo. Ella aprovecha y ata las cintas de sus botas. Camina el resto del trayecto de forma apresurada, mirando sobre su hombro cada pocos segundos con el temor de ver el coche de su padre conducir por la calle.

Ella siente la tranquilidad cuando entra a la escuela. Ahora es de secundaria. Ahora es una chica grande. Ella camina por los pasillos cuando encuentra a Mike.

El sonríe. Y ella lo imita. Ambos observan el cuerpo del otro, barriendo sus ojos sobre la ropa como si intentaran mirar las marcas que cubren sus cuerpos rotos. Ellos se acercan y se abrazan. Porque se extrañan y temen por el otro.

Mike ha crecido, es más alto ahora, y Anna tiene que ponerse sobre la punta de sus pies para abrazar su cuello. El envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. El abrazo es apretado y sus respiraciones temblorosas de miedo. "Estas aquí" susurra Mike en el cabello de Anna, con voz quebrada. "Estas aquí" repite, y Anna asiente porque sabe que Mike teme por su seguridad, porque sabe lo que un hombre hambriento puede llegar a ser para sentirse satisfecho.

"Estoy aquí, Mike" susurra Anna, acariciando los cabellos de Mike para tranquilizar su cuerpo tembloroso.

Tal vez Mike sea la unía persona que Anna aprecia su tacto. Es como si su mente sabe que él es tan roto como ella y nunca la dañaría. Siente seguridad en él.

-x-x-x-x-

"Feliz cumpleaños Anna." Murmura Mike a la hora del almuerzo. El árbol es más grande ahora, su tronco más grueso y permite apoyarse con mayor comediad, pero ellos siguen sentándose tan juntos como es físicamente posible, con sus brazos y piernas tocándose entre sí. Mike sonríe y busca en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Muestra su mano a Anna y la abre, para entregar su obsequio.

Es un collar de cuero, sosteniendo un pequeño pez koi curveado congelando su movimiento de su nado. El negro y en la cabeza del pez en el centro de su frente, posee una pequeña piedra blanca.

"Mike... no tenías que hacerlo" susurra Anna, acariciando el dije entre sus dedos con reverencia. Sintiendo los pequeños detalles que cubren el cuerpo del pez.

"Yo tengo la otra mitad" El baja su abrigo lo suficiente para mostrar su cuello y dejar ver su propio pez blanco con la pequeña piedra negra en su frente. Él se inclina y junta los peces, ver como los peses se completan entre sí. "Tú eres mi otra mitad, Anna. Mi roca" sonríe Mike, Anna lo mira con ternura, se inclina y lo abraza tan fuerte como puede. Susurrando unas gracias en su hombro.

Porque ambos son tan rotos, y saben que, al untar las piezas de ambos, hacen un solo ser. Mike se ofrece para colgar el dije y cuando ha terminado besa el cabello de Anna.

Ellos hablan en voz baja, ignorando las miradas persistentes de los otros estudiantes. Porque ellos solo ven a un par de chicos con potencial para ser la próxima pareja del colegio. Ellos los ignoran. Porque solo ven el rostro del hermano que nunca tuvieron.

 **Gracias R. , por ofrecer el nombre. Aquellos otros nombres ofrecidos podrán ser seleccionados para futuras personalidades de Anna.**

 **DarkMoon616; ¡Gracias! En mi otro fic (Odd Drink) me aconsejaban leer mucho para memorizar las palabras y saber cómo se escribían correctamente. e seguido fielmente el consejo de todos ellos y me ayudaron mucho con sus comentarios, dejando notas donde me explicaban como se escribían las palabras (ya que mi gran problema es escribir Caza para un hogar o Casa para ir matar animales Lool) algunas sonaban igual, pero se escribían tan diferente! Gracias a todos ellos e notado mi mejora, sigo teniendo tantos errores! Realmente me ayudaron todos ellos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mire el final del capítulo para respuesta a sus comentarios. Si tiene dudas o preguntas, dejarlas y serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo.**

Anna levanta la mirada de su libro cuando escucha las llaves sonar en la puerta, el cerrojo salta abierto y la puerta se abre. Una bola de pelo negro entra apresurada al interior. Anna tiene que parpadear un par de veces, mirando al perro comenzar a caminar alrededor de la casa olisqueando el suelo, ella mira a su padre, que cierra la puerta detrás de él.

"Hola, cariño" Saluda el hombre, abriendo el abrigo y colgarlo junto a la puerta.

"Es un perro" responde Anna, no tan segura de que otra cosa decir. Porque hay un perro en su casa!

"Lo es" sonríe su padre, sacando las botas fuera de sus pies "es un cachorro aun, creo que tiene sangre de pastor alemán, la otra mitad no estoy seguro" Explica su padre, dejándose caer en el sillón con un fuerte suspiro. "Te gusta?" Anna se levanta lentamente de la silla, caminado a la alfombra y arrodillarse lentamente frente al cachorro.

La bola de pelo agita su cola alegremente, saltando en Anna y comenzar a lamer y mordisquear su mano. "Los encontramos en el área de trabajo, parece que la madre dio a luz entre un montón de escombros y los mantuvo ocultos hasta entonces, tal vez esté por cumplir un meses de edad, decidimos tomar uno cada quien, control de animales llegaría y probablemente serían llevados al refugio y sacrificados más tarde, o morir de hambre."

Anna acarició la cabeza del cachorro, sonriendo lentamente cuando el pequeño animal se echó y dejo expuesto su estómago, ofreciendo para recibir caricias.

"P-Puedo nombrarlo?" Su padre la miró en silencio, sus ojos parecían brillar en la tenue luz de la habitación, arrastrando su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Anna, luego tarareó en respuesta, tomando el control remoto en su mano y encender la Tv. Anna sonríe ampliamente, más ligera ahora que su padre no parece prestar atención a ella. Y acaricia a la creatura con ambas manos, amasando su peludo cuerpo negro.

Anna pasa la siguiente media hora jugando con el cachorro, la espalda apoyada en el sillón con su padre al lado de ella sentado en el.

Él estaba tranquilo. En ocasiones los mira y sonríe antes de regresar su atención a la Tv. Revisó su reloj en la muñeca y frunce el ceño.

"Anna, termina tus deberes" Manda "Después podremos ir al súper. Este amigo de aquí, necesita comida." Anna suspira en derrota, acariciando por última vez la cabeza del cachorro y regresar a su asiento lanzando una última mirada al cachorro, ella sonríe ampliamente cuando el pequeño peludo la sigue fielmente hasta su silla.

Ella sonríe cuando siente el pequeño individuo morder su pantalón, tumbado en el suelo mientras muerde las cintas de sus botas distraídamente.

Es tarde. La noche a llegado y adorna el cielo con la luna de plata cuando ella y su padre salen de casa, cerrando la puerta con rapidez para evitar que el cachorro salga detrás de ellos.

"Espero que no haga un desastre" murmura su padre, rodeando el auto para entrar.

Ellos conducen en silencio, un par de minutos más tarde estacionan fuera del súper y bajan. Su padre toma un carrito y comienza a empujarlo con Anna a un lado de él. "Supongo que ya eres mayor para subir, cariño" Bromea su padre lanzando una mirada en dirección a ella. Ambos caminan en dirección al pasillo de mascotas. Hay tantas cosas para elegir, las correas, collares y tantos juguetes chillones!

"Elige un par de juguetes, Anna, no quiero que termine aburrido y comience a morder el sillón" su padre señala los juguetes, antes de alejarse en dirección a la comida de cachorro, el lee las etiquetas, tomando muy en serio las propiedades que tiene cada alimento. Anna toca cuidadosamente cada juguete. Están desde los huesos duros hasta las pelotas de goma y las pequeñas hamburguesas.

Anna se gira para buscar a su padre. Él ha desaparecido y cuando Anna dice en voz alta "Papá!" El hombre levanta la cabeza desde el otro pasillo mirando a su hija. "Puedo obtener una correa?"

"Por supuesto" Murmura su padre, regresando su atención a los alimentos. Anna recoge una pelota, una hamburguesa y correa acercándose al carrito para dejarlo. Su padre ya ha dejado un par de bolsas de alimento, un plato de comida y uno para el agua.

-x-x-x-x-

Al llegar a casa, encuentran al nuevo miembro de la familia acostado en la alfombra, mordiendo con ambición una sandalia de su padre y un aroma tan familiar inunda la habitación.

"Oh santo cielo!" Gruñe su padre, dejando caer las bolsas de alimentos junto a la puerta y correr para abrir las puertas y ventanas "Veinte minutos! Amigo! Solo veinte minutos fuera y tú haces eso, joder!" Anna se congela en su lugar. Los ojos abiertos. Porque su padre está enojado y nada bueno sale de eso.

Los recuerdos de su antiguo cachorro regresan a la memoria y comienza a respirar con dificultad.

Su padre camina alrededor de la habitación, en busca del premio no tan emocionante. Su nariz se arruga en el disgusto, buscando entre los cajones de la cocina una bolsa. "Tenemos que comenzar a entrenarlo cuanto antes, Anna" advierte su padre, arrodillándose frente a las gracias del cachorro y recogerlo en la bolsa, apresurándose a sellar la bolsa. "No podemos dejar que piense que toda la casa es su espacio de mierda" murmura mientras sale a la calle arrojando la bolsa en el contenedor de basura.

El limpia el desastre, utilizando desinfectantes y aromatizantes y un par de minutos más tarde, la casa tiene el aroma a lavanda y pinos.

"Bien" suspira "pondremos su cama en una esquina, mañana lo solucionaremos." Anna asiente, vertiendo el tazón de comida y uno de agua antes de caminar a la habitación.

-x-x-x-x-

Es sábado por la mañana y su padre no está en casa. "El deber llama" dijo su padre cuando se despertó a las siete de la mañana y se preparaba para trabajar. Anna está feliz, porque finalmente, después de tantos años, se despierta con el lado de la cama fría. Y oh como ama esa sensación de vacío y frialdad. Ella sonríe ampliamente y se levanta de la cama una hora después de que su padre se fuera.

Ella camina a la ducha, pies descalzos sintiendo la frialdad del suelo, retirando su ropa tan rápido como puede sin mirar su reflejo en el espejo largo junto a la pared. No es agradable ver. Ella se ducha, todo el tiempo mirando a la pared de las llaves o el techo, nunca su propio cuerpo. Se cambia sin mirar a sí misma.

Porque su padre está siendo más agresivo con ella cada día y comienza a olvidar que no debe dejar marcas en su cuerpo. Pero el parece no importarle más, dejando marcas visibles en su cuerpo como si deseara que otros los vieran para que supieran que Anna es de él.

Anna elige su abrigo largo, levanta el cuello alto, ocultando su cuello y se asegura de llevar una bufanda gris alrededor del cuello e inclinando su cabeza había abajo para ocultar la base de su mandíbula.

Tiene toda la mañana para sí misma.

Cuando sale de la habitación, llama el nombre del cachorro en voz alta. "London!" El cachorro se levanta de la alfombra y corre a ella. Su padre había sugerido el nombre y no sonaba tan malo y más importante! No era tan común entre los perros.

Anna se acercó y sirvió la comida al cachorro, London se apresuró por la cocina, deslizándose por el suelo de madera cuando intentó frenar y termino chocando contra la silla del comedor.

"La comida no ira a ninguna parte" Murmuró Anna, acariciando la cabeza de London.

Ella se levantó del suelo, caminando al cajón de la cocina y tomar la correa negra. Ella esperó con paciencia a que London terminara hasta la última croqueta de su plato, el cachorro bebió agua apresurado y cuando terminó, se acercó a los pies de Anna lamiendo sus bigotes en espera de más comida.

"Hey, ya es suficiente, si comes demasiado terminaras siendo una ballena!" Anna enganchó la correa, silbando para llamar la atención de London, él no estaba acostumbrado a estar atado. El pequeño cachorro forcejeó en el agarre un par de veces, levantándose en sus patas traseras y arrastrarse hasta que finalmente comprendió que no estaría libre por un largo tiempo.

Él se resignó y comenzó a trotar al lado de Anna con su larga lengua todo el tiempo fuera de su hocico.

Ellos caminaron por la acera, evitando tanta gente como fuera posible. Anna se sintió aliviada cuando vio el letrero del restaurant de Lucy. Al llegar a la puerta, Anna estaba a punto de entrar como de costumbre, cuando sintió a London chocar entre sus piernas para entrar en primer lugar.

"London, No" Mandó Anna, tirando de la corre hacia atrás. Ella miró alrededor, decidiendo atar la correa junto a la puerta, lo suficientemente lejos para que no terminara enredándose en los pies de alguien, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver si alguien intenta robarlo-no pensó que alguien lo haría, pero aun así...-

"Quédate aquí" Dijo Anna, apuntando su dedo para ser más firme. Ella suspiró en voz baja, empujando las puertas y anunciar su llegada con el tintineo de la campana. Lucy levantó la mirada de la cocina, ofreciendo una sonrisa cuando vio a la pelirroja, Anna ofreció una tímida hola con su mano antes de caminar al fondo del restaurant.

"Buenos Días Anna" La pelirroja levantó la mirada de su regazo, encontrando la mirada de la joven chica universitaria. "Jane" se le su etiqueta con letra extraña y una sonrisa en la esquina de su etiqueta.

"B-buenos Días" murmuró incomoda, jugando con las mangas de su abrigo una y otra vez. Ella no estaba cómoda, no cuando se trata de extraños. Su círculo social es tan pequeño que solo se completa por cuatro personas si incluye a la profesora de su clase.

Es solo Mike, su padre y Lucy. No Jane. Ella no parece una mala persona, porque ella siempre recibe a las personas con una sonrisa y espera con paciencia cuando espera los pedidos de sus clientes, ella es rápida en su trabajo y es amable y muy bonita, siempre con ganas de hacer una conversación.

Pero Anna no está segura. Porque _su_ padre es amable también cuando conoce a nuevas personas y sonríe todo el tiempo, y él no es una buena persona.

"Te vi atar a ese pequeño amigo ahí afuera" continua Jane y Anna se encoge, porque Jane quiere tener una conversación "Es tan lindo, cuál es su nombre?" Anna lo piensa por un momento. Tal vez si no responda Jane se aleje, pero ella no quiere ser una mala persona.

"L-London" murmura finalmente. Removiéndose en su asiento con ansiedad cuando Jane sonríe más amplio con un brillo travieso en los ojos, ella probablemente se esté burlando del nombre de su nuevo amigo, pero Anna sigue pensando que es bastante genial.

"London, fácil de recordar" Anna asiente, arremangando su abrigo en los antebrazos, porque ella solo quiere hacer algo con sus manos, para evitar ceder a los nervios que poco a poco parecen acumularse en su interior "hey! Que ha pasado en tus brazos!" Anna no tiene tiempo de registrar las palabras, Porque Jane se inclina sobre ella y sostiene las muñecas sobre la mesa para ver con más detalle la piel de Anna.

Su piel es blanca, manchada por los moretones rojos y morados de las manos de su padre.

Su cuerpo se tensa y su corazón explota en adrenalina, su cerebro parece hacer corto circuito. Porque alguien se aferra a su cuerpo de forma brusca y nunca es bueno cuando alguien la toca de tal manera. "No me toques!" Grita Anna tan fuerte, saltando de la cabina, ignorando el dolor que siente cuando sus rodillas golpean debajo de la mesa y la madera se estremece, derribando el salero.

Su grito atrae la atención de los otros clientes. Sus conversaciones cesaron y todos ellos giran en sus asientos para ver la fuente de tan desesperado grito. Jane retrocede rápidamente, levantando las manos en el aire "Lo siento, Anna-

Anna la ignora, bajando las mangas de su abrigo apresuradamente con manos temblorosas y las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos en el terror, la frustración y la desesperación, se apresura a ocultar las marcas de su cuerpo, tirando más alto la bufanda en su cuello y cubrir la mitad de su rostro. Ella se encoge de hombros, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Retrocediendo lejos de Jane cuando la joven chica se acerca para ofrecer sus disculpas.

Anna mira alrededor del restaurant, tratando de encontrar la salida más cerca de ella, pero la única puerta es por donde ella entró.

Lucy llama su nombre desde la cocina, apresurándose a rodear el mostrador para llegar a la niña.

"Cariño, estas bien?" Llama Lucy, extendiendo sus manos frente a ella. Ella lanza una de sus miradas a Jane y la chica retrocede un par de pasos. "Está bien cariño. Todo está bien ahora."

"Y-yo tengo que irme" susurra Anna, en voz apagada cuando la bufando cubre su boca. Lucy frunce los labios, acercándose lentamente a la niña. "Por favor no lo hagas" Susurra Anna en voz temblorosa, retrocediendo rápidamente hacia atrás "Estoy bien, y-yo solo recordé que tengo encargos por hacer" Anna miente y Anna sabe que Lucy sabe que también miente.

"R-regresaré más tarde" murmura, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su abrigo. Ella se apresura a salir del restaurant, ignorando las llamadas de Lucy, ofreciendo disculpas a los clientes por su repentino grito, ella desata la correa de London con manos temblorosas, tirando de la correa cuando el pequeño cachorro no quiere caminar de inmediato.

Ellos caminan apresuradamente por la acera, lejos del restaurant de Lucy. Anna se aleja cada vez más de las mismas calles que siempre ha recorrido, más allá de la escuela, un par de calles más adentro.

Pero no puede parar, porque su piel arde donde Jane ha tocado su piel, es desagradable. Ella llega a un pequeño parque que no sabía que había más allá de la escuela. No es tan grande y la mayoría de las paredes poseen el grafiti desagradable.

Ella apoya la espalda en una de las paredes dañadas, acercando a London en su regazó y abrazarlo mientras solloza. Porque todo comienza a volverse demasiado para ella y no parece ir mejor.

Porque su padre parece llegar a la conclusión que Anna no es más su hija, pero un amante. Porque el sigue diciendo estos planes para un futuro mientras se sientan en la mesa y comen, todos ellos los incluye a los dos, y en todos ellos su padre menciona una familia. _"Puedes imaginar a un par de pequeños niños de cabellos rojos preciosos" "sería tan lindo ver a los niños tener nuestros ojos, cariño"_

"Podríamos escapar" susurró un día Mike. "Ir tan lejos de ellos y nunca ver atrás" La mirada en sus ojos verdes es decidida, la forma en que entrelaza sus manos y aprieta con fuerza su agarre. Anna sabe. Mike también está llegando a su límite.

"A donde iríamos-..." Susurra Anna, porque ella solo quiere escapar, lejos de toda la mierda que la rodea, pero hay algo en su mente, forzando su salida a la superficie de la conciencia. " _No poden simplemente correr libres por el mundo, no sean estúpidos. Planean dormir en las calles Mm? De que comerán? donde conseguirán una ducha? Es más probable que terminen en manos de acecino y robe sus riñones-_

"-iremos..." Anna parpadea un par de veces. Por un momento perdiendo la conciencia. Mike la mira de forma extraña, estrechando los ojos como si intentara mirar atreves de los ojos de Anna.

" _Bella..?_ " Susurra Mike en voz incrédula. Anna parpadea. Porque ella reconoce ese nombre.

"Que?" Pregunta, porque Mike pregunta por _Bella_?

"h-había alguien más ahí por un segundo, Anna" susurra Mike, "no era tu voz, Anna, era tan diferente, a la tuyas y tus expresiones del rostro! Cambiaron en un parpadeo! Eras todo burla" Mike sonríe, la fascinación y una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en sus labios delgados "Tu hablabas como Megan" Anna parpadea, porque ella sabe _cómo_ habla Megan, la chica del salón de clase, porque ella es todo colores rosas y pasteles, agitando siempre su cabello y con _ese_ tono de voz sarcástico todo el tiempo, girando sus ojos cada vez que alguien habla algo estúpido.

"Q-que! No!" Dice Anna indignada. Porque ser comparada con Megan... bueno, no es bonito "No hablo como Megan, Mike!"

"Oh tú estabas!" Continua Mike "Por un momento pensé que eras ella" se burla imitando ese tono de voz molesto de Megan. Anna se burla y choca sus hombros. Ella no es tranquila. Porque no era ella hablando y tampoco era _Bella._ Porque _ella_ ha permanecido en la habitación y no ha salido durante seis años desde que vivían en Londres. Y eso solo quiere decir que alguien más se oculta en la _habitación._

-x-x-x-x-

"Entonces... no has hablado con _ella?"_ susurra Mike a la hora del almuerzo. Él a aprendido a lo largo de los años que no debe descuidar su almuerzo nunca más, es por eso que lo mantiene en su regazo, compartiendo la mitad a Anna.

"Ni siquiera estoy segura si existe alguien más, es decir... solo sucedió una vez" Murmura. Se siente incómoda hablando del tema. Porque sabe que algo está mal con ella. Porque no es normal que alguien más pueda hablar y tomar el control de su cuerpo de esa forma y no recordar nada después de regresar a la conciencia. No es normal. Es aterrador.

Pero sabe que sí lo guarda para sí misma terminara consumida por ello. Mike es el único con el que puede hablarlo. Mike es especial, el entiende, la comprende.

"Q-que pasa sí estoy completamente loca, Mike..." Murmura Anna, diciendo las palabras en voz alta es tan diferente que repetirlas en su cabeza. Porque en cierto modo lo hace sentir más real y es aterrador. "Que pasa si mi mente está rota..."

"oye, oye, tranquila" susurra Mike y es difícil escuchar su voz cuando él susurra y su corazón late en los oídos de Anna, Mike deja su almuerzo a un lado y abraza a su amiga tan fuerte como puede. "No estás loca, Anna." Tranquiliza, besando el cabello.

"E-entonces c-como explicó todo esto... c-como alguien puede tomar mi mente de mí y controlar mi cuero como si fuera propio?" Susurra y se da cuenta que la mayoría de las conversaciones que tiene con Mike son entre murmullos y susurros, porque las voces fuertes solo causan estremecimientos en sus cuerpos y aprecian la paz que traen los susurros del otro.

"Y-yo no lo sé" admite Mike en voz rota. "P-podemos buscar ayuda... podemos asistir con el psicólogo de la escuela-

"No podría." Interrumpe Anna y Mike no insiste, porque él tampoco podría entrar a esa habitación y ver al hombre anciano de mirada aburrida. Porque sus ojos grises parecen escudriñar mentes y eso nunca es bueno.

"Está bien" murmura Mike en su cabello. El silencio se acumula en sus cuerpos magullados hasta que la campana anuncia el final del almuerzo. "Podemos dar un paseo al terminar la escuela?" Pregunta Mike y es tímido cuando lo hace, empujando las mangas de su abrigo y evitar la mirada de Anna cada pocos segundos, porque él es temeroso de ser rechazado y el solo desea escapar por un minuto de casa y su infierno.

"Por supuesto" Y él sonríe, enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Anna, suspirando más ligero cuando siente los brazos de Anna rodear su cintura y aferrarse a su abrigo.

-x-x-x-x-

Cada fibra en el cuerpo de Anna, tiembla.

Las rodillas son débiles y sabe que en cualquier momento cederán bajo su peso. Su respiración es poco profunda y su corazón late tan rápido en su pecho que puede ver la playera de manga larga agitarse en su pecho al ritmo de su corazón. London duerme en su cama en la esquina de la sala. Apoyando su cabeza en las patas delanteras con un hueso al costado derecho. Su respiración es tranquila por el sueño.

Ella aun siente la adrenalina correr en sus venas cuando hizo la carrera desde el parque hasta su casa. Ella empujó a Mike lejos de su cuerpo para romper su abrazó cuando vio a su padre junto con otros trabajadores caminar fuera de un local de comida.

Su padre no estaba feliz. Porque _él_ los vio abrazados. El rostro de su padre se contrajo en tanto odio y amargura. Anna estaba segura que su padre marcharía hasta ellos y golpearía a Mike por tocarla.

Y Alex comenzó a moverse hacia ellos, pero uno de sus compañeros lo tomo del hombro y todos se marcharon porque llegaban tarde al trabajo.

" _T-tengo que irme ahora, Mike_ " Susurró Anna en voz temblorosa y asustada, inclinándose para recoger a London en brazos para correr a casa tan rápido como fuera posible. Mike parecía confundido por el repentino cambio de humor de Anna. Pero el aceptó con una promesa de verse mañana en la escuela.

El motor del auto se escuchó frente a la casa y Anna sostuvo la respiración. London alzó la cabeza afinando las orejas para escuchar con más claridad, la puerta del auto se abrió y cerró con fuerza y unos segundos más tarde las llaves sonaron en la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y su padre estaba en casa.

No hay tiempo para decir palabra alguna. Porque su padre pone el cerrojo a la puerta y se apresura en dirección a Anna, empujándola sobre el sillón y subir en su cintura, apretando las muñecas de Anna sobre su cabeza con tanta fuerza.

"Quien. Demonios. Es. el." Escupe su padre cada palabra, apretando su agarre y empujando su peso hacia abajo para mantenerla en su lugar. Anna no responde, demasiado aterrada para hacer más que sollozar. "Por qué demonios permitiste que te tocara!" Gruñe "Nadie puede tocarte de esa manera!"

"Por favor! Para, papá!" Solloza Anna. Inclinando su rostro lejos del hombre, pero él toma su mandíbula y la gira con brusquedad, enterrando sus dedos en la blanca y suave piel.

"Tu. Eres. Mía" grita "Entiendes!? Mía!" El fuerza sus labios en el de Anna, robando el oxígeno de ella como si se tratara de su alma. Anna gime en dolor y atrapa uno de los labios del hombre y muerde con tanta fuerza hasta probar la sangre en su boca. "Maldita perra!" Grita su padre, golpeando su puño en la mandíbula de Anna. El golpe chasque en voz alta y cuando Anna grita en dolor, London está alerta.

Él se pasea alrededor del sillón ladrando en voz alta, al hombre que se posa sobre su amo.

Su padre enreda su mano alrededor del cuello de Anna apretando con fuerza. Y su ira solo parece aumentar cuando nota el pequeño dije que Anna ha mantenido oculto hasta ahora. Quitándoselo cuando sale de la escuela y ocultarlo en su mochila y ponerlo al día siguiente.

"Que es esto he?" Gruñe su padre sobre los ladridos de London "Prefieres un maldito niño a un hombre!?" Grita. Apretando con más fuerza, Anna ser retuerce, sus labios abriendo y cerrando con el rojo de la sangre brillando en las venas de sus ojos amenazando con explotar.

"Lo prefieres!? No estas satisfecha con migo? Maldita zorra!?" London salta sobre sus patas traseras, mordiendo la camisa del hombre y tirar con tanta fuerza como puede reunir un cachorro de ahora dos meses. El hombre se enfada y suelta el cuello de Anna empujando al perro lejos de él.

"Porque no puedes ver cuánto te amo, Anna!? Porque no eres capaz de apreciar lo que tú y yo hemos construido!" El hombre se baja de Anna, cuando su rostro es morado y ella toce en busca del oxígeno, el camino de un lado a otro, limpiando el sudor de la frente. "estoy intentando cambiar por ti!"

"N-no p-puedo hacerlo" susurra Anna en voz ronca. Ella rueda fuera del sillón, cayendo en la alfombra boca abajo, respirando con dificultad con sonidos fuertes y ahogados. Los pasos de su padre suenan suaves sobre la alfombra.

El se inclina sobre ella y la recoge del cabello arrastrándola por el suelo en dirección a la habitación.

London los sigue de cerca, el parece asustado retrocediendo unos pasos y luego saltar al frente cuando reúne el valor suficiente para atacar el tobillo del hombre. "N-no puedo-" Susurra entre sollozos rotos. " _Bella!"_ Y ella debe estar loca, o el oxígeno aun no llega a su cerebro. Porque ella está pidiendo la ayuda de alguien que vive dentro de ella, alguien que no aparecido en seis años. Pero la desesperación brota en olas fuera de su sistema y solo desea ser libre fuera de este infierno.

"Bella!" Grita una y otra vez, su padre deja de moverse, mirándola con incredulidad.

"Quien demonios es _Bella!?"_ Anna no responde, porque grita en su mente una y otra vez el nombre que dio a la chica dentro de ella.

"Responde!" Su padre golpea su puño en el rostro por segunda vez y su cuerpo se vuelve flácido.

 _"...Repugnante ser..."_ Escupe Belle, apretando los puños con fuerza. Ella respira profundo, lentamente levantando su rostro.

A pasado tanto tiempo desde que tomó la conciencia que ha olvidado lo bien que se siente tomar el control.

Sintiendo como su cabello se aprieta en la mano del hombre. "Voy a matarte!" Grita, golpeando su puño en las costillas del hombre con la fuerza de un adulto. El hombre se dobla en el dolor, cubriendo su costado.

Bella pateo la entrepierna del hombre con su rodilla, satisfecha al escuchar el golpe en voz alta. Doblado en dolor y agonía.

"Maldita estúpida!" Gritó con un chillido extraño. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, tal vez la ira o las lágrimas amenazaban con caer. El golpeo el abdomen de Bella doblando su cuerpo cuando el oxígeno salía expulsado de sus pulmones.

Bella gimió y camino a la cocina, seguida de cerca por el hombre. La tomó del cabello golpeando su cabeza contra la isla de la cocina con fuerza, reventando su frente y nariz. El blanco del mármol se tiño de rojo en su sangre. Manchando su playera con las gotas que brotaban de la nariz.

El hombre la giró, levantando su cuerpo como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, enredando sus manos alrededor del cuello y apretar con fuerza su garganta.

"Sí tú no eres mi! No serás de Nadie! Entiendes!?" Bella pateo y rasguño los brazos y el rostro del hombre. Sintiendo como su visión comenzaba a nublarse y oscurecerse.

 _No otra vez._

No dejaría que ese maldito la venciera otra vez, no dejaría que Anna pagara por sus consecuencias. No otra vez.

 _No otra vez. ¡No otra vez!_

 _No más!_

"NO!" Escupió en voz ronca y estrangulada. Enterrando los pulgares en los ojos del bastado y empujar tan profundo. Deseando reventar los ojos de aquel hombre. Ella aprovechó cuando su agarre se suavizó, pateando con ambas rodillas el pecho de él, empujándolo fuera y caer al suelo.

Su visión estaba borrosa y nublada, pero no hay tiempo que perder.

 _No otra vez._

 _No otra vez._

 _No más._

Ella rodó fuera del mostrador, dejándolo como un escudo entre ella y el padre de Anna. Ella busco entre los cajones, tomando en su mano uno de los cuchillos grandes.

Limpió los ojos con la manga de la camisa, limpiando la sangre que resbalaba de su frente. Caminando a tropezones en dirección al hombre.

"Qué demonios piensas hacer con eso" Se burló, levantándose del suelo, Bella corrió, saltando como él lo hizo en ella. Subía a su abdomen como las tantas veces lo hizo en Anna, y por un instante, vio el miedo que debió ver tantas veces en el rostro de Anna.

"No más!" Apuñaló su amplio pecho. Retorciendo la hoja y sacarla y hundirla una vez más. Repitiendo la acción una y otra y otra vez. Viendo como el hombre se retorció debajo de ella, mirando como la vida se escapaba de el con cada apuñalada que ella hizo en su pecho.

No se detuvo. No.

Porque es tanta ira reprimida hacia ese hombre. Tanto dolor causado para Anna.

Ella no se detuvo aun cuando las sirenas de los policías sonaban por la llamada de los vecinos. Ella no dejo de apuñalar al hombre aun cuando escuchó a los policías gritar en voz alta para que abrieran la puerta, no se detuvo cuando escuchó los policías patear la puerta principal, no se detuvo cuando la puerta finalmente fue abierta y los policías entraron uno tras otro con sus armas listas para disparar.

Ella no dejó de hacerlo aun cuando escuchó los murmullos y maldiciones de los policías cuando vieron el desastre que estaba en la casa.

Ella solo se detuvo cuando los brazos de un policía la rodearon desde atrás atrapando sus brazos y la sacó fuera del cuerpo ahora poco a poco consiguiendo el frio.

El policía la inmovilizó en el suelo, manchando su ropa en la sangre del hombre que poco a poco y con languidez se arrastraba sobre las baldosas blancas, creciendo como una flor en brote.

Y es cuando el aroma a hierro y sal inunda su nariz, que ella respira. Profundo y profundo, sintiendo como sus pulmones se expanden dentro de su cuerpo, no tan amplio cuando el policía sube sobre ella para calmarla. Pero es más que suficiente, porque desde su posición puede ver al hombre muerto.

Ella finalmente se permite suspirar aliviada y sonreír en nombre de Anna. "No más, Anna"

 **Strab; usted realmente se perdió del radar! Pero es bueno tenerla de regreso! Me alegra saber de usted, es bueno saber que le gusta este. Espero verla por aquí en este capítulo! Saludos.**

 **Wings; lamento hacerla esperar, (conozco la sensación de esperar una actualización, e estado esperando por tres meces por un fic!) pero aquí estoy, espero que le guste este y la mantenga en el borde. Actualizare cuanto antes, sugiero que se mantenga alerta, normalmente actualizo por las noches (media noche o cerca de ella, porque es cuando tengo tiempo libre.)**

 **Rosii; Comprendo su malestar hacia este tipo de historias, porque yo también termino incómodo y dejo de leerlas, mi intención no es incomodarlos y tampoco incomodar a mí mismo. Espero saber de usted en este capítulo. Reciba un fuerte abrazo de mi parte y saludos! Espero saber de usted en este capítulo!**

 **Luu7; que mejor persona que alguien que entiendo por lo que está pasando, siento que es mas facil crear un vínculo cuando ambos se entienden y sienten lo que el otro está pasando. Mike, el chico a caminado todo el camino a mi alma. Espero saber de usted en este capitulo.**

 **Christt; nos acercamos a Elsa ahora. Pronto Anna se convertirá en adulta, nuevas personalidades aparecerán en su etapa de adulta. El padre de Anna a muerto! No sé si fue demasiado pronoto o tarde demasiado en hacerlo... pero estoy pasando por una etapa de sentimientos encontrados... el padre de Mike, ese hombre ardera en el infierno! (respiremos juntos y nos calmamos) saludos y muchas gracias por continuar con la lectura. Será más fácil a partir de ahora manténgase a salvo! Deseo leer su comentario de este capitulo!**

 **Elsii; Hola a usted también! Gracias! No sabe cuánto me alegra y alivia mi alma al saber que a las personas les gusta esta historia y felicitan mi forma de escritura, al no ser tan (hardcore) no quiero incomodarlos y realmente no me siento cómodo conmigo mismo si hiciera tal cosa. Los mejores deseos para usted! Saludos a usted desde este lado! Manténgase a salvo en todo momento. Espero saber de usted en este capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mire al final del capítulo para la respuesta a sus preguntas. Sí usted tiene preguntas o dudas, dejarlas y responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**

El hombre frente a ella se presentó como, Lee Evanson. Ambos habían permanecido en silencio, mirando unos a otros en busca de escudriñar sus más profundos secretos. El hombre tenía un rostro limpio, con el cabello peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, una postura relajada con las manos sobre su regazo y su pierna derecha sobre su izquierda. No hay tención en su cuerpo, un simple cuerpo relajado que muestra tener el control de la situación.

La mira directo a los ojos y pasa largos segundos sin parpadear, y cuando él lo hace, lo hace de forma lenta casi aburrida.

"Entiendo lo que estás haciendo" Finalmente dice "De verdad lo hago" Asegura, y asiente de forma lenta antes de continuar "Tú no eres la única que ha sufrido tal abuso por parte de un pariente cercano. Hay cientos en el mundo, aun cuando no lo parece."

Es la forma en que lo dice, tan despreocupado y el gesto que hace con su mano, desdeñoso, lo que hace burbujear la ira en el interior de Bella. La forma que lo hace sonar tan fácil y normal.

"Entiendo tu ira, Anna y puedo asegurarte que no sufrirás más por parte de ese hombre." Bella sonríe, amarga.

"No, me asegure de eso" Gruñe. Ella levanta las manos detrás de su cuello, rasgando el estúpido collarín. Ella suspira satisfecha cuando escucha el chasquido y luego se suelta de su cuello. Ella lo lanza sobre la mesa, un par de centímetros lejos de la taza ahora fría de café que fue traída para ella. En un principio estaba satisfecha por probar tal bebida. Pero luego de tomar un sorbo, decidió que la próxima vez que bebiera un café, seria completamente negro y amargo.

El dulce sabor resultaba repugnante en su boca y solo traía con él, un dolor de cabeza.

"Y no tienes nada de qué preocuparte" Asegura Lee Evanson. Él sonríe, alisando las mangas de su traje azul marino, es demasiado elegante para trabajar en tal lugar, su rostro es apuesto pero sigue teniendo ese aire arrogante en él. "Aquí dice que eres nacida en Londres... la gran capital!" Sonríe, tratando de parecer amigable.

"Escucha, Anna." Comienza, inclinándose al frente de la mesa "No se presentarán cargos en tu contra, es absurdo. Pero me temo que tu custodia pasará al estado. No puedes permanecer por tu cuenta, los archivos dicen que tu madre, la señorita Delphine Arendelle o Delphine Woods- al ser su nombre de soltera..." Dice el hombre distraída mente, gira una página y sus ojos se mueven rápidamente sobre el papel antes de continuar "Ella falleció en un accidente de coche, exceso de velocidad, ella y su acompañante murieron de forma instantánea...Bueno, lamentó su pérdida" Y No hay una sola pisca de lamento en su rostro, al igual que Bella.

"Usted no tiene parientes aquí" Continua "Tiene algún contacto con sus parientes en Londres? Podemos hacer arreglos para enviarla a Londres" Bella guarda silencio, y piensa por un momento. Ella no sabe si hay alguien más ahí afuera... su familia había sido únicamente sus padres... ahora muertos.

"No lo creo" Finalmente murmura. El hombre frunce el ceño, estudiándola en silencio.

"No lo cree?"

"Yo no conozco a otros parientes" Responde, mirando al hombre a los ojos.

"Porque no lo hace?"

"Nunca los mencionaron. El círculo familiar se limitaba únicamente a los- _mis_ padres…"

"Señorita Arendelle, por favor deje de hablar en tercera persona, es confuso-

"No me llames así! ¡Mi nombre es Bella!" Gruñe en voz ronca y dolorida, su garganta palpita con dolor, pero lo ignora.

Lee Evanson resopla en voz alta. Recargando su espalda en la silla "Escucha, no hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es, de acuerdo? No me importa cuál sea tu nombre, podrías ser Mary no importa. Solo trato de hacer lo mejor para ti. Si no encuentras alguien para llamar, me temo que tendrás que ser llevada al sistema. No hay otra opción"

-x-x-x-x-

Bella espera en la pequeña sala, con una nueva taza de café entre sus manos- tan dulce como la primera-. El bullicio es fuere a pesar de ser tarde por la noche. London se mantiene echado entre sus piernas debajo de la silla de madera. Es tranquilo, adormitando un par de veces, pero siempre despertando cuando alguien se acerca demasiado a ellos.

"Donde está!" Bella levanta la cabeza para ver el alboroto causado. Una mujer mayor se acercó corriendo al mostrador de enfrente, inclinándose sobre el para ver al hombre detrás. "Donde está ella! Su nombre es Anna, Anna Arendelle" Bella se tensa en su lugar al escuchar el nombre de Anna.

Al parecer esa mujer conocía a Anna, pero Bella no tiene la menor idea de quién es, no la conoce, Anna nunca habló de ella, solo de Mike. London parece conocerla, él se levanta y comienza a menear su cola animadamente, ladrando un par de veces para llamar la atención de la mujer.

Ella se gira y la mira.

Es como si todo se desvanece a su alrededor y para la mujer solo existe Anna, ella solloza y cubre su boca mientras se acerca rápidamente y la envuelve en sus brazos, apretado y doloroso, acunando su cabeza en su pecho.

"Dios mío" susurra entre sollozos "Oh cariño, lo siento tanto, lo siento" Se disculpa una y otra vez, besando su cabello una y otra vez con cada disculpa que ofrece. Ella huele bien, es diferente al aroma de sangre que la empapa en su ropa, la mujer se aleja lo suficiente y se inclina para estar a su altura, sus manos tiemblan. Con manos indecisas si debe tocar o no el rostro magullado de Bella, pero ya es tarde, si trataba de no causar más dolor ya es tarde. La blusa de la mujer se mancha en la sangre de Bella, las pequeñas gotas que brotaban entre sus suturas.

"Lo siento tanto, Cariño" susurra, es extraño lo fácil que sus lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas por un extraño. Es difícil creer que el dolor en los ojos de la mujer es sincero y realmente lo siente por ella. Es difícil creerlo.

"Lo siento por no darme cuenta antes, Anna, lo siento por no ser más atenta y sacarte de ese infierno! Lejos de él. Lo siento tanto" La mujer calló en sus rodillas, demasiado cansada y dolorida para soportar más su peso, ella se aferró a la camisa de Bella, atrapando un puño de tela mientras sollozaba cubriendo su boca con su mano libre.

Ella llama a dios, repite una y otra vez su nombre y el de Anna. Pero ella no es Anna, es _Bella_.

-x-x-x-x-

Más tarde esa noche, Bella descubre que la mujer es Lucy. Ella pelea con fiereza, manteniendo oculta a Bella detrás de su cuerpo cuando los policías intentan alejarla de ella. No tiene miedo de decir sus verdades e insultar su incompetencia. La ira brilla entre lágrimas en sus ojos y su rostro se contrae con una fiereza que Bella llega a pensar en una leona cuidando a sus crías cuando están en peligro.

"No voy a permitir que ella caiga en manos del sistema!" Grita, "Usted sabe lo que hacen en esos lugares! Los niños son mal alimentados y el abuso que sufren por parte de otros niños! Peleando entre sí para obtener la manta del otro cuando el invierno llega!" Lucy da un paso amenazante al frente, haciendo retroceder al policía "Yo cuidaré de ella, puedes preguntar a cualquiera sobre mí y te darán buenas palabras, soy la mejor opción"

Y después de largas horas de gritos y gruñidos, Lucy se aferra a su mano de forma amable pero firme, lanzando miradas amenazantes detrás de ella mientras la guía fuera de las puertas de cristal. "Esos malditos!" Gruñe en voz baja.

Ellas no han ganado aun, _Anna_ Tiene que asistir a terapias tres veces por semana y una extraña mujer asistirá a la casa de Lucy para verificar que todo esté en orden hasta que encuentren contacto con parientes en Londres.

Lucy sonríe cada pocos segundos a ella, de forma amable y cariñosa, pero al mismo tiempo rota. Bella ve sus lágrimas amenazar con caer mientras conducen, pero ella las limpia rápidamente y baja la velocidad del auto.

La casa de Lucy es grande, en comparación con la casa de Anna, esta es grande. Ella tiene una cocina grande, sala y comedor, un baño en la planta de abajo y tres habitaciones arriban. Una de ellas siendo utilizada como un estudio.

"Puedes dormir aquí, Anna" Susurra Lucy, encendiendo las luces de la segunda habitación, "Esta es la habitación de mi hijo, él se mudó a la universidad y solo viene para días festivos." Ella sonríe, se inclina y besa su cabeza antes da dar un momento a solas en la habitación.

La cama es grande, adornada con sabanas azul marino, las paredes son entre los blancos y azul marino, adornadas por algunos cuadros y carteles de bandas que ella no reconoce.

Ella camina alrededor, notando el caballete en la esquina y los incontables frascos de pinceles y cepillos manchados y desgastados por su uso diario. En el rincón junto al armario, los lienzos se amontonan uno sobre el otro, ella siente la necesidad de acercarse y ver las pinturas que ocultan, pero no es su lugar para husmear de tal forma tan abierta.

Ella es una invitada.

Así que se mantiene justo donde Lucy la dejó.

Ella entra más tarde, un par de pantalones de chándal negros, demasiado largos para ella y una camiseta gris. Bella está segura que estos pertenecen a su hijo "Yo no pude encontrar algo más pequeño, iremos a buscar nueva ropa para ti, Anna" Bella asiente, es pequeña y se siente culpable por estar utilizando el lugar de Anna, pero ella no sabe cómo reaccionará esta mujer si se entera que no es Anna.

"El baño está detrás de esa puerta, las toallas están dentro, toma tu tiempo" Ella se inclina y besa su cabeza con labios temblorosos, Bella siente su cabeza ligeramente húmeda y cuando Lucy se aleja ella intenta cubrir sus lágrimas.

Bella camina al baño con pasos pequeños, el dolor solo parece hacerse más presente con cada segundo que pasa. Ella escucha las uñas de London chocando en la madera, el cachorro había estado tan tranquilo junto a ella, que olvido por completo su presencia.

"Quédate ahí" Ella ordena, pero London es joven y rebelde y la sigue dentro del baño, el encuentra la alfombra felpuda demasiado cómoda y se echa sobre ella.

Bella mira su reflejo en el espejo y su rostro se contrae en una sonrisa burlona y un brillo travieso entre sus ojos. " _Te vez como una mierda"_ Bella resopla. Su rostro volviendo al malestar y agotamiento "Me siento como una" responde en voz tensa y ronca. Su ojo izquierdo está hinchado y es casi cerrado por completo, su mejilla izquierda inflamada y su labio roto al igual que su nariz y frente. Las suturas en sus cejas y nariz duelen cada vez que las frunce cuando la piel se estira.

Las costillas palpitan en dolor con cada respiración profunda, pero el hombre en la ambulancia había asegurado que nada estaba roto, solo magullado.

Ella levanta la camisa lentamente, retirándola sobre su cabeza y tirarla al suelo.

Su cuerpo se tensa al ver el cuerpo magullado. Es bueno saber que ella sufre este dolor y no Anna. Ya una vez la dejó atrás, no será lo mismo dos veces. Ella lo toma como un castigo por dejarla sola durante todos esos años.

 _"Ella no está bien..."_ Bella suspira lentamente, desabrochando sus pantalones y botas, deslizándolas fuera de su cuerpo. Las marcas rojas entre sus muslos resultan repugnantes, son marcas que están destinadas a ser llevadas por los amantes, ser dejadas el uno al otro, no para ser llevadas en el cuerpo de una chica de doce años y no para ser dejadas por su padre.

"Anna lo estará con el tiempo" Gruñe Bella, saliendo de las ultimas prendas y caminar a la ducha. Lava su cuerpo lentamente, enjuagando el cabello, mirando el desagüe cuando se tiñe de rojo en la sangre de su víctima y su propia sangre. Ella tiene especial cuidado cunado lava su rostro, asegurándose de no romper ninguna sutura.

Ella se seca con cuidado y se viste de la misma manera, gime cuando se inclina y recoge su ropa sucia, doblándola con cuidado y salir de la habitación. La cama fue preparada para ella. La manta se dobla por la mitad y un par de aspirinas fueron dejadas sobre la mesita de noche junto a un vaso de agua. Ella mira alrededor y ve el canasto que no estaba antes, ella pone la ropa en su interior y camina a la mesita de noche tomando las píldoras antes de acostarse y dormir profundamente.

La mañana llega demasiado rápido para su gusto, es extraño poder despertar y estar en la conciencia. El dolor no parece desaparecer y al contrario, se intensifica. Se mantiene rígida sobre la cama, respirando poco profundo para evitar el dolor en su abdomen. Su cuerpo palpita junto a su corazón, y ella no sabe que parte duele más.

Hay movimiento en la planta de abajo, puede escuchar los pasos apresurados de Lucy subiendo las escaleras y entrar en su propia habitación antes de bajar un par de minutos más tarde.

Ella decide que es tiempo de enfrentar el nuevo día. Sale de la cama entre gemidos doloridos y London está sentado junto a la cama en espera de que baje sus pies. Ella camina con pasos pequeños al baño y descubre que un nuevo cepillo de dientes fue colocado sobre el mostrador. Ella lava su cara y los dientes, cepilla el cabello y recoge la cama.

Ella baja las escaleras lentamente, asegurándose de no tropezar con sus pies descalzos y morir en la estúpida caída.

Lucy está en el comedor, la mesa de madera esparcida con papeles que ella no llega a ver con detalle, la mujer murmura para sí misma, guardando algunos en un maletín negro y revisar el resto.

"Buenos días, Cariño" Saludo Lucy cuando la ve al pie de las escaleras.

"Por favor no me llame de esa manera..." Susurra, tratando de quitar todo aguijón en sus palabras para no herir a la mujer amable, pero ese nombre, solo trae ira a su sistema y malos recuerdos.

Lucy parece comprender de inmediato, y las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos antes de asentir. Porque Lucy recuerda haber escuchado al padre de Anna llamarla de esa forma en más de una ocasión cada vez que asistían al desayuno.

"Por supuesto, Anna" Ella sonríe y asiente.

"Que está pasando?" Pregunta Bella con cautela, acercándose lentamente junto a la mesa.

"Tengo que presentar estos en la estación de policía y dejar todo en orden, si deseo hacerme cargo de ti tengo que tener todo en regla, esos estúpidos solo esperan una oportunidad para meter su nariz donde no los llaman, deseo cerrar todas las puertas que pueda haber para evitarnos tal desagrado" Ella agita un par de papeles antes de guardarlos en el maletín.

Su respiración temblorosa al igual que sus manos. Su mirada cae un par de veces sobre Bella antes de apartarla rápidamente.

"puedo llevarte al hospital para tomar nuevos analgésicos para el dolor, Anna." Ofrece Lucy en voz amable "No creo que sea bueno que retiraras tu collarín..."

"Solo necesito analgésicos..." Murmura Bella en voz ronca "Estaré bien" asegura, ofreciendo una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizar las preocupaciones de Lucy.

-x-x-x-x-

Bella caminó entre cogerás por la acera, ajustando la gorra de la sudadera negra sobre su cabeza para ocultar su rostro magullado cuando las miradas de las personas duraban más de lo necesario sobre ella. No tiene mucho tiempo para estar fura de la casa de Lucy, la mujer mayor había salió de casa, gruñendo en malestar mientras insultaba en voz baja a los policías, ella prometió llegar a casa cuanto antes.

No se sentía tranquila al dejar a _Anna_ por su cuenta por mucho tiempo, pero ella tampoco quería llevarla con ella a la estación de policía, no cuando sentía que los hombres uniformados la arrebatarían de sus brazos.

Bella había tomado una decisión esa misma mañana. Y no hay vuelta atrás. La pequeña tarjeta del Detective Lee Evanson se guardaba con seguridad en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Ella se acercó al teléfono público, echando un par de monedas antes de marcar rápidamente el número de la tarjeta.

La línea sonó un par de veces antes de ser contestada en la voz tranquila y profunda del Detective "Detective Evanson, que puedo hacer por usted" Bella guardó silencio, tragando un par de veces para conseguir su voz. Su garganta seguía palpitando cada vez que se forzó en hablar.

"Q-quiero hacer una denuncia" Murmuró, aclarando la garganta un par de veces y tragar el dolor que se agrietaba en su carne herida.

"...Muy bien..." Murmuró el detective, incierto. Bella hablo, la seguridad mesclada entre sus gruñidos y murmullos, sentía que el hombre no creía una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero era cierto, ella mencionó el hombre completo de Mike, tardando un par de segundos para recordar el apellido que Anna había mencionado un par de veces, contó como el hombre que se hacía ser llamar su padre, daba todas las noches un té a su esposa, mesclado con somníferos para que la mujer durmiera profundamente, ajena a las acciones que pasaban justo al lado de su habitación.

Bella dijo cada palabra que Anna menciono entre lágrimas silenciosas, contando como Mike se desahogó con ella y contaba como su padre, solía guardar los cortos videos en su teléfono. Bella lo dijo todo, dando la dirección y la hora exacta en que el hombre estaría en casa.

Bella colgó el teléfono, cuando estaba segura que el detective Lee estaba finalmente convencido. Ella respiró tembloroso, mirando el viejo artefacto frente a ella. "Está bien, Anna." Susurró "Todo está bien ahora..." Ella asintió para Anna, girando en sus talones y comenzar alejarse rápidamente en dirección a la casa de Lucy.

-x-x-x-x-

Un par de días más tarde, Bella se acercó a la estación de policía junto con Lucy. La mujer estaba dentro de una oficina de cristal, todo el tiempo lanzando miradas en dirección de _Anna_ para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

"Anna..." Bella tardó un par de segundos para registrar que alguien la llamaba. Al levantar la mirada encontró a un chico un par de centímetros más alto que ella, parecía cansado y las bolsas bajo sus ojos solo lo afirmaban, pero la sonrisa aliviada en sus labios agrietados, mostraba la pequeña chispa de vida y esperanza dentro de su alma. Ella solo tuvo tiempo de levantarse antes de ser enredada en un cálido y apretado abrazo.

"Estaba tan asustado..." Bella se tensó en sus brazos antes de tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo lentamente lejos de ella, los ojos verdes del chico se llenaron en la confusión y un poco de tristeza al ser rechazado.

"Tú debes ser Mike..." Murmuró Bella, su voz seguía siendo ronca, pero era más entendible que días anteriores. Los ojos verdes de Mike se abrieron por un segundo antes de comprender y sonrieron.

" _Bella?"_ Ella asintió, retirando sus manos lejos de Mike y moverse incomoda en sus pies. "Es bueno conocerte finalmente!" El chico extendió su mano, ofreciendo una sonrisa "Soy Michelle" Se presentó, "Pero puedes llamarme Mike" Bella acepto la mano del chico. Ligeramente sudorosa y el temblor seguía ahí.

"Bella" murmuró Con un ligero apretón de manos. Mike se sentó junto a ella, solo mirando el rostro de Bella como si intentara buscar alguna diferencia del de Anna.

"Escuché lo que paso..." Finalmente susurró "Es bueno saber que Anna tiene alguien que la protegiera de su padre... Estoy feliz por ella, por ti. Por ustedes" Bella sonrió, entendía porque Anna era tan aficionada al chico, él era dulce y amable. Tan diferente del mundo cruel en el que vivían.

"Estas bien?" Preguntó, señalando el rostro magullado. Bello tarareo en respuesta.

"Solo un par de golpes... nada que no pueda soportar con un par de analgésicos, las suturas serán retiradas mañana." Explicó "Como estas tú, Mike" El chico suspiro profundo, sosteniendo su aliento por un segundo demasiado largo, antes de dejarlo escapar lentamente.

"No me encuentro bien" Respondió con sinceridad "Mi madre está demasiado rota y se siente culpable, ella no ha parado de llorar y culparse a sí misma... M-mi padre... él está tras las rejas, su juicio será en un par de días" Murmuró "Pero todo mejorará con el tiempo. Mi madre decidió trasladarme de escuela, sabes cómo son los chicos después de enterarse... las noticias viajan rápidamente y mi madre no desea que sufra las burlas de mis compañeros."

"Ella tiene pensado en mudarnos, no quiere mantenerse en esa casa un segundo más de lo necesario, trae los malos recuerdos para ella y para mí... podemos ponernos en contacto y juntarnos un par de veces, nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotros, entre Anna y yo. Y podríamos conocernos entre nosotros, Bella" Mike sonrió, la esperanza visible en sus rasgos amables.

Bella suspiró y asintió. "Me gustaría... agradecerte por estar ahí para Anna todo este tiempo, Gracias Mike." El chico sonrió, extendiendo su mano lentamente y tomando la de Bella entre la suya enredando sus dedos con amabilidad.

"Estamos para cuidarnos entre nosotros, no?" Susurró "Gracias por cuidar de mí, Bella... nadie excepto Anna sabía de mi situación, sé que ella lo contaba a ti, solo ustedes sabían de mí, no es difícil saber que fuiste tú... Gracias" Bella apretó ligeramente sus manos, desenredando sus manos cuando vio a Lucy levantarse de la silla en la oficina.

Mike se levantó rápidamente murmurando "un segundo" antes de acercarse a un escritorio y pedir un trozo de papel y bolígrafo. El garabateó rápidamente antes de agradecer al policía y alejarse. "Este es mi numeró, Bella, puedes llamar sin importar la hora."

Bella aceptó el trozo de papel, mirando el número y el nombre de Mike en él, ella lo guardo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones antes de levantarse y enfrentar a Mike.

"Gracias, Mike... Mantente a salvo" murmuró, dando un último asentimiento con su cabeza y comenzar a caminar junto a Lucy.

 **Lunatex65noestoyloca; Hola! Me gusto su nombre de usuario "noestoyloca" inteligente! Muy bueno de verdad! Gracias! Usted no sabe el alivio que me da al saver que es de su agrado, lo ultimo que quiero es hacer incomoda a los lectores. Me siento alagado por sus palabras (usted sabe como acariciar el ego de un pobre y pequeño escritor de fic )**

 **Rocii; gracias! Me alegra que mis esfuerzos estén dando sus frutos hahaha. Tenía que escribir esa parte un par de veces y borrarla, pero al final decidí dejar esa, oh la nueva personalidad, también aparece en este capítulo por unos segundos. Estoy tomando a una amiga como referencia para escribir la nueva personalidad de Anna hahahah, tal vez ella se presente en el siguiente capituló.**

 **Luu7; Hola!, No! Yo no podría matar al tierno London, ese amigo estará ahí de forma fiel, un nuevo protector de cuatro patas. Las personalidades de Anna surgen con forme pasa el tiempo y las necesite- por decirlo- en cuanto a Elsa ella aparecerá pronto, deseo haser un salto de tiempo en los próximos capítulos para llevar a Anna a una edad adulta donde Elsa aparece. Mike, el chico amable, el se mantiene aquí, El es libre de su padre abusivo. No actualice estos días pasados porque mis primos se están alojado en mi casa, usted puede imaginar el ruido que eso causa y las distracciones hacían imposible escribir. Pero ahora ellos fueron al parque con mi madre y hermano, y yo e tomado ese tiempo para escribir lo más rápido posible antes de que lleguen! Abrazos y saludos!**

 **Christt; Hola amigo! las personalidades de Anna no solo surgen a través del sufrimiento-la personalidad de Bella era necesario, al estar pasando por tanto estrés, dolor y abuso, alguien tenia que ser fuerte para protegerla., algunas se forman por los momentos felices. Usted no se preocupe por Anna, no dejaría que mi personaje favorito sufriera tanto. Buena suerte! Manténgase a salvo, espero saber de usted en este capítulo. Abrazos!**

 **Darkmoon616; buen dia! Elsa aparecerá en los próximos capítulos, deseo hacer un salto de tiempo para llevar a Anna a una edad adulta. Buena suerte, saludos a usted y un fuerte abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mire al final del capítulo para respuesta a sus preguntas. Si tiene preguntas, dejarlas y responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**

Lucy y Bella llegaron temprano. No hay otras personas en la pequeña sala de espera. Solo una mujer sentada detrás del escritorio de cristal, tecleando tranquilamente sobre su ordenador y en ocasiones lanzando miradas curiosas en dirección a ellas. Bella no la culpa, es una sala de espera para ver a su futuro psicólogo.

La mujer era demasiado curiosa por descubrir quién estaba tan jodido en su mente para asistir con un psicólogo. Bella no la culpaba, ella _intentaba_ ser razonable, pero eso no se supone que funcionara. La mayor parte del tiempo ella solo quiere desaparecer de la vista de todos, mantenerse resguardada lejos de toda esta mierda que parece brotar en cantidades abundantes de las personas.

Pero no es posible. Alguien tiene que ser el protector, de Anna, de _todos_ ellos.

Así, ella se mantuvo tranquila, las piernas recogidas frene a ella y las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Lucy parecía tan preocupada y nerviosa, la pobre mujer jugueteaba con los pulgares de sus manos y en más de una ocasión se inclinó a tomar el periódico de días pasados.

Ella lo doblo y desdobló, una y otra vez, suspirando y constantemente mirando el pequeño reloj en su muñeca.

"Disculpe..." La mujer detrás del escritorio apartó la mirada de su ordenador, sonriendo de forma amable, pero tensa, Bella no la culpaba, Lucy la había llamado en más de una ocasión para preguntar la misma pregunta. "cuando estará llegando?" y ella siempre obtuvo la misma respuesta.

"A las doce. Pero podría pasar, solo faltan un par de minutos, ahora" Lucy asintió, de forma decidida, estrujando sus manos juntas un par de veces, tan fuerte que Bella podía ver su piel teñirse de blanco a falta de la sangre.

Bella suspiró en silencio. Levantándose lentamente, deseando terminar con esto cuanto antes. Mientras más pronto, mejor.

"Estaré bien, Lucy" Tranquilizó Bella, con una mueca en sus labios al pronunciar el nombre de la mujer, ella no la conocía. Se sentía extraño llamarla por su nombre con tanta confianza. Pero se supone que _Anna_ la conocía...

La mujer tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, asintiendo lentamente para sí misma antes de levantarse. "Muy bien" Murmuró "Si no te sientes cómoda, si dice algo que te enfade o te lastime, siempre puedes salir por esa puerta, de acuerdo" Dijo Lucy, señalando a la puerta junto a ellas "Yo estoy aquí para ti, Anna. No tienes por qué sentirte forzada a nada, eres libre de responder, o no hacerlo. Solo recuerda... esto es para ayudarte, s-solo... t-tómalo con calma, de acuerdo" La voz de Lucy se quebró al final, sus labios rosas, se fruncieron en aquel gesto que solo puede ser asociado con el llanto.

Sus tiernos ojos se llenaron con las lágrimas y sus manos temblaron ligeramente, crispando en la necesidad de tomar el rostro de Bella. Sin importar cuantas veces tragó el nudo de sentimiento en su garanta, seguía siendo difícil hablar.

Bella se sintió extraña al ver el rostro de la mujer. Tan abierto a las emociones, tanta tristeza en aquellos ojos que la miraban como sí fura a entrar a las puertas del mismo infierno. Bella lo entendía, o al menos intentaba comprender, Lucy era una mujer mayor, con instintos maternales que solo parecían ir más salvajes cuando se trataba de _Anna_. Ella no quería que un extraño buscara entre sus memorias para lastimarla.

"Estaré bien, Lucy" Tranquilizó Bella. Tenía que ofrecer un abrazo? Un apretón de mano, tal vez? Ella no lo sabía, no era amante del contacto físico, pero ella _sabe_ que de esa manera las personas tienden a consolar el dolor de otros. Parece estúpido, como un simple tacto puede aliviar el dolor? Ella no lo entiende. No cuando el único contacto que ha tenido solo trajo dolor y sufrimiento.

Ella se movió ligeramente hacia atrás, casi perdiendo el equilibrio cuando la parte de atrás en sus rodillas chocó con el borde de la silla. Pero ella solo deseaba mantenerse alejada cuando Lucy extendió sus manos ligeramente para tocar el brazo de Bella.

"Lo siento" Murmuró Bella, cuando la tristeza por el rechazo se reflejaba en los ojos de Lucy. "Solo estoy un poco adolorida" Mintió, pero parecía ser suficiente para desaparecer un poco de tristeza en los ojos de la amable mujer.

"Entiendo" Ella asintió, incitando a que Bella entrara a la habitación.

Bella no tardó en entrar, dando un ligero gesto de adiós antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

-x-x-x-x-

La habitación era demasiado brillante, las ventanas de piso a techo, de cortinas corridas para tragar toda la luz que el día podía ofrecer. Las paredes de blancos y grises, con algunos cuadros colgando en las paredes. _"Son muy interesantes"_ Bella parpadeó un par de veces, gruñendo en voz baja cuando vio que ahora estaba frente a un cuadro en específico, su rostro demasiado cerca de la pintura para notar los finos pincelazos.

 _"Que crees que sea su significado"_ Bella gruñó, mirando con ojos aburridos a la pintura antes de comenzar alejarse y acercarse a las ventanas.

"Probablemente un tipo con vida aburrida, con mucho tiempo libre y un pequeño apartamento sucio. no tiene nada en especial" Escupió.

Ella gimió en silencio, sus ojos cerrándose por un instante.

" _Aburrida, dices. Tu eres aburrida! No puedes ver las cosas con detalle"_

"Guarda silencio ahora, no estamos aquí para disfrutar de las pinturas." Murmuró mirando su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana, la sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios y la vida ardía en los ojos azul turquesa.

" _Correcto, estamos aquí para sacar, toda esta mierda del sistema"_ Las manos volaron con un gesto aburrido sobre el viento. Sus movimientos al caminar fueron lánguidos, apoyando las manos en la cintura. Su postura tartamudeo un par de veces, antes de permanecer rígida.

"Deja de entrometerte! Necesito concentrarme" Escupió Bella, alejando sus manos de la cintura y dejarlos caer con brusquedad a sus costados, sus hombros se encorvaron ligeramente, como un luchador preparado para atacar. Su cuerpo se tensó una vez más, las facciones del rostro, luchando entre una sonrisa y mantener los labios apretados en un gruñido bajo.

La lucha llegó a su fin con una risa en voz alta, la cabeza hacia atrás y las manos regresaron a la cintura. " _Es tan fácil salir cuando pareces tan distraída, querida Bella. Pareces tensa. Dime, estas preocupada por algo?"_ No esperaba una respuesta, _Ella_ comenzó a vagar alrededor de la habitación, husmeando hasta el más pequeño de los detalles, caminando al pequeño pero ordenado escritorio al fondo de la habitación, sentándose detrás de la silla cómoda detrás del escritorio y esponjosa.

" _Todo parece tan aburrido"_ murmuro con un aire de irritación. " _la primera vez que tengo oportunidad de respirar aire limpio y es en una habitación aburrida, mi suerte es tan triste!"_ La puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente cuando el reloj grande que colgaba de la pared, marcaba exactamente las doce en punto, una mujer mayor apareció en la puerta, parecía ligeramente sorprendida al verla detrás del escritorio, girando la silla de un lado a otro como si se tratara del dueño del lugar.

" _Oh! Finalmente, usted debe ser Maggie, estoy en lo correcto?"_ La mujer frunció los labios, una réplica exacta de sus cejas, pero asintió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Y tu eres?" La mujer estrechó los ojos, caminado al escritorio, dejando la bolsa grande sobre él.

 _"Y-yo... Yo S-soy-"_ Maggie guardó silencio, viendo como el rosto de la joven niña se contraía en muecas y sonrisas, los puños apretando los antebrazos de la silla con fuerza y nudillos blancos, antes de caer en un rostro sin emoción.

Cuando ella nuevamente hablo, su voz había cambiado considerablemente, dejando aquel tono de voz frívolo y suave en uno frio, cortante, gruñido y acentuado.

"Bella" Escupió la niña. Levantándose de la silla con lentitud mientras rodeaba el escritorio y miraba en silencio a Maggie.

Ellas tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala al centro de la habitación, Maggie tranquila, haciendo pregunta tras pregunta, observando con ojos de Halcón cada movimiento que Bella hacía, garabateando cada pocos minutos en su libreta cuando veía los cambios repentinos en el cuerpo de la joven niña frente a ella.

Ha veces su cuerpo se tensaba visiblemente, interrumpiéndose a mitad de las frases y permanecer en silencio por largos periodos de tiempo, y cuando finalmente hablaba, su voz se mesclaba entre un tono demasiado alegre y acento americano, y una voz fría con acento británico. Ha veces su rostro se contraía en muecas, entre sonrisas divertidas y burlonas, y luego cambiaria un rostro irritado que poco a poco perdía la paciencia.

"E-esto, n-no - _Esto no es divertido en lo absoluto! Cuanto tiempo estaré aquí?"_ Maggie la miró sin parpadear, viendo a la chica frente a ella, actuar completamente diferente de hace un par de segundos. La chica cruzó las piernas de manera reservada y confiada, apoyando sus manos sobre la rodilla mientras enderezaba su espalda y alzaba la barbilla con un aire arrogante.

" _preferiría pasar mi tiempo caminando por la ciudad, tal vez ir al centro comercial. Sería una experiencia que me gustaría tener"_ Maggie asintió, garabateando por última vez sobre su libreta y mirar el reloj cuando marcaba media hora.

"Esto es todo por hoy, Anna." Dijo Maggie "Me temo que esta es nuestra primera y última sesión" Los ojos de la chica se abrieron ampliamente, la sonrisa creciendo en sus labios con cada segundo que pasaba.

" _Eso significa que ya no estaré aquí el miércoles? Porque eso sería realmente genial, sabes?"_

Maggie negó lentamente, levantándose de su asiento mientras caminaba a su escritorio, rebuscando entre los cajones antes de regresar frente a _Ella._ "Me temo que su siguiente reunión será con la Psiquiatra Price, ella es una buena amiga mía. Estoy segura que ella será de gran ayuda. Voy hablar con la señora Miller. Hasta entonces, ha sido un placer hablar contigo, Anna."

-x-x-x-x-

Decir que Bella estaba furiosa sería un eufemismo.

Ella era como un volcán, con el cuerpo tembloroso y el humo fluyendo de sus oídos, a punto de estallar. Ella no dijo una sola palabra desde que subió al coche con Lucy, se mantuvo en silencio, moliendo los dientes en voz alta en una advertencia para no ser molestada. Lucy parecía entender. Ella había abierto la puerta para Bella y la cerró con cuidado, entrando detrás del volante y conducir en silencio, dando tiempo para que Bella se tranquilizara.

La mujer era una bendición, y Bella estaba secretamente agradecida.

Tal vez fue una capacidad de Lucy para entender. O simplemente fue que ella era madre y una vez trató con su propio hijo adolecente y rebelde. Sea cualquier forma, Bella estaba agradecida.

Ellas no hablaron durante el camino a casa, solo la radio encendida, murmuraba en voz baja sus canciones. Al llegar a casa, Bella murmuro un "gracias" antes de salir del auto y caminar apresuradamente a la casa.

Su ira solo parecía aumentar al darse cuenta que tenía que espera a que Lucy abriera la puerta bajo llave, afortunadamente, Lucy no tardó en hacerlo, dando un paso atrás para que fuera Bella quien entrara y se perdiera en las escaleras y su habitación.

"Eres estúpida!?" Escupió con rabia, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Caminando de un lado a otro en un ritmo apresurado. "Qué demonios estabas pensando! Te crees muy inteligente!? Ahora nos has puesto en un problema mayor!" Escupió, sintiendo como su conciencia parecía arrastrarse a las profundidades de la oscuridad y alguien más salía a la superficie.

 _"Solo quería divertirme un rato, yo no he hecho nada malo" Ella_ comenzó a vagar por la habitación, husmeando entre los cajones y el armario en busca de algo agradable.

"D-divertirte!" Escupió Bella en voz tensa, parpadeando un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la extraña sensación de tomar el control una vez más. "No has hecho nada malo...? Nos han enviado con un maldito Psiquiatra! Sabes lo que eso significa!?" Ella no esperaba una respuesta, por lo que continuó hablando en voz tensa y baja para no alertar a Lucy.

"Significa que Lucy piensa que hay algo mal con nosotros! Algo mal con _Anna_ Ella no se sentirá cómoda con un maldito loco durmiendo una puerta de distancia! Ella podría sentirse incomoda y terminará lanzándonos al maldito sistema! Por ahora estamos bien aquí, un lugar cálido para pasar las noches frías, no voy a permitir que _Anna,_ sufra." Escupió, gruñendo sus últimas palabras con esfuerzo cuando la conciencia nuevamente parecía querer abandonarla.

"N-no! No voy a permitir que tomes el control! S-solo causaras más problemas de los que ya hay-" Bella se tensó, sintiendo como sus puños se crispaban lentamente, el pequeño llamado a la puerta la congeló. Ella guardó silencio, escuchando con mayor atención para descubrir se el sonido fue cierto o solo un producto de su imaginación, pero nuevamente, los pequeños golpes amables en la madera se escucharon.

"Aléjate ahora... voy a solucionar esto" susurro en voz baja mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tomaba una profunda respiración para calmarse. "Adelante Lucy" Dijo, con una sonrisa incomoda flotando en sus labios. Lucy sonrió, amable y cariñosa como la mujer siempre asía, ella entró a la habitación, mirando un par de veces alrededor, notando el lugar limpio e impecable que era.

"Puedo sentarme?" Bella parpadeó un par de veces antes de asentir.

"Esta es tu casa, Lucy, no tienes por qué pedir permiso para hacer nada" Murmuró en voz baja, apartando la mirada de la mujer cuando ella se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, más manos descansando sobre su regazo.

"Ahora es tu casa también, Anna, y es tu habitación. Respeto tu privacidad" Explicó Lucy. Ella respiró en voz baja, mirando por un momento a Bella, dando una pista de lo que seguía a continuación. "Como fue hoy en la sesión, Anna"

"...Fue agradable..." Murmuró, acercándose a la silla del escritorio, arrastrando las ruedas antes de detenerla frente a Lucy y tomar asiento. "No entiendo por qué me están cambiando con un Psiquiatra..." Gruñó Bella, recordando cuando la _otra_ recuperó el control y Maggie comenzó a explicar nuevamente lo sucedido y sus nuevos cambios. "Estoy bien, me siento bien. No hay razón para asistir con un Psiquiatra" Insistió ella, mirando a los ojos de Lucy en busca de temor en ellos.

"No hay nada malo en mi cabeza" Sonrió, levantando su mano mientras daba pequeños golpes en la sien de su cabeza. Lucy sonrió, no hay temor en sus ojos, solo pura preocupación por el bien de Anna, solo deseaba que estuviera sana y a salvo, solo eso.

"Sé que no lo estás, Anna." Comenzó Lucy en voz amable, extendiendo su mano lentamente mirando a los ojos de Bella en busca de su autorización para continuar con el gesto, y cuando Bella asintió, ella puso su mano sobre la de Bella y apretó lentamente, reconfortante. "Pero yo solo deseo que tú te sientas cómoda, que te sientas bien. No voy a ir a ninguna parte, Anna" y es algo en su voz, la forma en que su rostro se pone serio cuando dice las últimas palabras, la forma en que ella aprieta su agarre, que hace que Bella crea sus palabras.

-x-x-x-x-

Es miércoles por la mañana, Bella se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, entrando a tomar un baño rápido, vestirse adecuadamente y bajar las escaleras para ver a Lucy ya en la cocina con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos a punto de dar un sorbo.

"Buenos días, Anna" Saludó Lucy, bajando su taza sobre el mostrador mientras caminaba a los cajones y sacaba una taza limpia "Dormiste bien" Preguntó, acercándose a la cafetera y verter el líquido caliente y negro dentro de la taza.

"Buenos días, Estoy bien. Gracias" Respondió Bella, sonriendo en agradecimiento cuando Lucy puso la taza nueva frente a ella sin agregar azúcar o leche en su interior. Bella respiró el aroma a café en el aire, tomando la taza y beber un sorbo del líquido amargo y caliente.

"Como puedes soportar beberlo sin azúcar, nunca lo entenderé" bromeó Lucy, volviendo a tomar asiento frente a Bella. El reloj había marcado las ocho en punto cuando salieron de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas y subir al auto.

Hoy era un nuevo destino. Y mientras más se alejaban de la casa, más aumentaban los nervios dentro de Bella, su respiración se volvía cada vez más pequeña y poco profunda, las manos sudorosas que constantemente se estaban limpiando en los vaqueros.

Ella es un protector, ella es fuerte, ella es valiente. No es una niña, ella es grande, ella es fuerte. Ella es cazadora. Se repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza una y otra vez, retomando la calma y relajar su cuerpo.

Ellas se detuvieron en un edifico pequeño, el lugar era tranquilo, apenas unas cuantas personas entrando y saliendo. Lucy aparcó el auto en frente, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad y girar su cuerpo de modo que podía enfrentar a Bella.

"Estas bien?" Susurró, extendiendo su mano con cautela esperando el permiso de Bella para continuar avanzando. Bella asintió, permitiendo el tacto y la pregunta de Lucy.

"Estoy bien" respondió en un suspiro, desatando su propio cinturón con la mano libre.

"Se que puede ser duro a veces, pero quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí para ti Anna" susurró Lucy, dando un suave apretón en sus manos entrelazadas.

Una pisca de amargura brotó en el pecho de Bella al escuchar el nombre de Anna, porque esta amable mujer no tenía ni la menor idea. Y cuando ella se enterará, terminaría lanzándola fuera de su casa.

"...Gracias" Bella desenredó sus manos, abriendo la puerta y comenzar a salir. "voy a llamar cuando todo termine, de acuerdo?" Lucy asintió deseando un buen día y hacerla prometer que llamaría. Hoy era un día ocupado en el restaurant de Lucy y a pesar de que ella deseaba mantenerse fuera del trabajo para estar con _Anna,_ Bella había insistido que estaría bien.

Bella lanzó una última mirada sobre el hombro, mirando como Lucy permaneció ahí hasta que ella entró en el edificio.

Subió las escaleras al segundo piso, deteniéndose en la primera puerta grande que tenía una placa dorada con el nombre de "Gerda Price, Psiquiatra" Ella permaneció en silencio, solo mirando el pomo plateado de la puerta, con desconfianza.

"Solo tienes que tomarlo, no te morderá" Bella saltó en su piel, todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta, girando rápidamente con los puños en alto para atacar aquel que se atrevía a sorprenderla. La rabia brotaba de sus ojos, mirando únicamente a la mujer detrás de ella.

Ella era alta y delgada, de agradables cabellos castaños.

"Tranquila pequeño guerrero" Sonrió la mujer, levantando sus manos en rendimiento, "No pensé que reaccionaras de esa manera" la mujer bajó sus manos, sosteniendo la correa de su maletín sobre su hombro. "Tú debes ser Anna Arendelle." La Mujer rodeó a Bella, sacando una llave del maletín mientras desbloqueaba la puerta y la habría de par en par.

"Soy Gerda Price, porque no comenzamos ahora?"

-x-x-x-x-

Bella no confiaba en Gerda. Y sospechaba que Gerda, pensaba lo mismo de _ella._

Gerda tomó asiento frente a ella, sacando una carpeta marrón con el nombre de "Anna Arendelle" en ella. La mujer parecía tener una súper potencia, con solo mirarla en silesio, parecía desenmarañar los secretos de su alma en cuestión de segundos.

"Así, Anna. Porque no me cuentas más de ti para conocernos mejor?" Comenzó Gerda, libreta en mano a la espera.

Bella miró alrededor de la habitación, parecía ser más un departamento, pues Bella era capaz de ver la cocina al fondo y una sala más pequeña con una Tv apagada y una puerta lo cual ella pensó seria la habitación.

Mientras miraba, trataba de recordar pequeños fragmentos de información de Anna. Pero ella realmente no sabía nada de ella.

Porque Bella solo aparecía para luchar.

Tomando una respiración profunda comenzó "Nací en Londres, la gran capital" Dijo, recordando al detective cuando leía su expediente "… y tengo doce años" Gerda asintió, a la espera de más, pero cuando Bella continuó mirando alrededor con indiferencia, sabía que eso sería todo.

"Bueno, eso no parece suficiente, Anna. Tiene que haber más, verdad?" Animó Gerda, pero solo recibió a cambio un ceño fruncido. "Muy bien" Gerda suspirando en voz tranquila, enderezando su postura, algo que la hacía ver mucho más profesional que antes.

"Se lo que estás haciendo" Y Bella estrechó los ojos, porque fueron las mismas palabras exactas de aquel detective "E trabajado en esto un par de años y las pequeñas canas de plata que comienzan a teñir mi cabello son todas y cada una de experiencia, puedo asegurarte!"

"Fuiste diagnosticada por la señora Maggie Black, como una persona con 'Trastorno de identidad disociativo', o mayor mente conocido como 'Síndrome de personalidad múltiple" Bella se tensó.

"No te preocupes, Anna, puede sonar descabellado, pero todo está bien ahora. Estoy aquí para ayudarte." Gerda sonrió, es pequeña, pero sigue ahí. "Llegaremos al fondo de todo esto, puedo asegurarte eso." Gerda se inclinó al frente, estrechando los ojos en Bella. "Ahora... tengo que preguntar... eres realmente Anna Arendelle?"

"Me temo que usted está confundida, señorita Price" Dijo Bella en voz fría. "Estoy segura que nadie más vive en mi cabeza." Bella sonrió, tratando de parecer inocente, pero la mujer solo sonrió, con los ojos estrechados como si dijera, _Por supuesto._

"Puedes confiar en mí, _Anna._ " Aseguró Gerda. "Puedo ayudarte-"

"No necesito su ayuda" Interrumpió Bella "Puedo cuidar de mí misma, no necesito la ayuda de nadie más que la _Mía"_ Escupió en un gruñido, y algo en sus acciones parecía animar a Gerda. La mujer se inclinó en su asiento, asintiendo con satisfacción.

"Parece que tu tomas un rol muy importante, _Anna._ Parece ser que tú eres un protector, estoy en lo correcto?" Bella se tensó en su asiento, mirando a la mujer frente a ella, decidiendo nuevamente que ella no le agradaba. La mujer solo había puesto una trampa entre sus palabras y Bella había caído como un estúpido conejo.

"Yo no soy un protector, soy mi propia persona." Defendió Bella. Apretando la mandíbula y sus puños, tratando de mantener la calma. "Cuando terminará todo esto-" Bella gimió, el cuerpo tensó cuando su conciencia parecía ser forzada a la oscuridad. "N-no ahora..." Susurró en un gruñido, lanzando miradas de pánico a la mujer frente a ella, deseando que la mujer no prestara ninguna atención a ella, pero Gerda estaba cien por ciento observándola.

Demasiada emocionada al ver como una lucha se desataba frente a ella por mantener la conciencia.

Un último suspiro escapó de los labios de la chica sentada frente a ella, la mirada perdida al vacío por un segundo antes de regresar a la vida con una sonrisa juguetona y victoriosa en sus labios. La postura antes tensa había desaparecido, tomando ahora una más relajada y ligeramente más coqueta. Cruzando las piernas frente a ella dejando descansar sus manos sobre la rodilla y lanzando miras lánguidas en dirección de Gerda con largas pestañas pesadas revolotean tan lánguidas como sus miradas.

" _Es tan fácil cuando ella está distraída"_ Se burló con un acento americano y un ligero encogimiento de hombros. Sus ojos se arrastraron desde la punta de los pies de Gerda hasta su cabello, tomando su tiempo para mirar y admirar la belleza de la mujer. "Usted es atractiva para un trabajo tan aburrido ¿Treinta tal vez?" Gerda parpadeo en sorpresa, antes de sonreír.

Era extraño ver el cuerpo de una niña de doce años actuar de tal manera, tan madura y coqueta al mismo tiempo, pero ese era su trabajo después de todo, ver hombres adultos actuar como niños pequeños de cinco años, ver a una niña de doce actuar como una mujer coqueta y adulta no era tan diferente.

"Treinta y uno, en realidad" Corrigió Gerda, extendiendo su mano como un saludo. "Mi nombre es Gerda Price, y usted es?" La chica sonrió lentamente, la sonrisa que un gato tendría si ellos sonrieran, extendiendo su mano mientras tomaba la de la mujer adulta " _Rachel_ " Ofreció, dando un sabe apretón de mano antes de soltarla y regresar a su rodilla.

"Es un placer conocerte Rachel, pareces más relajada que Anna, anterior mente"

"Anna?" Preguntó Rachel, "Ella no es Anna. La chica tonta se ha ocultado de toda esa mierda por su propia voluntad! Puedes imaginarlo! Ella se oculta mientras que otros tratamos de salir, suena tan injusto para mí" Rachel se encogió de hombros, levantando sus manos sobre su cabeza y soltar la cola de caballo, agitando su cabello entre sus dedos, tomando un par de mechones y mirarlos con cuidado, tarareando en aprobación.

Rachel se levantó de la silla, tan elegante como era posible, caminado alrededor de la habitación, husmeando las pequeñas baratijas. "Entonces... Vives sola, Gerda" no es una pregunta, es una afirmación y Gerda solo podía asentir. "Eso es triste" Respondió, no hay algún rastro de tristeza en sus facciones, solo una línea bien ensayada.

"Dime, Rachel" comenzó Gerda, mirando a la joven chica vagar por la habitación, escuchándola tararear distraídamente en respuesta "Hay más ahí dentro?" Rachel se detuvo por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar su observación.

"Tal vez, tal vez no." Respondió "Cual es esa frase... 'Mientras más... mejor?" Sonrió Rachel. Caminando a la ventana abierta, su cuerpo se tensó una vez más. Rachel parecía luchar con uñas y dientes por mantenerse en la conciencia, apretando los puños con un cuerpo espasmódico. "S-solo a sido un par de m-minutos..." Murmuró ella, apoyando su mano en el cristal de la ventana "N-no es justo-"

El cuerpo se enderezó lentamente, mirando su reflejo en silencio en el cristal. Lentamente comenzó a girarse a Gerda, encontrando a la mujer esperando en silencio y calma.

"Supongo que eso no me ayuda" Gruñó el acento británico, frio y cortante.

"No, supongo que no. Entonces... quién eres, protector?" Sonrió Gerda.

 **Lunatex65noestoyloca; Oh gracias! Usted no sabe lo feliz que me hace cuando alguien menciona mi forma de escribir, ustedes realmente hacen que mi pobre y tierno corazón lata con fuerza con los halagos! El 99.999999 % de las veces que actualizo con más frecuencia es a causa de que yo deceo responder a sus comentarios cuanto antes hahahaha. Saludos y abrazo! Mantenerse a salvo!**

 **Wings; hola a usted. Gracias! La respuesta a la primer pregunta es, Si. E pasado mucho tiempo pensando en la cantidad, y creo que serán alrededor de diez personalidades o menos- (tal vez tal vez no, cual es la frase? Entre más mejor? XD)- Pero no quiero tener tampoco demasiadas. A pesar que e visto videos de un hombre oficial de policía con 20 personalidades (en su mayoría niños) y una mujer de 15, por no mencionar al famoso de 24 personalidades cuyo dos de ellas eran acecinas (el mismo hombre que está inspirada la película de Fragmentado).**

 **espero que este capitulo le guste. El siguiente capitulo hay salto de tiempo, diré la edad que tiene Anna para que no se pierda en la lectura. Buena suerte! Mantenerse a salvo!**

 **Luu7; hola ahí. El próximo capitulo hay salto de tiempo, y mencionare la edad de Anna para que no se pierda en la lectura.**

 **Christt; Usted recuerda la escena del final en la película de "fragmentado" cuando el está curando su herida y los tres de ellos comienzan hablar entre sí? Bueno, yo quería hacer algo similar en esa escena. Habrá mas escenas de ese modo, donde varios quieren salir a la conciencia y luchan entre sí.**

 **Ricdesc26; hombre muchas gracias. Espero saber de usted en este capitulo. Buena suerte, mantenerse a salvo. Saludos.**

 **DarkMoon616; Hola. De nada, probablemente aparezca en el próximo capitulo, habrá salto de tiempo, (anunciare la edad de Anna para no confundirlo) que tenga un agradable dia! Buena suerte en todo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mire al final del capítulo para respuesta a sus preguntas. Si tiene preguntas, dejarlas y responderé en el siguiente capítulo.**

Bella suspiró, masajeando su frente mientras se recostaba en el pequeño sillón que odiaba con todo su ser. No importa cuanto lo intente, no importa cuánto se esfuerce por mantener una posición por más de un par de minutos, el maldito material de piel, lo hace imposible.

No le agrada el constante rechinar cada vez que se mueve, la mezclilla de sus vaqueros siempre termina resbalando y cuando se da cuenta, ella esta recostada de forma incomoda en él.

Nop, definitivamente, odia este sillón.

"Ella lo tomó con calma" Comienza con un gruñido cuando intenta enderezar su postura "Porque no me di cuenta antes?" Se burló de sí misma "Pensar que no lo notaria? Después de todo, Lucy a pasado seis años alrededor de Anna, fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que no lo sabía, tenía sus sospechas, sabes?" Murmuró, removiéndose en el estúpido sillón, tratando de ignorar el constante rechinar. "Pero sus sospechas fueron aclaradas cuando la señorita Maggie le dijo mi estado- Joder! No soporto este estúpido sillón!" Bella gruño, levantándose bruscamente del sillón y permanecer de pie al lado de el.

"Ella estaba tranquila?" Preguntó Gerda, mirando hacia arriba en la chica frente a ella. "Me sorprende que reaccionara de esa forma, no muchas personas lo entienden, es confuso para ellos aceptarlo" Bella se burló, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y caminar lentamente alrededor de la habitación, acercándose distraídamente a la pequeña pila de libros sobre el escritorio.

"Decir que parecía tranquila no significa que no fuera confusa, Señorita Price" Gerda tarareó de acuerdo, guardando silencio para que Bella continuara. "Sigue siendo confuso para ella ver a una chica de doce años con mujer de veinte..." murmuró.

"Ella dijo que había comenzado a sospechar por la forma en que _Anna c_ omenzó a vestirse." Sonrió, recordando a Lucy "Pero estoy segura que dijo aquello solo para ser amable, no hay tanta diferencia entre la antigua vestimenta de Anna y la que yo utilizó," Explicó Bella, mirando su propia vestimenta "Estoy segura que fueron aquellas veces en las que nos atrapó discutiendo en voz alta entre Rachel y yo..." Murmuró.

"En todo caso, Lucy parece una muy buena persona, Bella." La pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo lentamente. "Hay algunos casos en que la familia no lo entiende y niegan todo su apoyo. Por el contrario, Lucy está esforzándose por entenderte, a ti y los otros." Bella giró lentamente su cuerpo.

Mirando a la mujer sentada cómodamente en el sillón, preguntándose, Como demonios podía estar tan cómoda en aquel maldito asiento.

"N-No entiendo, como puedes ser tan cómoda" Bella hizo un gesto incrédulo en el sillón donde Gerda se sentaba sin algún problema. La mujer parecía sorprendida por el extraño y repentino cambio de tema. Pero _este_ era Bella, la mujer de veinte años atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica de doce.

"Años de práctica" Bromeó Gerda, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Gerda apreciaba a Bella, solo sus años de experiencia, permitían ignorar el hecho de ver a una chica de doce años actuar como una mujer de veinte. Su forma de hablar, frio, cortante y en algunas ocasiones brusca, con aquel acento que parecía gruñir las palabras. Bella era un protector, uno necesario, uno que la mente joven de Anna había creado inconscientemente para que la protegiera de todo daño.

Gerda llegó a la conclusión que la mente de Anna había tomado la apariencia de un adulto joven para protegerla, al ser una niña en aquel entonces, mucho más débil en fuerza que su padre-un adulto. - Anna dio vida a Bella en un adulto para su protección.

Bella como Rachel –cuyo alter ego, no aparecía con mucha frecuencia- Bella había contado con irritación cuando Rachel fue mencionada. "Ella no es agradable" había respondido "Su forma de actuar y pensar, no es bien vista en una niña de doce años, ella no tiene vergüenza y no dudara en lanzarse a un individuo si lo encuentra atractivo, sin importar que el cuerpo que ahora posee, es el de una niña"

Gerda solo asintió en respuesta a Bella. Ella la había descrito como una persona frívola, superficial, materialista, arrogante, con una actitud seductora y coqueta, por no mencionar su _pequeña_ habilidad de tener una mano rápida para vaciar los bolsillos y carteras de otros individuos...

"Que pasa con Anna, Bella?" Preguntó Gerda. Bella dio unos suaves golpecitos con su dedo en el antebrazo, tomando su tiempo para responder.

"Ella está bien" Finalmente respondió, "solo a pasado dos meses desde el _incidente_... estoy tratando de dar el tiempo y el espacio para que ella surja cuando se sienta cómoda, mientras tanto, yo me mantengo a cargo." Respondió.

"La escuela? Lucy me informó que fueron expulsadas..." Continuó Gerda.

"Solo un montón de mierda, El estatus de la escuela no debería ser _manchado_ con un historial como el nuestro" Se burló Bella. "Para lo que me importa, no tengo que líder con niños estúpidos de pequeñas mentes mediocres, estoy segura que terminaría golpeando a todos y cada uno de ellos" Gruñó " Lucy se a ofrecido a educarme en casa, sabías que ella es una profesora de universidad retirada?" Preguntó Bella. Porque _ella_ no lo sabía. Tal vez Lucy lo mencionó en alguna ocasión a _Anna._ Pero Bella no lo sabía. Entonces un día Lucy ofreció su ayuda para mostrar todo lo que sabía.

"Eso es muy amable de su parte." Bella tarareó de acuerdo. Vagando sin rumbo alguno por la habitación. Parecía estar satisfecha con su pequeña charla y no parecía querer continuar.

"Crees que Rachel esté dispuesta hablar un momento?" Bella suspiró pesado, era más un resoplido de un toro furioso que un respiro humano. Pero ella relajó su cuerpo y un milisegundo más tarde su cuerpo reacciono con excitación.

Era como ver a un cachorro excitado al ver a su dueño acercarse a la puerta y salir tan rápido como la puerta se abrió.

Rachel.

"Buenos días, Rachel" Saludó Gerda con una amplia sonrisa. Rachel respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos y disfrutar de la libertad en mucho tiempo.

"E extrañado este aroma por mucho tiempo! Nunca pensé que el aroma a legía fuera tan acogedor" Rachel se giró rápidamente en la punta de sus pies, las manos detrás de la espalda mientras se movía alrededor de la habitación con una agilidad casi sobrenatural. Era como ver una pequeña bailarina del bosque.

"Es tan bueno verte, Gerda!" Respondió Rachel, husmeando entre los libros apilados que minutos antes Bella observaba sin tocar ninguno de ellos. Pero, al ser Rachel, la chica tomó uno de ellos y lo hojeo rápidamente sin prestar alguna importancia antes de dejarlo descuidadamente sobre el escritorio y continuar con el siguiente y el siguiente hasta terminar la pila y dejara a un lado, desordenado.

"Cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos, cariño?" Preguntó Rachel, dejando atrás un desorden y continuar rebuscando entre los cajones del escritorio. "Sabes que, no importa. El pasado es el pasado verdad? Que dicen por ahí? El pasado quedó atrás y sonríe al futuro?"

"No estoy segura que alguna vez haya escuchado tal frase" Respondió Gerda amablemente, divertida al ver a la joven caminar de un lado a otro sin tomar mucho tiempo en algo y continuar, era como las olas de un mar inquieto, siempre en constante movimiento.

"Eso no importa ahora." Rachel resopló con disgusto, caminando a las ventanas grandes. Su mirada permaneció únicamente en las calles inundadas por cuerpos en movimiento y los autos pasando. "No crees que es triste...? Salir de una pequeña jaula solo para encontrar otra más grande..." Susurró con nostalgia, apoyando la palma de su mano en el cristal con anhelo.

Era extraño ver el comportamiento nostálgico de Rachel, pero después de todo, Gerda no tenía tanto tiempo para verla como ella deseaba.

"Hoy te vez preciosa, Gerda" Felicitó Rachel cuando miró a la mujer por un segundo "El tiempo es amable contigo, solo espero que la pubertad llegue pronto para mí! Puedes imaginar este cuerpo con preciosas curvas en los lugares correctos?" Rachel sonrió ampliamente, imaginando el futuro no tal lejano.

"Ya conociste a Lucy oficialmente?" Rachel tarareo en afirmación, alejándose de la ventana mientras deambulaba sin rumbo alguno alrededor de la habitación.

"No fue nada especial, Estúpida Bella me arrastró dentro antes de que dijera algo _inapropiado_ " se burló. "No entiendo porque ella está a cargo. Al ser el primero no te da derecho a tomar el control, que clase de política estúpida es esa!? Después de todo, Bella odia la atención, no entiendo porque sigue alrededor cuando ella puede ir y ocultarse lejos de aquí, yo estaría más que dispuesta a tomar el control por un tiempo, sabes? No me molesta estar a cargo por un rato"

"Se muchas formas de pasar un buen tiempo con algún tipo- N-no!" Rachel se retorció un par de veces, apretando la mandíbula. Sintiendo como la conciencia se escapaba de ella.

Bella respiró profundo, apretando los puños un par de veces.

"No deseo dar más tiempo del necesario" explicó. Gerda asintió. Revisando su reloj.

"la sesión ha llegado al final de todos modos, nos vemos el miércoles, Bella" La pelirroja asintió distraídamente, alejándose fuera de la habitación.

-x-x-x-x-

Fue un viernes por la mañana cuando Bella estaba de pie junto a la ventana. Gerda se mantenía alerta, escuchando a Bella mencionar el hecho que había ido al restaurant de Lucy el jueves y se había reunido con Mike esa misma tarde.

Todo parecía ser lo mismo cuando sucedió.

"London estaba emocionado de reunirse con Mike-" Gerda frunció el ceño, cuando vio el cuerpo de Bella congelarse a mitad de frase, parecía una eternidad más tarde cuando finalmente tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, emitiendo un sonido de asfixia como si se encontrara por mucho tiempo debajo del agua y finalmente surgiera a la superficie en busca de oxígeno.

Su cuerpo se dobló, apoyándose en las rodillas mientras respiraba pesadamente una y otra vez. Ella se levantó un par de minutos más tarde, mirando alrededor, confundida.

"Bella? Bella, estas bien?" Bella se giró bruscamente a ella "Estas bien?"

"Como sabes ese n-nombre" Jadeo, tragando un par de veces de forma pesada. El nombre de Rachel jugaba en su lengua, listo para ser llamado en voz alta. Pero _esta_ persona frente a ella, no era Rachel. Era completamente difieren de alguna manera.

Así ella nombro el único nombre que recordaba.

" _...Anna.?_ " La chica asintió lentamente. Tomando un par de respiraciones más antes de levantarse. Gerda parpadeó, sorprendida al ver por primera vez a _Anna._

"Todo está bien, Anna. Mi nombre es Gerda Price, soy Psiquiatra y estoy aquí para ayudarte, Esta bien...?" Gerda se levantó lentamente de su asiento, acercándose con cautela a la niña que poco a poco parecía entrar en pánico. porque _este_ es Anna, la niña de doce años, que simplemente _despertó_ en un lugar extraño para ella.

Cuando ella asintió lentamente, Gerda lo tomó como una buena señal para continuar avanzando.

"Muy bien... que es lo último que recuerdas?" Las cejas de Anna se fruncieron en el profundo pensamiento, tratando de recordar. Pero era difícil y mientras más intentaba, sus recuerdos se oscurecían.

"Y-yo no r-recuerdo... no estoy segura..." Susurró en voz agrietada, limpiando furiosamente las lágrimas tibias y silenciosas que se deslizan de sus ojos sin su consentimiento. "N-no recuero" Continuó, mirando alrededor en busaca de la salida más cercana. "-quiero salir de aquí" Gimió. "S-solo quiero irme, por favor... y-yo no quiero estar aquí" Gerda asintió, tratando de calmar a la niña con palabras amables.

Ella se apresuró a llamar el número de Lucy, informando rápidamente lo sucedido y colgar un segundo más tarde.

Y mientras esperaba por la llegada de Lucy, ella comenzó a explicar los últimos acontecimientos de los cuales Anna era ajena.

No parecía estremecerse al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres. Ella solo frunció los labios y asintió. La falta de reconocimiento fue visible en su mirada nublada. Era como si su mente joven bloqueara todos los recuerdos malos.

"C-cuánto tiempo?" Susurró, haciendo referencia a su tiempo ausente.

"Dos meses, Anna." La niña gimió en voz baja, un sonido roto y estrangulado.

"C-creo que hay algo malo en mi... justo aquí" Susurró con cautela, señalando su cabeza "P-puedo escúchalos..." Su voz se agrietó, el sentimiento impidiendo pronunciar las palabras claras. Gerda atrapó las manos de Anna dando suaves apretones para intentar tranquilizarla.

"Está bien, Anna. Estoy aquí para ayudarte."

Gerda aconseja tener un "diario" siempre con ellas.

"Servirá para sentirte menos perdida de donde estas cada vez que tengas el control"

Y Anna lo hace, porque ella está demasiado desesperada por un poco de control en su corta vida.…...

No es fácil. Anna comienza a comprender la gravedad de la situación. Todo esto lleva años y es algo con lo que se debe aprender a vivir día con día. Pero Anna, comienza a perder la paciencia. Porque ella estaba convencida que todo esto duraría un par de meses y terminaría, como cualquier otra enfermedad.

Pero no lo fue.

Ella se sigue diciendo que solo han sido un par de meses.

Cuatro en realidad. Pero para ella, el tiempo comienza a ser demasiado y no observa algún cambio.

Todo solo parece empeorar. Porque las voces en su cabeza continúan aumentando en cantidad y ella no sabe cuándo pasó o si ellas estuvieron todo el tiempo ahí, pero en silencio.

"N-no puedo hacer que paren..." Susurró en pánico, inclinándose al frente. "E-ella sigue hablando aquí. En mi cabeza" Señalo, golpeando con golpes duros su cabeza "Ella simplemente no se detiene" Susurró. "Cuando duermo, siento mi cuerpo ser empujado al fondo... n-no puedo explicarlo, pero simplemente sucede, me siento atrapada." Anna suspiró tembloroso, retorciendo las manos en su regazo sin parar.

"Y-yo no puedo controlarlo. Ha veces, cuando abro mis ojos, estoy de píe frente al espejo del baño o estoy en el parque, nunca recuerdo lo que e echo, e-es como si perdiera la conciencia!" Anna respiró apresurada, mirando alrededor de la sala.

Ella no mira a Lucy.

Porque ella se siente demasiado avergonzada para ver a la mujer. Porque sabe que Lucy también sufre por su _estado._

Pero Lucy es paciente y amable. Y Anna solo puede sentir la agonía en su interior al pensar que algún día Lucy terminara cansada de ella. De _ellos._

Todo está bien cariño. Te ayudaremos a salir de esto." Asegura Lucy. Sus palabras son honestas, dichas para que Anna las crea y pueda mantener la calma por un poco más de tiempo.

-x-x-x-x-

Lucy investigo sobre el _tema_ por su propia cuenta, pasando largas horas frente a su portátil por las noches, tratando de aprender tanto como fuera necesario para ser de ayuda a Anna. Ella estaba sorprendida de todo lo que leía y al ver algunos videos su asombro solo parecía aumentar.

Porque es difícil de creer. Y no pensó que fuera tan complicado vivir con alguien que sufriera tan síndrome...

"El primer año siempre es el más difícil para los cambios" se repetía en voz baja para sí misma. Asintiendo decidida a no darse por vencida y continuar. Para Anna. Para ella. Para todos ellos.

Las mañanas ya no son como lo fueron antes.

Aquellas mañanas con las cuales despertaba temprano, bebía su taza de café en solitario y se preparaba para su día en el restaurant.

Ya no son de esa forma.

Cada mañana Lucy mira la puerta de Anna y espera, y escucha. Ella baja las escaleras y prepara la cafetera. Ha veces. Anna baja las escaleras. La pijama puesta y los diente cepilladlos, ella ofrece un tímido "buenos días" cambiando su peso sobre un pie al otro y la mirada al suelo, moviéndose únicamente cuando Lucy responde, luego toma asiento frente a Lucy y desayuna cereales.

Ellas hablan entre susurros y murmullos, casi como si alguien más durmiera en esa habitación y temiera despertar.

En otras ocasiones. Es _Bella._ Ella baja las escaleras, duchada y preparada para el día, ofreciendo un gruñido en saludo, moviéndose con calma alrededor de la cocina, sirviendo una habitual taza de café negro y beber en silencio.

Ha veces, no siempre. El reloj pasa de las nueve y Lucy suspira en silencio. Porque es tarde y Anna o Bella no han bajado y eso solo significa una cosa.

Rachel.

Ella baja después de las once, duchada, vestida de forma reveladora y el rostro con agradable maquillaje que resalta su belleza.

Ahora, Lucy es madre de tres hijas. La casa no muestra tantos cambios. Pero cuando ella entra a la habitación frente a la suya. La realidad parece golpearla cada vez que lo hace.

Porque es tan diferente en tantos aspectos. Una litera descasa al fondo de la habitación. La litera de arriba corresponde a Anna, las sabanas moradas y rosas, se doblan de forma ordenada cada mañana sin dejar una arruga en ellas, las almohadas esponjadas a la cabecera.

La litera de abajo pertenece a Rachel, porque ella no tomaría la de arriba.

" _Que pasa si necesito escapar rápidamente en una emergencia? ¿Qué pasa si caigo desde lo alto y tuerzo mi tobillo? yo no podré correr entonces. No gracias, prefiero la de abajo."_

Sus sabanas nunca son recogidas, ellas permanecen enrolladas sobre la cama y en su mayoría cubiertas por ropa que no vestirá. El suelo a su alrededor se llena de zapatos. Las paredes junto a ella, se adornan de posters de hombres modelos cuyos nombres Lucy no reconoce, de cuerpos musculosos y brillantes en sudor, con miradas que solo incomodan la mujer mayor.

Bella duerme en el sofá junto a la ventana. Algunos libros se apilan junto a él, un par de tazas de café descansan sobre la mesa pequeña junto a un cenicero, y sobre él, un par de colillas de cigarrillo. Lucy respira profundo y trata de calmar su preocupación.

"Ella es una adulta" Se susurra. Pero es difícil ver el _cuerpo_ de Anna con un cigarrillo entre sus labios sentada en el porche de la casa con un libro en sus manos. Es difícil porque es el cuerpo de una niña doce años. Y es difícil porque Lucy tiene que detenerse abruptamente y mirar dos veces con mayor atención para darse cuenta que _no_ es Anna en ese momento. Pero Bella.

El baño no es diferente.

Alberga tres cepillos distintos, acondicionadores diferentes, rizadores de cabello y maquillaje para Rachel, ella ocupa la mayor cantidad de espacio. Esparciendo su maquillaje sobre la encimera.

Dentro del botiquín, Bella oculta la cajetilla de cigarrillos. Lucy sabe que lo hace para tranquilizarla un poco, y ella aprecia el gesto. Y decide ignorarlos porque la última vez que Lucy bajó las escaleras con una caja de cigarrillos en su mano y una mirada incrédula y dolida en sus ojos, Bella parecía incomoda bajo su mirada.

Cuando Lucy abre el armario, ella ve la ropa brillante de Rachel ocupar la mayor parte de este. Colgada, doblada y esparcida alrededor. Mientras que Bella y Anna, mantienen su ropa colgada una junto a la otra, colores de grises, blancos y negros cubren la mayor parte de su ropa. Los zapatos apilados de forma ordenada. Tan diferente de Rachel.

Salir de compras. Siempre es una aventura.

Porque a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre ellas, todas ellas comparten el amor por los dulces. Y una batalla parece desatarse en su interior.

Ellas cambian constantemente mientras caminan al lado de Lucy.

Bella es tranquila en su andar, y casi sin importancia, toma un paquete de dulces mentolados y los pone en el carrito de compras, con un encogimiento de hombros y una amable sonrisa antes de dejar que Anna y Rachel, luchen por el control.

Rachel es indecisa. Sosteniendo en sus manos diferentes dulces, tomando su tiempo precioso para decidirse y después de largos minutos no tomar ninguno y continuar decidiendo entre otros dulces. Y el proceso se repite.

"Tal vez sea hora de dejar a Anna elegir, Rachel?" Pregunta Lucy de forma amable. Porque se preocupa al saber que tanto Rachel como Bella tienen mayor capacidad para tomar el control, tan diferente de Anna que parece luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

Rachel solo la mira por largos minutos, gira los ojos y continúa con su decisión difícil entre los dulces. Pero al final, después de otros largos minutos, ella los deja a un lado y regresa a las dos bolsas anteriores y la lanza de forma descuidada dentro del carito, murmurando un "Como sea" Ella comienza a caminar fuera del pasillo de dulces, pero Lucy permanece ahí. La ve doblar la esquina, y al cabo de un par de minutos más tarde, Anna aparece trotando, ella pasa sin detenerse frente al pasillo y solo regresa cuando Lucy grita un suave "Anna!" Para llamar su atención. Anna parece aliviada de verla, la frente ligeramente sudorosa, tal vez por correr alrededor de Walmart para encontrarla después de que Rachel la perdiera entre los pacillos antes de darle el control.

"Estas bien cariño?" Preguntó Lucy, abrazando a Anna y besar su cabello. La chica asintió, avergonzada por hacerla esperar.

"Rachel me dejó junto a las carnes frías" Murmuró buscando con la mirada entre los dulces. Lucy suspiró, por supuesto que sí. Rachel se molestaría en caminar todo el camino hasta el _otro_ lado de Walmart, solo para fastidiar al joven Anna.

"Por qué no elijes más de uno?" Anima Lucy, porque Anna es demasiado amable para tomar solo uno y el más pequeño y económico solo para no molestar a Lucy. Anna parece indecisa entre tomarlo y no hacerlo. Pero cuando Lucy asiente y la empuja ligeramente a los dulces. Anna se apresuró a elegir y dejarlo dentro del carrito.

-x-x-x-x-

Anna está creciendo y Lucy lo nota.

La chica es más alta con cada día que pasa y lentamente la grasa de bebé en su cuerpo, comienza a borrarse.

Anna no parece darse cuenta de su cambio. Ella está demasiado centrada en aprender todo lo que Lucy puede enseñarle cuando se ofreció para enseñarla en casa. Después de todo, antes de que Lucy comprara el modesto restaurant, ella fue profesora en la universidad.

Anna es preciosa y no lo sabe.

Pero Rachel.

Ella sabe cómo mostrarlo.

Es más frecuente ver a Rachel en estos días. Ella desea tomar la mayor ventaja. La chica es coqueta y sensual de forma natural. Las sonrisas perezosas que brillan en sus labios tienen el efecto deseado en los hombres.

Lucy se ha visto obligada a mantener sus ojos alerta cuando Rachel decide acompañarla al restaurant. Ella permanece sentada en una mesa al fondo del lugar. Y aun cuando ella no parece hacer nada para llamar la atención, termina con un chico sentado frente a ella.

Cuando Anna conoce al hijo de Lucy por primera vez, ella está nerviosa. Su corazón late con fuerza en el pecho y la palma de sus manos son húmedas y resbaladizas. Teme ver el disgusto en sus ojos cuando se encuentren por primera vez.

Porque Anna teme que _Kristoff_ piense que ha robado a su madre.

Lucy la calma en más de una ocasión mientras espera la llegada de Kristoff.

"E-él lo sabe...?" Susurró Anna en voz diminuta, conteniendo el aliento a la espera de la respuesta de Lucy. La mujer asiente, y pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Anna para calmar sus temores.

"Él lo sabe cariño. Pero, no tienes de que preocuparte." Asegura. Y hace poco para calmar los nervios de Anna.

Un par de minutos más tarde- que parecen horas para Anna.- los tres de ellos están sentados frente a la mesa.

Kristoff parece amable, con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, calienta el alma nerviosa de Anna.

Es fácil hablar con él. Y a pesar de haber silencios por mucho tiempo, no suelen ser incomodos como Anna esperaba.

Anna disfruta escucharlo hablar del arte.

Los ojos de Kristoff parecen adquirir un brillo de pasión por el tema y sus manos se agitan de forma violenta por la emoción. Algo que le recuerda a Mike.

Y sin darse cuenta, a la mañana siguiente. Anna viste un par de pantalones y camisa holgada, con el cabello recogido sobre su cabeza y un pincel en mano. Mirando frente a ella el lienzo en blanco, esperando a ser llenado con su imaginación, y un Kristoff emocionado junto a ella.

-x-x-x-x-

El paso de los años no lo hace más fácil. Y aun cuando ella tiene a Lucy y Kristoff, no es suficiente para calmar su temor.

Hay momentos en los que todo se vuelve demasiado para ella.

Porque no siempre Rachel está feliz y tiende a desquitar su mal humor con Lucy o Kristoff cuando él no está en la universidad.

Rachel no suele ser físicamente violenta. Pero algunas ocasiones, cuando Anna regresa a la conciencia. Ella siente el dolor en su mano y observa con horror la sangre que brota de los nudillos y la pared manchada con su sangre en el cuarto de baño.

Con el paso de los años Lucy se ha convertido en su enfermera. La pobre mujer se ha encargado de remendar y aliviar sus dolores, cada vez que Rachel tiene una rabieta.

Y cuando Gerda tiene una sesión con Rachel. Ella se irrita y escupe. "Simplemente no me parece justo. Porqué ella tiene que pasar más tiempo fuera? Yo _estoy_ aquí. Soy real como cualquier otra persona. Simplemente no me resulta justo…"

-x-x-x-x-

Anna tiene quince años cuando conoce a Dylan.

Ella lo conoce en el centro comercial cuando ella y Kristoff viajaban por su propia cuenta. Él es amable y no acepta un 'no' como respuesta. Sin darse cuenta, terminan reuniéndose dos días mas tarde en el mismo lugar.

"Porque llevas siempre ese diario contigo?" Preguntó Dylan. Ambos estaban sentados tomando el almuerzo un domingo. Anna se congeló. Deteniendo la pluma antes de que esta tocara el papel del diario. "Escribes canciones? poesía tal vez? O..." Dylan sonríe, aquella sonrisa estúpida e infantil en sus labios, apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa mientras se inclina más cerca de Anna "Acaso me he convertido en tu musa?"

Anna sonríe. Es pequeña e incómoda.

Porque no hay manera en el infierno que este diciendo la verdad. No puede decir "Oh es para que mis otros dos alter ego no se sientan desorientadas cuando alguno de ellos surja a la conciencia"

"No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza" Bromea Anna, cerrando el diario y guardarlo en su abrigo.

Anna cierra los ojos por un segundo, respirando profundo y no despierta dentro de dos días más tarde.

Ella se despierta en la cama de Rachel. Su ropa puesta y siente el miedo inundar cada fibra de su ser.

Ella salta fuera de la cama, revisando entre las mantas y encuentra su móvil, ella teme abrir los mensajes de Dylan, pero lo hace.

Ella a respondió a todos y cada uno de ellos. Pero no ella. _Rachel._ Los mensajes son incomodos de leer. Y su estómago se siente nauseabundo con cada mensaje que compone la conversación.

Ella se apresura a llamar el número de Dylan, con manos temblorosas esperando a que este sea respondido.

" _Hola?"_

Anna suspira tembloroso en el teléfono. Tratando de reunir su voz para preguntar.

"H-hey Dylan.. Como estas?" Ella escucha el suspiro satisfecho de Dylan, el crujir de las sabanas y su risa que parece congelar la sangre de Anna.

"Quieres que acaricie tu ego?" Se burla "Esta bien, después de lo de anoche. No me importaría hacerlo. Me dejaste tan _jodido_ " Enfatiza y Anna solo puede encogerse, "Me sorprendió no encontrarte esta mañana cuando desperté, pero solo pensé que regresarías a casa y volví a dormir, estas bien? No puedo creer que tengas tanta energía después de lo de anoche-"

Anna cuelga.

Ella traga un par de veces, tratando de tragar su llanto que poco apoco se acumula en la garganta. Anna rebuscó por la habitación, lanzando las mantas al suelo en busca del diario.

Ella lo encontró debajo de la cama. Rebuscó entre las páginas, llegando hasta la última escritura en letra de Rachel escrita al centro de la hoja.

 _"Tu chico es una fiera en la cama. Con amor Rachel"_ ella tenía el descaro de dejar un corazón junto a su escritura.

Anna gimió, lanzando el diario al suelo, corrió al baño tomando una bolsa negra. Ella regresó al armario, poniendo dentro toda la ropa de Rachel, ella bajó las escaleras, perdiendo el equilibrio en más de una ocasión cuando las lágrimas cubrían su vista.

"Anna?" Preguntó Lucy incierta. Pero Anna la ignoró, caminado a la puerta principal abriendo y cerrado la puerta con fuerza. Ella lanzó la ropa a la basura.

"Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto!" Gritó en voz alta, pateando los botes de basura con cada palabra. Lucy salió de la casa, tratando de calmar a Anna. Pero ella continuaba murmurando en voz alta.

"La odio tanto, Lucy" sollozó "Ella me ha humillado. Me ha humillado. La odio tanto" Sollozó, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Lucy. "No creo soportarlo por más tiempo. Lucy. Por favor, sácala de mí. Por favor. Por favor." Sollozó, enredando sus dedos en su cabello y tirando de el como si intentara arrancar la esencia de Rachel fuera de su cabeza. "Por favor. Por favor."

Lucy la abraza con fuerza. Murmurando en voz baja "Mañana todo estará mejor" Y Anna se estrangula con su llanto, porque las palabras suenan demasiado familiares para ella y sabe que nunca es mejor.

 **Luu7; hola a usted. Dije que serían diez pero joder! Tal vez sean menos, cinco... tal vez. Es tan difícil tomar una decisión final . Lo siento!**

 **Wings; hola a usted. Si. Yo tal vez tome solo cinco personalidades, porque no creo ser capas de crear diez! Sería tan difícil de escribir desde su perspectiva, solo con Rachel y Bella es complicado, no puedo imaginar más!.**

 **.Winters; Hey. Yo no e visto Glee, pero e leído un par de fic sobe el. No tenia la intención de hacer a Rachel madura, de una forma en que actuara de forma adulta. Yo quería todo lo contrario. Ella tiene la personalidad de un adolece usted sabe? La vida alegre de salir a divertirse con los amigos y gustos caros. Lol. Tendré que trabajar mas en ella para hacerla parecer de la forma que deseo. Lamento haberla confundido, es bueno tenerla de regreso.**

 **Ricdesc26; hola! E visto la pelicula! Creo que fuimos unos de los pocos de entender el final de Split hahaha. Yo literalmente grité al final.**

 **Lunatex65noestoyloca; Hola! Gracias, me gusta saber sobre lo que escribo, porque al igual que usted, me molesta. Debo decirle que con el tema de múltiple personalidad, es tan extremo! Cosas que parecen tan increíbles! Usted puede creer que algunos Alter ego, puede ser ciego mientras que otros no? O cuando alguien fuma demasiado, puede dañar sus pulmones y otros no!? Puede creerlo! Son cuerpos completamente diferentes! Yo estaba tan emocionado! Y e leído que uno de ellos podía ser capaz de leer en la oscuridad! Como una superpotencia o algo. Joder!**

 **Sber; hola. Me alegra que sea de su agrado! Mantenerse a salvo. Espero verlo aquí!**

 **Elssi; saludos a usted! Yo no se lo que significa Defradabas (creo que volvió a ser defraudabas). Por lo que sigo intentado descifrar su comentario después de limpiar mis lagrimas con su primer comentario-im cry- hahahaha es broma. Pero sigo sin ver la diferencia en el segundo comentario. D: tal ves fue su auto corrector. O algo. Espero saber de usted en este! Buena suerte.**

 **SecretFerr; hahaha, gracias...? Actualizo con la mayor frecuencia que pueda, ha veces son dos días seguidos o así, por lo que recomiendo mantener alerta. Es agradable tenerlo aquí espero saber de usted en el siguiente. Buena suerte!**


	10. Chapter 10

No es un secreto que Anna disfruta de pintar. Sus manos pican con anticipación la mayor parte del tiempo, deseando tener frente a ella un trozo de papel y bolígrafo para dar vida a su imaginación. Las paredes de la habitación, sufren las consecuencias cuando los lienzos se terminan y las ganas de Anna por crear siguen latiendo al rojo vivo.

"Me siento bien cuando dibujo..." Había confesado cuando Gerda preguntó por algo que le agradara hacer en su tiempo libre. "He leído en internet que es... terapéutico." Ella se encogía de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. Crispando los dedos de sus manos, porque sí, ella es ambidiestra y simplemente no encuentra suficiente papel para dar rienda suelta a su creatividad.

Gerda hojeó con cuidado la libreta elegante de Anna- un regalo por parte de Lucy como una pequeña ofrenda de paz por lo sucedido con Rachel y su _amigo.-_

Gran parte de la libreta, se llena de personas. Gerda ve en más de una ocasión a Lucy, sentada frente a la mesa con una taza de café humeante y un rostro pensativo y distante. En otras se puede ver alegre, recargada sobre el mostrador de la cocina, limpiando sus manos en una pequeña toalla.

Detrás del mostrador del restaurante, hablando con algún cliente al azar, Kristoff aparece en un par de páginas, frente algún lienzo y los pinceles en su mano libre. Ella encuentra a London, corriendo por el parque, o sentado con su cabeza inclinada a un lado y la inteligencia brillando en sus ojos castaños.

En otras Gerda sonríe, porque se ve a sí misma y debe admitir que Anna tiene talento para esto. Ella la felicita en más de una ociaron y ella se encoge de hombros, ligeramente timida. Y mientras más gira las paginas, su sonrisa se tambalea y los labios se fruncen.

Porque ella encuentra los pobres intentos de dibujos de niños. El trazado sigue siendo precioso, pero en su mayoría, los niños siempre están siendo observados por alguna presencia sin rostro.

Los rostros de los niños son inexpresivos, rostros fríos, sin emoción alguna. Simplemente mirando a la distancia.

"Que significa esto, Anna?" Preguntó Gerda, mostrando un dibujo en particular. La pelirroja se movió incomoda en su asiento, apartando la mirada del dibujo.

"Nada" Respondió, demasiado tranquila, una voz cuidadosamente utilizada para no mostrar alguna emoción de nerviosismo o temor. "Abecés solo dibujo sin sentido, no todos los dibujos tienen una historia de fondo, Gerda" Explicó Anna, comenzando a recoger su mochila de mensajero.

Gerda suspira. Porque ella sabe lo que está pasando y a lo largo de los tres años que a tratado con Anna, Bella y Rachel, ninguna de ellas a mencionado algo sobre el _incidente,_ nada que Gerda no sabe ya.

Ella aprendido cosas, sin embargo. Cosas interesantes de cada una de las personalidades. La pasión por la lectura de Bella, ella es amante de ella, hambrienta de conocimiento, y su disgusto por las personas. No realmente, pero ella es indiferente hacia otros que no estén en el pequeño círculo de amistad. Su ligera inclinación indiferente de ayudar a los niños. Ella nunca ha mencionado porque lo hace. Pero Gerda puede apostar su vida a que Bella ve en ellos, a la pequeña Anna.

La alegría de Rachel por la moda, el maquillaje y los peinados. Ella tiene un buen ojo para crear arte en el cabello. Su pasión por el buen gusto. Gerda ha sido víctima de sus obras de arte. Y ella siempre ha quedado satisfecha. La chica trabaja siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Rachel ama ir de compras y gastar grandes cantidades de dinero innecesario en ropa que solo utilizará una vez. Por lo cual, poco a poco el bolcillo de Lucy comenzaba a quejarse. Lucy se vio obligada a regalar una agradable máquina de coser y un montón de tela.

A pesar de que Rachel contó su disgusto a Gerda en una de sus terapias. Gerda había visto el pequeño brillo en los ojos de Rachel. "Tal vez no sea tan malo" había murmurado con indiferencia cuando estaba a punto de marcharse. "Pero eso no quiere decir que me agrade del todo"

La siguiente reunión, Rachel había mencionado como había pasado horas y horas mirando videos para aprender a manejar una máquina de coser, por no mencionar que a pasado toda la noche de los últimos dos días aprendiendo a cortar correctamente y no terminar arruinado la tela. Pero al final sus esfuerzos dieron frutos. Y mira que frutos! Rachel estaba orgullosa de su trabajo.

La _adicción_ de Anna por el arte. Ella ha mencionado con orgullo como Lucy llevó al restaurant un par de sus cuadros y a hora cuelgan con orgullo de sus paredes, siendo admirados por los clientes que entran y salen para una buena comida. Incluso ha tenido un par de peticiones. Y ella aceptó, demasiado emocionada por dibujar cualquier cosa para alguien diferente.

Anna, sin embargo... no es buena con los niños.

Ella los evita como la peste. Con sonrisas tensas y miradas salvajes en busca de la salida más cercana. Ella no le agrada estar en una habitación con ellos. No le gusta mirarlos por demasiado tiempo y cuando alguno de ellos atrapa su mirada, ella comenzará a sudar a cantaros, con respiraciones poco profundas y un ataque de pánico a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y cuando alguno de ellos llega a tocarla, ella lo pierde. Corriendo a ocultarse en lo más profundo de su conciencia, sin importar quien tome el control, con el único pensamiento de ocultarse.

Ella se tensa cuando la mira a la distancia, caminando de la mano de algún adulto, su respiración se congela, como si se tratara de un león y no un niño el que camina a la distancia.

Gerda preguntó una vez porque se comportaba de tal manera.

"N-no me gustan, de acuerdo. Sin demasiado ruidosos para mi gusto... y babean demasiado, como enserio, que tan difícil puede ser escupir o simplemente tragarla? No logro comprender" Gerda no cuestiono a la Pelirroja, porque ella tenía aquella mirada en sus ojos, una mirada que Gerda conocía bien ahora, la mirada que hacía antes de ocultarse y no salir hasta que la sesión terminaba.

-x-x-x-x-

Bella ha llegado a una conclusión. A pesar de haber tomado tiempo en darse cuenta. Ella finalmente lo ha notado.

Las personas son crueles. Son terribles y monstruosas. Ella camina en un mundo de monstruos y demonios.

Ellos se acercan con sonrías amables, ocultando la daga detrás de la espalda. Siendo amables y comprensivos, esperando la oportunidad para apuñalarte y cuando te das cuenta, tu pecho alberga una daga y mira impotente como te desangras sin alguna oportunidad para vivir.

Por supuesto, esto no siempre es figurativo... Bella ve las noticias y ha visto más de un asesinato por arma blanca... todo para un par de dólares.

Las personas siempre buscan a herirte de cualquier forma y han llegado a la concusión, que las palabras, causan más dolor y estas viajan directo a tu tierno pecho sin poder hacer nada para bloquearlas. Y estas continúan hiriéndote durante días, incluso meses, años tal vez, siempre que estas corran por tu mente y dancen durante día y noche, robando tu sueño y poco a poco robando tu vida, cayendo en una terrible depresión, porque tu mente no deja de recordar lo malo y al final, eres tú quien termina acabando con tu propia vida.

No es bonito. No es agradable y nunca es fácil. Pero uno debe aprender a sobrevivir y ver las cosas buenas. Porque nadie parece prestar atención a las cosas buenas.

Todos están demasiado ocupados creando teorías conspirativas, llenado la mente de aquellos ingenuos e inocentes con el caos y el miedo, siempre creando más caos.

Bella es observaría.

Porque todos están demasiado ocupados mirando fijamente a sus pequeños dispositivos móviles, con los auriculares a los oídos para darse cuenta que alguien los observa. Hay algunos pocos, los que prefieren mirar a su alrededor y no a sus dispositivos. Los que se preocupan por sus propias vidas y no las de otros, los que tratan de vivir el momento y no capturarlo en un móvil para compartirlo en sus redes sociales solo para atraer la atención de personas que no conocen y probablemente nunca conocerán.

Anna ama el internet. Aun cuando no pasa demasiado tiempo en él, ella lo ama. Sus nuevos y mejores amigos, son los videos. No cualquier tipo de video. Pero aquellos que cuentan con detalle y tonos aterradoramente serios, las conspiraciones del gobierno. La existencia de vida fuera del planeta y el misterio del pasado y los viajeros del tiempo...

Su cuerpo se inclina sobre su portátil, subiendo el volumen en los auriculares sin permitirse parpadear para no perder algún detalle o gesto importante. Y cuando ha terminado, ella suele correr escaleras abajo para contarlo todo a Lucy.

Lucy asiente mientras escucha con atención a lo que Anna cuenta con tanto interés. Ve como la chica de quince años, mueve sus manos de un lado a otro, con el ceño fruncido o las cejas alzadas cuando cuenta algo difícil de creer.

-x-x-x-x-

Anna ha visto la injusticia del mundo. O es la crueldad?

Ella no está segura de cual palabra utilizar, pero ahí está. Lo ve en el hombre sin hogar que se acurruca en las aceras. Desprendiendo el aroma a derrota y una necesidad de ducha. Anna lo ve en los ancianos que luchan por cruzar las calles, pero los conductores están demasiado apurados para detener sus autos por un momento y brindar la ayuda a la pobre mujer.

Lo ve y la enferma. Ella se molesta con ellos y con sigo misma. Porque ella es demasiado cobarde para hacer algo al respecto. Así que ella también es una hipócrita.

Y desea ser fuerte y valiente para hacer algo al respecto.

Anna es asaltada cuando tiene dieciséis años. Es como cualquier otro día, tranquilo y ruidoso al mismo tiempo. Ella no lo espera y nadie lanza una advertencia de lo que está a punto de suceder. Ella es empujada a un callejón húmedo y mal oliente, golpeando el lado de su cabeza contra el pavimento con una fuerza que hace rebotar su cráneo dos veces.

Ella se levantó, desorientada al principio. Y solo tiene un segundo para sentir las manos en su ropa, tomando puños de ella mientras la levanta con una fuerza sorprendente y la estrellan contra una pared, en esta ocasión, golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Dame tu bolso!" Anna no responde, ella tiene que parpadear un par de veces para poder enfocar el rostro de su atacante. El hombre lleva una vieja gorra de beisbol. Una chamarra demasiado grande y sucia para él. Su rostro se contrae en un gruñido de poca paciencia. Y cuando ella no responde. Anna recibe un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Es fuerte. Sorprendentemente fuerte.

Anna ha sido golpeada un par de veces por algunas chicas a lo largo de sus años, pero ninguno es tan fuerte como el golpe de este chico, el golpe de un hombre.

Es fascinante y aterradora la gran diferencia que poseen los hombres. Su mente comienza a correr, a gritar y siente la sensación familiar en su mente, la forma en que tiran hacia adentro para tomar el relevo y ella puede apostar que es Bella quien intenta desesperadamente salir a su rescate y ella la ama y aprecia por su agradable gesto. Pero no hay manera que la deje sufrir tal paliza, porque ella ahora _sabe_ que los chicos son más fuertes que las chicas.

Ella siente las manos del hombre vagar por su cuerpo, empujando su antebrazo en la garganta de Anna con fuerza mientras que busca entre los bolcillos de la chamarra. Ella gira la cabeza lo suficiente para observar a las personas vagar por la acera del callejón, algunos de ellos demasiado centrados en su teléfono para notar lo que está pasando y aquellos que la mira, apartan la mirada rápidamente apresurando su andar y hacer de la vista gorda.

El hombre sacó el nuevo móvil de Anna, metiéndolo en su propia chamarra, arrebatando el bolso de Anna y comenzar a correr.

Pero algo en Anna grita. Y corre detrás de el, tomando un trozo de roca grande y lanzarla a su atacante. El cae al suelo, cuando la roca lo golpea en la cabeza, no es lo suficientemente grande como para noquearlo, pero almenas lo aturde por un segundo.

Ella corre y lo toma de la chamarra, lanzándolo al callejón tal y como el hizo un segundo atrás. Ella no pierde el tiempo, lo patea en las costillas, con tanta fuerza que siente su cuerpo estremecerse en el dolor.

Ella ve rojo y no basta con aquella patada. Ella sube sobre el, golpeando sus puños uno tras otro. Demasiado molesta por las injusticias.

La ira brota en su estómago en grandes cantidades y siente la cabeza mareada, comenzando a distorsionar, mirando pequeñas manchas de negro en su visión.

 _"Porque no me atacas!? Solo eliges a las mujeres!? Eres demasiado cobarde para meterte con alguien de tu tamaño!? Estúpida mierda!?"_ Solo cuando cree que es suficiente, solo cuando ve el rostro del hombre cubierto de sangre, solo cuando ve sus propios nudillos rojos y magullados, es cuando se detiene, se levantó del cuerpo quejumbroso, pateando por última vez las costillas, rebuscando entre los bolcillos del hombre y tomar el móvil, una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un desgastado mechero.

Recoge el bolso colgándolo con brusquedad en su hombro, abre y cierra los puños un par de veces, sintiendo la piel magullada en los nudillos estirarse y quejarse, pero el dolor que siente es bueno. Porque es el dolor que trae una victoria y no el dolor por ser derrotado.

" _Maldito bastado!"_ Y _el_ escupe en el rostro del hombre mientras se aleja, caminando de forma segura y desafiante, lanzando miradas furiosas aquellos que _lo_ miran por más tiempo del necesario.

Y Anna desaparece por tres días.

-x-x-x-x-

Ella despierta lentamente, con la boca seca y un terrible sabor en ella, la cabeza latiendo y el cuerpo pesado y dolorido. Ella despierta en un parque que ella no reconoce, parece que se quedó dormida sentada en un banquillo, rodeada de botellas de cerveza vacías y un recipiente de comida china al lado.

Su estómago se queja y solo tiene un segundo para separar las piernas y vaciar su estómago ahí, salpicando los zapatos y la pantorrilla de los vaqueros claros.

Las lágrimas brotan de los ojos con cada arcada que tiene y entre ellas es capaz de ver lo que guardaba su estómago y solo trae una nueva oleada de vomito.

Cuando parece que todo está fuera de su estómago, ella escupe un par de veces, tratando de quitar el desagradable sabor de su boca. Tomando un segundo para ver el desastre que es ahora, el mal olor que parece desprender de su cuerpo.

Ella se levantó con cuidado de no pisar su desastre, arrastrando los pies por la acera para limpiar un poco las suelas de los zapatos. Ella miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo familiar, pero es imposible. Porque ella vive en un lugar agradable y estas calles están oscuras por la mañana, con el grafiti adornando las paredes de las casas y bardas. Ella escucha a un par de perros ladrar a la distancia y las sirenas de policía haciendo eco entre las calles.

Ella rebuscó en el bolso de mensajero que aun cuelga en su hombro. El interior es desordenado, ocultando envolturas de caramelo un par de recibos arrugados y unas cuantas monedas. Ella vio la libreta de sus dibujos, su cartera y el diario que comparte con Rachel y Bella. Ella lo sacó y comenzó a hojear tratando de encontrar la última página.

Algunas de las páginas están arrugadas y manchadas, otras incluso tienen las marcas de un bazo sobre ellas. Anna ve su escritura. Anotando la última hora y el día, ella comprueba en su teléfono y se aterra al saber que han sido tres días desde aquella fecha. Ella giró la página y siente como la sangre comienza a helarse lentamente en sus venas.

 _Y una mierda._

Se garabatea al centro de la página, desordenada y mal escrita. Y Anna regresa un par de páginas atrás para comparar la escritura con la de Bella, pero es completamente diferente. Es la clase de escritura que ha visto algunas veces en Kristoff, cuando el escribe apresurado, extraña y dolorosamente fea.

La página se adorna con pequeñas groserías y unos cuantos dibujos vulgares en las esquinas. Todos ellos son tan terribles como la escritura. Y mientras más mira la página, su mente comienza a compararlo con los chicos groseros y problemáticos de hoy en día.

Anna tragó saliva y casi vomita otra vez, cuando el sabor repugnante se siente. Ella vio nuevamente el móvil, notando las innumerables llamadas y mensajes por parte de Lucy. Ella se apresuró a desbloquear el dispositivo, regresando la última llamada. La línea solo timbra una vez cuando responden.

"Anna!? Estas bien cariño!? Donde estás!?" Lucy es frenética mientras habla, con voz preocupada y temblorosa, probablemente el llanto que amenaza con caer. Anna tomó una profunda respiración.

"H-hola Lucy, e-estoy bien, yo no sé dónde... estoy exactamente..." Murmuró Anna, mirando alrededor una vez más. Ella escuchó el suspiro tembloroso de Lucy y un pequeño sollozo que parcia escapar de su domino. "oye... estoy bien Lucy, no te preocupes" aseguró Anna. Ella continúa hablando con Lucy para tranquilizarla, comenzando a caminar para dar la ubicación a Lucy y pase a recogerla, mientras camina, nota el dolor en su cuerpo, ella ve los nudillos magullados y cuando lame sus labios, se estremece al sentir su labio roto.

Cuando Lucy aparece, ella no pierde tiempo en cerrar la puerta del conductor. Ella corre todo el camino hasta Anna y envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Anna, parándose de puntillas porque Anna es más alta que cuando tenía quince años. Ella acuna el rostro de Anna, observando con ojos frenéticos su rostro. La preocupación es visible en su rostro cansado, ella puede ver la media luna debajo de los ojos tristes y cansados de Lucy y se siente culpable por ser la causa de su preocupación.

"Lo siento, Lucy." Se disculpa con sinceridad.

Cuando montan el auto, Lucy baja las ventanillas discretamente, y Anna sonríe porque el mal olor que la rodea es tan desagradable.

Ella toma una ducha profunda cuando llegan a casa, lava su cuerpo tres veces y una cuarta... solo por si acaso. Ella lava los dientes, ignorando el cepillo morado de Rachel y el rojo de Bella. Lucy se había encargado de la ropa, Anna está segura que ahora descansan en el cesto de la basura fuera en el jardín.

Anna come, porque está hambrienta, tan hambrienta.

Lucy espera, paciente a que sea Anna quien hable en primer lugar.

Anna limpió la boca con la servilleta, bebiendo el jugo de naranja antes de comenzar. Tratando de aclarar el pensamiento y dar algún sentido.

"Yo..." Ella se interrumpe, cerrando los labios. Frunciendo el ceño y asentir para sí misma. "C-creo que hay alguien más..." Susurró en confidente, inclinándose sobre la mesa. "Su escritura está en el diario, y es completamente difrangente de Bella y de Rachel. Yo no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, pero estoy convencida que es un... un _él"_

Un _él_ es problemático.

Tarda una semana después para mostrarse por segunda vez. Lucy lo ve bajar por las escaleras y toma un momento para darse cuenta que no es ninguna de las chicas. Porque _él_ está vistiendo pantalones demasiado grandes y rasgados, resultan familiares para Lucy y solo tiene que echar un segundo vistazo más detallado para reconocerlos como propiedad de Kristoff.

Holgadas playeras rotas de alguna banda que Kristoff encontraba interesante en sus años de adolescente, su forma de caminar es tan parecida a la de Kristoff, de esa forma encorvada, balanceando su cuerpo de forma pesada en cada paso que dan. Ella oculta una sonrisa cuando ve el cabello. Es recogido, desordenado sobre su cabeza en un pobre intento por mantenerlo fuera de su rostro, pero solo ha dejado libre a los mechones rebeldes que brotan por toda su cabeza.

"Tú debes ser Lucy" Su voz es tan diferente, nos completamente varonil, pero posee aquella nota ronca en _el._ Oculta las manos detrás de los bolcillos traseros de los vaqueros, empujando su cuerpo ligeramente hacia adelante.

"Y tú debes ser _el_ " Sonríe. Es torcida, lánguida y completamente diferente de las sonrisas de Anna, Bella y Rachel. Se presenta a sí mismo como William, es complicado al principio, tal y como lo era con Bella y Rachel, pero Lucy comienza acostumbrarse.

Ella se ofrece a llevarlo de comprar, para obtener ropa que se adapte a su cuerpo y dejar la ropa grande de Kristoff.

No es fácil y las personas no lo hacen más fácil. Las miradas que reciben cuando entrar a las tiendas de ropa para hombres, son de disgusto.

Porque todos ellos ven el cuerpo de una chica con vestimenta de hombre y a pesar de ser el siglo veintiuno, no es fácil. Los instintos maternales de Lucy patean con toda su fuerza. Porque ella ama y amará a cada uno de ellos como si se tratara de su propio hijo.

"Que estas mirando, pequeña mierda?" Escupe Williams cuando uno de los trabajadores mira por demasiado tiempo. El escupe las palabras con irritación y se encamina con la intención de golpearlo escrita en todo su rostro. Lucy toma un puño de su camiseta desgastada, tirando hacia atrás para detenerlo. El hombre parece más disgustado que antes, pero se aleja, murmurando para sí mismo. "Porque no vienes y lo dices en mi cara? Puto de mierda!" Dice en voz más alta y esto solo atrae más atención. Los murmullos comienzan a escucharse alrededor y la mirada que Williams está lanzando a todos ellos, no es de ayuda.

Sus puños se flexionan, con la intención de noquear a todos y cada uno de ellos.

"Está bien amigo" Lucy y Williams se giran para encontrar al dueño de la voz. Es un nuevo chico, vistiendo el uniforme de trabajador. "No tienes por qué prestar atención a ellos" Él se encoge de hombros mientras se acerca. "Puedo ofrecer ayuda si lo necesitan" El Mira entre Lucy y Williams, un rostro amable entre el mar de disgustados.

"Gracias" Responde Lucy, aún sigue sospechando de todos ellos, pero es sincera en su agradecimiento. Ella comienza a sugerir un par de vaqueros y camisetas y camisas para Williams, espera con paciencia en la sala de pruebas y da pequeñas opiniones.

Williams es irritado y disgustado por que Lucy a pagado por sus compras, pero él no posee un solo centavo en sus bolcillos y promete pagarlo a pesar de que Lucy insiste en que simplemente lo olvide. Pero entonces Williams solo se irrita más y Lucy sabe que a herido su orgullo y acepta su oferta de pagar el dinero.

Antes de darse cuenta, Williams está durmiendo en la habitación de Kristoff, porque el necesita su espacio y su privacidad, y no desea compartir una habitación de chicas.

-x-x-x-x-

Sentado frente a Gerda, William es indiferente, las piernas plantadas firmemente en el suelo y separadas, balanceando de un lado a otro como si se trataran de un par de tijeras y no sus piernas, los brazos descansando sobre los antebrazos del pequeño sillón a la espera de que toda esta mierda termine.

La mayoría de sus conversaciones están elocuentemente adornadas por groserías, algo a lo que Gerda a tenido que acostumbrarse a escuchar y tratar de no estremecerse al escucharlas. Porque este es Williams, el chico rudo que a tomado vida a causa de un ataque violento a Anna.

"Todo esto es una mierda" se ríe. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el sillón. Tomando su tiempo para tomar todo esto enserio. " como mierda es posible que cuatro personas vivan en un solo cuerpo? Porque es una mierda, es difícil de creer para mí, porque carajos sería más fácil de entender para otros?" Williams resopló, rebuscando entre el bolso de mensajero que todos ellos compartían, el sacó el diario, más desgastado que la última vez.

"Puede creer que esta pequeña mierda sea como una especie de ancla o algo así, es como el diario mágico de Harry Potter o algo, recuerda? Ese estúpido libro del hombre sin nariz el que aparecían las respuestas? Bueno no importa, lo que quiero decir es, que es una mierda"

Gerda no tiene que preguntar la mayor parte del tiempo, porque Williams solo comienza a derramarlo todos sus pensamientos, tal vez olvide que Gerda está ahí y simplemente hable consigo mismo en voz alta, pero es de gran ayuda para entender y comprender.

"Sabe lo difícil que es ser un chico en un cuerpo de chica? Porque siempre que miro entre mis pantalones no encuentro a mi amigo, no hay nada ahí" El señaló con su cabeza entre sus piernas, "como demonios se supone que voy a satisfacer a una chica si no tengo el equipo necesario!? Que mierda. Demonios siquiera me toman enserio" Murmuró en voz baja.

Gerda sintió una ligera punzada de dolor. No es fácil para ellos en el tema del amor. Nadie está dispuesto a elegir alguien con problemas como los que ellos comparten.

Y todos ellos comparten la misma mirada cuando Gerda pregunta por situaciones románticas.

"No me interesa" suele responder Bella con indiferencia.

"Soy demasiado buena para atarme a una sola persona? Porque lo haría si puedo tenerlos a todos?" Dice Rachel, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro, pero Gerda puede ver la tristeza y resignación en los ojos turquesa.

"N-no sé lo que es…" suele responder Anna, con la mirada perdida a través de las grandes ventanas. Pero ella es nerviosa cuando se trata del tema.

Mientras que Williams, está demasiado preocupado por el _paquete_ faltante entre sus piernas.

Los cuatro de ellos se han resignado a tenerse únicamente a ellos mismos.

Williams miró su reflejo en el espejo. El cabello húmedo sobre los hombros, goteando lentamente hasta el fregadero del baño. Él siempre tiene problemas para tratar con el. Es demasiado largo, demasiado grueso y demasiado difícil de cepillar.

Tiene un buen color al menos.

"A la mierda" Murmuró, abriendo el cajón del estante y sacar las afiladas tijeras. Tomó un mechón de cabello cortando mientras tarareaba para sí mismo, lanzando el cabello al fregadero y continuar con el siguiente. Con cada mechón que caía al fregadero su sonrisa crecía.

Lucy se sorprende cuando lo ve bajar las escaleras. Ella se atragantó con el café y termino escupiéndolo por todo el lugar. Porque William bajó las escaleras con confianza, y un cabello cortó.

"Lucy" saludó William, pasando distraídamente los dedos por el cabello, satisfecho cuando el cabello terminaba sobre sus hombros y no continuaba casi a la altura de su cintura como antes.

"Will... agradable corte de cabello" dijo Lucy, él sonrió satisfecho.

"Gracias. Pensé, que mierda, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, sinceramente siento mi cabeza más ligera, sabes" Lucy asintió. Sonriendo. Porque el corte es desigual y desordenado. Probablemente Rachel termine enfadada, pero podría solucionarlo, pero sinceramente ayuda a la imagen de William.

-x-x-x-x-

Rachel grita.

Es fuerte y su grito se extiende durante largos segundos y parce continuar por una eternidad más antes de finalmente se queda sin aire en los pulmones. Lucy la escucha gritar en la planta de arriba, la escucha correr de un lado a otro, porque Rachel ama su cabello y lo mantiene brillante y suave, perfecto.

La escucha maldecir en voz alta una y otra vez incluso sollozar. Pero Lucy da su espacio, porque Rachel odia que la miren llorar, ella odia que la miren con el maquillaje arruinado. Así, Lucy espera en la planta de abajo con paciencia.

Una eternidad más tarde, Rachel baja las escaleras con dignidad, la postura alta y orgullosa, agitando el cabello corto y ahora perfectamente arreglado, parece un poco más corto por un par de centímetros ahora, porque Rachel se vio obligada a cortarlo del mismo tamaño y enmendar los estúpidos errores de William.

Ella lo luce de forma femenina. A pesar de compartir el mismo rostro que Williams ella lo hace ver precioso y femenino tan diferente de él, guapo y varonil.

"El corte favorece a mi rostro" menciona de forma casual. Arreglando la ropa brillante.

Anna ayuda a Lucy en el restaurant. Es agradable con los clientes y siempre tiene buenas conversaciones con todos ellos. Pero todos y cada uno de ellos son ajenos a su más profundo secreto. Y todos ellos han llega a ignorar el extraño comportamiento que abecés tiene.

La forma en que ella tiende a cambiar su forma de hablar por cortos periodos de tiempo, su forma de caminar o como abecés retira su delantal y lo lanza descuidadamente sobre el mostrador murmurando un "regreso más tarde" y se marcha sin esperar una respuesta.

Bella encuentra trabajo en una biblioteca, trabaja los lunes, miércoles y viernes, ella prefiere los lugares tranquilos y su amor por los libros a dado el trabajo perfecto. Sin embargo, su amor por la lectura la a echo hacerlo leer por largos periodos de tiempo leyendo con poca luz o solo la luz de luna que entra por la ventana junto a su sofá. Por lo cual, los dolores de cabeza y ojos lloros la llevan directo con el oculista...

"No parece un problema tan serio, has venido en el momento indicado, si lo ignoraras por más tiempo, podrías terminar con un cristal el triple de grosor!" Bromea el hombre, es joven y guapo, adornando su rostro con un par de gafas que solo acentúan su rostro atractivo, pero Bella solo tararea en respuesta, porque, no gracias, ella no está interesada en el romance, no en la vida real.

"De todas formas, que estilo prefieres para tus gafas?" Preguntó el hombre. Mostrando una gran variedad de estilos.

Bella los observó en silencio. "No me importa realmente, solo algo que sostenga el cristal y estoy satisfecha, tengo que irme ahora." Ella se despidió con un asentimiento, porque ella tiene trabajo que hacer.

Dos semanas más tarde, Lucy y Bella se presentan por las nuevas gafas de Bella. Bella pagó por ellas, satisfecha al utilizar su propio dinero, ella desempacó las gafas, observando en silencio luego mirando entre Lucy y el hombre que sonreía ampliamente.

"Es un estilo muy agradable, y algo que está de moda" explicó el hombre satisfecho, Bella desplegó las gafas, tomando un suspiro antes de ponerlas en su rostro. Ella parpadeo un par de veces, acostumbrándose. Ella estaba satisfecha cuando su mirada parecía más clara ahora.

"Claro…" Murmuró Bella.

La sensación de utilizar gafas es extraña. Presionan demasiado en el puente de la nariz y en la sien siente esta extraña picasen, por no mencionar que, al mirar al suelo, este parce distorsionar la distancia con cada paso. Los ojos se sienten pesados pero el hombre afirma que es normal sentirse de esa manera.

"Se pone mejor con el tiempo" había afirmado. Pero Bella no está muy segura. Bella tropezó con más de un apersona al salir del lugar. Murmurando disculpas.

Ella siente la parte superior de enfrente caliente, ella maldice en voz alta y retrocede un par de pasos, sumiendo su estómago con la pobre intención de evitar que su blusa cubierta de café caliente se pegue a su piel tierna.

"Oh dios! Lo siento mucho" Bella gruñe y se burla, mirando a la chica castaña frente a ella, su ira solo parece aumentar cuando mira sostener un móvil en su mano.

"Lo dudo mucho, sabes? Soy yo quien tiene el café caliente encima" Murmuró entre gruñidos.

"Oye estoy tratando de ser amable y disculparme, de acuerdo? No tienes que ser una mierda" Respondía la chica. Bella se burló, tomando entre sus dedos índice y pulgar la tela de su estómago tratando de mantenerlo fuera de su piel, el aroma a vainilla comenzaba a penetrarse en su piel casi de forma permanente. Demasiado dulce para el gusto de Bella.

"Tengo derecho a estar molesta, tu eres quien camina con un café caliente y con la atención en tu móvil, es tan peligroso como conducir enviando mensajes" la chica rodó los ojos, mirando alrededor antes de observar nuevamente a Bella.

"Dramática..." Murmuró la castaña apartando la mirada mientras decía en voz baja. Los ojos se estrecharon detrás de las gafas nuevas de Bella, porque ella tal vez este ligeramente dañada de la vista, pero su oído es completamente funcional.

"Oh?" Bella inclinó la cabeza ligeramente. "Esto es increíble!" Se burló con amargura. Bella tenía suficiente, no estaba dispuesta a perder su tiempo con una persona como esta chica. Ella tenía una mejor oportunidad de conversar con un orangután del zoológico que esta chica.

Bella rodeo a la chica, con la única intención de regresar al auto de Lucy y esperar a la mujer en el interior, lejas de todas estas personas desagradables.

"Oye espera!" Llamó la chica, Bella se detuvo, girando la cabeza ligeramente para observar sobre su hombro. La castaña suspiró ligeramente, apartando la mirada por un segundo para reunir sus pensamientos "Lo siento, de acuerdo" Dijo, ella cambió su peso de un pie a otro, masticando su labio con nerviosismo. "E-estoy esperando una llamada importante... y no estaba mirando a donde iva-

"Me di cuenta" interrumpió Bella. La chica frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos en su estómago.

"Estoy tratando de ser civilizada, puedes poner algo de tu parte?"

"Oh? Ahora intentas ser civilizada" Murmuró Bella.

"bien! Lo siento! De verdad, puedo... p-puedo invitarte un café? Se que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo... pero podría ser mejor, verdad?" Bella se giró lentamente, abriendo sus brazos ligeramente mientras miraba su camisa arruinada.

"Con este es suficiente. Gracias" Respondí con sarcasmo, disfrutando de la chica irritada. "Ahora tengo que irme, trata de ver a dónde vas, podrías terminar sobre el parabrisas de algún vehículo" aconsejó Bella, groándose antes de continuar su caminar.

"No tienes que ser una completa mierda! Sabes!" Gritó la chica a todo pulmón, atrayendo miradas disgustadas de otros.

-x-x-x-x-

Bella la conoce en primer lugar.

No tiene nada en especial.

Una persona demasiado concentrada en el asfalto bajo sus pies como para mirar el entorno a su alrededor. Con el ceño demasiado fruncido que apresura las líneas de expresión a una edad temprana. Los labios apretados en una mueca que resulta casi infantil en el rostro de un adulto.

Sus pasos son apresurados y agiles a pesar de calzar un par de altos zapatos negros.

La mujer está demasiado distraída para detener su apresurando andar y evitar estrellarse en el frente de Bella. La mujer rebotó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo. Ella parpadea un par de veces tomando la realidad de lo que acaba de suceder.

"Hey estas bien?" Preguntó Bella.

"Y-yo lo siento mucho." Bella suspiró, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella aliso su cabello rubio en un gesto nervioso. "Lo siento mucho, estoy un poco distraída últimamente, mi jefe no deja de molestarme y lanzar miradas sugestivas, es desagradable y repugnante, pero necesito el trabajo" La mujer tomó una respiración profunda " Mi madre no deja de llamar para quejarse de mi padre y su problema con la bebida y mi padre no deja de llamar para pedir dinero! Y yo no puedo soportarlo porque el alquiler está a la vuelta de la esquina y para empeorar las cosas el día de ayer robaron mi bolso con todo mi dinero... Y-yo siento que estoy entrando a la locura"

Bella guardó silencio. Sin atreverse a parpadear porque La mujer frente a ella aún se aferra a su mano como un salvavidas y Bella puede ver las lágrimas acumularse en los ojos de la rubia.

La mujer sorbe su nariz y tal como un balde de agua fría, ella regresa a la realidad.

"Lo siento mucho, e derramado todo esto sobre ti, debes pensar que soy tan extraña" La mujer sonrió entre dientes, limpiando discretamente las lágrimas de sus ojos. Bella apartó su mano, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

"Eh conocido a personas más extrañas" La mujer ofrece una sonrisa tensa, porque no sabe si es un cumplido o un insulto. Es confuso y Bella no es la mejor persona cuando se trata de socializar con extraños.

"Lo siento mucho" se disculpa nuevamente.

"Está bien." Trata de tranquilizar Bella. El silencio se aferra a ellas haciendo el momento aún más incómodo. La mujer se retorció en su lugar, lanzando rápidas miradas en dirección de Bella y apartarla tan rápido como llegó.

La mujer extendió la mano nuevamente, con una pequeña sonrisa apretada. "Soy Elsa, por cierto" se presentó. Bella asintió. Aceptando la mano.

"Bella" Murmuró, "Bien..." Bella arrastró las palabras, frunciendo el ceño. Tratando de descifrar que seguía a continuación. Ella suspiró ajustando las gafas en su nariz "Hasta luego" Bella agitó la mano, rodeando a la mujer y continuar su camino, sacando el pequeño diario y escribir el lugar la fecha y hora en que salía.

Ella no mira atrás para comprobar por la mujer.

No tiene nada de especial.

Solo alguien más entre el mar de la multitud. Ella la ignora porque Bella no es una persona muy sociable y está segura que terminara olvidando el nombre y rostro en un par de horas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Debe recordar que las letras** ** _cursivas_** **es cuando otra identidad está tratando de tomar el control.**

Para Bella, el tiempo camina demasiado rápido. Parece ir a la velocidad de la luz cuando ella sostiene un libro entre sus manos y comienza a leerlo, prometiéndose a sí misma que solo lera durante treinta minutos, pero cuando finalmente aparta la mirada del libro, ella en realidad ya lo ha terminado y se da cuenta que han sido horas más tarde...

Para Rachel, el tiempo no existe. Porque ella puede pasar horas y horas vagando por el centro comercial sin dar alguna importancia a él, puede pasar horas en un club-porque ella hace amistades con _buenas_ personas, que la ayudan a entrar a los lugares agradables que no son aburridos, sin importar que ella tiene la apariencia de una chica de diecisiete años-y no regresar hasta la mañana siguiente si así lo desea. Ella es su propio tiempo.

Para Will, el tiempo simplemente es demasiado lento. Porque no importa cuánto intente en ignorarlo, sus ojos siempre terminan en su reloj atado a la muñeca y se da cuenta que solo han pasado un par de _minutos_ cuando en realidad para él, se sentía una eternidad más tarde. El tiempo para él, es una tortura.

Para Anna... ella aun no encuentra su significado, y a veces la preocupa, mientras se recuesta en su cama y mira al techo en completa oscuridad, con las manos sobre su estómago y los tobillos cruzados sobre las mantas. Ella piensa y se atormenta, porque en esas noches de vigilia, es cuando su mente está en su mayor apogeo, lanzando tantos pensamientos al mismo tiempo, recordándole que ella tal vez no está aprovechando el tiempo correctamente o lo hace con demasiada exageración...

Es en esas noches cuando sus pensamientos son demasiado ruidos para dejarla dormir en paz, ella decide levantarse y vagar por la casa, deteniéndose un par de veces frente a la nevera en busca de algo para comer a las dos de la maña y conseguir un poco de sueño.

-x-x-x-x-

Bella comparte turno con su compañera, Belle. Belle Rosse.

Ella es de nacionalidad francesa, viviendo con su padre y madre y dos hermanas. El amor que siente por todos ellos, es notable cuando habla de ellos, su voz toma un tono dulce y cariñoso cuando habla de sus padres y sonrisas tiernas cuando pronuncia a sus hermanas.

Belle Rosse es una mujer amable. Una de las pocas personas que aun deambulan por el mundo.

Es fácil de hablar con ella- a pesar de que Bella permanece la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio- pero son silencios agradables, uno en el cual no existe la precio por decir algo y evitar la torpeza estúpida.

Y sin darse cuenta exactamente de cuando sucedió, ellas están compartiendo su hora del almuerzo, cerca de la cafetería detrás de la biblioteca.

Es como ver a dos ancianas atrapadas en los cuerpos preciosos de dos mujeres jóvenes.

Es agradable tener alguien para conversar, sentirse normal un par de veces. Por supuesto, Bella nunca a mencionado que comparte un cuerpo con tres personas más, no es normal, no es algo que se mencione entre conversaciones, porque la última vez que Anna lo mencionó de forma casual a alguien, terminaron burlándose de ella de una forma tan desagradable que Bella tenía que tomar el control cuando Anna estaba demasiado avergonzada para seguir en la superficie.

No es normal y las personas tienden a cargar con su propia mierda sin estar interesados a cargar con la mierda de alguien más, no gracias. Es suficiente con la suya.

No siempre es fácil mantener en control, sobre Anna, Bella puede manejarlo, pero no con Rachel y ahora Will. Porque los dos últimos siempre están impacientes en el interior, dejando salir a la superficie y causar problemas solo para tener algo que hacer.

Bella no siempre puede mantenerlos a raya, no se puede controlar por siempre a una persona, y mientras más los fuerzas a no hacer algo, lo intentan con mayor frecuencia e intensidad.

Ella ha perdido en control un par de veces en su trabajo y para su pesar, enfrente de Belle Rosse, pero si ella alguna vez lo notó, a sido demasiado amable para no mencionarlo.

"Deberías escribir una novela " Murmuró Belle Rosse detrás de su taza humeante, señalando el diario donde Bella estaba actualmente garabateando detrás de su propia taza negra.

"Por qué?" Preguntó Bella, sin detenerse de escribir la fecha y lugar en el cual estaba ahora.

"Estas escribiendo constantemente en tu diario... podrías publicar una novela, sé que tienes talento, quien sabe, tal vez en un futuro estaré a la espera en la gran fila para obtener mi libro autografiado por ti" Bella bufó una sonrisa, terminando su escritura y cerrar el diario antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

"No estoy constantemente escribiendo" Señaló, obteniendo a cambio una mirada sarcástica "Y el hecho que trabaje en una biblioteca y me guste leer, no me convierte automáticamente en un escritor. Prefiero leer las historias de otros que escribir las mías, que atractivo tendría leer mi propia historia cuando ya se el final?" La pelirroja se inclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla, observando a su compañera de trabajo.

"No es necesario que leas tu historia" Respondió la castaña, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. "Podrías escribirla y simplemente nunca más volver a leerla, suena atractivo para ti?" Bella se encogió de hombros, tratando de dejar la idea a un lado, no disfruta de escribir, ella ama leer, pero escribir? De que escribiría?

El mesero se acercó amablemente a ellas, sosteniendo la bandeja, el dejó frente a ellas sus platos de comida humeante antes de ofrecer una sonrisa agradable y marcharse.

"Como está Lucy?" Preguntó Belle, tomando el tenedor entre sus dedos y picar su comida, mirando por un momento a la pelirroja antes de tomar su bocado.

Ella la observó por un segundo de reojo, Bella nunca había presentado a Lucy a su compañera de trabajo, pero ella la mencionó en un par de ocasiones. Lucy es importante para ella, pero también es la mujer que convive con los cuatro de ellos, un intermedio que los mantiene a todos lejos de borde, ella se a convertido en sus confidentes y en cierto modo en la madre de todos ellos.

No es como si ellos lo mencionaran, ellos son demasiado orgullosos para admitir que Lucy tiene una especie de control sobre ellos, la persona que se a convertido en su hogar, su zona segura. Mientras que Anna es demasiado avergonzada para llamarla "Mamá"

Lucy continúa esperando la llamada que se llevara lejos a Anna. Cada vez que su teléfono timbra, su respiración se detiene y simplemente lo observa por un momento, escuchándolo timbrar un par de veces antes de tomar la llamada, guardando silencio en la bocina y simplemente esperar.

Esperar a que la persona del otro lado de la línea, sea demasiado formal, al igual que un detective o policía, anunciando que finalmente, encontraron parientes en Londres que tomaran a su niña lejos de ella. Anna desconoce los planes de Lucy, la mujer parece cada vez más alegre y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, para ella el tiempo es una meta, una victoria.

Porque cuando Anna cumpla dieciocho años, ella finalmente podrá decidir por sí misma ser adoptada por Lucy y poder rechazar el cuidado de otros parientes sin un día encuentra alguno...

"Ella está bien" Respondió Bella, ignorando la mirada de su compañera por obtener una respuesta tan vaga y poco profunda. Bella no mencionaba a su familia, porque esa es su zona de _normalidad_ donde puede ser ella misma y ser tres personas más, donde nadie puede juzgarlos por actuar completamente diferente de un segundo a otro.

Y ella no está dispuesta a llevar un extraño a tal lugar sagrado para todos ellos.

"Bella, nos conocemos por más de tres meses! Y lo único que se es tu nombre y Lucy, una mujer que no sé cuál es su rostro o si es tu madre, abuela o incluso tu tía, dios mío podría ser tu hermana! Claro por no mencionar que eres británico por tu obvio acento, y por lo que yo sé, tal vez estés mintiendo, últimamente hay personas que lo imitan solo porque es demasiado _cool_ " Sonrió la castaña, tratando de ocultar su ligera frustración, porque _ella_ a contado la mayor parte de su vida a la pelirroja y no a obtenido demasiado a cambio.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Masticando lentamente su comida antes de tragarlo. Decidir ignorar el ligero malestar que comenzaba a notarse en su compañera de trabajo. Pero hay cosas que no pueden ser contadas, cosas que son destinadas a mantenerse debajo de la superficie, tan profundo como sea necesario para evitar ser lastimado.

No puede ir por ahí contando su vida. No puede decir que sufre de un extraño trastorno de identidad disociativo del cual surgen diferentes personalidades en un solo cuerpo, pero son completamente diferentes, personas diferentes. Y ella misma es una de ellas, ni siquiera tiene el privilegio de ser el original, el usuario principal...

Pero un protector. Porque la niña a la cual pertenece ese cuerpo, fue violada de forma brutal a una edad temprana por la figura que se hacía llamar su padre. Porque la niña estaba tan aterrada de aquel hombre que su mente rota uso los fragmentos para dar vida a una persona que la hiciera sentir segura y la pusiera a salvo.

La niña que terminó bloqueando los recuerdos perturbadores de su infancia y vivió en la oscuridad de sus horribles recuerdos, negándose a excavar en ellos.

No es un tema que sea fácil de abordar.

No cuando las personas se vuelven incomodas cuando la palabra _sexo_ es mencionada en voz alta, no cuando la palabra _sexo_ está enlazada con la palabra _niño pequeño_ y _violación._ Las personas se vuelven completamente incomodas y te miran de forma repugnante, como si la victima fuera el culpable por permitir que _eso_ sucediera.

Los miran como manchas desagradables, culpables y repugnantes, sin entender o darse el tiempo para entender. Porque es más fácil juzgar y correr lejos después de insultarlos y no darse tiempo para pensar sobre el tema y sentirse aún más incomodos sobre eso.

Bella solo quiere un poco de normalidad en su vida.

No se puede ser juzgado por eso. Cierto?

"No hay absolutamente nada interesante conmigo" Mintió. Tan fácil como respirar. "Soy como cualquier otra chica que disfruta de la lectura" Ella sonrió. Tratando de parecer tranquila y dejar caer el tema. Pero en esta ocasión Belle Rosse parecía decidida a continuar excavando en el misterio que era Bella.

"Nadie es poco interesante, Bella" Respondió Belle Rosse, estrechando los ojos en su amiga. "Que haces cuando sales del trabajo? A dónde vas con tanta prisa cada miércoles cuando sales del trabajo.? Tienes hermanos, hermanas tal vez? En qué escuela estudiaste y porque ya no continúas estudiando-

"Belle!" Interrumpió la pelirroja entre dientes. Tratando de mantener la voz bajo control a pesar de su creciente irritación y preocupación. "Que es esto? Un interrogatorio, tal vez? Cuando dejé de beber café con mi compañera, y en su lugar un detective?" Trató de bromear, removiéndose incómodamente en su lugar.

Porque abecés Belle Rosee podría ser tan persistente. Y es molesto.

"Solo estoy tratando de conocerte mejor-"

"Me conoces, Belle. Este soy yo. _Nadie más_ " Respondió "Porque no es suficiente para ti? Porque tienes que insistir en conocer mi pasado, algo que _ya_ no existe, te conocí en mi futuro, Belle, por qué no podemos simplemente interesarnos en _nuestro_ mañana y no solo en _mi_ ayer?" La pelirroja suspiró, limpiando sus labios con la servilleta antes de lanzarla sobre la mesa. Ella buscó en sus bolcillos sacando un par de billetes y dejarlos sobre la mesa mientras se levantaba.

"Bella, espera por favor" Pidió la castaña cuando vio las intenciones de su amiga "lo siento" Se disculpó, levantándose de la mesa apresuradamente para bloquear el camino de la pelirroja, ella podía ver su molestia en el rostro, y no deseaba dejar que ella se fuera sin antes remendar sus errores, porque sabía que dejarlo de esa manera, solo empeoraría con el paso del tiempo.

"Lo siento mucho, por favor discúlpame" ella estaba avergonzada. Había empujado demasiado a su amiga para obtener respuesta que no eran de su incumbencia y a pesar de ver la incomodidad y el malestar en la pelirroja, ella continúo insistiendo. "No era mi intención ofenderte." La pelirroja flexionó la mandíbula un par de veces, mirando a todos lados pro nunca a su compañera, ignorando la mirada suplicante de la castaña.

"Está bien" Murmuró, dando un paso al lado para continuar con su camino, pero la castaña lo bloque, enredando sus dedos en el antebrazo de la pelirroja.

"Bella" susurró la castaña. Suplicante y sincera. "Por favor. Quédate" La pelirroja apartó la mirada de su compañera, observando alrededor de la cafetería.

"Estamos bien, Rosse" tranquilizó Bella, con una sonrisa tensa entre sus labios. "Lo prometo, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire. Eso es todo" La pelirroja comenzó a desenredar los manos de su compañera, liberándose finalmente. "Te encontraré en la biblioteca." Dijo Bella, comenzando alejarse.

Ella salió de la cafetería, respirando de forma profunda, rebuscando en los bolsillos del abrigo en busca de un cigarrillo, ella lo encendió con manos ligeramente temblorosas, tomando una profunda respiración de humo y soltarlo lentamente entre sus labios y nariz al igual que un dragón enfurecido.

-x-x-x-x-

Lucy a llegado acostumbrarse con el tiempo a sus tan diferentes personalidades.

No es sencillo y cada día es una lucha nueva, pero Lucy está segura que nunca se dará por vencida.

Ella está acostumbrada a ver como Will se marcha y desaparece incluso por dos o tres días. El estar acostumbrada no significa que no siga preocupándose por su seguridad.

Ella está acostumbrada a ser ignorada cuando Rachel aparece, a su desdén y sarcasmo, verla partir y llegar altas horas de la noche o incluso hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ella está acostumbrada a las tranquilas respuestas de Bella y sus largos silencios.

Pero ella de igual manera, sigue esperando en la sala de estar hasta altas horas de la noche, con una taza de café que lentamente se enfría sobre la mesa del centro, solo la luz del pasillo iluminando la oscuridad de la casa mientras espera a la llegada de alguno de ellos.

Ella mantiene el móvil cerca, a la espera de una llamada de Anna, desorientada y de voz ligeramente temblorosa por el pánico que amenaza con aparecer sobre ella. O a la espera de la llamada de un hospital para anunciar que un cuerpo fue encontrado en mal estado en algún callejón sucio, con la descripción física de Anna.

Lucy se reprende a sí misma todo el tiempo por tener aquellos pensamientos, pero no puede evitarlo.

Ella ha llorado tantas veces, cuando la noche se vuelve día y una vez más, cae la noche y el día surge nuevamente y no hay rastro de alguno de ellos. Y se dice así misma que es normal. _"Tal vez Will está a cargo, tal vez solo está tratando de tener un tiempo para sí mismo"_ Pero Lucy sabe que los _tiempos_ de Will al mando... siempre terminan con los nudillos rasgados y cuerpo magullado, porque él es impulsivo y salvaje, siempre con los puños en alto.

Ella solo puede esperar y tratar de calmar sus nervios y temores lo mejor que puede.

Ha veces Anna llega por su cuenta tres días más tarde o la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo magullado y los puños rasgados. Acercándose a ella como un animal herido y temeroso, esperando que Lucy la sostenga y cure sus heridas como tantas veces, ella no suele mencionar de inmediato lo sucedido, pero mientras ella se sienta en la orilla de la tina y Lucy se arrodilla frente a ella, limpiando y remendando las heridas que deben ser remendadas, ella murmura en voz tranquila el lugar en el cual estuvo.

Otras veces aparece Bella, ella solo se encogería de hombros murmurando un "estoy bien" antes de subir al baño para tomar una ducha tan necesaria.

No es fácil, nunca lo es. Y Lucy está segura que nunca lo será, pero ella a decidido seguir adelante sin importar las dificultades.

-x-x-x-x-

Las velas se encendieron sobre el glaseado de pastel.

Kristoff y Lucy permanecían sentados juntos en la mesa, a la espera de la llegada de Anna. La sonrisa tensa de Lucy se tambaleaba cada vez que Kristoff la miraba a los ojos.

"No debe tardar en llegar" susurraría para calmar sus propios nervios, ella lanzaba miradas discretas a la sala de estar, junto a la ventana donde el caballete de madera sostenía un cuadro comenzado y sin terminar, era ahí donde estaba de pie Anna la noche anterior.

Un segundo después, Lucy había escuchado la puerta cerrarse con fuerza detrás de ella, sin dejar rastro de quien salía de casa.

Kristoff suspiró profundo, bebiendo un sorbo de zumo, observando como las velas de número '18' comenzaban a desgastarse. Con un último suspiro, se inclinó sobre el pastel, soplando las velas y extinguir su luz. "se terminarán para cuando ella regrese" Murmuró. Ofreciendo una sonrisa amable a su madre.

"Tal vez pueda guardarlo en la nevera..." Murmuró Lucy, levantándose de la silla cuando Kristoff asintió de acuerdo, Kristoff apartó la mirada del rostro de Lucy cuando vio las lágrimas brillando en los ojos de su madre.

Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza, tratando de mantener la cólera en control. Tratando de engorar el malestar que sentía al ver a su madre entristecerse. Él había visto a su madre planearlo todo desde días anteriores. Estaba feliz. Entusiasmada mientras tarareaba en la cocina, preparando el pastel favorito de Anna y los aperitivos.

Kristoff se levantó de su silla, recogiendo el resto de la mesa. "Estaré en mi habitación" Murmuró en voz ronca, subiendo las escaleras cuando vio a su madre asentir de espaldas a él, porque su garganta sostenía un nudo de tristeza, haciendo imposible pronunciar palabra.

Dos días.

Dos días más tarde, apareció en la casa.

Lanzando descuidadamente las llaves sobre el tazón de cristal, ignorando el sonido repulsivo que resonaba en las paredes de la sala de estar. Kristoff se levantó del sillón, observando cómo se encogía de hombros y salía de su abrigo, lanzándolo al sillón más cercano.

"Qué demonios estabas haciendo!" Escupió Kristoff, estrechando los ojos en el rostro familiar.

"Lo que hago o no, no es de tu negocio" La acumulada en el interior de Kristoff comenzaba a vibrar como un volcán a punto de estallar.

Will y Kristoff no se llevaron muy bien desde el primer momento. No es como si con Rachel y Bella fueran demasiado cercanos. Bella fue tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando ella estaba alrededor de Kristoff, ella se mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio, concentrada en la lectura, manteniendo agradables conversaciones el uno con el otro. Eran civilizados entre sí, agradables.

Rachel era una tormenta violenta de rallos mortales y truenos que hacían estremecer la tierra. Siempre en constante movimiento, de ojos agudos críticos y actitud irritante y molesta. Pero hay ocasiones, momentos fugaces en los que deja de lado su actitud y tiene pequeños lapsos donde sus pensamientos son profundos y verdaderamente interesantes, cuando ella toma un minuto de su _valioso tiempo_ para hablar con Kristoff. Ella es aficionada al arte, buscando significados en cada pintura. Y es algo que es agradable para Kristoff.

Porque ve como el rostro de Rachel se concentra cuando toma su tiempo para descifrar los mensajes que oculta cada pintura. Cuando se sientan juntos en el sillón frente al televisor y observan con interés un nuevo programa de Tv, es tranquilo, es agradable y pacífico, tan diferente de la Rachel que otros ven amenudeo.

A diferencia de Lucy, Kristoff, aun no crecía acostumbrado completamente a las diferentes personalidades de Anna. Al principio, como todos o la gran mayoría de las personas, pensaba que Anna estaba fingiendo. Para conseguir atención, tal vez?

Pero ahora...

Seguía siendo difícil, como todo gran cambio.

Era tan confuso amar tanto y odiarlo con la misma profundidad de su amor...

Kristoff y Will... no fueron los más amables entre sí. Existía esa rivalidad entre ellos desde el primer momento en que tomó y se llevó lejos el cuerpo de Anna durante tres días, regresándolo en mal estado y desorientación. Tal vez sea solo cosas de "hombres" piensa Lucy la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Lo que haga o no hagas, se convierte en mi negocio cuando causas el dolor y la tristeza a mi madre por tu estúpido comportamiento!" Escupió Kristoff, dejando que la ira finalmente se liberara.

Will estrechó el par de ojos azul en Kristoff, desafiante, lentamente moviendo su cuerpo en una postura para atacar en cualquier momento cuando las palabras no causaran suficiente dolor y los puños fueran necesarios "Nunca le pedí que lo hiciera, maldito estúpido!, es ella quien pierde el tiempo, no necesito el permiso de nadie para ir y venir cuando yo lo deseo"

"Ten más respeto por la persona que se preocupa por ti! Quizás sea la única persona en el mundo que realmente le interesas!" Escupió Kristoff, recordando lo emocionada que estaba su madre por preparar todo para el cumpleaños de Anna. Recordando todas aquellas noches que pasaba en vela por la llegada de alguno de ellos.

"Por qué no te vas a la mierda y me dejas en paz?" Gruñó Wills, flexionando los puños, sintiendo el hormigueo familiar que sentía después de impactar su puño en el rostro de alguien más.

"Eres un maldito-

Will sentía que era suficiente de palabras, nunca era tan bueno para expresar lo que sentía en palabras. Pero, normalmente, lo único que sentía en su interior era la ira, que mejor manera de expresarse que con sus puños?

Su puño golpeó la mandíbula de Kristoff y un segundo más tarde su mano izquierda la parte blanda del abdomen del rubio. Will era un buen luchador, normalmente su tiempo en la "conciencia" era para patear un par de culos abusivos y desagradables, o aquellos que simplemente tomaron mucho tiempo para mirarlo y él pensaba que era desagradable.

Kristoff, al ser más grande en musculo y tamaño, lo tomó de la cintura, derivándolos al suelo y sobre la pobre mesa de centro de Lucy, montó sobre él, tratando de mantenerse sobre él y aferrarse a sus manos, tratando de detener la lluvia de golpes y patadas, tratando con todas sus fuerzas para no ceder a la rabia ciega y comenzar a golpear de regreso.

Porque el veía el rostro de la chica que era agradable e inocente y distraída como lo era Anna, el veía a su compañera de programas de Tv y su compañera de agradables conversaciones tranquilas y silencios sin ser incomodos.

Pero cuando miraba más de cerca, el solo podía ver el rostro contraído en rabia incontrolable, y mientras más miraba, el rostro se distorsionaba y parecía ser una persona completamente diferente, un chico problemático con demaciada ira en su interior.

"Es suficiente!" Gritó Kristoff, gimiendo y gruñendo cuando la rodilla de Wills se deslizó de su cautiverio y golpeó sus costillas. El labio de Kristoff sangraba, y estaba seguro que su nariz no aguantaría un puñetazo más. Pero Will será como una sanguijuela resbaladiza y escurridiza, saliendo de sus brazos y enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, apretando tan fuerte como una serpiente, cortando lentamente su respiración y con cada exhalación que emitía para sentir menos opresión, Wills aprovecha y apretaba con más fuerza que la anterior para ganar más terreno en el.

Wills golpeó los antebrazos de Kristoff, provocando con éxito a que perdiera el equilibrio y darles la vuelta. El los giró rápidamente, subiendo sobre él, metiendo los brazos de Kristoff debajo de sus rodillas y apretar con tanta fuerza como un luchador experimentado y profesional, sus manos se dedos se enredaron en su cuello, apretando los pulgares sobre la tráquea frágil de Kristoff con la única intención de cortar toda fuente de oxígeno en él.

El rostro siempre blanco de Kristoff comenzó a cambiar a un rojo oscuro, las venas de su frente comenzaban a saltar a la vista sobre su piel, con los ojos enrojecidos, amenazando con salir expulsados de sus cuencas.

Wills gruño, agitando la cabeza con violencia cuando sentía que alguien intentaba arrebatar el control de el, tratando de espantarlos con cada movimiento y apretar más fuerte sobre la garganta de Krsitoff, observando como los parpados del rubio se hacían lentamente más pesados y comenzaba a ponerse de un color oscuro.

" _Es-_ NO! No es suficiente! No hasta que esta mierda entienda que yo no- _Wills!"_ Las manos de Wills se aflojaron por una fracción de segundos, antes de volver a enrollarse con fuerzas alimentadas por la ira.

 _"Wills!"_ El cuerpo se lanzó con violencia fuera de Krsitoff, jadeando con dificultad, observando con ojos temeros el cuerpo inconsciente de Kristoff.

"Oh dios mío!" Susurró la voz estridente de Rachel " E-está muerto!?" Ella se arrastró por el suelo, retrocediendo. "No pienso acercarme a un cadáver!" Susurró, mirando de forma desconfiada el cuerpo de Krsitoff, "No pienso ir a la maldita cárcel por un psicópata! Sabes lo que hacen a las chicas lindas en la cárcel!?" Había visto suficientes documentales para tener una idea, la falta obvia de privacidad, donde tenías que utilizar aquellos pequeños jabones sin algún olor agradable! por no mencionar que los nuevos siempre terminaban siendo la "puta" de la más fuerte y estas, _siempre_ eran las mujeres ancianas. si tan solo fueran como "Orange is the new black..." Donde todas las chicas eran bastante atractivas, tal vez, entonces... lo pensaría.

"No voy a hacerme responsable de este desastre! No voy a ser quien limpie la mierda de alguien más!" Rachel levantó las manos frente a ella, negando profundamente con su cabeza de forma violenta "No, Me niego!" Ella cerró los ojos, respirando por última vez de forma temblorosa antes de abandonar por su voluntad la conciencia.

Fue Bella quien se apresuró a tomar el control. Negándose a dejar que Anna fuera testigo de tal escena.

Ella se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Krsitoff, revisando su pulso y suspirar de alivio cuando lo encontró.

Ella buscó el número de Lucy, solo tardó un anillo antes de responder de forma apresurada y sin aliento.

"...Es Bella, estoy en casa, ha surgido un... accidente"

-x-x-x-x-

Anna tiene veinte años, cuando el amor al arte le dio su primera oportunidad de "exponer" un par de sus obras, no es realmente una galería tan grande y lujosa como uno esperaría. Las paredes no son blancas y luces a juego, es un pequeño local de paredes cristalizadas y una luz opaca amarillenta, pero es genial, porque ella tiene a Lucy junto a ella y Kristoff no tardaría en llegar, es impresionante por que esperaba que una pareja de casados de aspecto elegante y extrañamente humilde, se interesaran por sus obras que había observado en línea. Es maravillosa y extrañamente real, algo buena, una oportunidad para algo más grande, dijo Lucy.

Anna estaba nerviosa, jugueteando constantemente con los tirantes negros de sus pantalones, masticando su labio constantemente a la espera de que todo empezara y terminara con la misma rapidez, porque ella no era muy buena con las interacciones y no con grandes multitudes.

"Todo está ben cariño" Aseguró Lucy, alisando las arugas de los hombros en la camisa blanca de Anna, ajustando un par de veces la corbata en su cuello, al igual que una madre se precopa por la apariencia de su hijo. "Ahora, confía en ti, de acuerdo? Y si alguien es desagradable... solo puedes mandarlos al infierno" Anna sonrió y se rió en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de un par de personas, porque Lucy era simplemente maravillosa.

"Gracias, ….Mamá" susurró Anna, en voz baja y tímida, porque sería la primera vez que la llamaría de tal forma desde que firmó los documentos legales hace dos años para convertirla oficialmente en su hija. La pelirroja observó las lágrimas de Lucy, Ella se inclinó y besó la frente de Lucy, porque ahora ella era más pequeña.

Kristoff apareció un par de minutos más tarde, trayendo con el a Mike y su agradable madre, los tres de ellos se reunieron alrededor de Anna, felicitando en voz baja y ofreciendo abrazos cálidos.

Es un buen día, decide Anna. Porque incluso Bella, Rachel y Wills parecían tranquilos, sin tener "incidentes"

-x-x-x-x-

Anna tiene veinte años cuando camina por la acera de la ciudad turbulenta, ella Tiene veinte años cuando se detuvo en edificio alto y de aspecto agradable. Tal vez este sería su hogar en un futuro, si todo salía bien, y si el espacio era suficiente.

Anna se apresuró al interior, observando a la mujer anciana que se esmeraba en mantener el lugar limpio y ordenado. "Buenos días, estoy aquí para obtener el piso ocho?" La mujer la observó por un segundo demasiado largo, evaluando si sería una chica de problemas.

"Tú debes de ser Anna!" A anciana se apresuró, extendiendo su mano "Soy Carol, Vamos, acompáñame" Ambas subieron al ascensor, permitiendo que Carol presionara el botón del piso octavo.

El edificio está en buen estado" Comenzó Carol de forma casual, "Las paredes son delgadas... no debes sorprenderte si los vecinos te miran de forma traviesa a la mañana siguiente después de mantener actividades salvajes la noche anterior" La anciana movió sus pestañas de forma traviesa, sonriendo más amplia cuando Anna sonrió con tímidamente. "Los vecinos son realmente agradables, ninguno de ellos ha causado alborotos desde que llegaron, los conozco a todos ellos!" Aseguró la mujer.

Ellas bajaron cuando el ascensor llegó a la cima. Carol buscó en sus bolcillos, con el tintineo de las llaves mientras desbloqueaba la puerta de la derecha. Ella la abrió ampliamente, permitiendo que Anna entrara en primer lugar.

la falta de cortinas, dejaba entrar la luz por la gran ventana del frente, se permitía un agradable balcón, pero Anna no estaba interesada en el balcón, no por ahora al menos. Ella observó el espacio, la cocina a la derecha, es pequeña, pero no lo suficiente para sentirse asfixiada, al fondo podía observar tres puertas y una segunda al fondo. Ella caminó y abrió cada una de ellas, pequeñas habitaciones lo suficientemente grandes para una cama grande y aun así, dejar el especio suficiente para evitar golpear las rodillas cuando estuvieran completamente amuebladas.

Una pared delgada divida lo que podría ser la sala de estar y el comedor, Anna podía imaginar el gran espacio que dejaría si tan solo derivaba la pared inútil, es simplemente fantástico.

"Es perfecto" Murmuró Anna. Pero antes de continuar, su cuerpo se congeló, sintiendo la oscuridad consumirla.

Carol frunció los labios, observando el repentino camino de actitud de Anna, la chica apoyo su peso en una pierna, empujando su cintura a un costado mientras rodeaba su estómago con un brazo y a el otro se extendía a lo largo de su pecho, dando golpecitos pensativos en los labios. Ella cambió el peso un par de veces a su siguiente pie, caminó alrededor del lugar, de una forma lánguida y elegante, la anciana podría jurar que sería el caminar de un gato en forma humana.

La pelirroja se paseó de ida y vuelta, siempre en silencio, salió al balcón y observó la vista, inclinándose peligrosamente sobre la barandilla, antes de alejarse y caminar a la cocina.

"Es agradable" Murmuró en voz tranquila y ligeramente desdeñosa "Podría ser mejor, pero por ahora es suficiente" La chica nunca se enfrentó por completo a Carol, ella simplemente continúo paseando antes de detenerse por completo, un segundo más tarde la espalda de la pelirroja se puso rígida, sus manos cayeron a los costados con torpeza, girando lentamente antes de enfrentar a la anciana.

"He dicho que me gusta...?" Murmuró Anna, ligeramente apesarada, porque ella temía que Rachel hubiera insultado el lugar y la anciana.

"Lo has hecho querida" Asintió Carlo.

"Bien... entonces, lo quiero" Carol asintió, desacoplando lentamente la llave de repuesto y entregarla a Anna.

"Aquí está tu llave, no la pierdas" Advirtió ligeramente seria. "El contrato estará esperándonos en mi casa, yo vivo en el piso primer piso, si necesitas algo, solo llama a mi puerta, cariño." Anna asintió. Tomando la llave y atesorarla junto a su corazón.

Porque ella tenía veinte años y finalmente tendría su propio lugar, lo suficientemente cerca de Lucy, pero su lugar, después de todo, ella era un "artista" necesitaba mucho más espacio para sus futuras obras de arte, y desde aquella pequeña exposición hace cuatro meces, las puertas parecían habréis en grandes cantidades. Y el dinero detrás de cada cuadro vendido, pagó el nuevo lugar al cual pronto estaría llamando hogar.

Ella tiene veinte años, la frente sudorosa y el cabello húmedo aferrándose a su piel, la ropa holgada con la tinta salpicando su piel y ropa, Kristoff y Mike no tienen un mejor aspecto, sus manos son de tinta blanca y gris, Lugo de tener un par de largas horas, pintando las paredes del nuevo lugar de Anna y compañía...

Decidieron que era un buen momento para bajar al paqueo local un par de calles arriba y comprar un montón de comida chatarra para pasar el rato, antes e que Lucy los llamara y todos juntos fueran a compartir una comida decente.

Ir de compra no era algo fácil para Anna, porque todos ellos querían algo distinto. Fue Rachel quien apareció en primer lugar, deambulando alrededor, tomando su tiempo eligiendo, lanzando de forma descuidada sus compras en la cesta que Kristoff sostenía.

"Rachel, hola" Saludó Mike, cuando notó de quien se trataba. Él no se sentía herido cuando solo obtuvo una mirada a cambió, la pelirroja continuó caminado, sonriendo y guiñando el ojo al hombre detrás del mostrador.

Kristoff y Mike la ignoraron, o al menos lo hizo Mike, Kristoff mantenía un ojo en ella, desaprobando el comportamiento de Rachel. La pelirroja se acercó al mostrador, deteniéndose en la hilera de lentes oscuros, tomando su tiempo para probarlos y mirar su reflejo en el espejo, ajustando y peinando su flequillo de manera que la hiciera ver más atractiva.

"Que te parecen?" Preguntó Rachel, girando su cabeza para mirar al hombre detrás del mostrador, mordiendo su labio inferior de una forma que parecía tan sexy y lo hacía ver tan natural en ella, sin sentir el gesto forzado como otros lo hicieron. El chico sonrió, lánguido y de forma torcida.

"Puedo jurar que te ves preciosa sin importar que uses, cariño" Kristoff Rodó los ojos, detrás de un pequeño estante de frituras, desagradable cuando observó a Rachel continuar coqueteando con el chico cuyo nombre estaba escrito de forma desagradable en su pecho y era difícil de leer.

"Mmh, puedes hacerlo que mejor que eso, _cariño_ " Se burló Rachel, empujando ligeramente los lentes a hacia abajo, permitiendo mirar desde lo alto de ellos. Giñando el ojo. Kristoff y Mike se acercaron detrás de ella, dejando la cesta sobre el mostrador, Mike había traído las frituras favoritas de Anna y una bebida energética.

"Voy a llevar estos" Anunció Rachel, señalando los lentes en sus ojos.

"Déjalos sobre el mostrador para pagar por ellos" Señaló Kristoff, sacando su billetera.

"Esos corren por parte de la casa, cariño" Kristoff resopló, ignorando la voz ronca, un estúpido intento de coquetear con Rachel, pero Kristoff la conocía mejor. Sabía que Rachel simplemente lo hacía para salirse con la suya, y esta vez, ella lo hizo como las ocasiones anteriores, dejando que chicos estúpidos pagaran por ella.

"Oh? Todo un caballero" ronroneó Rachel, inclinándose sobre el mostrador. "Lo vez Kristoff, tendrías que prestar atención y ver como se trata a una chica" Kristoff se burló de forma amarga, empujando el dinero sobre el mostrador, tomando las bolsas de sus compras. "Hasta luego" Saludó Rachel en despedida, caminado al frente de Mike y Kristoff.

Rachel solo había tomado la conciencia para verificar el progreso de la pintura, quejándose un par de veces antes de retirarse y dejar que Anna continuara con el trabajo.

"Lo siento chicos..." Se disculpó Anna, tomando el rostro molesto de Kristoff como una mala señal, quizás Rachel había hecho algo para molestarlo, otra vez.

"No te disculpes, Anna. Todo está bien" Tranquilizó Mike, hundiendo la brocha en la tinta blanca y continuar donde lo dejó la última vez.

-x-x-x-x-

Anna tiene veinte años cuando la mira entre la multitud.

No es fácil de pasar desapercibida, entre el mar de cuerpos andantes.

El rubio plata de su cabello es como un faro a la orilla de la playa. No es fácil de ignorar, y Anna no es la única, porque ella puede ver las cabezas de otros girar y seguir el andar de la rubia, ella estaba demasiado absorta en sus propios pensamientos para darse cuenta del efecto que causa en las personas, o tal vez está demasiado acostumbrada a ella que es simplemente algo para ignorar ahora.

Anna no está segura.

Pero ella bebe de su físico tanto como es posible, tratando de gravar en su mente cada línea de su rostro de perfil, porque es lo único que puede ver cuando la mujer camina al otro lado de la acera, y cuando ella se detiene y mira al frente para cruzar la calle, el aliento de Anna se detiene en su garganta, porque la mujer es una verdadera obra de arte andante.

"Anna? Que haces, debemos llevar todas estas cajas al acensar!" Gruño kristoff cuando levantaba un par de cajas.

Anna asintió, sin atreverse a parpadear por temor a borrar la imagen que tenía en su cabeza. Ella se aseguró de no apartar la mirada de la mujer que trotaba al cruzar la calle, demasiado confiada para hacerlo sin temor a torcer uno de sus tobillos con tan altos tacones, ajustando la bufando alrededor de su cuello y nariz para conseguir un poco de calor, a pesar de llevar una falda. Es contradictorio, pensó Anna.

Anna se apresuró a llevar todo al ascensor, con las ganas de comenzar a dibujar hormigueando en su estómago, solo esperaba para poner sus manos sobre el lienzo! Al parecer, ella probablemente... tal vez, solo tal vez, había encontrado su musa.

 **Asdf; gracias! Usted es impresionante!**

 **Runcatrun; Me disculpo por mis errores! Realmente lo siento, estaba escribiendo de forma apresurada para subir el capitulo ese mismo dia, ya que tenia que salir por unos días y no deseaba hacer esperar por mas tiempo.**

 **sobre las personalidades que desaparezcan; e leído y visto un par de documentales, al parecer estas no desaparecen (en la mayoría de los casos) estas continúan existiendo hasta que el cuerpo muera, hay métodos para hacer que estas coexistan entre sí, porque en la mayoría de los documentales o casos, una o hasta dos identidades, llegan hacer violentas contra el "original"**

 **Las píldoras; eran una opción para mantener "dormidas" el resto de identidades, pero causaban retardo en el "original" la mayor parte del tiempo estaba bajo la influencia de drogas, lo cual era peligroso para su salud (hígado, etc) y la vida cotidiana, (podría llegar a ser distraído y morir a causa de un accidente) Por no mencionar que hacía que las otras identidades creciera resentimiento y odio hacia el original. Luego de que por alguna razón dejara de tomar las píldoras, estas comenzaban a dañarse a sí mismos y luego empujar al "original" a la conciencia para que sufriera el dolor.**

 **Otras ocasiones, una o hasta más identidades, comenzaban a lastimar al original, ya sea de forma física -dañando el cuerpo- para que este terminara con el tiempo, terminara abandonando el "control" y terminara ocultándose, permitiendo a otras identidades, tomar el mando por completo como un "nuevo original"**

 **en otras ocasiones, las identidades llegaban a controlar al "original" sin que este se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo manipulado, por ejemplo, había un chico, (creo que de nacionalidad mexicana si no me equivoco) este tenia una personalidad llamada "Luna" La cual amaba el color rojo, el chico solía pintar sus uñas de negro todo el tiempo, pero entonces el comenzaba actuar de forma extraña, ligeramente más afeminado y sus uñas pintadas de rojo, no parecía extraño para el, porque** ** _El_** **se veía a sí mismo, normal. Pero su familia y amigos, notaban su comportamiento y no sabían como explicar, hasta que el después de una semana mas tarde se dio cuenta que había sido manipulado sin que este se diera cuenta hasta una semana después.**

 **La personalidad Luna había tomado el control sin que el se diera cuenta, por lo cual, dos identidades puedes tomar el control del cuerpo al mismo tiempo, con esto, quiero decirle, que cuando una identidad era "violenta" hacia el "original" esta podía manipularlo y llevarlo al suicidio o lastimar a seres queridos sin que este pudiera hacer nada y simplemente mirar. Solo quería compartir eso con todos ustedes! Es tan extremo y simplemente no podía seguir guardándolo para mi mismo, lo conté a mi hermano y mi mamá pero no era suficiente xD**

 **si usted a llegado a leer o ver algo acerca de esto en estos días, no dude en mencionarlo, sería de gran ayuda. Gracias! Saludos a usted y nuevamente me disculpo por los errores y la gran demora!, ya estaré actualizando como lo hacía antes.**

 **Silicio; Hahahaha, gracias. Voy a intentar ser mas especifico para no confundirlo la próxima vez, no dude en mencionar cualquier duda que tenga. Buena suerte! Espero saber de usted en este capitulo.**

 **Ricdesc26; su comentario creo que, hasta ahora, es el más difícil de responder xD me e puesto en el lugar de Anna en esa escena, luego de que ella fuera golpeada por el hombre por primera vez (hay que mencionar que sus recuerdos de infancia, ella los a suprimido. Lo cual no recuerda un abuso) para ella era impresionante la gran diferencia entre un golpe de un hombre en completa madurez y una mujer, usted puede imaginar que Anna es tan buena gente, no desearía que Bella sufriera tal maltrato (porque ella desconoce que ya lo a sufrido a causa de su padre en el pasado) por lo tanto, como se lucha contra un monstro? Construyendo a otro monstruo. Wills es solo pura ira de Anna. Ahora, usted puede preguntarse, "Entonces si el padre de Anna era un monstro y ella a creado a Bella primero, también es un monstro? Pero no muestra tal ira como Wills?" Bueno, pienso que las mujeres son más inteligentes que los hombres, si, lo dije y tal vez algún varón este en desacuerdo conmigo ( usted debe pensarlo con mas cuidado amigo!), pero hombre! Vamos, las mujeres son tan extremas! Ellas solucionan el problema, antes de que el problema excita! mientras que un varón, simplemente levanta los puños y se abre paso con ellos, eso es Wills, siempre los puños en alto, mientras que Bella es fuerte, protectora y además inteligente. Tal vez esto no tenga un sentido para usted, pero para mi, joder! fue como una epifanía!**

 **Luu7; usted! Hola a usted! verdad!? Pensé que sería interesante hacerlo, yo estaba pensando por un largo tiempo y finalmente lo hice. Y creo que les gusto, me han quitado un peso del pecho por la angustia de tal vez haberlo arruinado, pero al parecer no! Hahaha, espero ver por aquí a usted!.**

 **Wings; GRacias! Cuando Bella conoce a Elsa, esta 17, mientras que Elsa es mayor en esta. Es parte de la historia, usted lo vera mas delante aun no he pensado la edad correctamente. Espero saber de usted aquí! Y que sea de su agrado y no una gran decepción!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel estaba realmente emocionada con la mudanza, finalmente tenía una habitación para sí misma, donde nadie más que ella podía compartir el santuario del espacio.

Por supuesto, Ella no sabía o quizás ignoró, las consecuencias de mudarse por su cuenta.

La falta de limpieza en su habitación, era una de ellas, y quizás la más alarmante.

La ropa continuaba acumulándose sobre los suelos de agradable madera pulida, y rápidamente, se formaba una capa de ropa, perdiendo de vista el suelo. Encontrar las cosas era más difícil con cada día, Rachel prefería el orden en su habitación, un orden que normalmente seria Anna o incluso Lucy las que mantenían limpia la habitación que compartían en casa de Lucy.

Rachel era más de una chica de causar desorden, no puedes culparla, Rachel no estaba construida para las responsabilidades hogareñas. Ella es un espíritu libre, una alma indomable, donde nadie puede poner muros a su alrededor y decir que hacer y que no, ella es como el mismo viento! Las olas del mar golpeando contra las rocas, violentas e indomables, labrando la roca con cada choque de sus olas!

Pronto la ropa sucia comenzaba cumularse y poco a poco, las opciones de ropa limpia en su armario eran, más escasas, así, para su disgusto, tenía que tomar algunas prendas del armario de Anna o Bella, dios sabe que ellas tenían gustos casi similares.

La alimentación, era otro gran problema.

Rachel no sabía cocinar, y la comida que Lucy traía con ella cada vez que llegaba de visita, era demasiado fría, y lamentablemente, aun no tenían un microondas, y la última vez que utilizó la estufa para recalentar algo congelado de Lucy, el detector de humo en la cocina, no paró de pitar de forma alarmante y desagradable.

La comida rápida no era muy atractiva, no solo por el largo tiempo que tardan en traerla a casa, o la gran cantidad de grasa que puede ser suficiente como para humectar la piel de dos elefantes y un rinoceronte y mantenerlos humectados por el resto del año, dios sabe cómo la gente que trabaja ahí, no a muerto solo con olerla todos los días.

Rachel no se siente muy segura al dar su dirección a un extraño por teléfono, Ella ha visto suficientes series de televisión, donde los psicópatas llaman a la puerta anunciando la llegada de una "pizza".

Por tal motivo, Lucy recibe más visitas de Rachel al restaurante para una buena comida caliente, saludable y lo más importante, gratis. El mundo puede ser tan maravilloso incluso en sus momentos más oscuros.

Para Bella, la mudanza es algo bueno, su trabajo está más cerca de casa, puede ir y venir a placer, sin la necesidad de gastar un par de dólar en trasporte público, y al no ser una persona deportiva, parece ser una buena forma de mantener las piernas estiradas sin la necesidad de caminar demasiado.

Por supuesto, su dirección aún sigue siendo un misterio para sus compañeros de trabajo, no desea que aparezcan un día en la puerta de su casa y se encuentre con Anna, sería algo incómodo de explicar y Bella sabe que, no todo el mundo es Lucy o Kristoff, personas comprensivas y dispuestas a prestar atención para poder entender su situación.

Vivir por su cuenta es algo tedioso sin embargo, mantener el hogar limpio, es todo un desafío, uno pensaría que todos estarían dispuestos a mantener el lugar limpio y ordenado, pero es difícil hacerlo cuando ella a limpiado el desorden y en cuestión de minutos, el suelo está cubierto de fango por los zapatos de Will, y uno se pregunta, donde demonios ha conseguido el fango en los zapatos cuando se vivió en la ciudad! La maldita jungla de asfalto!?

Es todo un misterio, solo dios sabe dónde se mete para conseguir tal desorden…

Rachel aprecia los lugares limpios, ella es como una briza de primavera cuando el lugar está limpio, husmeando en los rincones y en un parpadeo, ella se convierte en un torbellino de demolición.

Anna, ella es alguien con quien puede contar para mantener el lugar limpio, aprecia la limpieza, juntas mantienen su habitación compartida limpia, comparten las tareas de sacar la basura, y lavar su plato cuando terminan de comer, incluso aquellos de Rachel y Will cuando terminan de comer y son demasiado perezosos para lavarlo, dejando los restos de comida sobre el fregadero y permitir que se acumulen hasta que alguna de Anna o Bella aparezca y limpie el desorden, nuevamente.

La lista de tareas se pega de forma permanente sobre la nevera, escribiendo las tareas de cada uno con un color diferente, tareas que solo Anna y Bella parece cumplir.

Sacar a pasear a London, es algo que parecen disfrutar.

Anna sale a pasear con el cada mañana, una caminata tranquila, sosteniendo la correa cerca de su cuerpo, sintiéndose más segura con ella que sin ella. A lo largo de los años, es como si London se hubiera convertido en un perro guardián, tomando más tiempo en observar a las personas que transitan por las aceras y parques, sus orejas altas, permanecen siempre en alerta y su postura cambia a una intimidante y protectora cuando alguien se acerca demasiado a su Anna.

Caminar con Bella, es silencioso, a diferencia de Anna que parece mantener una constante charla con él y responderse a sí misma, sin importar las miradas curiosos de otros. Ella no pone una correa en su cuello, confía en el perro lo suficiente como para dejarlo por su cuenta, caminando uno junto al otro con posturas ligeramente encorvadas y las dos creaturas hundidas en sus propios pensamientos.

A pesar de no tener una buena relación Rachel y London, ambos comparten el amor por las carreras, London ya no es el mismo cachorro ágil de antes, pero sigue teniendo las explosiones de adrenalina cuando sale acorrer con Rachel, porque la chica ama correr, ama el deporte y mantenerse en forma, ama exponer su cuerpo caliente al resto de corredores, porque ella realmente ama llamar la atención, y santo cielo, ella sabe que es hermosa y sabe cómo mostrarlo de la manera más descara, haciéndolo ver tan natural. Con tan poco esfuerzo y dedicación.

Cuando dicen que salen a correr, ellos realmente salen a correr, no son trotes agradables como el _resto de perezosos,_ ellos corren como si su vida dependiera de ello, quemando sus cuerpos de la manera más eficaz, hasta que los pulmones de Rachel queman y siente que sus piernas arden, hasta que la lengua de London es tan larga y fuera de sus dientes que podría tropezar con ella, es entonces, cuando deciden correr como el _resto de perezosos_.

Al terminar sus carreas, ambos deciden molestarse entre sí y dejarse en paz, hasta la siguiente carrera.

.

.

.

Es una de esas visitas a Lucy, que Anna hace en _su_ tiempo, el diario dice que Rachel la visita con frecuencia, Rachel continua agregando pequeños dibujos junto a su escritura, dibujos cómicos de la comida que comió ese día, la tasa de café que es demasiado desagradable para su gusto.

Anna la encuentra detrás del mostrador, con una taza en sus manos, recargando los codos sobre la madera limpia, manteniendo una conversación con uno de sus clientes frecuentes.

Anna se detiene, como si su cuerpo chocara con una barrera invisible e impidiera continuar. Ella observa y siente que su estómago se hunde y su corazón se estruja.

Porque Lucy es mayor, y los años comienzan a mostrarse en su andar, su piel muestra las cicatrices del tiempo sobre ella, y su cabello comienza a mostrar más tonos de plata sin importar cuantas veces Rachel retoque el cabello para ella.

La mujer incluso parece más pequeña, como si sus huesos comenzaran a encogerse entre sí hasta que finalmente Lucy desaparezca por completo, y el pensamiento hace que los ojos de Anna piquen en lágrimas extrañamente doloridas, porque no puede imaginarse un mundo donde Lucy no esté junto a ella.

Ella respira un par de veces, tratando de imaginar a London esta mañana cuando estiraba sus sabanas para despertarla, tratando de imaginarlo correr detrás de ella mientras juntos caminaban a la cocina en busca de algo para comer. Ella realmente no quiere imaginar a Lucy desaparecer. El pensamiento es demasiado doloroso y aterrador.

Ella traga, duro y pesado, el miedo en su garganta es amargo y quema mientras se desliza por su garganta a su estómago hundido y vacío.

"Buenos días, Lucy" Saludó Anna cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del mostrador, "Señor Jacob, es bueno encontrarlo otra vez. A pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos encontramos" Anna sonrió, deslizando su maletín fuera del hombro mientras tomaba asiento sobre uno de los taburetes, el hombre parecía confundido.

"De que estas hablando, Niña, nos vimos ayer" Sonrió el hombre, sin maldad en sus palabras, la sonrisa de Anna titubé en sus labios, mirando a Lucy en busca de ayuda.

"Ella te aprecia, Jacob, no me sorprende que seas tan irresistible de presencia, tienes ese efecto en las chicas" Bromeó Lucy, Anna se sintió aliviada cuando el hombre soltó una carcajada de buena gana.

"Tú siempre sabes que decir para hacer a un viejo como yo feliz, Lucy" murmuró Jacob, en el borde de su taza de café. Él bebió el resto de su café, dejando la taza sobre el mostrador, buscando entre sus bolsillos un par de billetes arrugados y dejarlos sobre el mostrador. "Hasta mañana, Lucy" Saludó Jacob, bajando del asiento. "Buena suerte Niña" Saludó sobre su hombro, alejándose y dejando atrás solo el agradable toque de campaña sobre la puerta.

"Quieres algo de beber, Anna?" la pelirroja declinó la oferta, prefiriendo hablar con la mujer, el restaurant parecía tranquilo, las conversaciones murmuradas entre los clientes, el tintineo de los utensilios entre sí y unas cuantas risas en voz alta, era un ambiente agradable para Anna.

"Como está todo en casa?" Preguntó Lucy, apoyando la barbilla en su puño mientras miraba más de cerca a la joven pelirroja, su cabello comenzaba a crecer lento pero seguro, ella tenía que ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al recordar el desastre que Will había causado cuando cortó su cabello por su propia cuenta, no era tan malo ahora, Anna podía mantener una pequeña cola en su cabeza y el flequillo en el rostro, ella tenía que alejarlo de sus ojos constantemente, quizás ya estaba acostumbrada moverlo constantemente fuera de su vista.

"Es… agradable" Respondió Anna, sacando el diario de su mochila cuando la mira de Lucy era demasiado para soportar, necesitaba mantener sus manos ocupadas, "Estoy bien, London está bien" Añadió, garabateando rápidamente mientras observaba el reloj en su muñeca, garabateando la hora y el día.

"Y el resto?" preguntó Lucy, frunciendo los labios cuando Anna dejó de escribir y apartó la mirada por un instante. "Anna…" Advirtió cuando la pelirroja se demoró en responder.

"No lo sé, Lucy" Finalmente respondió, dejando la pluma sobre el diario, tomando una respiración temblorosa antes de inclinarse en confidente hacia Lucy. "hubo un incidente…" Susurró Anna.

"Un incidente…?" Repitió Lucy, observando a la pelirroja asentir en confirmación. "Qué clase de incidente?"

"B-bueno…"Murmuró la pelirroja, lanzando una mirada sobre su hombro, asegurándose que nadie estaba prestando atención a ellas. "Al parecer, Will trajo a _alguien_ el otro día…" susurró, lamió sus labios, antes de continuar. "Parece que Rachel decidió tomar el control en ese entonces, no sé bien los detalles, Bella los sabe, y por supuesto, Rachel y Will. –creo que Rachel apareció la mañana siguiente, creo que expulso a la amiga de Will y él no estaba contento con eso." Anna se encogió ligeramente de hombros, Frunciendo el ceño, porque ella no había aparecido hasta cuatro días más tarde. Se suponía que no tendrían que invitar a nadie al lugar, era como una regla que todos tenían que cumplir, echa para la seguridad de todos, un terreno donde podían ser ellos mismos, sin el temor de que alguien aparezca en su puerta y crear la confusión y el temor a decir algo incorrecto para no delatarse ante otros.

Los años y la mala experiencia al tratar de explicar a otros lo que sucede con ellos, a dejado un mal sabor de boca y una cautela que los ha llevado a ocultarse de tal manera.

"Oh cariño, lo siento tanto" Lucy extendió su mano, ofreciendo un suave apretón en la mano de Anna, "Está bien Will?" La preocupación era palpable en la voz de Lucy, sabía cómo era Will cuando estaba molesto, podía ser todo nudillos rasgados y sangrantes en cuestión de segundos.

Anna asintió, murmurando un "por supuesto" y tratar de no mirar a sus propios nudillos, ella había despertado con heridas limpias y vendadas, al revisar el diario, encontró las actualizaciones de Bella todo ese tiempo de ausencia, era como si Will y Rachel se hubieran retirado de la conciencia por su mal humor, o quizás fue Bella expulsándolos de la conciencia, haciendo notar su liderazgo por un instante.

Una vez más, Bella era quien portaba las heridas de otros.

Lucy estrechó los ojos de forma minuciosa. Luego asintió.

"Si necesitas que hable con alguno de los dos, solo tienes que decirme Anna. Lo resolveremos, como adultos." Ofreció Lucy.

"Gracias" Anna sonrió, ella no estaba realmente convencida de pedir ayuda a Lucy de esa manera, se suponía que al mudarse, dejarían de preocupar a la pobre mujer, pero aquí estaban, causando dolores de cabeza, una vez más.

"De todos modos, donde está London?" Lucy miró fuera del restaurant, observando al poste donde normalmente Anna ataba la correa de London mientras entraba al restaurant, ligeramente preocupada al encontrar el poste libre de un perro adulto alerta.

"Él está con Mike esta vez, me pidió si podía llevarlo al parque, tiene esta chica, ella tiene un perro y tenían planes de pasar por su parque, decidió llevar a London, ya que se dirigían al parque y también tendrían un perro, algo de compañía extra para London" Explicó Anna.

Lucy tarareó.

.

.

.

Los vecinos son atentos, y comienzan a sospechar.

Con el paso de las semanas, Anna se había convertido en _esa chica extraña_ del edificio. Porque para los vecinos, la chica del departamento 32 es confusa y extraña. Ella puede ser completamente extrovertida y coqueta, incluso sexy, otras veces puede ser completamente fría y tranquila, manteniéndose para sí misma, con toda su atención en el libro entre sus manos. Algunos de los hombres del edificio admitirán que es agradable a la vista, ver a una chica de tal manera, con anteojos, sin temor a responder con honestidad sin importar cuanto pueden doler sus palabras, es un reto para ellos, ver quién de ellos podrá ser quien llame su atención en primer lugar.

Otras ocasiones, ella se ocultara detrás de la intimidante postura de su gran pastor alemán negro, el perro siempre gruñiría en advertencia cuando se acercaron a ella, o cuando compartieron el ascensor, la pelirroja se pegaría a la esquina con su perro frente a ella de forma protectora, saliendo con un murmullo de adiós.

Y otras veces, ella simplemente aparece con chaquetas de cuero, pantalones rasgados y un par de pulseras puntiagudas, cubriendo su cabeza con un gorro negro y una mirada afilada y desafiante. Con gruñidos irritados.

Si, la chica del departamento 32, es un raro misterio.

.

.

.

Cuando la noche llega, es tan melancólico y aterrador.

La luz de la cocina siempre está encendida, su luz alumbra la mitad del pasillo y lo suficiente para la sala de estar, es algo reconfortante de ver cada vez que Anna mira debajo de la puerta y el resplandor dorado, entra por la rendija de la madera.

Las primeras noches, siempre fueron las más aterradoras, tal y como dijo la casera, las paredes son delgadas, los ruidos de otros vecinos parecían resonar en sus oídos y con el mas mínimo de los murmullos, parecía alterar sus nervios.

London siempre estaba alerta, pero Anna siempre se aseguraba de poner la cadena y los cerrojos y cada noche, cuando decidía que era hora de dormir, ella empujaría el sillón frente a la puerta principal, solo por si acaso. Los vecinos quizás estén un poco molestos, porque, quien en su sano juicio mueve sus muebles cada noche?

Probablemente un vecino problemático que disfruta de molestar al resto de personas con su ruido.

Por supuesto, Anna se asegura de arrastrarlo con su alfombra, no quiere dañar los pisos y recibir una advertencia de la casera, entonces ella levanta un lado del sillón y retira la alfombra, camina al otro lado del sillón y repite el procedimiento.

Anna puede jurar que se están mostrando nuevos músculos en sus brazos por su tarea diaria, tener que repetir el procedimiento cada mañana para retirar el sillón y cada noche para colocarlo.

Las películas donde los ladrones cortaban la cadena con sus grandes pinzas, siempre estaban presentes, ella al menos podría escuchar el sonido del sillón ser empujado y así tener unos minutos de alerta y atacar, o llamar a la policía, lo cual, también era un poco aterrador, porque corren los rumores, los policías siempre llegan tarde a la escena del crimen, donde los hombres de la morgue los acompañan para recoger un cuerpo frio y tomar unas cuantas fotografías de los charcos de sangre cuajada y las huellas donde la víctima intentó escapar de forma fallida.

Por eso, ella duerme con su bate –obsequio de Kristoff- junto a su cama.

Las cenas son frías y en silencio, una mesa de cuatro sillas en la cual, la mayor parte del tiempo, solo se ocupa una. Es tan triste, compartir un cuerpo pero no una cena junta, es realmente patético si lo piensa demasiado, porque ella tiene un círculo de amigos tan pequeño, que es casi inexistente.

Con frecuencia Anna piensa en la compañía de Bella.

No la conoce lo suficiente, pero fue su primera amiga, y es triste pensar que, no pueden ver un programa de televisión sobre el sofá, o hablar de sus días porque ambas comparten el mismo cuerpo.

Quizás, mantener una conversación con Rachel, no sea tan agradable, pero al menos sería suficiente, no cree poder tener una amistad sólida y firme con Rachel, no cree poder manejar sus críticas constantes, pero podría ocupar una silla más en la mesa.

"Creo que estoy perdiendo mi mente, London" El perro levantó la cabeza de sus patas, observando a la pelirroja, quizás no podía comprender sus palabras, pero Anna le gustaba fingir que mantenían una conversación, que podía entenderla. Y cuanto más pensaba en eso, ella tenía que reírse en voz alta.

"Si… Creo que la he perdido."

Lucy asegura que ha perdido un poco de peso, pero Anna ha estado comiendo, un poco. Las comidas frías no son tan atractivas de comer, y ella no es una de esas personas que disfruta salir y comer, es demasiado triste ya, sentarse en una cafetería por su cuenta. Lo peor de todo, es que no pueden permitir que London entre.

Lucy sigue diciendo que tiene que ir todos los días al restaurant para una comida caliente, pero ya es bastante malo que Rachel asista todo el tiempo que ella está en control, y Anna duda que Rachel page un centavo por lo que come. Así que…

La comida fría es entonces…

.

.

.

Ir de compras, sigue siendo complicado… Bella tiene que tener la mayor concentración para evitar que todos salgan a flote y terminen llamando la atención, su cuerpo siempre está dando pequeños espasmos y momentos congelados, aquellos preciosos segundos, donde una lucha en el interior se desata para ver quien es digno tomar el mando.

Solo es cuestión de minutos para darse cuenta que un cuarto paquete de cervezas apareció "mágicamente" en el carrito. Bella suspira, lento y tranquilo para retomar la compostura, nunca es bueno cuando se altera, Rachel y Will siempre están en constante alerta y empuje para salir.

El carrito, está en su mayor parte recargado por paquetes de cervezas, uno sobre el otro junto a las bolsas de frituras.

Luego están las bebidas energéticas, tantos sabores y colores, siendo empujadas de forma desordenada, sobre ellas se encuentras los vegetales, extraños y de colores llamativos, todos y cada uno de ellos, destinado a convertirse en una extraña mescla desagradable y "sana" para Rachel, leche baja en grasa y las pequeñas barras energéticas, que ayudan a mantenerla en forma.

Anna se mantiene en silencio. No es como si ella lo quisiera. Pero no es tan fuerte como los otros, es como ver una mariposa tratando de volar en un día tormentoso. Solo cuando Bella finalmente mantiene la concentración y Rachel al igual que Will, están satisfechos, finalmente puede salir a la conciencia.

Ella mira alrededor en un intento de buscar orientación, mira el carrito de compras, frunciendo el ceño cuando observa la cantidad alarmante de cerveza y bebidas energéticas, en una esquina, casi siendo aplastados por completo por las vegetales que están destinados s ser licuados para ser saludables, se oculta la pequeña bolsa de dulces mentolados. Anna suspiró, rescatando los dulces de Bella, colocándolos en la superficie, a salvo de ser aplastados.

Ella empujó el carrito rápidamente, caminando con pasos apresurados, porque ella nunca sabe cuánto tiempo tenga antes de que pierda la conciencia. Corrió al pasillo de té, ignorando las miradas curiosas que recibía. Buscó entre la gran cantidad de té. Tomando cuatro pequeñas cajas de sobres y ponerlas en el carrito.

Mientras continuaba deambulando en los pasillos, se encontró desconcertada al descubrir que ella seguía en la conciencia. Pero entonces lo comprendió, parecía que todos estaban satisfechos con sus compras y deseaban que Anna lidiara con la tediosa tarea de llegar a la caja y esperar a que la fila terminara y pagara por las compras.

Muy maduros…

La chica detrás del mostrador con mirada aburrida, observó las compras de Anna, la rubia apartó la mirada cuando la chica la miró, con una ceja levantada al ver la cantidad de licor y bebidas energéticas.

"La universidad es una mierda, no?" Preguntó la chica, mientras comenzaba a marcar las compras. "Los exámenes siempre son un dolor en el culo, pasé noches enteras sin dormir, te entiendo" Anna asintió, sellando sus labios para no responder. Porque ella no sabe exactamente como es la universidad, Kristoff dio un par de información, pero nunca con detalle. Así que, no, ella no sabe cómo es la secundaria.

Anna buscó entre los bolsillos de la chamarra de cuero, frunciendo el ceño cuando encontró los bolsillos vacíos, ella cerró los ojos, orando al cielo para que ni Rachel o Will ocultaran el dinero y la hieran avergonzarse frente a todos.

"E-espere, por favor" susurró Anna, metiendo las manos más profundo en los bolsillos, como si al hacerlo encontrara un lugar secreto y en dinero oculto ahí.

La fila detrás de ella empezaba a inquietarse. Cambiando de un pie a otro con clara molestia. El corazón de Anna comenzó a palpitar de forma desenfrenada, el sudor acumulándose entre sus palmas y cuando intentó escapar a la oscuridad, se encontró siendo mantenida afuera. Tal y como si cerrara la puerta desde el interior.

Anna gimió en voz baja.

"Disculpe"

"L-lo siento, creo que perdí mi dinero-"El suave golpe en su hombro alertó a Anna, interrumpiendo su explicación, ella saltó ligeramente, mirando rápidamente sobre su hombro.

Ella contuvo el aliento. Observando a la mujer detrás de ella.

"Creo que tu billetera está en el bolsillo de atrás de tus pantalones" La mujer señaló al trasero la pelirroja, Anna colocó ambas manos en cada bolsillo de su trasero, suspirando de alivio cuando sintió el bulto de la billetera en el bolsillo izquierdo.

Sacó la billetera, abriéndola con manos sudorosas y temblorosas, respirando aliviada cuando encontró el dinero dentro. Ella sacó el efectivo entregándolo a la chica detrás del mostrador.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a llevar el dinero en una billetera en el bolsillo trasero, normalmente los guardó en su abrigo, pero ahora, no estaban vistiendo como ella, esta era la ropa de Will, y el acostumbraba guardar su billetera en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

"Gracias por su compra" Murmuró la chica, Anna asintió, tomando sus compras, ofreciendo una disculpa cuando escuchó a uno de los clientes murmura un "finalmente" con amargura y disgusto por esperar más de la cuenta.

Las compras eran pesadas, difíciles de llevar todo el camino sin que las bolsas cedieran a mitad de camino y terminara como esas personas de la televisión, con las compras esparcidas en la acera. Algo vergonzoso y difícil de creer que sucede en el mundo real, o al menos eso pensaba ella hasta que las compras de uno de sus bolsas, finalmente terminó rompiéndose y derramando las cervezas.

Las personas alrededor se movieron fuera del camino, maldiciendo en voz alta cuando una de las latas de cerveza terminó con un ello en ella al golpear la acera y la presión salió expulsada en una fuente de alcohol.

Anna se inclinó rápidamente, dejando el resto de las compras en la acera mientras tomaba la lata desenfrenada e intentaba detener su ataque de escupitajos de alcohol, ya era demasiado malo ver como algunos de los trabucantes terminaban salpicados de alcohol en su ropa, maldiciendo en voz alta mientras saltaban fuera del camino.

"L-lo siento. Lo siento mucho" Se disculpó Anna constantemente, aferrándose a la lata desobediente mientras intentaba cubrir el hoyo con su dedo.

Ella lo intentó, pero parecía que el universo estaba aferrado a hacer de su día un infierno. Algunos trabucantes tropezaron con las latas esparcidas, pateándolas entre sus pies, lanzándolas en dirección a calle, rodando debajo de los autos.

Y aun al ver el manojo de nervios aterrado que era Anna, arrodillada en medio de la acera con una lata de cerveza aun escupiendo espuma y licor entre sus manos y ropa, ninguno se tomó la molestia de ofrecer ayuda. Mirando de soslayo mientras rodeaban sobre ella, lejos del desastre que había causado.

Un par de zapatos altos entró en la visión de Anna, temía levantar la mirada y encontrar el rostro enfadado de una mujer por ensuciar sus zapatos. Así, ella se mantuvo con la cabeza abajo, aferrándose con ambas manos a una alta ahora medio vacía contra su pecho, sin importar como el aroma a cerveza y la humedad se pegaban a su ropa.

"Estas bien? Necesitas ayuda?" Anna se encogió ligeramente. Ella no deseaba hablar con alguien. Ya era demasiado malo ahora.

"N-no, estoy bien" El resoplido divertido sobre su cabeza solo alertó más a la pelirroja, un par de manos se unió a la vicion de Anna, tomando algunas latas de cerveza mientras las levantaba en posición correcta una junto a la otra.

Ahora intentaba robarla? Es así como las personas siempre actuaron cuando alguien las molestó en la calle con sus compras? Robando?

Tenía que llamar a la policía? Era correcto o terminaría siendo arrestada por causar un desastre en vía publica en primer lugar? London no estaba junto a ella como lo deseaba. Will se había negado a llevarlo con él por la calle. Algo que Anna desaprobaba, porque London habría interferido ahora, ladrando para que la mujer detuviera sus acciones.

"No es la primera vez que me pasa, y debo admitir que siempre desee que alguien me ayudara, por eso sé cómo se siente, y la vergüenza que se siente." La diversión goteaba de su voz. Anna levantó la mirada, con la intención de ver el rostro de la mujer y gravarlo en su memoria para luego ir a la estación de policía y describirlo a la perfección, solo esperaba que no terminara siendo la burla de la estación en el proceso…

Un par de ojos azul. Recordado.

Nariz fina. Anotado.

Rostro cincelado y blanca piel. Anotado.

Cabello rubio platinado. Anotado.

Anna estrechó los ojos en el cabello de la mujer, el extraño brillo que refleja la luz del sol, simplemente resulta ligeramente segador.

"No creo que sea prudente cruzar la calle y recoger las latas…" Murmuró de forma pensativa. Anna estaba de acuerdo, ella no era demasiado estúpida como para cruzar la calle cuando la luz seguía en verde para los autos. El asfalto podía quedarse con ellas, muchas gracias. Prefería que la cerveza de Will se derramara y no su sangre, solo dios sabe que harían los otros si se enteraran que estarían en el hospital por culpa de Anna…

Se puede matar la conciencia de alguien…?

Anna no estaba realmente segura, ella sabía que al menos se puede mantener la conciencia de uno de ellos atrapada, lejos de la superficie. Gerda había señalado algunos medicamentos para suprimir las otras personalidades- Algo que solo había mencionad a Anna- pero ella nunca tuvo el valor para tomarlos, que pasa si ella es solo uno más de _ellos¸ y al tomar los medicamentos termina suprimida?_

Ella nunca pensó realmente si se puede extinguir para siempre la conciencia de alguien sin estar constantemente luchando para mantenerla abajo.

Ciertamente el pensamiento la estremecía, sintiendo el frio recorriendo por su espalda.

Qué pasa si alguno de los otros también había pensado en lo mismo?

Qué pasa si es ella la primera en pensarlo y _ellos_ lo toman como una represalia y la mantienen fuera de la superficie para siempre? Sinceramente Anna _sabe_ que no podría luchar contra ellos, los tres son demarcado fuertes para Anna, reprimiéndola apenas con suficiente esfuerzo, la fuerte es Bella, lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar y salir la mayor parte del tiempo si ella lo desea.

Tal vez sea una buena idea preguntar a Gerda en una de sus cesiones…

"-Estas bien?" Anna parpadeó, saliendo fuera de sus pensamientos cuando el rostro ligeramente preocupado de la mujer estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto y comodidad. Anna retrocedió lo suficiente para mantener una distancia decente entre ambas sin las miradas extrañas que estaban recibiendo.

"Estoy bien" la mujer tarareó de acuerdo.

"Puedo conseguir nuevas bolsas para ti"

"No, estoy bien." La respuesta de Anna fue rápida, solo un milisegundo después de que la mujer terminara de hablar.

"…Bien, entonces… porque no vas tú? Yo cuidaré de tus compras" Anna estrecho los ojos ligeramente.

Era esta la parte en la que Anna aceptaba la ayuda y la mujer tomaba sus cosas cuando no estaba mirando y salía corriendo?

Ella es rápida y sabe que la mujer no podría correr correctamente con sus zapaos altos, quizás podía alcanzarla con facilidad si intentó escapar con sus compras. Pero… que pasa si tiene un arma!?

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, recorriendo el cuerpo de la mujer de arriba abajo.

Su atuendo no parecía tener espacio para ocultar una pistola, de falda ajustada a la altura de su rodilla y una blusa gris que se ocultaba de forma elegante dentro de su falda.

Una sonrisa lenta y tímida se abrió paso entre los labios rosados de la mujer.

"No voy a salir corriendo con tus compras, si eso es lo que estás pensando."

"Q-que!? N-no, yo no estaba- yo no…" Anna suspiró derrotada, aflojando el agarre sobre la lata. "L-lo siento." Se disculpó sinceramente, no era correcto ir por ahí acusando de ladrón a todos aquellos que conocía en las calles.

Suspiró de forma resignada, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y Anna no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento y vergüenza al acusar a la mujer.

"Está bien, no puedo culparte si lo piensas, el crimen está en aumento en estos días-"

"N-no! Confío en ti" Anna asintió, se levantó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a la mujer aun inclinada en canclillas frente a ella. Anna giró en sus talones, caminando rápidamente en dirección a la tienda de comestibles, entró al lugar, acercándose con determinación al mostrador, con la intención de tener una negociación muy seria con el hombre de rostro grasiento y cabello desordenado detrás del mostrador.

"Puede venderme una canasta, por favor?" Preguntó, con firmeza y confianza, frunciendo el ceño para causar una mayor impresión de una mujer seria y dispuesta a conseguir lo que quería.

"No" fue la respuesta inmediata y aburrida del hombre, con parpados caídos por el sueño acumulado de noches anteriores.

"Oh…" Murmuró Anna, desinflando su cuerpo y esfumando su confiando anterior. Pero se negó a dar marcha atrás. Si algo le había enseñado la vida a lo largo de su corta vida, era que tenía que luchar por lo que deseaba, incluso si lo que deseaba ahora era una estúpida canasta de plástico barato azul brillante.

"Te daré ocho dólar por ella!" El hombre levantó la mirada lánguidamente de su computadora.

"No"

Así que no sería fácil… mhmm.

"Nueve?

"No"

"Que pasa con diez?" continuó Anna, inclinándose sobre el mostrador. Estrechando los ojos ligeramente en él.

"Escucha" Comenzó, rascando la parte trasera de su cabello. "No están a la venta, son parte del local, sabes? Puedo darte un par de bolsas. El gerente me despedirá si continuas insistiendo"

Las bolsas no eran lo suficientemente resistentes, y aun tenía un largo camino por recorrer.

"Te daré quince dólar, es mi última oferta" el hombre guardó silencio.

"Que sean dieciséis…" murmuró con cuidado.

"Bien" Gruñó Anna, buscando entre sus bolsillos su dinero, ella entregó los billetes arrugados, murmurando un gracias amargo mientras tomaba la estúpida canasta y salía a toda prisa por la puerta.

Rogó al cielo para que la mujer siguiera ahí junto con sus compras.

Para su gran alivio y paz interior, ahí estaba, sus compras estaban ordenadas.

"Eso fue rápido" Bromeó la mujer. Anna asintió, negándose a comentar que había corrido todo el camino de regreso con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí y sus compras.

"N-no quería hacerte esperar…" Mintió.

"…Claro"

Las compras estaban dentro de la canasta, ahora era pesada, pero Anna puede lidiar con eso sin el temor de terminar con sus bolsas arruinadas nuevamente.

"Bueno… Entonces, eso es todo" Anna asintió de acuerdo, midiendo el peso de la canasta. La mujer extendió su mano frente a ella, con una sonrisa tranquila y amable jugando entre sus labios. "Soy Elsa, olvidé presentarme antes, mi abuela estaría decepcionada de mí al enterarse de mi falta de modales."

Anna miró la mano extendida, y de regreso al rostro de la mujer. Ella no deseaba tomar su mano, se sentía demasiado extraño para tomar la mano de alguien que apenas y conocía, un completo extraño, el saber su nombre no lo hacía más familiar…

Pero ella no quería parecer grosera.

Anna enderezó la espalda, levantó la cabeza con orgullo y luego se dobló de su cintura en una reverencia, recordado aquellas películas japonesas y sus costumbres.

"M-mi nombre es Anna" El rostro de la rubia brilló con sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y rápidamente dejó caer su mano, imitando el gesto de Anna con torpeza, recibiendo miradas extrañas de aquellos que pasaban junto a ellas.

Y Así, con ese torpe primer encuentro, Anna había conocido a Elsa.

Después de todo, las primeras impresiones, no siempre cuentan… cierto?

 **Lamento el largoooo tiempo.**

 **Lamento los errores que pueda encontrar.**

 **Y espero que aun quede alguien que siga interesado en esto.**

 **Gracias buena suerte, saludo a todos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias! Ustedes simplemente los aprecio mucho. Esto es tan sincero desde lo profundo de mi estúpido corazón! xD**

"Estoy bien. El departamento es espacioso y brinda una gran luz natural. Me ayuda a mantenerme inspirada y estoy tratando de pintar tanto como pueda, estoy segura que después de esta gran inspiración, se acerca un gran bloqueo." Anna agitó sus manos en el regazo. Frunció el ceño. "Puedo sentirlo sabe. Sé que esta inspiración es una gran oportunidad del cielo para que me mantenga ocupada y haga la mayor cantidad de dinero. Lo siento en mis huesos, la sombra del bloqueo acechando a mis espaldas, tengo que tomar todo mi tiempo libre en pintar y pintar y no detenerme hasta que el bloqueo llegue."

"Y que harás cuando el bloqueo llegue finalmente, Anna?" Preguntó Gerda. Mirando a la chica nerviosa frente a ella. Sus manos seguían agitadas, y la mirada constantemente distraída, mirando todo a su alrededor, centrándose en miradas fugases en Gerda y nuevamente divagar alrededor de los objetos.

"P-probablemente vivir como las ardillas" Sonrió ligeramente, bajando la mirada en su vergüenza de la pequeña broma que hizo, una que parecía solo ella entendía. "Estoy pensando en dar mi tiempo a alguno de los otros. Estoy apresurada para entregar antes de las fechas límites, literalmente estoy llenando la habitación con cuadros y cuadros uno detrás del otro." Frunció los labios, dudando por un momento si continuar o no.

"Últimamente estoy escuchando bandas sonoras, creo que se llama de esa forma- no se mucho sobre la música- Pero esta es, umh, ya sabe, una gran sala con muchas personas? Todos ellos tocando algún instrumento" Anna agitó sus manos frente a ella, creando un gran circulo alrededor en un pobre intento de explicar con algo más visual.

"La música realmente me está ayudando con la inspiración, desearía ponerla en los altavoces y simplemente sumergirme en la música, pero sé que los vecinos no lo aprobarían, por lo tanto, siempre tengo los auriculares en mis oídos, no es lo mismo pero puede cortar el mundo de mí. Ayuda mucho."

Gerda sonrió, había dejado de escribir sus notas hace unos meces atrás, cuando descubrió que todos ellos se sentían mejor cuando ella realmente prestó a tención y no solo pasó todo el tiempo de la cita garabateando en su libreta. Gerda había optado por las cintas de grabar. Era más fácil para todos, ella escucharía con atención cuando la cesión terminó y prestaría mayor atención a todos ellos.

"De verdad? La música. Es una gran fuente de inspiración." Estuvo de acuerdo Gerda. "Qué clase de música?" Anna se removió en su asiento. Limpió las palmas sobre los vaqueros, lamiendo sus labios en un pequeño gesto de excitación al encontrar un tema que realmente le interesara.

"B-bueno" Comenzó "Últimamente ha surgido un apego a Ramin Djawadi, tal vez dentro de un mes sea Beethoven o incluso Hans Zimmer. M-mis gustos… siempre están en constante cambio, quizás mañana me repugne Ramin Djawadi, P-pero por a-ahora estoy de acuerdo con su él." Anna asintió, frunciendo los labios en su pensamiento. La música realmente había servido como inspiración, ella había logrado pintar más cuadros de los que podía imaginar en un día normal.

Anna giró ligeramente la cabeza en dirección al gran reloj que colgaba de la pared, ella no quería ser grosera y mirar directamente. Disfrutaba de la compañía de Gerda, pero ahora, ella realmente deseaba que terminaran para regresar a casa.

"Nuestros gustos siempre están cambiando, Anna. Nosotros siempre estamos en constante cambio. No somos los mismos que fuimos hace diez años, o un par de meses atrás, ni siquiera somos la misma persona que éramos a las 8:00am que las 8:00pm. No tienes por qué sentirte mal al respecto." Anna asintió. Apretó los puños sobre su regazo, luego los relajó.

Aclaró su garganta, mirando a la mujer un segundo y bajar la mirada a sus manos. "Tiene razón." Guardó silencio por un largo momento, tiempo que Gerda utilizó para estudiar a la chica frente a ella. de todos ellos, Anna fue la que más tiempo tardaba en ordenar sus pensamientos.

Mientras que Rachel estaba dispuesta a comunicar todo de ella, le gustaba la atención, y no temía de mostrar quien era ella en realidad. Haciendo notar sus disgustos y desacuerdos, siempre la chica desgarradoramente honesta.

Bella era reservada. Tratando de mantener sus pensamientos bajo llave y fuera del alcance de los curiosos.

Will por otra parte, estaba dispuesto a hablar sin importar que, sus conversaciones eran interesantes, pero siempre cuidadosas de no revelar demasiado de lo que hacía en su tiempo libre.

Pero Anna. Ella tomó su tiempo, ordenar los pensamientos era más difícil para ella, su mente siempre la confundía y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba descubriendo nuevas epifanías a su alrededor, cosas interesantes que llamaron su atención, y en un momento de distracción, terminó diciéndolas en voz alta. Era algo a Gerda siempre sorprendió.

Era como si Anna fuera un niño pequeño, curioso del mundo a su alrededor, preguntando cualquier cosa que llamó su atención y no entendía, por supuesto, siempre y cuando tomara el tiempo y el valor para preguntarlo.

Anna sonrió de pronto, el sonido más alto de lo que Anna siempre dejó mostrar, avergonzada por su arrebato, cubrió su boca con el puño del abrigo, pero sus ojos seguían siendo arrugados y divertidos en su sonrisa.

"A-ahora entiendo porque los matrimonios no duran demasiado" Dijo entre pequeñas sonrisas.

"A que te refieres, Anna?" La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, murmurando detrás de su abrigo.

"Las personas siempre están casándose de formas tan repentinas, entonces un día despiertan y se dan cuenta que ya no les gustan las rubias pero si las morenas. O viceversa. Entonces el matrimonio se rompe. Cuál sería la solución para un matrimonio estable y duradero, para que los botos se cumplan y terminen viejos y finalmente mueran siendo honestos uno con el otro? Para que no exista el engaño y lo demás?"

"Cual crees que sería la solución, Anna?" Preguntó Gerda. Anna se mordió el labio ligeramente, descansó las manos sobre los reposabrazos del asiento, su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado al frente.

"T-tal vez nunca casarse en primer lugar." Murmuró Anna, luego se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Las personas toman decisiones estúpidas en el calor del momento. Pensaré más detenidamente y tal vez lo averigüe."

Gerda asintió, cruzó las manos sobre el regazo, sonriendo de forma amable y sincera a la pelirroja. "Si lo averiguas, quizás deberías contármelo, podría decirlo a mis hijos y evitarían un matrimonio fallido, no te parece?" Anna asintió. "Bien, entonces, hasta la próxima sesión, Anna. Fue agradable tener una conversación contigo."

"Claro, por supuesto" Anna se levantó, recogió sus cosas y se marchó, con un último saludo de la mano.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

Es miércoles, lo que significa que es día de lavandería. Existe un trato entre ella y Bella, al compartir una habitación, ambas la mantienen limpia y desde el día en que Anna encontró su ropa limpia y organizada en el armario, se hizo una especie de tratado donde ambas comparten las labores y la que esté a cargo, se encarga de lavar la ropa de ambas. Es algo bueno, porque ambas comparten las responsabilidades por igual.

Ella estaba en su mejor energía para trabajar.

Recogió el cabello con la banda, no era demasiado cabello, desde que Rachel se había mantenido alerta re recortar las puntas cuando era demasiado largo para el gusto de Will, un corte que todos apreciaran, no demasiado corto como para sentir frio en el cuello, o demasiado largo como para terminar con el enredado en el cuello cuando dormía y terminar asfixiado.

Solo un pequeño moño en su cabeza.

Recogió los auriculares en los oídos y encendió la música a todo volumen.

London la siguió de cerca, sacando los pantalones que se doblaban sobre el sillón cuando vio a Anna recoger la ropa que había alrededor de la habitación compartida. Anna lo felicitó, acariciando su cabeza y dando cariños en voz demasiado alta, cuando ella no podía escucharse a sí misma, literalmente estaba gritando.

"Gracias, London! Eres un buen amigo!"

Caminó por el pasillo, mirando las puertas cerradas de Will y Rachel, probablemente había desorden dentro, pero era su privacidad. Anna negó, apresurando su paso a la lavandería. Puso la ropa y encendió la lavadora.

Salió de la pequeña habitación, dirigiéndose al dormitorio. Ella podía comenzar a limpiar mientras la ropa se lavaba.

London salió disparado de la habitación veinte minutos más tarde. Anna no prestó atención al viejo perro, solía desaparecer cuando estaba sediento, y regresar minutos más tarde cuando estaba satisfecho. Anna continuó limpiando el polvo de los estantes. Cambiando las sabanas de la cama por unas limpias. Un color que ambas apreciarían.

No fue hasta que la canción de Anna terminó cuando escuchó a London ladrar una y otra vez. Anna dejó la ropa de cama a mitad del pasillo, cuando corrió a la sala y vio a London parado frente a la puerta constantemente ladrando.

Apagó la música y miró a su perro y luego la puerta. Entonces, llamaron.

Los golpes eran suaves pero constantes.

Y lentamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta, retiró los auriculares, conteniendo él aliento cuando solo estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta y lo que había al otro lado de ella.

London lloró en voz alta, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta, olisqueando bajo la rendija y luego levantar sus orejas puntiagudas en alerta cuando los golpes se volvieron a escuchar.

"L-lucy?" Llamó Anna, sintiendo como la sangre se elevaba en sus venas cuando se dio cuenta que simplemente había revelado el nombre de su madre. Lucy siempre llamó antes de las visitas y ella tenía una llave, por lo tanto, no tenía la necesidad de llamar a la puerta.

"…No, soy Belle" Y Anna no responde, porque ella no tiene idea de quién diablos es Belle. "Belle Rosse" Añade la voz. Anna traga pesado, se acerca de puntillas a la puerta, mirando por la mirilla. Es una mujer. Delgada y de aspecto elegante y amable. Anna se esfuerza por mirar el cuerpo completo de la mujer. Porque solo dios sabe si ella oculta un arma…

Anna abre la puerta ligeramente, asegurándose que la cadena esté puesta y empuja su cuerpo hacia la madera mientras al mismo tiempo empuja hacia atrás para hacer palanca, si existe un momento de lucha, ella estará preparada y puede empujar con todo su peso la puerta y cerrarla. Ella asiente para sí misma y su plan ahora formulado en su cabeza.

Nunca está de más ser demasiado cuidadoso.

La mujer sonríe cuando Anna muestra la mitad de su rostro, parece aliviada y su cuerpo se relaja cuando su sonrisa crece y un suspiro escapa de su cuerpo.

"Hola" Saluda. Anna duda, pero finalmente responde con un tentativo 'Hola'

Anna no dice nada, solo observa a la mujer, tratando de descubrir su siguiente movimiento.

"L-lo siento… si es usted una especie de vendedor… yo no necesito algo. Quizás en el piso de abajo la tercera puerta a la derecha, él siempre está comprando cosas por línea, quizás le interese lo que esté ofreciendo usted." Anna sonrió, tensa y temblorosa, porque ella trata de ser amable pero también distante, pero sin ser descortés.

La sonrisa de Belle Rosse tiembla, de pronto no parece estar aliviada o cómoda con la situación. Bajó su cabeza, retorciendo sus manos frente a ella, tan fuerte que Anna puede ver la sangre desaparecer y dejar marcas blancas de sus dedos.

"Lamento llegar de esta forma tan repentina. Pero estaba preocupada. No has llamado o enviado mensajes de texto. Y no has aparecido en el trabajo por una semana. Pensé que algo te había pasado, sé que aprecias tu privacidad, _lo es y lo siento_ , pero los nervios y el temor a la peor situación me estaban consumiendo con cada día que pasaba. Así que fui y busque tu domicilio en el trabajo, sé que es incorrecto, y lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho. Pero solo quería asegurarme de que estabas a salvo."

La mujer respira finalmente, su cuerpo se pone rígido cuando termina y simplemente se miran una a la otra a la espera de… algo. London se ha movido al lado de Anna, asomando su cabeza por la pequeña rendija que muestra la puerta, siendo el único testigo de la situación tan incómoda y… curiosa que está pasando en el pasillo.

La mente de Anna está corriendo a gran velocidad. Su corazón está latiendo con fuerza en el pecho y teme que la mujer pueda escucharlo o verlo bajo la piel de su cuello mientras salta con cada latido.

El silencio es extenso y pesado, haciendo difícil de respirar, y mientras más esperan, más difícil es encontrar algo que decir. De pronto es como si las palabras de todo el mundo se agotaran y sus mentes estuvieran en blanco, tan difícil es encontrar algo para decir, como decirle alguien que piense en un nuevo color y su nombre, es… bueno, difícil.

"V-voy a marcharme ahora" Murmuró Belle Rosse, inclinando su cabeza al suelo. Parece decepcionada de alguna manera. Su cuerpo comienza a encogerse ante los ojos de Anna, haciéndose tan pequeña como fuera posible, existe el malestar en el estomagó de Anna al verla. "Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien."

Anna traga pesado, su boca repentinamente demasiado seca. Es evidente que la mujer la conoce de alguna parte, pero Anna no lo hace, y el diario nunca la mencionó antes. Anna lo sabe, porque ella está constantemente leyéndolo, de pronto se ha convertido en su libro favorito de historias (si se puede llamar de tal manera). Ella duda y se maldice en silencio porque está a punto de hacer algo de lo que no estará orgullosa más tarde.

Porque está por romper la regla de oro entre ellos.

"E-espera" Grita Anna, deteniendo a la mujer. Duda, traga pesado y su boca se seca en el segundo siguiente, y ella repite el procedimiento hasta que encuentra su voz nuevamente. "…Q-quieres pasar?" Belle parece tan sorprendida como ella, ambas se miran en silencio y al cabo de un par de segundos, Belle asiente. Alegre, suspirando de alivio mientras gira en sus talones y espera a que la pelirroja abra la puerta nuevamente, esta vez sin una cadena de por medio.

Anna abre la puerta por completo. Moviéndose a un lado mientras extiende su brazo libre con torpeza en un gesto de dar la bienvenida a su casa.

Belle entró lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa tímida jugando en sus labios cuando pasaba junto a Anna.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella, cerrando los ojos un instante antes de abrirlos y girar para enfrentar a su visitante. London se acercó con cautela, olisqueando los pies de la mujer, tomando una seria dedición si le gusta o le disgusta, al final, él se mantiene neutro, caminando al lado de Anna y permanecer junto a ella.

Anna nunca fue buena cuando se trataba de socializar, no lo necesitaba cuando estaba con Lucy. La mujer sabía exactamente qué hacer y cuando hacerlo. Pero ahora…

Ahora, Anna _está_ al "mando" tomando el rol de un anfitrión y ella, realmente no sabe cómo actuar. Existe una especie de tutorial en Youtube? Un libro? Probablemente lo hay, pero Anna nunca lo a leído antes.

Lucy siempre le mostró buenos modales. A dar los buenos días. Saludar y decir gracias. Anna siempre lo hizo cuando ayudó en el restaurant de Lucy. La gente siempre se alejaba con una sonrisa, felicitando los buenos modales de Anna.

Pero ahora…

Ella no sabe exactamente a donde llevar a su invitada.

La cocina podría ser algo demasiado informal y quizás de la impresión de que su presencia no es importante para Anna. Podrían terminar sentadas frente al mostrador, pero eso no parece algo normal para Anna, el comedor es pequeño pero Anna no sabe cómo reaccionará la mujer a su invitación, es demasiado intimo o poco elegante?

Ha visto en la televisión que los invitados siempre son llevados a la sala…

Pero su cocina y el comedor, solo están a un par de metros más cerca que la sala. Es de mala educación hacer caminar a un invitado más de lo necesario? Llevarlos al lugar más lejano para ofrecer un asiento?

Anna suspira y decide llevar a su invitada a la sala.

Pero entonces… debe pedirlo por favor, o simplemente caminar a la sala y esperar que la mujer la siga detrás de ella?

Ella nunca había sufrido esto antes. Lucy y el resto siempre sabían que hacer, con ellos era fácil, cómodo.

"P-puedes tomar asiento aquí." Murmuró Anna, haciendo un gesto demasiado elegante y tan parecido al de un mayordomo cuando señaló la sala. Belle asiente, caminando con la espalda recta al sillón solitario, tomando asiento con las piernas juntas y hacia atrás, las manos descansando sobre su regazo.

London se acercó, tomando asiento junto al sillón doble. Simplemente mirándola sin parpadear.

Anna se acercó con cuidado, sentándose en silencio. Ninguna de ellas habla al principio, ambas evitan la mirada de la otra y el silencio simplemente comienza a consumirlas y es difícil respirar para Anna.

A qué hora es considerado adecuado despedir a una visita? Ahora? Justo a hora? O tiene que esperar alrededor de dos o tres horas? Cuál es el tema de conversación entre los invitados? Se puede hablar del clima? Los deportes?- algo que Anna no conoce realmente- o la política? Algo a lo que Anna no presta suficiente atención como debería.

"L-lo siento mucho." Susurra Anna "Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?" Anna duda por un instante demasiado largo. Ella tiene una gran variedad de bebidas en la nevera, no todas pertenecen a ella, pero está segura que nadie notará la falta de una o dos. Ella piensa en el zumo de la nevera. Uno que está abierto y probablemente Will bebió directamente del embace. No es apropiado ofrecerlo verdad?

"T-tengo agua, cerveza, gaseosa, café y té…" enumeró Anna, tratando de recordar todo lo que tenía para beber y evitar deliberadamente el zumo.

"Café estaría bien, espero no molestarte" Anna se levantó de un salto mientras negaba con su cabeza. Se apresuró a la cocina, encendiendo la cafetera. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas.

Miró de reojo a su invitada. Belle Rosse. Ella parecía discreta mientras miraba alrededor a la decoración del departamento, nunca mirando abiertamente, pero siempre alerta.

Anna preparó una taza de Té para ella misma, vertiendo el pequeño sobre de té verde en su agua humeante.

Cuando el café finalmente estaba terminado, sirvió la tasa, dejando todo sobre la bandeja, junto a la azúcar y leche. Caminó con cuidado a la sala, dejando la bandeja en el centro de la mesita, ofreciendo una sonrisa pequeña a la mujer frente a ella.

"Gracias." Anna asintió, recogiendo su propia taza de té. Tenía que admitir que estar en compañía de alguien nuevo, era… emocionante.

Ella amaba a Kristoff y Mike y Lucy. Pero ella realmente estaba emocionada de tener alguien nuevo. Era emocionante descubrir los pequeños detalles de la persona, sus gustos. Desde la simplicidad de como bebía su café hasta los gustos más entrelazados y difíciles de desenmarañar.

"E-es un lindo lugar el que tienes aquí." Felicitó Belle, murmurando en el borde de su taza de café. Sus palabras parecían sinceras. Mirando de forma educada alrededor del departamento. "Te gusta pintar?"

Anna asintió, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su estómago, el sentimiento familiar de la emoción lentamente burbujeando a fuego lento. Bebió un sorbo de su té, sintiendo el calor acumularse en su boca antes de tragarlo.

Ella dudó por un segundo, mirando entre los cuadros a medio terminar a un costado y luego a Belle.

"P-puedo mostrarte si lo deseas" Susurró, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Esperando por la respuesta.

"De verdad? Me encantaría" Anna suspiró lentamente, aliviada por la respuesta afirmativa, que haría si Belle se negaba hacerlo? Probablemente sería demasiado incómodo.

Ambas se levantaron, rodeando los sillones. Anna tomó el primer cuadro, mostrándolo a Belle.

El acuarela se corrió en el lienzo blanco, los colores mesclados, con cada gota, dando forma a un nuevo mundo de colores y sensaciones. Más que paisajes, Anna siempre mostró los rostros de aquellos que la rodeaban, o simplemente rostros que vio en alguna parte en algún momento.

"Son impresionantes…" Susurró en voz baja Belle. Deslizando la punta de sus dedos de forma delicada en el lienzo. Anna permaneció a un costado, jugueteando con las mangas demasiado largas de su blusa azul. Mordió en interior de su mejilla, cambiando su mirada entre la pintura y el rostro de la nueva mujer. "Dios… pensé que solo te interesaba la lectura, Bella." Sonrió de forma juguetona, mostrando una sonrisa de dientes blancos a la pelirroja.

El corazón de Anna se hundió en su estómago, y luego su pecho vacío, recibió una puñalada profunda, era doloroso. A pesar de no ser físicamente herida, su pecho aún se sentía herido y sangrante. era una sensación extraña, sentía un extraño sentimiento subir desde su pecho en la forma de un escalofrió y acumularse detrás de sus ojos en una picazón que conocía bien.

Bajó la mirada sus pies. Y por primera vez, se dio cuenta que sus pies estaban descalzos. El frio que no notó antes comenzó a hundirse lentamente en la planta de sus pies, subiendo por lo alto de sus vaqueros largos, a su estómago y su pecho, y finalmente, acumularse en su garganta en una sensación amarga y difícil de tragar.

Anna asintió. Es pequeña, y probablemente Belle no la vio hacerlo, porque su atención seguía entre los lienzos y lo que en ellos había.

Y Anna siente que ya es hora de que se marche.

"Si…" Dijo en voz baja "Tengo… T-tengo que sacar la ropa de la lavadora, y hacer un par de recados ahora. Lo siento."

"Oh… _Oh_! Si lo siento mucho, lamento molestarte ahora." Belle se apresuró al sillón, tomando su bolso mientras caminaba a la puerta seguida por Anna y London.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Anna se adelantó. Respirando profundo antes de mirar a Belle.

"Podemos fingir que esto no pasó?" Preguntó, tomando el rostro confundido de la mujer. "No hay que mencionarlo entre nosotras. No esta visita, o las pinturas en lo absoluto. Solo olvida que una vez viniste aquí… y que yo te invité a pasar." Anna guardó silencio, retorciendo las mangas de su blusa. "No lo menciones… con migo. Nunca" Añade un segundo más tarde. "Por favor. Solo olvida que viniste aquí, es mejor de esa forma."

"Umh… C-claro, está bien…" Anna asintió, abrió la puerta y se movió a un lado.

"Está bien, entonces… buen viaje" Belle jugó con los bordes de su bolso, asintió y caminó fuera del departamento, Anna apartó la mirada, cerrando la puerta cuando la espalda de Belle aún estaba en su dirección.

Cerró con cerrojo y se recargó en ella, deslizándose lentamente sobre la madera. Los dedos de los pies se engarruñaron juntos, sintiendo el hueso de sus rodillas bajo su barbilla y los brazos envueltos alrededor de las pantorrillas.

Los bordes de sus ojos picaron, el calor acumulándose y deslizándose en lágrimas que simplemente ella no puede explicar.

Siente vergüenza.

Vergüenza de sí misma.

Vergüenza de querer aferrarse a alguien que claramente no _es_ de ella.

Belle Rosse no estaba ahí por _ella._

Y Anna lo sabía desde un principio. Pero esa fuerte necesidad de pertenecer alguien diferente, de tener a otra persona con la cual compartir algo que era de ella y solo de ella. De pronto se sintió avergonzada y demasiado ingenua por querer aferrarse a ella.

Belle Rosse estaba ahí _para_ Bella. Y aun así…

Ocultó su rostro en sus brazos. Tratando de mantener su llanto bajo control, porque sentía que no tenía el derecho a llorar. De pronto se sintió como un ladrón, intentando tomar algo que no le pertenecía, y aun así, lo intentó.

London gimió frente a ella, sentándose en sus patas traseras, con las orejas abajo mientras veía a su dueña ahí, lentamente rompiéndose en algo más pequeño. Temía el momento en que los trozos fueran tan pequeños que, no quedaría nada de ella.

 **X-x-x-x-x-x**

Algo a cambiado en ella, y si alguien lo a notado, han sido demasiado amables y no lo mencionaron. Algo de lo que Anna está agradecida y si un día lo mencionaran, simplemente terminaría ignorándolo y negándolo todo.

De pronto sus lienzos han perdido los colores vibrantes. Siendo ahora, sombras de grises y negros en blancos lienzos. Sus trazados y pinceles se volvieron violentos y desordenados, pero todos ellos, siempre plasmando _algo._

Rostros sin ser realmente un _rostro_. Todos ellos emanando de la mente de un cuerpo principal, sobresaliendo de su cabeza como si se tratara de un cáncer.

Lentamente y con cada lienzo que se cuelgan en las paredes de la galería, muestran un proceso de los protagonistas en las pinturas, todos ellos, agotados y desesperados.

Las manos alrededor de sus cuellos. Las manos tirando de su piel en un intento por arrancarla y sacar lo que se oculta dentro de su propio cuerpo. Aferrándose a su mente, tratando de callar las voces que murmuran y hacen ecos en ella.

"Tu trabajo es impresionante, Anna." Felicitó Mr. Alan. El hombre se paró frente a los cuadros colgando de las paredes de la pequeña galería. Se inclinó ligeramente al frente, entrecerrando los ojos detrás de sus anteojos.

Anna arrastró los pies de un lado a otro, mirando sus antiguos cuadros y los recientes. Ella no respondió. Solo necesitaba entregarlos y marcharse.

"Tengo algo para ti, Mis. Anna" La pelirroja asintió. Mr. Alan buscó en el bolsillo dentro de su abrigo, sacando un pequeño sobre. Anna lo tomó, sabiendo que en su interior, ella encontraría un cheque bajo el nombre de Lucy. Ella había pedido que todas las compras de los cuadros, fueran enviadas en nombre de Lucy. Su madre se encargaba de manejar su dinero, una precaución que Anna había tomado, luego de que todos _ellos_ compartieran un rostro y solo sería tan fácil para vaciar su cuenta…

Cuando necesitó efectivo, solo tenía que llamar a Lucy para que retirara una pequeña cantidad.

"Gracias" Respondió Anna. Tomando el sobre "tengo que irme ahora. Gracias por todo" Ambos se dieron un suave apretón de manos. Despidiéndose.

Lucy estaba esperando en el auto. La radio encendida, tarareando la melodía pop en voz alta. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a la pelirroja salir.

"Todo está bien, Anna?" La pelirroja asintió, entro al auto mientras entregaba el sobre a Lucy.

"Puede guardar esto por mí, por favor?" Lucy asintió, tomando el sobre y guardarlo en su bolso de mano. "Quisiera tomar un paseo por mi cuenta, no tienes que preocuparte por nada, llamaré para avisar que estoy en casa."

Lucy sudó por un momento y luego asintió, se inclinó, besando la frente de Anna.

"De acuerdo, mantente a salvo." Susurró en su piel, alejándose para ver a Anna salir del auto y ofrecer un saludo con su mano a través del cristal mientras se alejaba en la dirección contraria.

 **X-x-x-x-x-**

La capucha sobre su cabeza mantiene calientes sus oídos, y la bufanda negra alrededor de su boca y nariz, hace las respiraciones del frio menos dolorosas y calma el dolor que causa en su nariz con cada respiración que toma. Se siente cómoda a pesar del clima frio y ligeramente lloviznoso. No es como si el frio nunca le agradara. Se siente cómoda, a pesar de que enfría la mezclilla de sus vaqueros y hace que se peguen a sus piernas, enfriándolas.

Los dedos de los pies se mantiene ligeramente fríos dentro de sus botas, el metal que cubre la punta de ellas y la piel negra que lo resguarda, no es lo suficientemente caliente, Pero aun así, lo ignora.

No recuerda la última vez que entró a un bar. Probablemente nunca lo hizo en realidad…

Pero aun así, ella entra. El lugar no parece ser tan descuidado como se ve la fachada desde afuera, con las paredes siendo productos de artistas vándalos, y la puerta descarapelada, sosteniendo los últimos indicios de pintura roja, en cascaras de pintura ligeramente demacrada.

No es tan frio o caliente en el interior, probablemente con una calefacción antigua, dando lo mejor de sí misma en un intento de mantenerlos calientes y evitar que sea desechada.

Aflojó la bufanda sobre su cuello mientras miraba alrededor. El lugar huele a cerveza, humedad y cigarrillos, pero a los pocos miembros dentro del lugar, no parece importarles. Mantienen sus conversaciones suaves, una o dos risas estruendosas y el murmullo de una vieja televisión que muestra más estática que un verdadero programa.

Ninguno de ellos se gira de sus asientos para mirarla cuando entra. No es como el viejo oeste, algo a lo que Anna está agradecida por la falta de atención. Caminó a la barra, subiendo al banquillo frente a ella.

Buscó en sus bolsillos, sacando un par de dólar y ponerlos sobre la barra. Entonces se detuvo.

 _Se paga antes? O al final de la partida…?_ Ella nunca ha estado en un bar. Diablos, ella ni siquiera sabe que pedir ahora…

Levantó la cabeza del mostrador y miró detrás de la barra a la pared, donde un estante de diferentes licores de diferentes colores se sostenía uno junto al otro, con intrincados nombres en sus etiquetas y las fechas. Anna no tiene ni la menor idea de cuál es mejor o el peor. Para ella, todos ellos saben mal, huelen extraño, son calientes y queman como el infierno mientras descienden por su garganta.

 _Quizás solo es lava embotellada…_

Su corazón comenzó a correr cuando vio al hombre acercarse para servir su pedido. Tragó pesado.

"Hola, señorita. Que puedo hacer por ti?" El hombre sonrió detrás del mostrador, no era una sonrisa coqueta como siempre lo hicieron ver en los programas de televisión, era solo una sonrisa amable y ligeramente agotada. Su cuerpo no era musculoso como en las películas, aquellos hombres musculosos con camisas demasiado ajustadas para sus cuerpos grandes.

Anna se inclinó al frente, las manos colgando entre sus piernas ligeramente abiertas mientras las sube sobre la delgada barra entre los pies del banquillo. Entrecerró los ojos, susurrando en voz baja. "Esta es mi primera vez en un bar… y sinceramente no sé qué pedirá ahora…" guardó silencio y recordó un pequeño detalle. "…Y solo tengo veinte años ahora…"

El hombre tarareó en voz pensativa, recargó sus manos sobre la barra, con un paño gris sobre su hombro y un aspecto de profunda concentración.

"Bueno, estamos en Canadá." Dijo, luego sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba una botella de cerveza, la acercó al borde de la barra y golpeó sobre ella, desprendiendo la tapa de ella. "Es un honor que tu primera vez sea en mi viejo bar!" Levantó la cerveza sobre su cabeza.

"Todo el mundo! Es su primera vez en un bar!" Gritó en voz alta llamando la atención del resto de personas. Todos gritaron un fuerte "felicidades" levantando sus bebidas y luego beber de ellas.

"G-gracias…" Murmuró Anna. Sonrió al hombre y tomó la cerveza ofrecida.

"Las primeras tres son cortesía de la casa" Oh bueno, tan amable de su parte.

Anna asintió. Bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza.

Amarga y caliente a pesar del frio que cubría el cristal.

"Soy Hans" se presentó, limpiando el agua que la cerveza había dejado sobre la madera.

"Soy Anna." El asintió. Continuando con su tarea.

"De dónde eres Anna? Tu acento no es de por aquí" La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un trago de la cerveza. Después de todos esos años que pasó en América, el acento británico se mantenía fielmente en su lengua. Algo que seguía divirtiendo a la gente cuando la escucharon, mientras que otros simplemente la miraron extraño.

Anna descubrió rápidamente que ah Hans le gusta hablar.

Y mucho.

En algún momento se había inclinado sobre la barra, tomando un banquillo para sentarse frente a ella, abrió su propia cerveza y disfrutó de una buena bebida y una buena compañía.

Era astuto y divertido. Ansioso por derramar sus pensamientos.

Anna escuchó con atención, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de su cerveza, mientras el hombre frente a ella continuaba hablando, divagando de sus historias.

Descubrió que era el menor de trece hermanos. y al ser el último hijo, nada era fácil.

" _Y cuando se tiene tantos hermanos, tus padres dejan de sorprenderse, no hay más trucos que los hijos menores puedan hacer que mis padres no hayan visto antes con otro de mis hermanos…"_ Sonrió, una sonrisa pequeña, acompañada de una mirada triste y distante, de pronto su cuerpo se había relajado, siendo más pequeño de lo que parecía un momento antes.

Anna no era buena para leer a las personas, ella no era buena para sostener la mirada de alguien por demasiado tiempo. Pero con Hans, era fácil de hacerlo. Ansioso e inseguro de sí mismo cada vez que mencionó los logros de sus hermanos.

Como todos ellos estaban felizmente casados, una buena familia y un buen trabajo con un sueldo prometedor, mientras que él, había utilizado el dinero de la universidad para comprar un viejo bar en mal estado, viviendo el día a día. Algo con lo que sus padres no estaban de acuerdo.

"había dejado las patillas crecer, sabes? Quería ese aspecto duro de Logan" Hans acarició sus mejillas, formando una figura de 'L' en ellas "Pero me di cuenta que mi rostro simplemente parecía extraño y estuve con ese aspecto por tres semanas hasta que decidí cortarlo, y aquí estoy." Giró su rostro a un costado, permitiendo que Anna viera la falta de bello en sus mejillas. "Mi rostro parece más joven, verdad?"

Anna estuvo de acuerdo, murmurando un suave "si" mientras asentía. Hans tarareó, bebiendo de forma experta el resto de su cerveza.

La puerta de atrás se abrió con un fuerte rechinar y un estruendo ruidoso. Anna se sobresaltó, mientras que Hans y el resto de clientes estaban tranquilos, acostumbrados al sonido ruidoso.

"Elsa! Llegas tarde!" Mencionó Hans, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, mas por la curiosidad que un regaño real. "Pensé que no llegarías este día." Dijo, observando a la rubia doblar la esquina, tomando un pequeño delantal colgando de la pared.

"Lo siento mucho! El traficó era pesado. Y los taxis no se detenían." Hans tarareó, mirando a la rubia mientras rodeaba la barra mientras ataba el delantal alrededor de su cintura.

Él señaló sobre su hombro con el pulgar. "Esa es Elsa, un milagro del cielo en los días más pesados, los cuales son, fin de semana" Anna asintió, tragando el ultimo sorbo de su cerveza mientras miraba a la rubia moverse alrededor con familiaridad del lugar.

"Tenemos a otro chico, pero es nuevo, se encarga de limpiar los pisos y los vasos, nosotros realmente si los lavamos, sabes? No solo escupimos dentro de ellos y lo limpiamos con el trapo." Guardó silencio y luego dijo "Bueno, casi nuca…" Anna se atragantó con el aire, haciendo sonreír a Hans.

"Y es por eso que este lugar siempre está desierto, los nuevos clientes no volverán si continuas haciendo ese tipo de bromas, Hans" Él ignoró a la rubia, murmurando en voz baja sobre solo ser una pequeña broma.

Elsa se acercó junto a ellos, entrecerrando los ojos en Anna, el reconocimiento brilló en ellos y luego sonrió ampliamente. Anna tragó saliva, sintiendo el sabor de la cerveza en su lengua, y cuando sacó su lengua para lamer sus labios, podía sentir lo frio de ella.

"Oye! Nos conocimos antes"

"De verdad?" Preguntó Hans, mirando entre ellas. "Donde?"

"La ayudé a recoger sus compras cuando sus bolsas eran demasiado débiles para sostenerlo todo."

"Oh, yo sé de eso" Dijo Hans, su mirada se dispersó un segundo, casi como si recordara algo del pasado. "La vergüenza que siempre sentimos no debería existir. Ahora utilizo estas lindas bolsas verdes, son buenas para el mundo y son muy resistentes. Siempre están en mi auto."

"Todo el mundo debería utilizar esas bolsas, sabes? Nos ayudaría para controlar la contaminación y a evitar vergüenzas de tal magnitud." Hans asintió en sus propias palabras, y a partir d ese momento, una nueva conversación del medio ambiente comenzó. Hans era un fiel soldado para protegerlo, el disgusto que sentía hacia aquellos que no cuidaban se mostró cuando sus cejas se fruncieron. Contando sobre los documentales que vio en la televisión sobre los océanos contaminados y los ríos, y lo que el calentamiento global estaba haciendo a los polares.

"Y es por eso que no debemos tirar basura! Escucharon allá atrás!?" Gritó en voz alta, parándose de puntillas mientras miraba a sus clientes de la parte trasera. "Debemos cuidar nuestro mundo! Joder! Solo tenemos este pobre y moribundo! Y los viajes a Marte no estarán disponibles durante años! Y dudo que alguno de nosotros tenga lo suficiente como para pagar un viaje" La multitud gruñó sus respuestas, sus mentes demasiado borrachas como para entender las preocupaciones de Hans.

"Las tortugas marinas! Y los rinocerontes negros! Estoy seguro que hay más animales en peligro de extinción! Pero no los recuerdo ahora!" Continuó diciendo en voz alta. "Cuida tu agua! No la jodas! Y la basura! Debemos- Sabes qué? Aquí tengo estas bolsas" Se inclinó detrás de la barra, sacando un puñado de bolsas verdes, con un tres flechas blancas girando.

Hans saltó sobre la barra, demasiado emocionado por cumplir su misión. Se acercó a cada cliente, entregándolas. "Utilízalas, Jhon! No solo te limpies el culo con ellas" Dijo en serio, el hombre demasiado borracho asintió de forma lenta y desorientada. Tomando la bolsa mientras la ponía frente a él y parpadeaba un par de veces para aclarar su mente.

"Y… ese es mi jefe" Murmuró Elsa con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"El menor de trece hijos" Murmuró Anna.

"El menor de trece hijos" Repitió Elsa con un asentimiento distraído. "Estas bien?" Preguntó. Anna asintió. Esta era su quinta cerveza ahora, su mente comenzaba a ser achispada, su control del alcohol no era el mejor después de todo.

"Pensé que trabajabas en una especie de oficina o algo diferente" Dijo Anna, su lengua comenzaba a ser demasiado suelta y a ella no parecía importarle. "Cuando te vi, tu forma de vestir… no estoy diciendo que no puedas vestirte de esa forma si trabajas en un bar, solo estoy tratando de… bueno, tu sabes."

Elsa sonrió. "No estoy molesta por tu curiosidad." Tranquilizó. "Trabajo en una oficina y este es otro trabajo, uno de tantos." Murmuró con ligera amargura en su voz. "La vida no puede ser tan buena verdad?"

Anna decidió no responder. Su vida no era la más simple de todas, pero trató de pensar que tampoco era la peor… alguien, en alguna parte, era mucho peor que ella.

"Que haces para ganarte la vida, Anna?" La pelirroja contuvo la respiración. Podía decirlo? Realmente esta era su oportunidad de tener alguien para ella?

"Y-yo soy una especie de pintora" Murmuró. Raspando con su uña la madera desgastada de la barra, levantando la mirada un par de veces mientras observaba a la rubia mirarla constantemente.

"De verdad? Algo que tal vez conozca?" Preguntó la rubia, interesada con el nuevo tema de conversación.

Anna negó con la cabeza, frunciendo los labios.

"No lo creo. Mi trabajo se muestra en una pequeña galería. Se puede decir que estoy comenzando, no es tan interesante como para que todos lo conozcan."

"Es una lástima." Dijo Elsa.

Flexionó la mandíbula, sintiendo su corazón comenzar a latir más rápido. Podía sentir la mirada sobre ella. Su cabeza se sentía demasiado liviana, flotando entre las nuves, mientras sus piernas eran demasiado pesadas, enraizadas en su lugar. Negándose a escapar sin importar cuanto lo deseo.

De pronto deseaba tener la confianza de Rachel. Probablemente ella elogiaría su aspecto, oh haría un comentario interesante. Algo que solo Rachel era buena.

"T-te ves b-bien…" Anna gimió en voz baja, conteniendo el aliento cuando las palabras escaparon de su boca sin su consentimiento. Ella se negó a levantar la cabeza, demasiado avergonzada para observar a la rubia. Se encogió de hombros, ocultando su nariz y boca en la bufanda y su abrigo.

Podía escuchar a Hans hablando con los clientes, dando buenos argumentos de porqué era bueno cuidar el planeta. Podía escuchar la lluvia chocar contra el cristal sucio del bar. Y la tele con estática murmurando en voz baja en la parte superior.

Pero ella no podía escuchar la respuesta de Elsa, y eso simplemente la inquietó. Estaba tentada a tomar un puñado de dinero y dejarlo sobre el mostrador, pararse y salir tan rápido como fuera de aquel bar.

Ella era demasiado torpe para las interacciones.

Kristoff siembre bromeó con ella al respecto, mientras que Lucy siempre lo reprendió y le aseguró que no era cierto.

Elsa sonrió, no un sonido real, era más como el aire escapando de sus pulmones de forma extraña. "Por favor no te burles de mí. Estoy horrible. Corrí la mayor parte del camino entre la lluvia. Si contamos el agua de la lluvia entonces puedo decirte que tomé una ducha de camino aquí."

Anna levantó su cabeza, mirando por primera vez de forma clara a la rubia frente a ella.

El cabello alborotado y húmedo. De ropa igualmente húmeda. Y el maquillaje que antes debería apreciarse en los bordes de sus ojos, ahora se deslizaba ligeramente debajo de ellos. Ella claramente _no_ se veía bien ahora…

Bueno, mierda…

Apretó las mangas de su abrigo gris y asintió. "Tienes razón" Dijo Anna con cuidado. "En aquel entonces, te veáis bien." Tal vez era la voz de Anna. Aquella que no estaba destinada a herir a la gente, o su aspecto inseguro y poco adulto. O quizás fue ambas, Pero Elsa parecía sonreír más amplio. Aquellas sonrisas que hacía que los ojos de las personas se arrugaran en los costados cuando sus mejillas subían y los hacia ver, realmente felices y satisfechos.

"Aprecio tu honestidad, Anna." Dijo Elsa. "Si vamos a tener una relación amistosa, apreciaría la honestidad entre nosotras." Bromeó. Y fueron aquellas palabras fáciles de pronunciar para Elsa, las que estuvieron a punto de causar un ataque al corazón prematuro a la pelirroja.

Parecía que las personas ignoraban el verdadero poder que ocultaban las palabras.

Algo en lo que Anna siempre tenía cuidado de hacer. Siempre tomando su tiempo para organizar su mente y las palabras que pronunciara. Porque todas las palabras, podían ser un escudo fuerte, o una espada afilada, destinada atravesar un corazón.

Y Elsa, sin darse cuenta, la había golpeado con ambas.

La honestidad. Algo a lo que Anna no tenía el lujo de hacer a causa del terror que causaba pensar en las reacciones de las personas a causa de su _condición._

Y la amistad. Algo que Anna deseaba con todo su ser.

Pero a amistad y la honestidad, son dos cosas que siempre caminan de la mano.

Una no puede existir sin la otra.

Porque la amistad no puede existir sin la honestidad.

Y la honestidad no puede venir sin la amistad.

Anna tenía ganas de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

De correr lejos sin mirar atrás y nunca detenerse, o quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, ahí frente a esa barra desgastada, en un bar de aspecto sospechoso y una quinta cerveza a medio terminar.

"Puedo ofrecerte un trago?" Preguntó Anna. "Lo he visto en las películas. Y creo que debería hacerlo, P-por nuestra… Amistad" Ella realmente no quería sonreír, pero era difícil no hacerlo cuando esa simple palabra juga en su lengua. Diferente y tan real. Algo dulce y ligeramente amarga en el fondo. Porque el miedo se arremolinaba en la mente de Anna.

Qué pasa si un día se entera?

Anna conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero ella la ignora y finge no conocer la respuesta. Porque esto es demasiado bueno y apenas comienza a tomar forma, y es demasiado pronto para desmoronarlo como castillos de arena ante las olas.

Y ella finge que todo está bien, porque solo anhela un poco de normalidad en su vida.

No es un crimen desearlo, verdad?

"Las películas están en lo cierto." Dijo Elsa. Tomando una cerveza. La levantó frente a ella. "Por una nueva amistad."

Anna sonrió, ansiosa por levantar su bebida y chocar el cristal contra cristal, temerosa de que la oportunidad pase demasiado rápido la pierda.

Ella siente que puede respirar más fácil cuando el audible _click_ del cristal contra cristal se escucha en sus oídos, cerrando una especie de trato sagrado entre ambas.

"Por una nueva amistad" Repite en voz baja, tratando de repetir las palabras una y otra vez, haciéndolas reales para sí misma.

Porque ella tiene una Amiga. Y no es Kristoff o Mike.

Es Elsa.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

 **Me sorprendí encontrar sus comentarios. Sinceramente pensé que ya no había nadie que leyera esta pequeña historia, pasó tanto tiempo desde que había actualizado y mis temores al respecto fueron tranquilizados cuando los leí. Lo agradezco mucho. Realmente me da ánimos leerlos y saber que les sigue gustando esto.**

 **Quizás este capítulo no sea de su agrado, o sea demasiado poco profundo, o algo por el estilo, y lo siento mucho, pero si esperaba un** _ **poco**_ **más, terminaría tardando un par de meces en actualizar, y no deseo eso. No quiero hacerlos esperar y que pierdan el interés en esto. xD**

 **Escribí una "nueva historia" un intento de mantenerlos entretenidos mientras actualizaba, es sobre Jumper, sabe? La teletransportacion y eso. Usted puede pasar por ahí si lo desea.**

 **Buena suerte a todos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Revise al final para notas y respuesta a sus dudas.**

 **Hola y hasta pronto.**

Anna sabe que ha bebido demasiado cuando se da cuenta que al girar su cabeza a la izquierda, su mirada sufre un extraño retraso antes de enfocarse donde su cabeza gira, y al girar a la derecha, sufre el mismo efecto. Es como ir en cámara lenta. Pero a ella también le recuerda a los videojuegos en línea, aquellos donde sufre de una mala conexión a internet y su personaje sufre las consecuencias, con un retraso de acción. Oh las escenas de las películas de guerra cuando el personaje está aturdido a causa de una explosión. Anna tiene muchas formas de ofrecer una pequeña semejanza a lo que ahora siente.

Anna no ha bebido antes. Al menos _ella_ no ha bebido. Su cuerpo está acostumbrado a la bebida suave del té. Algo de lo que siempre se burló Kristoff, mencionando que ella era una persona típica de Londres, firme a beber el té.

No era su culpa, el té era una buena bebida para tomar fría y caliente –ella prefería caliente- el café siempre dejó un mal sabor de boca para ella, y nunca encontró el punto medio entre dulce y agrio. Ella no sabía preparar un café en realidad. Y cuando se acercó a las cafeterías, las mesclas entre todos los café, resultaban como conjuros para una extraña invocación. Se avergonzaba cada vez que intentó comprar uno, siempre hacia esperar demasiado a la fila detrás de ella, y la chica detrás del mostrador terminaba exasperada. Por lo tanto, dejó de intentar comprar un café.

Anna empujó el resto de su cerveza sobre la barra, alejándola de sus manos. Lanzándole una mirada con recelo por causar los extraños efectos en su cuerpo. Las entrañas parecen estar flotando en cerveza. Con la persistente amargura y el fuerte sabor a alcohol en su lengua. Es como si ella hubiera bebido directamente de la botella de alcohol que guarda en su baño.

Siente la necesidad de eructar. Y cuando lo hace detrás de su puño de la manera más discreta que puede, el aroma a cerveza emana de su boca y solo trae la etapa dos. Sensación de vomitar.

"C-creo que eso es suficiente" Murmuró, notando la pesadez de su lengua y el extraño sonido que hacen sus palabras al salir de su boca adormecida. Arrastrando más de lo necesario las palabras.

"Está bien." Hans asintió, retirando la botella de cerveza, dejando a cambio un vaso de agua fresca. Anna lo aceptó, murmurando un "gracias" en el borde del cristal. Bebió el resto del agua, sintiendo como descendía por su garganta y se mesclaba con el mar de licor en su estómago.

"Quieres que llame a alguien?" Elsa se acercó a ella, una distancia prudente entre ambas, con una sonrisa amable y compresiva mientras la miraba a ella y su torpe cuerpo tambalearse ligeramente de atrás hacia adelante, casi como si la brisa empujara su cuerpo.

"No. Gracias. Puedo llegar a casa." Anna bajó del banquillo, deslizando el dinero sobre la barra. Enderezó la postura, suspirando profundamente por su nariz y dejarlo escapar por su boca. "L-lo siento" Se disculpó, avergonzada cuando sopló directamente en el rostro preocupado de Elsa.

"No te preocupes, te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que esto ha sucedido" Su comentario no hizo lo suficiente para tranquilizar a la pelirroja. No era bueno dar esta primera impresión, cierto?

Oh espera… esta es la segunda.

Pero esta tampoco debe contar, cierto?

Quizás la tercera se convierta en la primera, y solo entonces, Anna de una buena tercera-primera impresión.

Elsa se ofrece a llevarla a la puerta del bar, mientras Hans agita su mano desde la barra, deseando un buen viaje seguro y esperando que regrese otra vez.

"Estas segura de que puedes llegar a casa? Es tarde ahora" Insistió Elsa, las manos detrás de la espalda en una posición relajada mientras caminaba junto a Anna. Ella asintió, tragando pesado con una mueca desagradable al sentir el sabor en su lengua.

"Estoy bien." Anna sonrió, frunciendo los labios un segundo más tarde cuando se acercaron finalmente a la puerta de salida. No era realmente tarde, quizás solo eran las nueve incluso diez.

"Bien." Elsa apartó abrió la puerta, manteniéndola de esa forma para que Anna saliera. "Entonces…" Elsa dudó. Parcia indecisa y luego de guardar silencio por un momento, finalmente parecía reunir el valor para hablar. "Mi turno está por terminar, puedo acompañarte a casa, Anna"

Los pasos de Anna titubearon por un instante, la sensación de frio golpeó su rostro, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo la briza fresca. La gente se apresuraba en las aceras, acurrucados entre ellos mismos, manteniendo sus manos resguardadas en los bolsillos de sus abrigos, los hombros encorvados, en un intento por mantener sus orejas calientes.

Anna vio el escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de Elsa. Su cuerpo siendo cubierto solo por un delgado suéter verde oscuro. Ella había notado a la rubia quitar su chaqueta y colgarla detrás de la barra, y ahora, parecía haber olvidado ponérsela nuevamente.

"Estoy bien" Dijo Anna, sonriendo a la rubia. Miente y se siente mal y natural al mismo tiempo. Pero ella no puede decir que está bien que la acompañe a casa, porque eso _no_ es correcto. Y ella ya rompió esa regla una vez.

Y quería ser un poco egoísta. Porque llevar a Elsa a casa, significa que el resto de _ellos_ sabrán de ella.

Y Anna, solo desea que, por esta vez, algo pertenezca _solo_ a ella.

Elsa no parecía convencida, pero al final, lo dejó caer. Ella asintió. Y con una reverencia burlona, se despidió de Anna, tal y como Anna lo había hecho aquella vez en la acera.

Anna giró sobre los talones, caminando en dirección contraria de la que había llegado, caminó hasta la esquina y la dobló, tambaleante y tomando un minuto o dos para recuperar el equilibrio, apoyando su hombro en los fríos ladrillos de las paredes.

Permaneció apoyada en el poste metálico de la esquina, esperando a que la señal cambiara a verde y poder cruzar la calle.

Anna rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo, tomando con dedos torpes el celular. Se deslizó entre los contactos, llegando a Lucy.

Tomó respiraciones constantes, tratando de mantener su mirada clara y el movimiento de sus dedos torpes al margen para enviar un mensaje legible a Lucy. Lo último que deseaba hacer, era preocuparla más.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Anna no dudaba que Lucy había estado sosteniendo el celular entre sus manos todo este tiempo. A la espera de una llamada.

 _Estas bien?_

 _-Estoy bien, solo me distraje._

El "bien" de Lucy, no parecía realmente convencido, a pesar de que solo era un mensaje de texto, Anna seguía sintiendo esa sensación en su estómago. Lucy no estaba convencida, y sabía que solo una llamada telefónica podía tranquilizarla, al menos un poco. Pero Anna era consciente de su estado actual, la forma en que sus palabras se arrastraban. Y eso, solo empeoraría la preocupación de Lucy.

Así que, por ahora, Anna lo dejaría pasar.

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo, deambulando entre las calles. El frio comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte, algo a lo que Anna estaba acostumbrada ahora.

Estar fuera de casa era agradable. Siempre pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa, tratando de pintar tanto como fuera posible, reuniendo provisiones para el frio invierno del bloqueo que parecía acercarse sin precedentes. Y cuando no estaba pintando, estaba inconsciente, dentro de una cabeza que siquiera estaba segura si era _su_ propia, o pertenecía alguien más y ella, solo era una pobre extensión de ella.

Siempre pensó que los borrachos nunca llegaron demasiado lejos.

Como podía alguien llegar más allá de un par de cuadras cuando, sus pies eran torpes y una mente adormecida?

Las películas siempre mostraron que cayeron al suelo un par de metros y se quedaron dormidos. Pero ahora… ella no estaba tan segura.

Había estado caminando sin sentido alguno por un tiempo que resultaba ser demasiado largo. Uno que su mente había aprovechado para difundir pensamientos coherentes e incoherentes.

Formulando preguntas donde las respuestas no parecían ser fáciles de conseguir.

Temas de los que ella no entendía, pero su cerebro se empeñaba en recordar y atormentarla en busca de una respuesta.

O los sueños extraños que flotaban sobre su mente. Sueños que, ella parecía "controlar". Probablemente existió una palabra para eso. Algo relacionados con _sueños…_ pero ella no lo recordó, así como tampoco recordó cómo se nombró a los que disfrutaban de incendiar cosas, o aquellos que temían de las arañas, las alturas entre otras cosas.

"hay tantas cosas que desconozco…" murmuró para sí misma, frunciendo los labios cuando finalmente entendió cuanto carecía del conocimiento más básico.

Anna se acercó a la orilla de la acera, extendiendo su mano cuando el familiar amarillo llamativo se acercaba.

Anna abrió la puerta con torpeza y un tirón demasiado fuerte para el gusto del taxista. Entró al asiento de atrás, cerrando la puerta de la forma más tranquila y amable que podía reunir en un estado de ebriedad.

Se encontró con la mirada del taxista atravesó del espejo retrovisor.

"Solo conduzca, me bajaré en un momento." El hombre gruñó, poniendo en marcha el auto. Anna se acomodó en el asiento, extendiendo sus piernas frente a ella lo mejor que podía en el estrecho espacio entre los asientos de enfrente y el de ella.

Apoyó la cabeza en la fría ventanilla, empañando el cristal con su aliento tibio. Las luces se veían de forma distinta en el cristal. Más alegres de una cierta manera.

No quería llegar a casa. El lugar era demasiado silencioso para su gusto. Demasiado oscuro y frio.

Anna se sintió sola, a pesar de todo el ruido y compañía que se acumulaban en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando lentamente. Disfrutando de la calefacción tibia del taxi y el ruido del motor mesclado con los suaves murmullos de la radio nocturna.

El taxista miró el espejo un par de veces. Sabía que tenía que despertarla cuanto antes, el tiempo justo para que pagara por el viaje sin tener la excusa de no tener dinero porque excedió lo que tenía guardado en los bolsillos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando el cristal y las calles al otro lado de él.

" _Detén el auto."_ Will se enderezó, tomando un momento para orientarse de forma correcta, lanzó el dinero en la mano del taxista y bajó a la acera, metiendo las manos en el abrigo largo mientras disfrutaba de estar afuera.

Pasó la lengua frente a sus dientes, sonriendo y luego escupir el sabor a cerveza aun persistente en su boca.

No podía sentir los efectos de estar ebrio, pero el aroma y el sabor, seguían ahí.

"Bueno, bueno. Parece que te diviertes." Murmuró para sí mismo, con una pequeña sonrisa encantadora entre sus labios. El barrio no parecía familiar para él. Tranquilo y pintoresco, pero desconocido. Podía tener un momento para él ahora que estaba fuera.

Sostuvo el bolso de mensajero frente a él, rebuscando en su interior por la desgastada cajetilla de cigarros. Fue un regalo de Lucy para todos ellos luego de que su primer bolso estuviera desgastado y roto con el paso de los meses de constante uso.

Este era elegante y discreto.

Empujó el bolso detrás de su cintura. Ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos cuando terminó de encender el cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar con pasos decididos.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Anna la mantiene en secreto. Se siente bien y se siente mal, pero al final, parece correcto mantenerla de esa forma.

No escribe donde pasa su tiempo, no escribe la dirección del bar y ciertamente, nunca menciona el nombre de Elsa.

Se siente como un pirata guardando su mayor tesoro. Es emocionante. Pero peligroso.

No porque su vida esté en riesgo, lo cual, por ahora, no lo es.

Pero el peligro se asoma cada vez que Anna abre la boca y deja libre una mentira. Son pequeñas y trata de apegarse lo más cerca a la verdad. Para nunca contradecirse y que todo sea revelado.

 _Es esto a lo que llaman mentiras a medias? O son mentiras blancas?_

Anna no recuerda el nombre. Quizás es ambas, tal vez no es ninguno de los anteriores.

Pero ella lo hace.

Anna siente curiosidad respecto a Bella.

Cuanto tiempo conocía a Belle Rosse?

Eran cercanas?

 _Probablemente._ Después de que Belle Rosse se presentara en su casa con un rostro angustiado. Resignada a que todo saliera mal por el hecho de estar frente a su puerta, pero ella también estaba decidido a saber si _Bella_ estaba bien.

Por sus palabras. Parecía que Bella había mantenido su casa en secreto. Como una especie de guarida para él un héroe.

 _Oh todos somos los villanos?_

Cuánto tiempo se conocían?.

Anna no sabía que hacían los otros en su tiempo libre. Sabía que conseguían dinero. Pero ella nunca sabía de donde venían exactamente.

Mencionó un trabajo. Anna estaba tentada a _investigar_ más al respecto. Después de todo _este_ era su cuerpo! Tenía derecho a saber dónde estaba.

Pero ella tampoco quería saber.

Porque al rebuscar entre la vida de los otros, eso significaba que también buscarían en la suya.

Quería ser comprensiva y deseaba pensar que los otros también eran comprensivos para ella.

Si ella quería mantener la existencia de Elsa para sí misma. Bella tenía derecho a mantener la de Belle Rosse para ella. y los amigos para Will y solo dios sabe quién para Rachel.

De alguna u otra manera, los otros habían mantenido sus vidas para sí mismos la mayor parte del tiempo. Quizás ella también podía hacerlo. Cierto?

No quería mencionarlo a Gerda. Dios bendiga su alma, pero la mujer siempre tenia ese aire que hacia nerviosa a Anna. No era una mala mujer, y resultaba ser encantadora y discreta para el resto. Pero Anna sentía que ella no podía tener un secreto para sí misma. Gerda era toda aquella red que los enmarañaba y los descubría. Sin secreto. O al menos así lo vio Anna.

Se detuvo un momento para pensar. Realmente prestar atención.

Era ella la única que lo contaba todo?

Que pasa con los otros?

No. Ella no quiere pensar sobre eso.

De forma voluntaria puede tomar la venda roja y cubrir los ojos para el mundo.

La gente nunca saca nada bueno cuando se entromete en la vida de otros. Oh al menos, eso piensa ella. Porque ahí están los espías, mirándolo todo, entrando donde no son bienvenidos y salvando el día, quizás para ellos sí está permitida tal cosa. No para Anna. Ella no es un espía. Muchas gracias.

Incluso a Lucy la mantiene en las tinieblas.

No siempre aparece en el bar cuando está en _su_ tiempo. Sin importar cuantas ganas tenga por pasar y estar un rato en compañía de su nueva amiga. No es con frecuencia pero trata de visitar el bar cuando Elsa está presente. El bar siempre parece estar tranquilo, algo que favorece a Elsa y la mantiene en la barra junto a ella y Hans, intercambiando historias que Anna escucha en silencio y trata de grabarlas en su cabeza.

Anna miente. Con frecuencia.

Su amistad tiene cimientos de Mentiras. Sabe que no es correcto. Pero si no fuera por ello, no existiría una amistad en primer lugar.

"Oye, tienes un numero al que pueda llamarte? Solo, ya sabes, para pasar un rato fuera del bar, tomar un café o salir al parque." Elsa parece nerviosa, no un mal nerviosa. La forma en la cual alguien se pone nervioso cuando no sabe si es demacrado pronto para pedir un número de teléfono y mantenerse con mayor contacto.

Anna tragó espeso, y ruega a dios que Elsa no vea su garganta moverse. Pero ya es tarde, y Elsa sigue el movimiento con detalle, apartando la mirada solo cuando el movimiento finalmente termina, y la mira a los ojos y luego sobre todo su rostro, buscando algo.

Anna apretó las manos dentro de las mangas de su abrigo sobre la barra. Empujando su cuerpo más cerca de la barra, sin importar que sus rodillas ya estén golpeando la madera, encoge su cuerpo, de manera que los lados de su abrigo caigan sobre su regazo y cubran el bulto de su celular en el bolsillo de enfrente.

"N-no. Lo siento" Respondió, apretando y aflojando los puños. Lamió sus labios y continuó. "T-tenia uno, p-pero lo perdí. T-tal vez puedas darme tu número, y yo te llamare." Anna sonríe, lo intenta y espera que no sea una sonrisa dudosa.

Elsa entrecierra los ojos ligeramente sobre ella, sus labios divididos en una línea delgada, mientras recorre el rostro d Anna con detenida atención en busca de algo.

Anna se retuerce en su mirada. Es pesada y calculadora. Y Anna nunca fue buena sosteniendo las miradas por demasiado tiempo, nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención, se sentía cohibida cuando lo hicieron, sentía que era juzgada y nunca parecía estar al margen de las expectativas de aquellos.

No puede dar el número de celular, porque eso significa que ella puede llamar en cualquier momento, uno donde cualquiera de ellos esté fuera y entonces se darían cuenta de ella y todo se estropearía.

Anna aprendió gracias a Rachel y el incidente con su antiguo _amigo_.

Nunca más. Anna aprende rápido.

Ella desea mantenerla por el tiempo que se preste, y hará todo lo posible para mantenerlo así.

"…Bien" Finalmente murmuró Elsa. Inclinándose detrás de la barra y tomando un viejo bolígrafo que solo se puede ver un trozo de tinta azul antes de desaparecer por completo y la punta superior esta mordisqueada y el centro cristalino esta estrellado, y cuando Elsa lo sujeta con fuerza, cruje y se estrella aún más.

La rubia ralló un momento sobre una servilleta, tratando de traer la tinta a la punta y en el proceso, rasga el material frágil. Tomó una segunda servilleta y comenzó a garabatear un número rápidamente, escribiendo su nombre al final con letra elegante.

Anna sintió su corazón comenzar a latir más rápido con cada segundo, las manos picaban y cuando Elsa finalmente empujó la servilleta en su dirección, Anna se encontró sonriendo ampliamente, tomando la servilleta con ambas manos, acunándolo como si se tratara de algo precioso.

"Gracias" Dijo con sinceridad.

Anna guardó la servilleta en el bolso de su abrigo. Sonriendo a Elsa todo el tiempo.

"Bueno." Sonrió Elsa. "Que harás el fin de semana?"

"M-mi hermano y yo, iremos de visita al zoológico." Respondió Anna. Kristoff había estado planeando el viaje durante un largo tiempo. Pero su trabajo era ajustado y muy pocas acciones dejaban el tiempo suficiente para respirar con facilidad.

"Probablemente lo pase en casa, con un mal programa de televisión y un enorme tazón de palomitas sobre mi estómago. Demasiado aaburrido" Anna sonrió. Inclinando la cabeza. Su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza. Algo que siempre sucedió cuando estaba alrededor de Elsa. Los nervios de quedar atrapada en alguna mentira, siempre descargaron una gran dosis de adrenalina a su sistema. Se sentía como si hubiera corrido sobre una montaña con la promesa de caer en cualquier momento.

Anna ajustó su postura en el banquillo. Aclaró su garganta y apretó los huesos de sus rodillas.

"Quizás. En algún momento." Comenzó. Frunciendo el ceño cuando las palabras simplemente se esfumaron de sus labios. "Podríamos ir a comer algo. Algo diferente a estas" Anna hizo un gesto al pequeño tazón sobre la barra. Elsa había estado comiendo distraídamente las frituras, no parecía tener un buen aspecto, y cuando Elsa las mordió, tenía que tirar de su mano hacia atrás y apretar los dientes para tomar un trozo de la elástica fritura.

"Eso sería genial" Respondió Elsa.

Las despedidas siempre terminaron igual. Elsa la acompañaba a la puerta desgastada el bar, de pie un ajunto a la otra mientras miraban por un instante a las personas a su alrededor. Sonriendo cuando finalmente se miraron entre sí. Y luego apartar la mirada, ambas demasiado avergonzadas para sostenerse la mirada por más de lo necesario.

Anna retrocedió sus pasos como era costumbre, siempre en la dirección contraria de donde estaba su casa. Ella prefería caminar dos manzanas y luego girar e ir en línea recta solo para despistar a Elsa. La rubia siempre se quedó ahí de pie, mirando hasta que ella desaparecía de la vista.

"Bien, entonces. Hasta pronto" Anna comenzó alejarse mientras murmuraba, las manos firmemente ocultas en los bolsillos del abrigo, apretando la servilleta en su mano de forma protectora.

Elsa asintió. Sus pies se arrastraron y cambiaron de peso un par de veces. Finalmente se adelantó, extendiendo su mano y tomando el antebrazo de Anna con suavidad. La pelirroja se tensó, sorprendida por el gesto. Elsa se inclinó girando su rostro a la izquierda mientras rosaban sus labios sobre la mejilla fría de Anna.

"Hasta pronto, Anna" Anna permaneció ahí. De pie mientras Elsa se apartaba y se apresuraba al interior del bar. Anna parpadeó un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño cuando el frio golpeó sus mejillas. Miró alrededor y estaba tentada a detener alguna de las personas a su alrededor y preguntar si _eso_ había sucedido realmente, o había sido solo un producto de su imaginación a causa del alcohol que seguía bebiendo solo pare tener una excusa de visitar el bar.

Anna giró sobre los talones, sintiendo su corazón más ligero con cada paso que daba.

Sacó la servilleta y la extendió con cuidado, mirando el número azul en ella.

Lo repitió en voz baja trecientas ochenta y cuatro veces. Y cuatrocientas diez en voz alta.

Luego dobló en dos la servilleta e intentó recordar cada número y lo intentó todo el resto del camino. Y solo cuando estaba completamente segura de que se había gravado en su memoria con fuego. Rompió la servilleta en pequeños trozos y lo tiró a la basura en su camino.

Lo repitió una y otra vez, deteniéndose únicamente cuando comenzó a cantar los números en voz baja y luego los tarareó.

Estaban a salvo en su cabeza.

No en un celular, del cual todos compartían.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

El frio comienza a sentirse más fuerte y pesado en los huesos. El sol brilla con menos intensidad y en ocasiones termina siendo cubierto por las nubes grises y pesadas, haciendo difícil decidir si mañana el suelo seguirá siendo gris y pesado, con la promesa de la nieve. Hace que sea más difícil de derretir las ligeras capas de hielo que adornan las aceras por las mañanas, haciendo que la gente sea más cuidadosa al caminar si no quiere terminar sobre su trasero en la acera húmeda y fría.

 _Winter is coming…_

Oh ya está aquí? Han estado viviendo dentro de el sin darse cuenta? Es difícil llevar el hilo del tiempo cuando se siente como, si estuvieran en otra dimensión. El calendario en la pared de la cocina se había detenido de marcar los días en el 12 de marzo… Cuando el sol se levantaba por las mañanas muy temprano y calentaba lo mejor que podía a su gente debajo de él.

El diario, de acorde a las fechas es solo una pequeña pisca de esperanza, pero ninguno de ellos parece prestar verdadera atención a ellas.

Se ha vuelto una rutina, simplemente llenar página tras página con pequeñas sitas que describan un lugar y una fecha marcada con puntos y comas.

Los bordes de las hojas comienzan a desgastarse, mientras que las elegantes portadas de cuero, no hacen lo suficiente para protegerlas.

"Porqué llevas siempre ese diario contigo?" El suave susurro de la pluma contra la hoja finalmente se detuvo. Congelada en su movimiento como si se tratara de un hechizo. Sus dedos se apretaron contra el material elegante y metálico de la pluma negra. Y el latido de su corazón se ralentiza solo por un segundo y luego, reanudar su tarea con mayor rapidez.

Anna ha escuchado antes esa pregunta. Y casi parece ser en otra vida cuando la escuchó. Pero eso no fue una vida atrás, solo un par de años, cuando ella era más joven y frente a ella se sentaba un chico de sonrisa traviesa y ojos amables. Un chico que hacía sentir bien a Anna de una manera segura. Uno que, en aquel entonces, Anna pensó que era todo lo que ella necesitaba para seguir adelante, podía soñar despierta cuando lo vio caminar junto a ella. Sosteniendo su mano de una forma que no era exigente, simplemente, para estar ahí, junto a ella.

Se siente como una repetición.

Como un déjà vu.

Anna mordió su lengua. Levantando la mirada para encontrar los ojos curiosos de Elsa sobre ella. Trata de pensar, y pensar.

Es así como se siente un viajero en el tiempo? Para su pasado yo?

Es esta una segunda oportunidad que el universo le está dando para arreglar algo que jodió en el futuro?

Apretó la mandíbula, toma su tiempo para pensar y tratar de descubrir cuál sería su primera respuesta y luego tratar de descubrir si esa simple respuesta lo jodió todo de alguna manera. Toma su tiempo y piensa. Piensa con cuidado.

Porque quizás un déjà vu, es la segunda oportunidad que todo el mundo tiene cuando lo sientes, y simplemente terminamos arruinándolo como la primera vez.

Elsa es paciente con ella y espera. Porque ambas saben que sus interacciones están basadas en una especie de juego. Donde una de ellas lanza la pelota con una pregunta y comentario, y aguarda con paciencia a que la otra lance nuevamente la pelota con una respuesta. Ambas saben que la paciencia y la _honestidad_ son la base y las reglas principales del juego. Algo que Anna dobla a su gusto cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, porque sabe que la honestidad, no siempre trae buenas cosas detrás de ella.

"Me gusta recordar los buenos momentos" respondió Anna. Dejando la pluma en el medio entre las hojas, cerrando con cuidado el diario y arrastrarlo cerca de su cuerpo, todo aquello con movimientos tranquilos para lo alertar a nadie, tratando de mantenerlo a salvo con ella y no de forma expuesta, sobre la barra.

"Estar aquí es un buen momento?" Preguntó Elsa. Girando la cabeza de esa forma que ella hacia cuando estaba curiosa. Anna asintió.

"Lo es. Aprecio los momentos que paso en tu compañía, Elsa. Es una de mis actividades favoritas. Y es algo que espero hacer cada vez que llega mi tiempo." Ella sonríe, porque hay honestidad en sus palabras, quizás por primera vez desde que conoció a Elsa. Y cada vez que es el _tiempo_ de Anna, ella realmente desea solo salir corriendo y llegar al bar para pasar el rato en compañía de Elsa.

Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no tiene nada que contar, y se limita únicamente a escuchar a Elsa. Ella tiene mayores aventuras, historias más interesantes que contar.

Porque Anna, cuando despierta. Su día literalmente está en blanco a la espera de ser teñido por los colores de sus próximas aventuras. Pero, como puede pintar algo si ella no a echo absolutamente nada en el comienzo de su tiempo?

Elsa parece aturdida por su respuesta, la forma en que sus ojos se abren ligeramente y luego baja la mirada a la barra, el pequeño rojo que sube a las mejillas y la forma en que aclara su garganta sin alguna razón aparente.

"También aprecio mucho el tiempo que pasamos juntas, Anna" Extiende su mano sobre la barra. La palma hacia arriba a la espera de algo. Anna mira entre la mano y el rostro de Elsa, entonces extiende su mano, mostrando únicamente los dedos hasta los nudillos bajo la manga y la pone sobre la de Elsa.

La rubia parece aliviada cuando sus manos finalmente se toman.

"Eres como un salvavidas en el mar turbulento que es mi vida." Bromea, dando un ligero apretón a la mano de Anna cuando habla. Anna sonríe, los labios apretados ligeramente, porque ella no se siente como un salvavidas, se siente más como una estatua de plomo engañosa. Aferrándose a las personas en un intento por mantenerse a flote. Ahogando al resto por sus desesperados intentos de mantenerse ella en la superficie y trepar sobre ellos como una araña venenosa.

Ella es veneno y es plomo.

Ella es mentiras.

Ella es la cascara de un proyecto a la derriba. Uno sin terminar, con demasiadas e imperfecciones y una mente rota, una que no valía la pena continuar e intentar solucionarlo.

 _Tengo solución?_

Se siente mal por sostener la mano de Elsa.

Se siente mal por engañarla constantemente. Por fingir ser alguien que ella no es.

Que dios perdone su alma, porque ella no está dispuesta a retroceder ahora.

"…Si" Murmuró en voz baja, respondiendo con un apretón propio de su mano.

 **x-x-x-x-x-x**

La nieve calló tal y como el hombre del clima predio esa mañana. Es pesada y constante. No como aquellas nevadas donde la gente de las películas, sale y gira alrededor de sí mismos, extendiendo los brazos mientras mira al cielo y siente como la nieve toca su rostro con suavidad.

Donde los niños corren arredro mientras lanzan bolas nieve a los más torpes y distraídos.

Donde los perros saltan sobre la nieve con alegría, sin sentir el frio en sus huesos por la emoción de estar afuera y corriendo, mientras los ligeros pumas de nieve caen y adornas sus pelajes

No. No es esa clase de nevada.

Es fuerte y en abundancia.

La gente se apresura a sus casas con rapidez. Deslizándose en el suelo cada pocos minutos. El viento sopla con fuerza contra la piel expuesta y se siente como si el viento escupiera hojas de afeitar por la forma en que cortan la tierna piel.

El aire empuja los cuerpos con su fuerza. Agitando las bufandas y arrebatando las capuchas de sus chaquetas si no están bien ajustadas con los cordones a su alrededor.

Se siente como si, incluso Santa Claus sintiera frio y se arropara entre sus mantas calientes con un buen fuego en su chimenea.

La nieve se aferraba rápidamente a la ropa, y si permanecías quieto por más tiempo del debido en la intemperie, terminarías siendo un mono de nieve.

London está listo junto a la puerta, con su bufanda roja entre sus dientes, paciente mientras Anna termina de vestirse con una sudadera negra y sobre ella una chaqueta larga, gruesa y verde.

"No puedes acompañarme esta vez, London. Esta nevando afuera y es demasiado frio." London la mira de _esa_ forma. Una que es destinada a ser sarcástica y decir "en serio?" Anna recogió las botas, inclinándose y poniéndoselas mientras London seguía correteando alrededor de ella con la bufanda arrastrando entre sus patas.

"No puedes, London" Revisó las bolsas de la chaqueta, asegurándose de que los guantes estuvieran ahí. A pesar de ser una hora razonable, la noche llegó pronto, sumiendo la ciudad en frio y oscuridad.

Se arrodillo frente a London, acariciando el pelaje suave de su amigo con cuidado. Besó su frente y se alejó, sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos y lo miraba a los ojos.

"Por favor se bueno." Se levantó, subiendo las dos capuchas de los abrigos sobre la cabeza. Rodeó su cuello y boca con la bufanda y salió de casa, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella.

Tomó las escaleras, decidida a bajar cuanto antes.

Cuando salió del edificio, ella casi es arrastrada por el viento helado.

"Santa mierda!" Gritó, sonando apagado bajo las capas de ropa. Se aferró a sí misma, sintiendo como la nueve golpeaba su cuerpo y enfriaba sus piernas. Se encogido de hombros y comenzó a caminar por la acera. Las calles estaban desiertas y solo las luces doradas de los edificios mostraban un poco de vida en aquel lugar tranquilo y frío.

El teléfono público más cercano estaba a dos cuadras del edifico. Pero este era a la intemperie.

Anna decidió caminar tres cuadras más y pasar de largo la primera opción, decidiendo que era una mejor idea tomar el teléfono que estaba dentro de la pequeña cabina.

Al llegar a su destino, no podía sentir los dedos de las manos y mucho menos las piernas. Extendió la mano, tirando con fuerza de la puerta de la cabina y maldiciendo a todos los infiernos cuando terminó golpeando su dedo contra ella.

"Mierda!" Gritó. Gritó tan fuerte como su voz permitía, intentando hacer que su dolor escapara con aquella palabra. Pero no era posible. El dolor seguía presente y presente, con un latido constante mientras su dedo se enfriaba y sentía que moría.

Un golpe en invierno, es como morir.

Entró a la cabina, cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella. Era frio, tan frio como afuera. Pero al menos ya no estaba siendo golpeada por una furiosa tormenta de nieve.

Buscó las monedas entre los bolsillos. Empujándolas una a una y luego comenzar a marcar mientras murmuraba los números.

La línea comenzó a sonar y Anna se apresuró a bajar los gorros y la bufanda. Gimiendo en voz ala cuando sintió el material frio del teléfono contra su tibia oreja.

La línea sonó tres veces, y en la cuarta, fue respondida.

" _Hola? Quien es este?"_ Anna sonrió al escuchar la voz ligeramente desconfiada de Elsa al otro lado de la línea.

"H-hola Elsa. Soy Anna" sus dientes castañearon con cada palabra. La línea guardó silencio por un segundo.

" _Anna? Oye, Hola! Me tomaste por sorpresa."_ La risa se escuchó en su voz y de pronto Anna se sintió con menos frio, solo por un segundo.

"L-lo siento llamar tan tarde." Se disculpó, y ella no sabía si se refería a la tardanza de la hora del día, o el tiempo que le había tomado llamar por primera vez desde que obtuvo el número de Elsa.

" _No te disculpes, no es tan tarde_ " el rose de la tela se escuchó en la línea y Anna se esforzó por imaginar que estaba haciendo Elsa. " _Estas bien? Como lo estás pasando con la tormenta de nieve? Parece que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa_ "

Anna asintió. Olvidando que Elsa no podía verla en ese momento. "No es tan mala, cierto?" Preguntó Anna, mirando atravesó del duro plástico, y las fuertes ráfagas que silbaban y azotaban contra la frágil cabina telefónica.

" _No."_ Suspiró Elsa, relajada. " _Mi madre siempre dijo que era porque tenía un corazón frio. Sinceramente, yo no me considero de esa forma_."

"No lo eres." Tranquilizó Anna, cambiando su peso al otro pie. Ocultó su mano libre en el bolsillo, sacando los estúpidos guantes que había olvidado ponerse antes de salir.

Acunó el teléfono entre su oreja y hombro, gimiendo en voz baja cunado comenzó a cubrir su dedo adolorido dentro del guante.

"Bueno, gracias." Sonrió Elsa. El suspiro ligero resonó en la oreja de Anna. Ella se detuvo por un segundo, simplemente escuchando los ruidos provenientes del teléfono.

" _Que estás haciendo?"_ Preguntó Elsa. " _Ya conseguiste un nuevo celular_?"

"No, no. Este es un, umh, mi teléfono de casa. Recordé que tenía uno guardado desde la mudanza, y, umh… finalmente lo conecté. Los teléfonos de casa son anticuados."

" _oh. Me sorprendió no encontrar un numero en la pantalla de mi celular._ " Continuó Elsa. Anna rascó la frente con su mano ahora enguantada. Cerrando los ojos en un intento por encontrar algo que decir.

La verdad, por más simple que fuera. No podía contarla. Qué pensaría Elsa si le dijera que ella solo había salido en medio de una tormenta y caminado cinco cuadras solo para poder llamarla?

Probablemente pensaría que estaba aloca y era una especie de persona rara y acosadora en algún punto?

Probablemente tenga cierto. Tal vez no en la última parte.

"Es- es como una especie de línea privada, algo del edifico, no estoy segura. Pero puedo llamarte, o dejar de hacerlo si así lo deseas."

" _No me molesta. Es agradable hablar contigo. Estaba aburrida, la televisión solo muestra basura y desde que la tormenta comenzó, no se puede salir de casa. Quién diablos saldría de casa ahora mismo_?" Elsa se rió, y Anna también.

"Si… quizás solo los que quieren morir congelados" Añadió Anna en voz tranquila.

La pelirroja se apoyó contra el material frio. Podía sentir el frio atravesar las capas de ropa y morder su piel.

El silencio se guardó por un segundo, únicamente la respiración tranquila de Elsa y el silbido del viento frio.

" _Dios, incluso si estoy en mi cama y cubierta de mantas, sigo teniendo frio."_

"E-es porque eres demasiado cool" Elsa se rió, fuerte y con ganas. Anna sintió el calor acumularse en su rostro, demasiado avergonzada por la pobre broma estúpida que tenía tal reacción de Elsa.

" _Siempre dices eso a las chica para hacerla sentir bien?"_ Bromeó Elsa, su voz bajando el volumen ligeramente, sonando casi adormilada. Solo un susurro. Y Anna siente que sus entrañas se vuelven al revés y la boca es demasiado seca, la respiración se vuelve rápida y poco profunda y el corazón late más fuerte.

Todas aquellas reacciones siendo desatadas solo con el sonido de una voz que susurra al oído.

 _Todas las personas tienen esa habilidad. O solo unos pocos?_

"N-no" Murmuró Anna. Aclarando la garganta cuando sale un gruñido. "En realidad, tu eres la primera." Murmuró Anna. Mirando los garabatos con tinta negra que cubrían las paredes de la cabina. Unos cuantos chistes, un par de caritas tristes felices entre otras. Juramentos de amor, promesas de la eternidad y más frases de odio que otra cosa.

 _De cuantas conversaciones había sido testigo esta cabina?_

Cuantas conversaciones alegres había escuchado. Cuantas tristes, cuantas rupturas y cuantas tragedias?

Los secretos que sabía esa pequeña cabina, de pronto resultaban demasiado atractivos para Anna.

Había alguien alguna vez tan loca como ella para estar ahí en medio de una tormenta de nieve, solo para hablar a una amiga?

Anna pasó la punta de su dedo sobre un corazón, encerrando dentro las iniciales d la tinta estaba desgastada, pero seguía ahí. Y debajo de aquella pequeña obra de arte y el amor que ocultó, se garabateaba con agilidad. " _Por siempre"_

Anna esperaba que quien fuera que escribiera eso, siguiera tratando de mantener su boto.

" _Entonces me siento alagada"_ Susurró Elsa.

Hay silencio nuevamente. Un silencio que ofrece comodidad, y es fácil únicamente porque no están una frente a la otra. Anna sabe que si estuvieran en la misma habitación, el aire se volvería torpe, pero es más fácil así. Donde el sonrojo no es vislumbrado por la otra.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Anna. Sorbe su nariz fría y sopla el aliento que flota en nubes blancas frente a ella.

La luz amarillenta de un auto acercándose lentamente, atrapa la atención de Anna, conduce con lentitud entre la tormenta, de forma precavida para llegar a salvo a su destino.

" _Ya estás acostada?"_ Preguntó Elsa.

Anna siente los vaqueros fríos pegarse a sus piernas. Son incomodos y los huesos de las rodillas comienzan a dolores, a pesar de solo estar ahí por un par de minutos, el estar parada comienza a incomodarla, y las orejas son tan frías como su nariz. Pero está bien. Porque Elsa está al otro lado de la línea.

"Si" Respondió. "London está aquí también." Añadió Anna, tratando de hacerlo más creído.

" _London?"_

"Es el nombre de mi perro" explicó Anna. Tomó la línea metálica del teléfono, acariciando los pequeños bordes de anillos que la rodaban, sinceramente, hacia más fácil para que no terminara enredada como las otras líneas.

" _Pensé que eras una persona de gatos."_ Se rió Elsa. " _porqué nunca lo mencionaste antes? Me encantan los perros."_ Escucha la nariz de Elsa sorber, y luego el sonido se aleja y sigue una pequeña tos.

"Nunca llegó al tema de nuestras conversaciones. Y yo te hacía más una persona de gatos, Elsa"

" _Y ahí estábamos. Dos seres que pasaron su tiempo libre pensando en el otro y sus gustos. Porque éramos demasiado tímidos para preguntar y hacer algo al respecto."_ Anna dejó escapar su aliento en una sonrisa. Esas pequeñas explosiones de alegría que son demasiado fuertes y simplemente escapan de tu cuerpo.

" _En que otra cosa estamos equivocadas, Anna"_ Bromeó Elsa. Anna puede imaginarla ahora. Recostada entre las mantas de su cama, con una sonrisa infantil y traviesa en sus labios, con una mirada astuta en los ojos a la espera de descubrir lo que se oculta. _"en que otra cosa nos mentimos"_

Anna traga lentamente. Cierra los ojos y exhala lentamente y tembloroso. El viento sopla más lento, pero eso no lo hace menos violento.

"No lo sé. Te considero una persona del café" Elsa tarareo al otro lado de la línea.

" _Soy más de una chica del chocolate caliente. Me gustan las cosas dulces. El café no lo es."_ Anna trata de recordarlo. Repetirlo una y otra vez. " _Y tu? Eres más de una chica de cerveza?"_

Anna sonríe. Baja la mirada y niega la cabeza.

"Nunca te imaginé como una chica de cosas dulces. Me gusta el té. Y ahora que la sinceridad late con fuerte entre nosotras, ir al bar, es solo una pequeña excusa para hablar contigo."

" _Lo dices enserio?"_ Anna tararea en afirmación. Hay silencio, un pequeño y corto tiempo _"Bueno, primero, Hans estará decepcionado al saber que tus visitas no son por él y sus planes para un mundo mejor, y segundo, me siento muy alagada. Nuevamente. Tu siempre sabes que decir para hacer sentir a una chica importante."_

"Tú ya eras importante" Murmuró Anna. Miró a través de la pared. "Porque nunca preguntamos este tipo de cosas cuando nos conocimos?" Preguntó Anna, tratando de encontrar una razón.

" _Porque Hans estaba monopolizando todo el tiempo para crear el próximo gran cambio del mundo con su fantástica idea de, compartir los vasos –y las pajitas- en las cafeterías y restaurant. Algo sobre que ayudaría a disminuir la cantidad de basura. Pero yo sigo pensando que, compartirlos entre tres a siete personas, causará una gran cantidad de enfermedades en la población"_

"Dios, porque sigue pensando que sus ideas son tan buenas. Su espirito está en el lugar correcto, pero no su mente." Dijo Anna. Frunció el ceño recordando al chico del bar. El pobre tenía buenas intenciones, pero sus ideas no siempre eran las más brillantes. Quién demonios querría compartir una pajita entre las mesas de extraños?

" _Está convencido en hacer el gran cambio"_ Respondió Elsa. _"Si continua de tal manera, será el primero en exterminar la mitad de la humanidad, algo de lo cual podría estar orgulloso, solucionaría el problema de la sobrepoblación, pero aun así…"_ La voz de Elsa fue apagándose lentamente, casi como si se sumiera en un pensamiento profundo.

"Entonces no sería tan diferente del presidente de ." Elsa comenzó a reír. y cuando su risa finalmente había pasado. Era el tiempo suficiente para que Anna reuniera valor suficiente.

"T-te gustaría beber una tasa de chocolate caliente con migo alguna vez? No mañana, tal vez no pronto, pero un día?" Anna contuvo el aliento, su pecho hinchado en oxígeno y la mente repasando sus palabras una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algo incorrecto en ellas.

" _Me encantaría_ " Y Anna volvía a respirar " _Y espero que sea pronto. Hay tanto por hacer para estropear los planes de Hans. Alguien tiene que luchar contra el mal, cierto? Quien mejor que nosotras. Anna y Elsa contra el malvado Hans y sus planes de destruir el mundo."_ La voz de Elsa había tomado un tono heroico, como aquellas antiguas animaciones de los súper héroes. Donde las formas de dibujo eran demasiado malas, pero éranos demasiado jóvenes para realmente prestar atención a los detalles.

Anna sonrió, amplia y podía sentir sus ojos arrugarse con su sonrisa.

"Me gusta eso." Susurró.

La llamada había terminado y sin darse cuenta, Anna había estado ahí, dentro de aquel pequeño congelador durante tres horas. Había dejado de sentir el frio en algún momento, quizás había estado comenzado a congelarse, o simplemente se hizo inmune, se actual sea, Anna se sentía bien.

Corrió todo el camino a casa, perdiendo el equilibrio un par de veces, pero para su gran alivio, nunca calló.

La nieve se aferraba a su ropa, se sentía húmeda y fría, pero que importa. Nunca importó. Porque ella había tenido una agradable conversación con Elsa, y una promesa de salir y beber algo caliente se había hecho.

 _Mañana será mejor._

Se dijo, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo creyó.

 **Gracias por seguir aquí. Ahora a sus dudas.**

 **Lamento todos los errores. Siento que estoy avanzando, pero luego reviso el capítulo ya subido y casi muero cuando encuentro tantos ERRORES!**

 **Mandy; Muchas gracias! Me alegra que siga interesad en este historia. Y que tenga una Pisac de su amor, aun mejor! Saludos y buena suerte! Manténgase a salvo.**

 **Georgino; (su imagen siempre me a gustado y cada vez que leo su comentario, me hace mi día mas alegre.) usted manténgase tranquilo. Un abrazo para usted!**

 **Silicio; La historia se sitúa en Canadá. Lo siento si todo este tiempo lo eh confundido. Fue un error de mi parte por no especificar con mayor frecuencia donde se encontraban.**

 **Siari55; el momento de la visita no me tenía realmente convencido. Lo borre y rescribí un total de tres veces, (siendo la tercera, como quedó en el capítulo).**

 **Sev.01; Usted me ama! Y yo a usted! Un amor a distancia. Un amor de tragedia. Usted felicita mi narrativa! Y me hace llorar! Siempre estoy inseguro cuando escribo, imagino todo el escenario del capítulo que escribiré, pero cuando comienzo a escribir, me resulta difícil, tardo horas y hooooras, semanas en escribir algo, y cuando finalmente subo el capítulo, estoy aterrado, y mi terror solo aumenta cuando aparece un nuevo comentario, usted no sabe lo aliviado que estoy cuando leo los comentarios buenos donde felicitan mi forma de escribir. Me alegra este tonto y tierno corazón.** **Por favor no muera!**

 **Chica Irregular; me alivia saber que le gusta, y espero encontrar su comentario en este, usted es como Batman! En esta ocasión, Batgirl! Desde las sombras ^^**

 **LentecitosBrand; Gracias! Me gusta la forma en la que está hiendo esto también. Actualizare cuanto antes!**

 **Runcatrun; Gracias! Trataré de no demorarme tanto.**

 **Una Persona Mas; oh hombre, que bueno que le gusto. Siempre estoy indeciso de cuando parar y terminar el capítulo, termino escribiendo como tres o cuatro capítulos diferentes y al final siempre me lio, porque recuerdo algo que "escribí" pero resulta que eso no lo subí en los capítulos, tengo que releer el ultimo capitulo, o en ocasiones toda la historia para ver y desengañarme si no puse a un personaje diferente del que creo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**No, usted no está alucinando. Estoy aquí. Al parecer, no estoy muerto. Enhorabuena! Aquí está un capitulo. Es un poco más largo que otros, espero que compense la larga espera y no solo sea un montón de basura.**

 **Disfrute. Buena suerte.**

Rachel ama los buenos lugares. Donde la música suena en los altavoces, sintiéndola en sus entrañas, donde es difícil de escuchar los susurros en su cabeza. Siempre hay chicos tontos dispuestos a pagar por sus bebidas, y si juegan bien sus cartas al final de la noche, y llaman la atención de Rachel, ellos pueden ser de utilidad para hacerla pasar un buen rato.

Ella ama los chicos atractivos, ella es atractiva, es hermosa, por lo tanto, merece una persona atractiva. Disfruta de los chicos altos, ama la forma en que puede tomarlos del cuello de su ropa y obligarlos a inclinarse para besarla, la forma en que sus cuerpos grandes y esculpidos pueden rodearla con facilidad y ofrecer un poco de comodidad cuando no están siendo complejos idiotas.

No siempre suelen llamar su atención. Hay chicos lindos pero estúpidos. Chicos lindos y arrogantes, no soporta los arrogantes, ella misma sabe que su temperamento no es fácil, y no está dispuesta a lidiar con alguien igual a ella. Hay chicos lindos y tímidos, aquellos que tropiezan con sus palabras mientras reúnen el coraje para invitarle una bebida, titubeantes mientras piden permiso para besarla y cuando ella otorga el permiso, solo por diversión, por su alegría de ver sus mejillas sonrojadas cuando ella se aparta en el último segundo y permite que los labios temblorosos del chico rosen su mejilla en lugar de sus labios.

Es satisfactorio ver la mirada decepcionada cuando lo único que besan es su mejilla después de tardar tanto en reunir su coraje para pedir un beso. Es divertido de ver, y emocionante cuando ella es quien se inclina luego de su juego y los besa. Pero al final, son chicos tímidos, sin la experiencia o el hambre por la aventura que ella está buscando, y al final, no son lo suficientemente encantadores para llamar su atención.

Pero hoy, es diferente.

No recuerda su nombre. No importa. Probablemente el tampoco recuerde el suyo. Ambos están bebidos, pero Rachel mantiene su mente clara, nunca bebe lo suficiente como para perder su mente. No es estúpida, después de todo, está acompañando a un extraño a su departamento, lo último que quiere es caminar borracha y sin sentido.

La besa con la misma fuerza que Rachel lo besa, ella sonríe y siente los labios de él sonreír contra sus propios. La sangre comienza a cantar en su cuerpo, vibrando como no lo había ancho en mucho tiempo. Ella disfruta de esto, pero también disfruta de tener el control.

Ella giró sus cuerpos, golpeando la espalda del chico contra la pared, un movimiento fuerte y repentino que termina sacudiendo el aliento de los pulmones. Rachel sonríe, empujando su cuerpo contra el esculpido, giró su cabeza lentamente, arrastrando sus dientes por la mejilla y la mandíbula, plantando un mordisco en la piel del cuello.

La reacción es inmediata, las caderas del chico chocaron contra las de Rachel, pidiendo atención donde más parecía necesitar, Pero Rachel ama tener el control y tomar su tiempo, disfruta de ver como las personas se retuercen y se rompen, convirtiéndose en un montón de espasmos, gemidos y un lloriqueo cuando no obtienen la suficiente atención.

"Vamos nena, solo comienza a-" Rachel chasqueó la lengua, el disgusto brilló en sus ojos y sus dientes se cerraron en la garganta, sintió el gemido cruzando bajo la piel de la garganta, el tragó fuerte de saliva y el golpe constante en sus caderas.

"Te dije que no me llamaras de esa forma…" Susurró, arrastrando su mano lentamente por el estómago del chico, sintiendo el temblor y la contracción de los músculos en su palma. Él asiente, sujetando la cintura de Rachel, empujándola mas contra su cuerpo mientras gemía. "Bien… Si eres un buen chico… quizás te busque en otra ocasión"

Rachel duda que lo busque una segunda vez. Ella se aburre fácilmente. Y duda que encuentre la misma emoción a lo desconocido cuando ya conoce el camino a seguir. Es como ver una película por segunda vez, simplemente sabes lo que va a pasar a continuación, y al terminar, los finales siempre son los mismos. Es aburrido. Es simple, es decepcionante.

El cuerpo es pesado sobre el suyo, se mueve con experiencia, tocando los lugares correctos que solo se pueden encontrar con la práctica constante, Rachel está satisfecha por el momento, y cuando arrastra las uñas por la espalda, obtiene un empuje mayor como respuesta.

"T-te gusta, voy hacer que grites mi nombre"

Rachel gime, no por el placer, sino por la frustración y la irritación de tener que escuchar su voz un segundo más. Si Rachel odia algo más que tener que compartir un cuerpo con tres personas más, es tener que escuchar a un chico alardear en la cama. Es aburrido, desagradable y el ánimo que habían estado construyendo desde entonces, simplemente se desvanece. Rachel no es una puta a la cual se puede hablar de esa manera, odia la forma arrogante de su voz, tal y como si él tuviera el control.

Pequeño estúpido, como puede gritar su nombre si ni siquiera lo recuerda? No vale la pena de recordarlo.

"Es suficiente" Gruñó Rachel. "Apartate" y cuando ella no obtiene una respuesta, ella enreda su mano en el cuello, apretando con fuerza mientras su mano libre lo toma del pecho y lo empuja fura de su cuerpo. "Eh dicho, suficiente" Escupió, empujándolo con fuerza.

Se tambalea y se aparta de ella, confundido, la mira mientras sale de la cama, tomando su ropa mientras se viste.

"Q-que estás haciendo?" preguntó con incredulidad, es divertido de verlo, desnudo sobe la cama con una mirada perpleja, es atractivo, pero un rostro bonito y un cuerpo agradable a la vista, no es suficiente para quitar lo estúpido.

"Solo tenías que hacer dos cosas." Escupió Rachel, poniendo sus pantalones apretados, se inclinó y tomó su blusa, poniéndola sobre su pecho desnudo. "Follarme y guardar silencio. era mucho pedir?" Se burló.

"Y-yo lo estaba haciendo, pensé que lo estabas disfrutando." Se levantó de la cama, tomando su ropa interior en el proceso.

"Lo estaba, hasta que decidiste comenzar hablar." Rachel tomó sus zapatos, no se molestó en ponerlos, caminó a la puerta de la habitación, la abrió con fuerza y caminó a la principal, con rápidos pasos mientras el chico tropezaba detrás de ella en un intento por mantenerla ahí.

"Hablar mientras tienes sexo, no me resulta atractivo. Sabes lo ridículo que suenas cuando lo haces?" Se burló. El chico parecía avergonzado decidiendo que era mejor guardar silencio. "Es estúpido y solo creas una atmosfera desagradable. Arruinas el momento. Esto no es como los libros eróticos, esto no es como espectáculo extraño y sexual en el cual los adolescentes pasas la mayor parte de su tiempo mirándolos a escondidas de sus padres en los portátiles."

Abrió la puerta principal, saliendo sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

Bonita forma de arruinar su noche.

 _Joder._

….

Visitar a Lucy en el restaurant, es algo que Rachel hace en su tiempo. Nunca lo admitirá y llamará mentiroso a todo aquel que lo mencione, pero ella disfruta de la compañía de la mujer. Hablar con Lucy es tranquilo, trae un sentimiento extraño a su pecho y es cómodo.

La nieve se a detenido, pero el cielo sigue siendo gris y aburrido, con extrañas ventiscas frías que le dan la oportunidad de abrigar su cuerpo con elegantes abrigos y bufandas lindas a juego con sus gorros.

Lucy solo tiene que dar una mirada para saber que es Rachel quien la visita en esta ocasión, a pasado un tiempo desde que Rachel estuvo fuera. Pero ella se ve impresionante. Sigue siendo increíble como un mismo cuerpo puede verse completamente diferente en todos ellos.

Rachel entra con la confianza que pocos poseen. La misma que probablemente una mujer de negocios millonaria podría tener. Alta y esbelta. Lucy no se sorprende cuando los quienes apartan la mirada para ver al recién llegado.

Pero aun así, sigue siendo incomodo ver las miradas de algunos de ellos. Como sus ojos barren su cuerpo y luego tragan como si su garganta se agrietara. Y cuando Rachel gira la cabeza para encontrarse con sus miradas, agachan la cabeza avergonzados, insoportable de sostener su mirada afilada por más tiempo.

"Lucy" Saluda cuando está lo suficientemente cerca del mostrador.

"Rachel!" llamó con entusiasmo, con una sonrisa sesera y cariñosa en sus labios mientras rodea el mostrador y envuelve a la pelirroja en un abrazo apretado. Está feliz de verla y cuando los brazos de Rachel la rodean y la acercan más, sabe que no es la única feliz con este encuentro.

Se separan unos segundos más tarde, tomando una mesa al final.

"Como has estado" Rachel tarareó en respuesta. Retirando la bufanda de su cuello, la dobló de forma descuidada, dejándola sobre el bolso en la silla a su izquierda.

"Estoy bien. no hay mucho que decir, solo tomé el relevo dos días atrás, pero no creo que estés interesada en escuchar con detalle como gasté las horas nocturnas?" Rachel sonríe, una sonrisa afilada y traviesa.

Disfruta de incomodar a las personas, Lucy es una de ellas, no lo hace con malicia, pero sigue siendo divertido de ver. Ella cree que es porque usa el mismo cuerpo que Anna, no es un misterio para Rachel saber que Anna es especial para Lucy.

Tal y como un hijo menor lo es para sus padres, en cierto modo, Anna es la menor de todos ellos.

"Bueno, debió ser un chico agradable si llamó tu atención. Estoy segura que era encantador" Rachel se sorprende, su rostro lo muestra abiertamente porque ella no estaba esperando una respuesta verbal de Lucy. Normalmente la mujer solo sonríe e inclina la cabeza con un tinte rosado en sus mejillas.

"Él era guapo, pero al final, seguía siendo un idiota." Hay un destello de preocupación en Lucy. Sus labios se juntaron en una línea delgada, apretando sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

"Él no te lastimó, Cierto?" Rachel guardó silencio. Observó el rostro de la mujer frente a ella, las líneas del tiempo comenzaban a mostrarse aquí y allá. Para Rachel, Lucy era una mujer que el tiempo había conservado bien. a pesar de su edad, su cuerpo seguía siendo fuerte y su rostro se mantuvo precioso, pero el cansancio y las noches de vigilia, estaban cobrando su precio, dejando una mirada cansada y las arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Rachel siente miedo. Un miedo que hace temblar su corazón de una manera desagradable, una que hace que su garganta sea pesada y difícil de pronunciar palabras.

"No." Tranquiliza Rachel. "Y si hubiera intentado algo, solo tenía que llamar a Will o Bella, soy completamente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma, pero sé que te mantendrá tranquila la próxima vez. Lo bueno de compartir un mismo cuerpo con un hombre cubierto de rabia, siempre dispuesto a golpear a alguien, y una chica protectora, es que pueden aparecer al instante. No lo crees?" Rachel sonrió, inclinó su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla, miró alrededor del restaurant y luego murmuró. "Algo bueno tenía que salir de toda esta mierda…"

Ellas desayunan juntas, como todas las otras veces. Hablan de todo y de nada. Y al terminar, Rachel se ofrece para ayudar a Lucy en el restaurant. Retira su abrigo y la bufanda, vistiendo el delantal negro alrededor de su cintura, y si más clientes aparecen ese día, Lucy no menciona que es por Rachel.

Rachel y Kristoff no salen con frecuencia. Ella está convencida que, de todos ellos, Kristoff la odia a ella únicamente. La forma en la cual la mira, el ceño fruncido y los labios en una línea delgada, con los ojos entrecerrados con algo que no es la sospecha.

Pero Rachel no tiene muchos amigos interesantes, y el pequeño círculo que todos ellos comparten, se basa únicamente en Lucy, Kristoff y Mike. Y ella quiere salir pero Kristoff es el único disponible ahora. Y si bien se reusó al principio, mencionando que tenía trabajo que hacer en un sábado por la mañana, Rachel lo ignoró.

Ahora, ahí estaban, con Rachel entrelazando sus brazos mientras deambulaban por el centro comercial.

La gente se abarrota en todas direcciones. El ruido de sus voces y la música sonando en los altavoces, luchan por hacerse escuchar. Es molesto y bienvenido al mismo tiempo.

"Puedes dejar de fruncir el ceño? Estás haciéndote parecer sospechoso, los empleados no dejan de mirarte como si fueras a sacar una pistola en cualquier segundo y exigir su dinero." Murmuró Rachel de forma casual mientras miraba un par de baratijas entre los estantes.

"No es mi culpa. Te dije que tenía trabajo que hacer, y ahora estoy retrasado por tu culpa" Gruñó, el realmente lo hizo, un sonido que vibró en su pecho y garganta y que llamó la atención de Rachel.

Rachel lo mira entonces, como si lo viera por primera vez.

La mandíbula apretada y el disgusto visible en todo su rostro, cada musculo de su cuerpo se aprieta, haciéndolo parecer más alto de lo que es. Su cabello antes largo y desordenado, se había recortado de una manera más agradable y 'varonil'

"Q-que estás haciendo" Preguntó Kristoff inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando Rachel alzó su mano y acarició el cabello rubio. Tenía un buen corte, la altura perfecta donde puedes pasar tus dedos sobre él.

"Ese corte te favorece, te hace ver más atractivo" Rachel giñó su ojo, sonriendo cuando el rostro de Kristoff se volvió rojo, bajando por su cuello y desapareciendo en su playera de manga larga.

"D-deja de molestarme…" Murmuró, apartando la mirada de una Rachel divertida.

"Solo estoy señalando lo que está ahí." Murmuró Rachel de forma distraída, pasó sus dedos por la tela de una blusa descartándola rápidamente. "Si no fueras tan mal humorado… estoy segura que llamarías mi interés" Rachel levantó la mirada al final de sus palabras, observando el rostro confundido y luego avergonzado de Kristoff, su vergüenza desapareció y el disgusto lo cubrió.

"No es como si fuéramos familia." Continuó Rachel con un encogimiento de hombros, dispuesta a seguir empujando solo para incomodar más a Kristoff. "Sería como… dos niños que se conocieron en la primaria y se dieron cuenta que estaban enamorados en uno del otro en la universidad"

"Q-que estas… Tu-"Rachel se rió, un sonido que atrajo la atención de uno o dos clientes.

"Eres tan fácil de molestar" Kristoff está irritado e indignado, aprieta la mandíbula y Rachel puede escuchar sus dientes moliendo entre sí.

"Voy a esperar afuera" Murmuró entre dientes, dio media vuelta y salió, ignorando a la chica que ofrecía volantes fuera del establecimiento.

Rachel toma su tiempo. Sale y entra entre los locales, y finalmente, uno de ellos llama su atención. La fachada es elegante y la palabra 'Perla' se escribe con letra elegantes. El lugar está bien iluminado y los estantes de cristal ocultan en sus entrañas trasparentes diferentes tipos de joyería.

"Bienvenida, puedo ayudarla?" Rachel levantó la mirada del primer estante, la mujer junto a ella está sonriendo, una sonrisa amable pero que parece ser requerida para obtener el empleo.

Su vestimenta es elegante, blusa blanca y una falda negra que acentúa su figura, y un par de zapatos altos que la hacen ver más alta de lo que probablemente es. Rachel sonríe, esa sonrisa traviesa y desafiante mientras disfruta de ver a la mujer hacia abajo en su mayoría de estatura.

"Estoy bien. Por ahora" La mujer asiente, con una inclinación de cabeza final, ella se aleja y regresa detrás del mostrador. La joyería es preciosa, atrae la atención de Rachel como un cuervo a lo brillante y mira con detenida atención cada pieza.

"Lo siento, la línea de personas era demasiada, y sé que solo te gusta el café de ahí" Rachel apartó la mirada de un anillo en especial, su figura intrincada entre sí, con las pequeñas piedras azules a su alrededor, eran algo lindos.

"Gracias, lo siento por hacerte pasar por todo esto, pero sabes que Jhon me mataría si dejo mi lugar." Rachel miró la interacción entre las dos mujeres, la recién llegada entregó una copa de café humeante, llenando el espacio con el aroma rápidamente, ambas sonríen entre sí, Rachel apartó la mirada con indiferencia cuando ambas se giraron para mirarla.

Caminó al siguiente estante, manteniendo su espalda en dirección a las dos mujeres, sus voces altas habían disminuido a pequeños murmullos y unos segundos más tarde, Rachel fue interrumpida nuevamente.

"Anna?" Rachel se tensó, conocía ese nombre, pero no era el suyo. Quizás era otra Anna, una que no dormía dentro de ella. Pero el suave tacto en su brazo le dijo que no era otra Anna. Con un suspiro silencioso, ella se giró y enfrentó a la rubia.

"Hola! Dios por un momento estaba preocupada que no fueras tú, estaba avergonzada de haber cometido un error, pero eres tú. No te conocí de inmediato, te vez bien." Rachel alzó la ceja, miró en silencio a la mujer aliviada frente a ella.

Compartía la misma vestimenta que la mujer del fondo, y no era difícil adivinar que ella también trabajaba aquí. Su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza elegante descansando sobre su hombro, y Rachel estaba cien por ciento convencida que ella podía lucirla mejor si su cabello fuera tan largo como el de esta mujer. La sonrisa en sus labios rosas es natural, con una familiaridad que solo le das a personas conocidas y cercanas a ti.

Y Rachel está interesada por saber cómo alguien como esta mujer, conoce a alguien como Anna.

 _Bueno… puede ser interesante de escuchar._

Ella sonríe de forma amable cuando la inseguridad comienza a dibujarse en el rostro de la mujer extraña para ella.

"Hola, lo siento." Se disculpa, mira al suelo y oculta sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo marrón, una postura que Anna a menudo utilizaba cuando estaba insegura. "Te vi, pero estabas ocupada con tu amiga… yo no quería interrumpir"

Rachel no quiere profundizar demasiado, no quiere revelar demasiado porque ella no sabe si Anna conoce lo suficiente de esta mujer.

Como diablos Rachel había llegado al trabajo de una conocida de Anna?

"Está bien. Estoy en mi tiempo libre y salí a comprar café para Morgan y yo. Es una gran coincidencia que te encontrara aquí."

"Si… yo solo, pasaba por aquí"

"Lo sé, es impresionante sin embargo, qué posibilidades hay de que nos encontremos fuera del bar." La rubia sonríe, bajó la cabeza, mirando a sus pies mientras rodea su brazo sobre su estómago, abrazándose a sí misma. Es tímida, y Rachel sonríe.

Extendió su brazo, tomando el antebrazo de la mujer con suavidad. Acarició el pulgar sobre su brazo, mirando con atención la reacción que juega en el rostro de la mujer. La sorpresa y luego el sonrojo cubre sus mejillas, levantó la mirada entonces, buscando algo en el rostro de Rachel y luego sonrió.

"E-estas ocupada ahora?" Preguntó.

"No. Quieres salir y tomar algo, solo hasta que tu tiempo termine, por supuesto" La mujer sonríe, y Rachel está convencida que tiene que apresurarse y descubrir su nombre antes de que parezca sospechoso.

"Claro! Solo dame un segundo" Rachel asintió, observó a la rubia caminar en dirección a su amiga- Morgan- murmurando en voz baja, Morgan la miró sobre el hombro de la rubia, sus ojos descendiendo rápidamente por su cuerpo y luego sonrió en dirección a la rubia, murmurando en voz baja. La rubia regresó unos segundos más tarde, con bolso en mano y una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Estoy lista" Rachel asintió, comenzando a caminar junto a la rubia.

"A dónde quieres ir? Hoy puedes elegir tu" La rubia giró la cabeza en su dirección.

"Bueno, ya que esta es nuestra primera vez fuera del bar… y me prometiste una taza de chocolate caliente…" Rachel estaba ligeramente sorprendida, al parecer Anna tenía más valor del que daba crédito. "Tal vez por ahora, solo lo tomemos de la cafetería de abajo?"

"Por supuesto" Ambas caminaron una junto a la otra, un silencio incomodo que se respondiera con sonrisas tensas y nerviosas por parte de la rubia cada vez que sus miradas se encontraron. Rachel frunció los labios ligeramente.

Qué clase de relación tenia Anna con esta mujer?

Obviamente, ella parecía mayor, tal vez en sus finales de los veintitantos y principios de los treinta, no era un secreto que la mujer estaba nerviosa por la presencia de ella. Los sonrojos y las miradas robadas junto a las sonrisas tímidas, Rachel las reconocía en una persona con un enamoramiento, y esta mujer, parecía tener uno en Anna.

Ahora… esto podía ser divertido de muchas maneras…

Podía dar un empujón a algo maravilloso, o un completo desastre.

O decisiones, decisiones…

Toman una mesa en el centro. El ruido es fuerte, pero dentro parece silenciarlo de una forma agradable. Sentada una frente a la otra, Rachel sonríe de forma amistosa cuando se encuentra con la mirada de la rubia. La cámara se acerca y Rachel pide un chocolate caliente para su acompañante y otro para ella.

"Pensé que eras más una chica de té" Rachel se encogió de hombros. Una sonrisa nerviosa parpadea en sus labios, una sonrisa que extrañamente nunca antes a sentido, porque, naturalmente, ella no carece de confianza, pero si pretende ser Anna, lo tomará muy enserio.

"B-bueno, lo sé… pero no quería arruinarlo de alguna manera. Tú lo has dicho, es la primera vez que nos reunimos fuera del bar, y no quería parecer tonto, pero creo que lo estoy arruinando de todas formas" Una mano pálida atraviesa la distancia y se posa sobre la de Rachel, es cálida y suave, una suavidad a la cual Rachel no está acostumbrada.

"Oye, también estoy nerviosa. Es estúpido si lo pesamos, nos hemos visto tantas veces! Pero el cambio de escenario… bueno, puede ser como un obra de teatro, nunca se sabe lo que viene a continuación después de un cambio de escenario, cierto?" La mujer sonríe, dando un apretón reconfortante a la mano de Rachel.

"Bien, te importa si comenzamos desde el principio?" Rachel espera con paciencia, la mujer se ríe y luego niega con diversión su cabeza, pero ella murmura un 'si' "Bien, entonces, Hola, soy Anna" Rachel saca su mano debajo de la de la mujer, espera con paciencia y espera a que la mujer imite su presentación y de esa forma, podrá obtener el nombre.

"Hola Anna, soy Elsa" Rachel sonríe como un ganador, porque ella lo es, y sin que la mujer –Elsa- se diera cuenta, había entregado su nombre.

"Elsa" Prueba el nombre en sus labios. Es extraño en su lengua, la incomodidad por la falta de uso, Pero eso puede solucionarse si lo practica con regularidad.

"Entonces, Elsa" Dice. "Aquí es donde pasas tu tiempo?" Rachel cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, un gesto casual mientras se inclinaba al frente.

Elsa suspiró con cansancio. "Si, estoy aquí a las siete y termino a las dos. Trabajaba en un restaurant vegetariano, pero fui despedida ayer… y finalmente, el bar."

Rachel está seriamente sorprendida, como diablos tiene tiempo para todo eso?

"Como diablos tienes tiempo para tener tres trabajos?" Preguntó Rachel con incredulidad, de pronto siendo ella misma quien preguntaba, la sorpresa en los ojos de Elsa le dijo a Rachel que no estaba acostumbrada a que Anna maldijera, por lo tanto, ella se disculpó de inmediato, tranquilándose.

"S-solo me sorprendí… lo siento por mi brusquedad…"

"Está bien, no lo había mencionado antes, por lo tanto, lo entiendo. Soseramente, tampoco lo sé… intento mantener todo en orden, pero a veces es demasiado y simplemente me cuesta respirar, mi madre sigue respirando en mi nuca con las quejas, y mi padre continua presionando para pedirme dinero que obviamente no tengo y el no regresará. Simplemente es demasiado."

La Camarera regresó en ese momento, dejando las tazas sobre la mesa, Elsa agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa, enredando sus manos sobre la taza en un intento por mantener sus manos calientes.

Rachel nunca a sido muy buena para animar a las personas, ella no sabe que decir para hacer sentir bien a la gente, no sabe cómo manejar a una persona triste y llorando. Pero se supone que esta es Anna, y si bien Anna probablemente tampoco sea buen apara consolar a las personas, ella al menos lo intentaría. Por lo tanto, Rachel respiró profundo, extendió su mano y tomó la de Elsa, sorprendiendo a la rubia.

"Bueno, de alguna manera lo has estado haciendo increíble hasta ahora, estoy segura que lo seguirás haciendo. Solo… ya sabes, ten fe en ti?" Elsa la mira en silencio, y luego sonríe, cubrió su mano libre sobre la de Rachel apretando ligeramente.

"Gracias, Anna" Hay alivio en su voz, una exhalación de paz que inunda su cuerpo, dejándolo relajado.

"Por supuesto, para eso están los amigos" Rachel sonríe, una sonrisa que a echo sonrojar a los chicos, una sonrisa sugestiva de alguna manera que solo ellos entienden. Elsa no parece diferente, su rostro se tiñó de rosa fuerte, tragando con dificultad mientras soltaba la mano de Rachel para tomar su taza y beber un pequeño soro sin mirar a Rachel.

 _Bueno, esto es interesante._

En algún momento, Elsa mira su reloj y se disculpa, mencionando que tiene que regresar al trabajo si no quiere terminar desempleada, otra vez. Rachel paga la cuenta, ignorando las protestas de Elsa.

"La próxima está sobre ti. Por ahora, es mía" Rachel rodeó la mesa, acercándose a Elsa mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo y besaba la mejilla sonrojada.

Parecía sorprendida por los acciones de Rechel, levantó su mano de forma ausente, acariciando la mejilla en la cual Rachel la había besado.

"B-bien! entonces, hasta pronto, fue agradable verte." Elsa tomó sus cosas, una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida en sus labios mientras salía rápidamente de la pequeña cafetería.

Rachel la vio alejarse, levantando su mano en señal de saludo cuando Elsa giró y la miró regresando el gesto de forma tímida y torpe.

Rachel salió minutos más tarde, pasando frente a la joyería donde trabajaba Elsa, la rubia estaba ocupada, explicando de forma amable a una mujer sobre el anillo que señalaba en el mostrador, no la vio pasar, algo por lo cual Rachel estaba cómoda, salió del centro comercial caminado al estacionamiento.

Kristoff estaba ahí, dentro del auto, escuchando la radio con la calefacción encendida.

"P-porque tardaste tanto?" Preguntó en modo de saludo, Rachel entró y entregó una taza de chocolate caliente en su dirección.

"Solo estaba conociendo a gente nueva" Respondió de manera casual. Krsitoff estaba sorprendido por el gesto amistoso, tomó la taza y murmuró un agradecimiento, encendiendo el auto y conduciendo de regreso a casa.

Hoy había sido un día productivo.

…

De regreso al departamento, Rachel toma las cosas con calma y decide mira alrededor. Ella evita pasar el tiempo en el departamento. Es solitario y los vecinos no son de su agrado, a excepción, de ese chico lindo en el piso de abajo. El sigue siendo demasiado tímido y Rachel no tiene tiempo para alguien como él, al menos, no por ahora.

La mochila que siempre llevan está sobre la mesa del comedor. Con todo el contenido esparcido sobre ella. el diario desgastado junto a la pluma a su izquierda, las cajetillas de cigarrillos arrugadas, envolturas de dulces de menta, un par de monedas, la billetera de Anna con las identificaciones, -todos tratan de mantenerla con dinero, en caso de emergencias-

Busca en el diario algo relacionado con Elsa.

No es un secreto que todos ellos intenten mantener sus vidas privadas, al menos, una pequeña parte de ellas. Es molesto tener que compartirlo todo en un diario, escribiendo constantemente como si se tratara de una extraña historia de drama y ciencia ficción.

Pero sigue siendo sorprenderte descubrir que la pequeña Anna había mantenido esto en secreto.

"Cuanto tiempo lo mantuviste en secreto?" Preguntó Rachel, pasando las páginas del diario con cuidado, tomando su tiempo para leerlas y luego continuar adelante. No hay algo relacionado con Elsa.

El nombre nunca es mencionado en el diario, o incluso un bar donde Elsa dijo que pasaban su tiempo. Sabe que no debe tomarlo demasiado enserio, sabe que no es de su incumbencia, y sabe que si Anna lo mantuvo en secreto, es porque, obviamente, no desea que ellos se enteren, pero… quien no sentiría un poco de curiosidad con ese pequeño secreto?

Uno no puede ignorarlo después de saber de su existencia, por no mencionar que la mujer, parece tener un enamoramiento hacía Anna. Sinceramente, Rachel estaba sorprendida cuando lo descubrió, no sabía que Anna sentía esa clase de atracción. Después de todo, Anna no parecía mostrar alguna clase de atracción a nadie más.

"Tal vez a Mike…" Reflexionó Rachel, y luego lo descartó enseguida. Al parecer ambos eran demasiado cercanos como para darse cuenta que podían ser algo más. Rachel no los culpaba, ambos eran tan inocentes en cierto modo extraño.

….

Al siguiente día, Rachel regresa al centro comercial, se asegura de ir a la misma hora que ayer, y con el único pensamiento de ir al trabajo de Elsa, ella se apresura.

La encuentra detrás del mostrador. Parece incomoda mientras un hombre desagradable y cuatro veces el grosor de Elsa, se para demasiado cerca de ella. a pesar del frio, Rachel puede ver el sudor formándose en la frente del hombro, resbalando por su rostro y empapando el cuello de su camisa blanca, su cuerpo está inclinado sobre el mostrador, una posición que Rachel ha visto a los chicos hacer, pero ellos eran guapos y de cuerpos esculpidos, no un hombre regordete, sudoroso y de aspecto pervertido.

Rachel lo odia enseguida. Le disgusta un hombre gordo y feo actuara como si tuviera el cuerpo y el carisma de un hombre atractivo. No es estúpida, y reconoce la intimidación sexual que está causando.

"Elsa" llama el nombre en voz tranquila mientras entra al local, la mujer saltó asustada y luego giró su cabeza en dirección a Rachel. Parece aliviada y avergonzada.

No la vergüenza tímida de ayer, pero una vergüenza de quedar atrapada siendo intimidada por un hombre desagradable.

"Anna" Su voz tiembla en una exhalación, e intenta retroceder un paso, pero su cuerpo solo choca con el mostrador de al lado, dejando muy poco espacio entre ella y el hombre desagradable. El aclara su garganta, endereza su postura y es triste ver que su cuerpo apenas y gana un par de centímetros más de estatura, él es demasiado corto, para mayor disgusto de Rachel.

"Estas bien'?" Pregunta, una voz afilada y fría al igual que su mirada cuando mira al hombre en cuestión, ve la forma en que sus ojos barren su cuerpo, tomando su tiempo en mirar cada detalle y luego sonríe, es lenta y torcida, el tipo de sonrisa que se vería atractiva si fuera un hombre vente años más joven y atractivo.

"S-si, por supuesto" Rachel entrecierra los ojos, mira a Elsa y luego al hombre estúpido.

"Estas segura? Parecía que este hombre te estaba acosando sexualmente" El hombre aclara su garganta y se aleja de Elsa una distancia razonable. Parece ofendido y horrorizado con la simple idea, pero Rachel es una gran mentirosa, y simplemente, no se puede mentir a un mentiroso.

"Que está diciendo señorita? Simplemente estaba manteniendo una conversación amigable con mi empleada-"

"Oh? Es su empleada?" El asiente. "Bueno, eso es diferente, supongo que es un poco más complicado cuando se trata de un jefe intimidando a sus empleados, acosando sexualmente, no intente ocultar lo que claramente estaba sucediendo. Una conversación? No es necesario acorralar a las personas para mantener una conversación amistosa."

Rachel señaló entre ellos y luego sonrió "Ve esto? Una distancia razonable entre nosotros, y ambos estamos manteniendo una conversación amistosa, puedes notar la diferencia?"

"A-Anna…" Advirtió Elsa, horrorizada mientras su mirada cambiaba de Rachel al hombre ofendido. Quizás Rachel lo estaba llevando demasiado lejos y el trabajo de Elsa estaba en peligro, pero para Rachel, nunca es lo suficientemente lejos cuando se trata de una mujer acosada sexualmente.

Nunca se presta la suficiente atención que se merece para solucionar el problema, y eso la irrita.

"No estoy dispuesto a permitir que una niña como tú me acuse de esa ofensa!" Ladró el hombre, su rostro se puso rojo de ira, apretando los puños regordetes a los costados. "Es esta una amiga tuya?" Preguntó el hombre girándose a Elsa.

"L-lo siento mucho-"

"No tienes por qué disculparte cuando la unía afectada aquí, eres tú, Elsa. El ser tu jefe, no le da derecho a tratarte de esta manera. Dime, sientes alguna extraña atracción hacia este hombre?" Preguntó Rachel, entrecerrando los ojos en Elsa, cruzó los brazos y se paró en alto, esperando una respuesta.

"Porque si así lo es, entonces me disculpo por malinterpretarlo." Rachel estaba segura de que Elsa no sentía alguna atracción hacia ese hombre, pero tenía que preguntarlo de todas formas, solo para dar una pisca de esperanza a ese estúpido y luego aplastarla frente a él.

"Responde por favor, Elsa" Insistió Rachel. La rubia frunció los labios, las mejillas sonrojadas por una ira silenciosa acumulándose dentro de ella.

"No" Finalmente respondió.

Rachel cambió su mirada al hombre. Sonriendo silenciosamente.

"Bien. Supongo que hay un mal entendido en todo esto, no lo cree." Rachel inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, con el cabello cayendo ligeramente sobre su rostro. "Me temo que usted leyó mal la situación y por alguna razón, pensó que la señorita Elsa sentía una atracción hacia usted, ahora que las cosas están aclaradas, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir. Sé que usted entenderá y lo tomará con profesionalismo y no dejará que todo esto afecte e su trabajo"

Rachel sonríe, es una sonrisa amable y extrañamente dulce, dejando atrás los bordes fríos y afilados, hace que el hombre se tropiece con sus palabras cuando la mira, y de mala gana, asiente antes de alejarse, murmurando que Elsa es libre de irse a su descanso.

Cuando el hombre desaparece detrás de una puerta al fondo, Rachel mira a Elsa. La mujer la está mirando con incredulidad.

"Por qué hiciste eso!" Susurró en un grito. Hay ira en sus ojos., pisando más fuerte de lo necesario mientras rodea el mostrador tomando sus cosas en el proceso y dirigirse a la puerta principal.

"Esperaba más un 'gracias'" Respondió Rachel siguiéndola con facilidad. El ruido fuera del local era estridente, la música sonando, y el bullicio de las personas y los gritos de los niños. Rachel tenía que mantenerse cerca de Elsa para no perderla entre la multitud.

"Gracias!? Por poco haces que me despidan! No he estado soportando sus avances durante meses solo para que lo estropees ahora, Anna" Rachel resopló, una burla de su aliento escapando de su cuerpo, es casi inaudible entre el ruido que las rodea, Pero Elsa es capaz de escucharla y parece que solo aviva su ira. Ella gira sobre los talones altos, un movimiento brusco que sorprendió a Rachel y la obligó a detenerse abruptamente para no chocar directamente en la rubia.

"Te parece divertido?" Preguntó.

"De hecho, lo hace." Rachel, alzó una ceja. "Me resulta divertido e increíble de creer que estuvieras soportando esa mierda durante meses. Pareces una mujer increíble y permites que te trate de esa manera solo por temor a perder el empleo? Es estúpido, Elsa."

"Tú no entiendes, Anna!" Escupió Elsa, agitando los brazos con brusquedad, golpeando el hombro de un hombre con su bolso en el proceso, ella se disculpó de inmediato, mortificada mientras lo hacía, y cuando miró a Rachel nuevamente, su rostro se transformó en uno de ira nuevamente.

"Necesito el empleo. Crees que seguiría aguantando si no lo hiciera? Tengo dos trabajos más, Anna! Está claro que necesito el dinero. Si no fuera así, lo habría dejado cuanto antes." Elsa se acerca, acosando el espacio de Rachel, sus talones son altas y le permite mirar a Rachel a los ojos, un pequeño gesto que irrita a Rachel.

"Intenté defenderte, Elsa-

"No lo pedí, no necesito que me protejas, no necesito alguien que me proteja, puedo hacerlo yo misma."

"Claro, pude ver eso." Respondió Rachel. "Estabas aterrada Elsa, probablemente estabas a punto de llorar. Esta no es la primera vez y solo espero que esa maldita mierda, no intentara ir más allá de lo que vi." Rachel está elevando la voz y lo sabe, la gente las está mirando ahora, mientras continúan su camino, giran sus cabezas interesados al ver a dos mujeres luchando, y en secreto solo esperan que terminen luchando físicamente.

Pero Rachel respira, cierra los ojos y contiene la respiración para intentar borrar su disgusto.

 _Anna no actuaria de esta manera._

 _Anna no actuaria de esta manera._

Se repite una y otra vez mientras exhala lentamente. Abrió los ojos y rodeó a la rubia en un abrazó torpe.

"Me preocupas, Elsa. No deseo que te traten de esa manera. Mereces algo mejor. L-lo siento" Ella baja su voz, un tono amable, dedicado a calmar. El cuerpo de Elsa está tenso en sus brazos, y luego, lentamente se relaja, sus brazos salen con torpeza de entre los de Rachel, subiendo a su cuello mientras la abraza con fuera y oculta su rostro en el cuello de Rachel.

La humedad enfría la piel de Rachel, y ella hace una mueca de disgusto, pero se mantiene ahí, rodeando la cintura delgada de la mujer mientras se estremece en sollozos silenciosos.

"L-lo siento" Susurra un par de veces contra la ropa de Rachel. Es difícil escucharla al principio, pero Rachel se esfuerza. Elsa respira profundo, apretando sus brazos ligeramente más fuerte alrededor de Rachel.

"Está bien tener miedo" Dice Rachel "Pero está mal que nos controle, no dejes que lo haga, de acuerdo?" Elsa asiente, Rachel duda que ella haga algo al respecto, pero guarda silencio y lo deja pasar por ahora. "Quieres ir a tomar un café?" Elsa retrocede entonces, apenada por dejarse llevar por las emociones y terminar llorando en un centro comercial. La gente la mira ahora, curiosos y tentados acercarse para preguntar si está bien.

Ella intenta limpiar sus lágrimas lo mejor que puede sin arruinar el maquillaje.

"Vamos, te ayudaré." Rachel no espera una respuesta, ella la toma de la mano y las guía entre las personas, caminando a los baños, el lugar está vacío, la gente está demasiado ocupada mirando todo y sosteniendo sus vejigas como para ocuparlos, Rachel está agradecida.

Rachel tomó a Elsa de la cintura, empujándola hacia atrás hasta que su espalda baja chocó con el borde de los lavabos, dejó el bolso sobre ellos, buscando su maquillaje, con manos rápidas y precisas limpió el rostro de Elsa, aplicando una nueva capa de maquillaje.

Elsa no se movió en algún momento.

Mirando en un punto sobre el hombro de Rachel todo el tiempo.

"Muy bien. Ahí está" Rachel retrocedió, observando su obra de arte, asintió para sí misma satisfecha con su trabajo, guardó el maquillaje.

"Eres muy buena es esto. Anna" Respondió Elsa, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, la pelirroja solo tarareó en respuesta, recogiendo lo último.

"Salgamos de aquí. Esta ocasión, es de mi parte."

Elsa estaba más tranquila ahora, seguía avergonzada y se disculpó en cada ocasión, Sinceramente, Rachel se estaba cansando de escucharlo una y otra vez, Pero ella era Anna ahora y Anna solo declinaría cortésmente y diría que todo estaba bien.

El almuerzo era bienvenido, y si bien no era tan bueno como al de Lucy, seguía siendo… interesante.

"Entonces, trabajas incluso los fines de semana" Elsa asintió. Bebió un sorbo de café, con una mueca de disgusto. "Porque necesitas dinero? Quiero decir, sé que las facturas son necesarias de pagar, pero lo haces sonar como si tuvieras una deuda en el banco, o peor aún, con un hombre italiano de la mafia" Rachel sonríe, divertida y en broma, intentando sacar un poco de información sin parecer sospechosa, quizás ya lo había discutido con Anna…

Elsa suspira, limpió las comisuras de los labios, y luego habló.

No parece del todo convencida de contarlo. Se movió de forma incomoda en su asiento, retorciendo la servilleta en sus manos.

"Actualmente estoy viviendo con mi madre" Finalmente dice. "No lo había mencionado antes, pero me echaron de mi antiguo lugar, me atrasé con los pagos y termine viviendo con mi madre, otra vez" Hay un tono de amargura en su voz, no está feliz de vivir con ella, y parece que se había esforzado para marcharse de ahí cuanto antes.

"Mi madre y mi padre están separados, no del todo divorciados, poro decidieron vivir separados "Rachel se tensó, la incomodidad al saber que la conversación de pronto tomó un giro más serio.

"Mi madre lo quiere, pero él tiene problemas con el alcohol y terminó echándolo de casa, ella no deja de mencionar como todo estaría mejor si tan solo el dejara de beber, y mi padre no deja de llamar para pedir dinero, la última vez llegó a mi lugar, causó un alboroto en el edifico y la policía lo sacó, estaba bebido y mi madre se molestó porque tenía que pagar para sacarlo de la cárcel."

Elsa suspiró profunda, cerró los ojos con cansancio, recostando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

Mira a Rachel una fracción de segundos y luego aparta la mirada, repite el proceso un par de veces casi como si buscara un signo de crítica. Rachel intenta con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar una emoción negativa en el rostro.

Ella realmente quiere dar un poco de su mente.

Ella tiene tanto que decir, para reprender a Elsa y decirle que crezca un par de pantalones de niña grande y tome las riendas de su vida.

Tu padre te busca? Dale una patada en el culo. Tu madre se irrita? Dale una patada en el culo. No necesitas nada más.

Ella realmente quiere decirlo en voz alta. Pero se supone que es Anna. Y Anna nunca haría sentir mal alguien que ya era una mierda en su estado de ánimo. Anna es torpe, y duda que sea mejor que Rachel para consolar a las personas, pero ella al menos lo intentaría, pensaría lo que desean escuchar y los haría sentir mejor con tiernas mentiras amables.

 _Bueno…_

 _Paso uno; contacto físico._

Rachel extendió su mano sobre la mesa, las manos de Elsa están fuera del alcance, pero ella espera con paciencia, Elsa duda, pero su titube solo dura un instante, lanza sus manos sobre la mesa y toma la mano de Rachel entre las suyas con un suave apretón.

 _Paso dos; sonríe de forma amable y di algo reconfortante._

Rachel sonríe, una lenta sonrisa titubeante entre sus labios, lamió sus labios y miró a la rubia frente a ella. "Pienso que eres increíble, Elsa." Susurró Rachel, se inclinó sobre la mesa, casi como si contara un secreto. "Sé saldrás de todo esto, s-si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar, por favor, no dudes en mencionarlo." Levantó su mano libre, cubriendo las de Elsa con un suave apretón de manos.

El calor comienza acumularse en su mano del final, es demasiado tibio para la comodidad de Rachel, siente el sudor comenzar a formarse e intenta mantener sus manos quietas y el rostro sin una emoción de disgusto.

Peor quizás no lo oculta demarcado, porque Elsa está liberando sus manos con una disculpa en voz baja y avergonzada. Ocultó sus manos debajo de la mesa, y Rachel puede ver sus brazos moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, con Elsa limpiando sus manos sobre su falda.

"E-está bien" intentó Rachel con una sonrisa tímida, apartó la mirada y luego miró a Elsa de forma fugas. "Mis manos tienden a sudar cuando me pongo nerviosa, t-tu me haces actuar de esa forma" mintió.

Elsa la mira entonces. En silencio estudiando su rostro, entrecierra los ojos en Rachel y ella contiene el aliento, y espera.

Rachel está convencida de que Elsa lo descubrió de alguna manera. Pero como?

No hay alguna señal de que Anna lo haya dicho. Ella no parecía sospechosa antes, pero ahora… Elsa la mira con detenida atención.

Entonces Elsa sonríe. Una lenta y traviesa sonrisa. Rachel reconoce la sonrisa, reconoce el brillo juguetón en la mirada, con el par de ojos recorriendo su rostro y finalmente su cuerpo visible.

"Te pongo nerviosa, Anna?" Preguntó Elsa con humor ligero. Rachel entrecierra ligeramente los parpados en la mujer frente a ella.

Elsa se está burlando de ella. se burla de la forma en que piensa que hace sentir a _Anna._ Y la rubia disfruta de la atención. Disfruta del sentimiento que la rodea cuando sabe tiene la capacidad para alterar a un apersona.

Rachel lo sabe porque ella disfruta de eso. Disfruta del mismo sentimiento. Pero a diferencia de Elsa, Rachel lo disfruta porque sabe que está obteniendo la atención que ella merece. Mientras que Elsa, es como si sintiera alivio al saber que aún es capaz de alterar el corazón de un individuo.

Es como si dudara de sí misma, y sus capacidades para enamorar a alguien.

Se siente orgullosa de que sus esfuerzos, obtengan algo a cambio.

Rachel sonríe. Por un instante olvida su fachada y es ella misma. Obtiene el brillo característico en su mirada, barriendo sus ojos de una forma lenta y provocativa sobre la parte superior del cuerpo de Elsa.

Lamió su labio inferior y finalmente lo atrapó entre sus dientes en un movimiento lento.

Sus ojos se detienen por un segundo demasiado largo en el pecho de Elsa, lo suficiente para saber que Elsa lo notó y luego mira su rostro.

"Definitivamente, me haces algo" Respondió. En voz baja y ligeramente ronca, un murmullo que causa efecto en el cuerpo de Elsa. La forma en que su cuerpo parece arder mientras la escucha y mira, el rojo sube por su cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas, y pierde toda la seguridad que antes sentía.

Rachel sonríe, observándola aun cuando Elsa aparta la mirada y se niega a mirarla.

Entrecerró los ojos en la rubia.

Si quería jugar, entonces lo harían.

Como puede pensar que ganará una batalla de miradas vaporosas cuando Rachel a desnudado a más hombres de los que puede recordar con una sola mirada?

Rachel decide presionar un poco más.

"Estas bien, Elsa?" Preguntó con la misma voz. "Pareces un poco caliente, necesitas que te lleve?" Elsa se asfixió con su aliento, tosió un par de veces y luego tomó la taza de café bebiendo rápidamente de ella.

Rachel se inclinó sobre la mesa, con los codos en ella y la barbilla descansando entre sus dedos.

"E-estoy bien. Es solo el café." Intentó Elsa. Rachel tararea, no lo cree y se asegura de dejarlo en claro para que Elsa también lo note y se mortifique más.

 _Sientes algo por mí? Por ella?_

Quiere preguntar Rachel. Quiere que lo diga en voz alta a pesar de ya saber la respuesta.

 _Sientes que no puedes respirar?_

 _Tu corazón late con fuerza en tu pecho y temes que lo escuche?_

 _Quieres abrazarme?_

… _Quieres besarme?_

Rachel quiere saber las respuestas a todas ellas. Quiere que lo diga en voz alta.

Pero, sinceramente, Rachel no sabe qué haría a continuación cuando Elsa finalmente lo admita en voz alta.

Rachel se irrita.

Odia cuando no sabe qué hacer a continuación. La hace sentir perdida y desorientada. La hace sentir débil.

Ella mira alrededor de la cafetería. Observa el reloj grande que cuelga en la pared del fondo.

Es temprano, pero ella no quiere pasar todo su tiempo en una cafetería en compañía de una mujer demasiado avergonzada ahora como para pronunciar palabras.

"Escucha." Dice con calma "Tengo que irme ahora" Rachel comenzó a sacar el efectivo de su bolso, lo dejó sobre la mesa y se levantó sin dar tiempo a Elsa para reaccionar. Rodeó la mesa y se inclinó, besando la mejilla de Elsa y luego se marchó.

…

Rachel tarareó en voz baja. Hoy era un buen día. Se sentía con energías renovadas y con suerte, sería una buena noche.

Con la toalla colgando de su antebrazo, y el cabello suelto, deambuló en dirección al baño. Sus pies descalzos sobre la madera fría del suelo, no se inmutó incluso cuando London pasó rápidamente junto a ella, golpeando su cola peluda contra la rodilla de Rachel.

Ella lo ignoró, cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de ella. había servido suficiente comida y agua para evitar que la molestara. Lo había sacado a pasear cuando comenzó a ladrar en la puerta, la naturaleza lo llamaba.

Dejó la toalla sobre el mostrador, retirando la blusa en primer lugar. La dejó caer al suelo, siguiendo con sus pantalones ajustados. Miró su cuerpo en el espejo, giró a su izquierda y miró, luego a su derecha y miró.

Ella realmente es bella.

Asintió, satisfecha con lo que vio. Agitó el cabello, pasando los dedos entre el mar de fuego y lo deslizaba a su izquierda, luego a su derecha.

Bueno, definitivamente le favorecía a la izquierda. Entrecerró los ojos y luego mordió su labio.

Ella realmente es atractiva.

 _Caliente. Hermosa, sexy._

Enumera en su mente. Como diablos puede ser tan atractiva?

Ella no es vanidosa, por supuesto que no, ella tampoco es una chica presumida. Ella simplemente es realista y sincera con ella misa.

Como puede ocultarlo? Ella sabe que es atractiva, sabe el efecto que causa en otros y joder si lo disfruta. Ella no es culpable de nacer de esta forma.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, retiró la ropa interior, deslizándose en la bañera. Cerró la cortina detrás y abrió el agua.

La sensación repentina del agua fría golpeando su rostro la sorprendió. Gritó en voz alta y giró la llave, obteniendo un golpe de agua caliente a cambio. Gritó más fuerte y cerró la llave con rabia.

"Mierda! Estúpida mierda!" Gritó. Ella no disfruta de maldecír. Sin importar lo que la gente diga o piense de ella, es una dama.

Y sabe que una chica guapa pierde ligero atractivo cuando maldice todo él tiempo. Pero ella no puede evitarlo, está irritada y ligeramente herida.

London ladra al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, lada tres veces y luego araña la madera.

"Perro tonto" Murmuró Rachel escuchando al perro alarmado. "Estoy bien!" Gritó, murmurando en voz baja. London parecía entenderlo, el guardó silencio.

Tomó la cabeza de la ducha, empujándola en un Angulo diferente para evitar que golpeara directamente su cuerpo cuando el agua saliera.

Tiró con fuerza cuando no giró lo suficiente. Frunció el ceño, apretó los labios, intentando nuevamente, esta vez, con más fuerza. Empujó y cuando no era suficiente, lo intentó con ambas manos y luego… la rompió.

El repentino cambio la hizo perder el equilibrio y resbaló en la bañera, y en un intento desesperado por detener su caída, se aferró a la cortina, rasgándola.

Su gritó resonó en las pequeñas paredes del baño cuando golpeó la bañera con su espalda. Su cabeza tuvo la fortuna de no golpearse lo suficientemente fuerte como para morir de una forma estúpida, en la ducha.

Agitó sus manos con violencia cuando la cortina se pegó de forma desagradable en su cuerpo mojado.

Adolorida y enojada, Rachel tomó su tiempo para levantó de la bañera. Empujando la cortina fuera de la bañera, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando el perro comenzó a ladrar otra vez. Ella lo hizo callar con un grito de advertencia. Se puso de pie, aun con una parte de la regadera en su mano y la otra la cortina arruinada.

Dejó caer ambas cosas a un costado.

Decidida a tomar un baño de agua tibia y no dejaría que nada la molestara.

Nada arruinaría este día.

Con cautela, giró ambas llaves, con la mirada clavada a la parte superior de la regadera completamente rota.

Un chorro fuerte golpeó directamente en su ojo izquierdo, haciendo que un dolor fuerte penetrara su ojo, sintió que si duraba otro instante, terminaría atravesando su cráneo. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, retrocediendo un paso mientras retiraba su cabeza de la mira de fuego.

"Oh Dios!" Gritó. Gimió y cubriendo su ojo herido, con la cabeza inclinada al cielo casi como si temiera que todo el contenido de su ojo saliera de su lugar si miraba había abajo.

Entre el dolor que late en su ojo herido y su irritación cociendo a fuego lento, ella se ríe. Una sinfonía de riza extraña cuando sale en un montón de aliento y un gemido. El pensamiento la golea con la misma fuerza que el agua.

Recuerda al chico tonto que pensó que era _caliente_ terminar en su rostro.

Ella estaba completamente desprevenida, y se sorprendió cuando el líquido viscoso golpeó su ojo.

Ella había estallado en ira. Ella no era una puta para tratarla de esa manera? Quién diablos pensó que era?

Nunca había siquiera tragado el placer de alguno de ellos.

Y nunca permitió que alguno de ellos utilizara su rostro como una fantasía desagradaba digna de un porno.

Ella no era una puta, por amor a dios!

Era tan difícil de entender?

Ella literalmente había tomado el miembro del chico en su mano, apretando su mano con tanta fuerza que clavó las uñas en él, al principio el chico gimió, pensando que era una aprobación, pero cuando el agarre era firme y de hierro, asfixiando su miembro, se retorció de dolor y agonía.

" _nunca, intentes algo así!"_ Había escupido Rachel, limpiando con repugnancia el líquido de su rostro y específicamente su ojo.

Él había asentido frenéticamente, aferrándose al antebrazo de Rachel para detener su agarre firme.

Qué diablos!? Es como si todo el universo se inclinara hacer un mal tiempo para ella.

Pero ella era Rachel, y nada la haría retroceder.

Se negaba!

Nuevamente abrió las la llaves, en esta ocasión, fuera del lanzamiento de agua. Y con cautela, giró las laves al punto correcto para una buena temperatura.

Bañarse con un chorro de agua directo, era incomodo por decir lo menos.

Golpeando directamente en un solo punto. Ella tenía que girar constantemente para cambiar de unto de disparo, y al enjuagar el jabón, tenía que tomar más tiempo del necesario para asegurarse que todo el jabón se había ido de su piel.

Se sentía como ser bañada por la manguera de un bombero…

El agua saltó por todas partes fuera de la bañera sin una cortina para interponerse, y al final, terminó con el suelo mojado y por un instante perdió el equilibrio.

Rodeó su cuerpo con la toalla, saliendo del baño vaporoso.

London estaba en la habitación, sentado en las patas traseras y una mirada fija en la puerta.

Cuando vio a la pelirroja salir sana y salva. Salió de la habitación con un andar lento y perezoso.

"Perro tonto" Murmuró. Regresó a su habitación, observando el gran armario y su contenido.

La cantidad absurda de zapatos altos era impresionante. Con diferentes abrigos largos y elegantes, vestidos que no se había probado aun y jeans ajustados que hacía que su cuerpo se mostrara atractivo.

Tarareó en silencio. con el dedo índice golpeando su labio interior en el pensamiento.

 _Que debería utilizar hoy?_

…..

El bar es elegante en todos los sentidos. La luz alumbra lo suficiente para no tropezar y lo suficientemente baja para dar un aire acogedor y de misterio.

La música suena de fondo, música que Rachel no reconoce por completo, pero se encuentra dando pequeños golpecitos en la madera al ritmo. El vaso de cristal aun mantiene el vino.

A estado bebiendo pequeños sorbos, disfrutando del ambiente y una buena venida.

Extrañamente. Ella no se siente de ánimo para algo más que una noche relajada y fuera del departamento solitario.

Su abrigo está colgando en el respaldo alto de su silla, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra mientras observa el televisor silencioso en el fondo.

Tomó el bazo entre sus manos, levantándolo lentamente y bebiendo un sorbo de él. Este es su tercer vaso y el segundo que fue entregado por el Barman que sonrió cuando mencionó ' _cortesía de la casa_ '

Ella no está de humor.

Y aun si lo está, el chico detrás de la barra no es alguien con quien quiera estar.

Su sonrisa confiada y presumida lo señala como un completo idiota.

Y Rachel. Odia los idiotas.

"Estás disfrutando la noche?" Preguntó el chico. Rachel lo mira desde el rabillo del ojo. Se recuesta sobre la barra, empujando los brazos delgados en un intento por parecer atractivo.

"Aún es temprano. No puedo decirlo con certeza" Respondió sin molestarse en mirarlo. Levantó el vaso y luego bebió. El chico resopló, encontrando divertida la respuesta casual de Rachel.

Ella siente irritación. Lo último que quiere es un chico que se fuerce en reír por cada respuesta o comentario de ella. Lo encuentra agotador.

"Esta es la primera vez que te miro aquí. Eres nueva en la ciudad?" Rachel se burla. Ella rueda los ojos y aparta el vaso de sus labios lo suficiente para hablar.

"Todo extraño que entre aquí tiene que ser un forastero? La ciudad es grande." Respondió. Lo miró de reojo, lamiendo el licor en su labio inferior. "No te fuerces, es vergonzoso de ver" El chico retrocedió como si lo golpearan físicamente, apartó la mirada por un instante y luego la miró.

"Eres atrevida-"

Rachel resopló, dejó el vaso sobre la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria, tomó su bolso y sacó un par de dólar y los empujó en dirección al chico.

"Esto es por las bebidas"

"Qué? No tienes que pagar, es de mi parte-"

"Exactamente" Interrumpió la pelirroja. "Comprar una bebida, no te da derecho sobre mí. E pagado la deuda, ahora continua con tu trabajo y déjame disfrutar de mi tiempo fuera." El chico gruñó. Arrebató el dinero sobre la barra y lo guardó, murmurando en voz baja un 'perra loca'

"Tu madre estaría decepcionado de ti por tratar a sí a una dama" Mencionó Rachel de forma casual, levantando el vaso nuevamente a sus labios.

Ella sonríe en el borde cuando lo escucha resoplar con irritación.

"Problemas en el paraíso?" Al mirar a su izquierda a la recién llegada, ella tararea en respuesta.

La mujer se ríe entre dientes. Colocó las manos sobre el mostrador y se inclinó al frente, mencionando su pedido al Barman malhumorado.

"Los chicos de hoy en día no saben cómo comportarse" Respondió Rachel. "Sienten dominio sobre alguien, solo por invitar una bebida." La mujer se ríe mientras asiente de acuerdo. Ella agradece al chico cuando recibe su bebida.

El aroma dulzón que emana de la bebida de la mujer es fuerte, a diferencia del Whisky limpio de Rachel.

Rachel mira nuevamente al televisor. Las noticias están jugando en silencio. Mostrando a la chica del tiempo. Al parecer, la nieve no estará cayendo pronto.

Comienza sentirse aburrida.

Pierde el interés de una forma que sorprendería a otros, es tan rápida y destellante como un rayo en el cielo. Gruñe y maldice en el borde del cristal. Con la sensación de un dolor de cabeza comenzando a mostrarse.

Es hora de irse…

Ella resopla, preciona la mandibula con fuerza y levanta su mano libre para presionar su frente en un intento por detener el dolor.

"Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó la mujer. Rachel solo gruñe en respuesta, mirando de reojo a la mujer. El sentimiento familiar del desvanecimiento comienza a mostrarse. Y sabe que su tiempo finalmente terminó y alguien mas la está empujando para tomar su turno. Ella está aburrida, pero realmente no quiere marcharse de esta forma.

Sin embargo, la preción es constante y mientras mas seresiste, el dolor de cabeza continua siendo mas fuerte.

Su cuerpo se relajó en un instante. Finalmente, perdiendo la batalla.

La mujer la mira con preocupación, observando el cuerpo flasido con los ojos cerrados. Entonces, lentamente, se endereza. Como si crecieran los huesos nuevamente.

En una posición encorvada ligeramente. Parpadeó un par de veces, tal y como si necesitara orientarse y descubrir donde está exactamente. Entonces ella resopla con disgusto.

Levantó su vaso y bebió del resto en un solo trago.

Descruza las piernas y se gira por completo para enfrentar la barra, con las piernas ligeramente separadas en una posición extrañamente más… varonil.

Es increíble como toda el aura femenina y coqueta se desvaneció como un velo que cáia de sus ojos, la mujer está sorprendida y confundida al mismo tiempo.

Entonces la pelirroja gira la cabeza para mirarla.

El par de ojos azules la estudian en silencio, y luego revisa su cuerpo con movimientos lentos de su cabeza y ojos. Ella parece estar satisfecha con lo que encuentra y regresa su atención al frente.

"Sirve un Whiskye" Ordena. Su voz es diferente, un tono de voz que no estaba antes.

Will está fuera.

Se irrita cuando mira a su propio cuerpo y encuentra un vestido y un par de medias oscuras apretadas. Frunció el ceño.

Como diablos podía ir por ahí con un vestido?

No demasiado cortó o revelador para su gran alivio, pero está seguro que hace frio y un par d medias no pueden ser suficientes para protegerlo del frio, su piel se eriza con un escalofrío y gruñe en voz baja.

El Barman la mira con ligero disgusto, lanzando el vaso sobre la barra, el líquido se derramó ligeramente.

Will entrecierra los ojos.

"Tienes algún problema conmigo?" Preguntó, su cuerpo se erizó, con el labio superior ligeramente retraído hacia atrás en un gruñido.

"Podría preguntar lo mismo" Escupió.

Will se considera un tipo duro. Alguien con la paciencia tan grande como un grano de arroz. No se considera una buena persona y constantemente está saltando entre la línea de la moral. Hay cosas que no se deben hacer cuando se está a su alrededor.

Como en los zoológicos, no alimentar a los leones. No nadar en un estanque de tiburones y comenzar a patear con todas tus fuerzas. Y en Will, simplemente no puedes intentar joderlo.

La mirada en los ojos del Barman, causan ira en el estomago de Will. El considera saltar sobre la barra y golpearlo, y su cuerpo reacciona de forma automática en el pensamiento y sufre un espasmo completo cuando retrae los musculos de su cuerpo para no saltar y golpearlo en ese instante.

El está lejos, por ahora…

Entonces, Will acude a los instintos animales de un cazador. Se inclinó ligeramente a la barra, mostró su pano y con un gesto de su dedo 'ven aquí' lo atrae.

El duda, mira en su dirección y luego aparta la mirada, pero cuando Will insiste, el se acerca. Cauteloso y aun con recelo.

Will extendió su mano, colocándola detrás de la nuca, enredó sus dedos con lentitud en el cabello negro y sonrió.

El chico sonrió también, y sin previo aviso, Will lo empujó con fuerza hacia abajo. La cabeza del Barman chocó sobre la barra, con un chasquido de su nariz rota.

Él se queda ahí, probablemente aturdido o inconsciente. Will no se molesta en revisar, se alejó de la barra, se inclinó y retiró los zapatos altos, porque él _no_ va a caminar en esas cosas.

La mujer junto al escupió su bebida, tosiendo un par de veces. Will la ignora, no tiene tiempo para quedarse ahí. Todos a su alrededor visten de forma elegante y él está seguro que son un montón de ricos resentidos.

Caminó a la puerta, deteniéndose únicamente cuando siente la mano de alguien tomando su muñeca.

Gruñe y se gira, liberando su mano.

La mujer de antes está sorprendida detrás de él. Con las manos levantadas en una rendición instantánea.

"Que" Escupió Will con irritación, mira alrededor y ve a los clientes mirar en su dirección, murmurando con disgusto. Will sabe que puede golpearlos a todos y cada uno de ellos y aun tendría energía para alguien más.

La mujer no responde, ella solo mira a la puerta y de regreso a Will.

"Salgamos de aquí" Will entrecierra los ojos, pero acepta. Sigue a la mujer hasta el estacionamiento, la mujer rebuscó en su bolso, sacando un par de llaves, las luces de un auto elegante brillaron a la vida. "Por aquí"

Will entra al auto. Ignorando a la mujer que entra en el lado del conductor y enciende el auto, maniobra fuera del estacionamiento con rapidez y en cuestión de segundos están en la calle.

"Que quieres" Dijo Will con irritación, dejó el par de zapatos alto entre sus pies, mirando fuera de la ventanilla oscura.

"Que te hace pensar que quiero algo a cambio?"

"Todo el mundo quiere algo a cambio, tú no eres diferente. Dime, que quieres" Will giró su cabeza. La mujer no aparta los ojos del camino, aprieta las manos sobre el volante y su pierna presiona más fuerte en el acelerador del auto.

Ella está mordiendo su labio y luego traga pesado.

 _Oh…_

Will suspira. Porque él sabe ahora que quiere ella _exactamente._

Pasó los dedos por su frente, subiendo hasta que puede sentir el cabello, lo deslizó hacia atrás, retirando en el proceso la goma elástica dejando caer el cabello hacia abajo. No es demasiado largo, solo a la altura del cuello, pero es lo suficiente como para mantenerlo caliente, en su prisa olvidó el abrigo.

Probablemente Rachel esté furiosa. El comprará otro en algún momento del futuro.

Probablemente…

La mujer aparta los ojos un segundo del camino, lo mira y luego se aleja con la misma rapidez que llegó.

"Detén el auto" Ordenó Will, y cuando la mujer no obedece, él extendió su mano, pasando sobre la consola y la palanca de cambio, apretando el muslo de la mujer con la fuerza suficiente para sorprenderla y hacerla saltar.

"Detén el auto" Repitió con irritación. La mujer asintió rápidamente, miró por el retrovisor, asegurando el pase antes de girar a la izquierda. Will apartó su mano, empujó el asiendo hacia atrás y guardó silencio.

"Que estás esperando?" Preguntó con ligera irritación, frunció el ceño, apretando los labios en una línea delgada cuando vio el rostro confundido de la mujer. "No es esto lo que querías?" Will inclinó su cabeza hacia su regazo. "Sube" La mujer apretó el volante, mira al rostro de Will y luego su regazo. "Ahora"

Es el tono de voz molesto e impaciente de Will lo que la hace moverse. Aparcó el auto de forma más discreta, y apagó el motor, deslizó sus zapatos y maniobró sobre la consola, montando sobre el regazo de Will.

"No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto en el auto" Murmuró para sí misma. Will ignora su comentario. En su lugar arrastró las manos por los costados de la mujer, tomando el borde de su vestido.

"Tengo que decirte que, no soy alguien amable" Murmuró Will, los ojos nublados mientras se inclinaba al frente, respirando el aroma en el cuello de la mujer, una fragancia que él no puede identificar, pero su aroma es embriagador, huele delicioso y probablemente tenga un costo alto.

Para mostrar su punto, mordió la garganta de la mujer. La reacción es inmediata, la electricidad corrió desde la mordida hasta las caderas de la mujer, empujándolas hacia abajo en las de Will.

"Dios! entonces no lo seas" gimió con frustración.

 _Bien…_

Will sonrió en su piel, besando y mordiendo por igual, disfrutando de la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona, retorciéndose sobre el suyo en un intento por obtener más contacto del que ya tiene.

Will no es suave cuando se trata de Sexo.

Es duro, con la caricia que puede ofrecer como una roca áspera contra la piel suave. Besa con la misma intensidad que un tiburón muerte, y sus manos se aferran a la piel como las garras de un león.

Probablemente sea un animal.

Se lo han dicho antes.

No como un cumplido en la cama, pero como un insulto cuando sus modales no son los correctos, cuando está demasiado ocupado en busca de una pelea solo para liberar un poco de ira.

Lo han llamado bestia, por la forma en que sus puños golpean a su oponente, y el comienza a creer que lo es.

No lo molesta.

Porque lo haría?

Si cuando se mira al reflejo en el espejo, solo puede encontrar una mirada enojada, con los músculos de su mandíbula apretada la mayor parte del tiempo, los hombros tensos y una mueca de disgusto. Es un arma de gatillo suave en las manos de un niño.

Es una mina en un partido de futball.

Siempre esperando la más pequeña de las oportunidades para causar estragos.

La mujer se aferra a su cabello, enredando sus dedos, clavando las uñas puntiagudas en su cráneo, intentando acercarlo más, intentando fundir su cuerpo con el de él.

Will arrastró su mano, arrastró las uñas contra la piel, deslizándolas debajo de la tela, exigiendo, forzando su camino como era su manera de ser.

El calor que irradia de su piel, es abrazador, calentando la punta de sus dedos cuando se tocan entre sí. Se siente eufórico cuando sus esfuerzos son recompensados con la humedad de la piel.

"D-dios!" la mujer empujó sus caderas al frente, buscando el contacto que necesitaba en su interior. Y cuando Will se adentró en con fuerza, gimió en voz alta, apretando el cabello rojo entre sus puños. "M-muévete. P-por favor, has algo" Will gruñó. Empujando sus dedos más profundo, obteniendo un ritmo duro y rápido, mordiendo la piel, succionando entre sus dientes como si intentara extraer su esencia.

El aire en el interior del auto comenzaba a calentase, vaporoso por el calor de sus cuerpos, era difícil de respirar, más pesado, impregnado con el aroma de la mujer, llenando los pulmones de Will con cada respiración pesada que respiró entre sus labios, intentando adueñarse de sus entrañas, de reclamarlo.

"N-no te detengas. P-por favor, solo sigue así." Will odia que intenten controlarlo. Es desagradable. Algo en su interior se tuerce cada vez que alguien intenta dominar su ser.

Deslizó su mano libre por el cuello de la mujer, enredando sus dedos alrededor, presionando en los costados. Él sabe cómo funciona una mano asfixiante en el cuello, sabe la presión que hay que aplicar detrás del agarre para arrebatar el oxígeno, sabe dónde presionar para que solo sea una presión sin dañar la respiración.

Por eso, apretó sus dedos en los costados del cuello, manteniendo firme y sin presión en su palma sobre la garganta de la mujer, solo necesitaba tener el control de manejo en ella, no su respiración contenida.

La tomó con fuerza, sintiendo su gemido vibrando en su mano. La empujó hacia atrás, obligando a su cuerpo contra la consola de enfrente, su espalda arqueada, con las caderas ligeramente levantadas.

Permitió empujar con más fuerza, mordiendo sobre el vestido de la mujer. Su aroma era embriagador, inundando su nariz, probándola en su lengua con solo respirarlo.

Y cuando la mujer finalmente llegó a su limité, no tenía un nombre al cual llamar más que al de dios. Aferró sus manos a su cabello, intentando mantener una conexión a tierra mientras su mente explotaba con la liberación.

Will respiró pesado, observando el cuerpo desplomado contra la consola y su regazo. El pecho de la mujer subía y bajaba, de cuerpo caliente y piel roja y sudorosa.

Will desenredó sus dedos, comenzando alejarla cuando sintió la mano de la mujer sostenerlo por la muñeca, arrastró la mano de Will a sus labios, mordiendo el pulgar con fuerza, succionó la piel y mordió por segunda vez.

El cuerpo de Will vibró. Empujó sus dedos una vez más en la mujer, obteniendo un giro de sus caderas.

La mujer soltó su dedo con un sonido húmedo, enderezó su postura, rodeando sus brazos alrededor del cuello. El suave balanceo de sus caderas girando en círculos perezosos en los dedos de Will.

"Q-quiero llevarte a casa." Gimió, inclinó su cabeza al odio de Will, mordiendo la piel. "P-por favor, quiero llevarte a casa. Quiero que esto dure tanto tiempo como sea posible." Las pupilas de Will se dilataron, respondiendo a su pregunta con un empujón fuerte de sus dedos. La mujer sonrió sin aliento, ocultando un gemido en la piel de Will.

"D-dios, eres-" Will la tomó de la mandíbula, arrastrando su pulgar en el labio inferior. Separó sus labios e introdujo su dedo lentamente, silenciando sus palabras.

"Hablas demasiado…" Susurró Will, giró la punta de sus dedos, y rozó la pared frontal en su interior. La mujer gimió en voz alta, estremeciéndose por el placer, cerró sus labios alrededor del pulgar, chupando con fuerza. "Lo único que quiero escuchar de ti… son tus gemidos. No palabras…. Está claro?" Preguntó Will, empujando sus dedos con fuerza cuando no respondió de inmediato. La mujer asintió frenéticamente.

"Bien"

…

Will se despertó con el sonido apagado del agua corriendo en el fregadero.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, el sol no brillaba en el cielo, era aún oscuro, pero supuso que era debido al cielo nublado de invierno.

El aroma de la cama era desconocido y al mismo tiempo familiar. Literalmente podía olerlo en su propia piel.

No era alguien que apreciara las mañanas. Era mas una persona nocturna.

Pero sabía que este no era su lugar, y tenía que marcharse.

En contra de todos sus deseos y su forma perezosa, se levantó.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, intentando tomar su tiempo, intentando despistar el sueño.

El sonido de los cristales tintineantes entre sí al otro lado de la puerta cerrada lo obligó a continuar.

Miró alrededor del suelo, frunciendo el ceño cuando encotró el vestido que llevaba la noche anterior. Sigue sin entender como diablos logró quitárselo.

Miró alrededor de la habitación, ignorando los detalles y centrando su atención en el gran armario a si izquierda. Con un resoplido pesado, finalmente se levantó, arrastrando los pies por el suelo todo el camino.

Abrió el armario, buscando alrededor.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera vestir sin sentirse incómodo.

Ropa elegante, en su mayoría blusas colgando y faldas. Miró a la derecha y observó la ropa varonil.

El pensamiento lo golpeó enseguida.

Extendió la mano, tocando los elegantes trajes sin arruga, colgando uno detrás del otro en un orden perfecto.

"Bueno, mierda" Se rió entre dientes. Se había convertido en _esa_ clase de persona.

Entró más profundo del armario, tomando un cambio limpio de ropa. Al menos eran de hombre.

Cuando se acercó al espejo, no se sorprendió de encontrar su cuerpo marcado.

Las mordidas se arrastraron en su cuello, y los hombros, y cuando giró de espaldas, observó las marcas rojas en todas direcciones.

Eso explicaba el ardor en su espalda.

Su labio estaba ligeramente magullado, y una mordida brillante se mostró con orgullo en la curva de su mandíbula.

La ropa era más grande, holgada alrededor de su cuerpo. Olía a limpio y una fragancia varonil.

Salió de la habitación, caminando en silencio por el pasillo, y en silencio observó a la mujer en la cocina.

Se movió en silencio de un lado a otro, con una torpeza que solo llegaba con la falta de experiencia. El aroma desagradable de una comida pasada de fuego emanó de la cocina, mesclado con el café que intentó enmascarar los intentos fallidos de cocinar el desayuno.

Will se acercó finalmente, caminando en dirección al bar elegante en la esquina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de Whisky, bebió un largo trago y rellenó el cristal.

"Oye!" Se sorprendió la mujer. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Will, notando la ropa que bestia, tragó de forma incomoda y luego apartó la mirada.

"Espero que a tu esposo no le importe perder un cambio de ropa" se burló Will en el borde del vaso.

"E-escucha… P-puedo explicar-"

"Que necesitas explicar?" Preguntó Will, tomó la botella de cristal elegante en su mano, sosteniendo en su izquierda su vaso mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Rodeó el mostrador, acercándose a la mujer cuyo nombre no conocía aun.

"Que estabas aburrida? Necesitabas un escape?" Will bebió un trago y se encogió de hombros. "Sinceramente? No me interesa. Para mí, es solo sexo" Bebió el resto, rellenando su vaso por segunda vez. Observó el cuerpo de la mujer, intentando ocultarlo debajo de un Jersey holgado.

Las manchas oscuras en su piel eran imposibles de ignorar, resaltando en su piel. Arrastrándose en cada centímetro de piel, bajando y bajando hasta desaparecer por su clavícula.

Se acercó al mostrador, dejando la botella y el vaso sobre encima.

Extendió su mano entre ambos, tomando el borde del Jersey, lo levantó lentamente, satisfecho cuando solo encontró piel debajo de él.

El orgullo lo inundó cuando encontró sus marcas en su cadera, y mientras más levantó, mas reveló. Él había tomado su tiempo para marcar su piel. Satisfecho y en secreto emocionado por verlas la mañana siguiente. Sabía que tardarían en desaparecer, y solo deseaba dejar una impresión en alguien que al menos al verlas, trajera su recuerdo a su memoria.

"L-lo siento" Tartamudeó la mujer, estremeciendo su cuerpo cuando Will comenzó a tocar las marcas sobre su piel. Presionó en algunas de ella con la punta de sus dedos, observando con impaciencia la forma en que el rostro se torcía entre el dolor y placer.

"No hay nada que lamentar. Lo dije, no me importa…" Sonrió. Will se acercó el último paso, inclinándose ligeramente al cuello de la mujer. "Anoche… no parecía importarte, porque lo haría ahora? Solo relájate…" Susurró, arrastró sus dientes sobre el hombro delgado y expuesto, mordiendo un segundo más tarde.

"Asegúrate de mencionar cuando regresa…" se estremeció, aferrándose a la playera en la espalda de Will, ella asintió en su hombro, parándose de puntillas por instinto cuando Will arrastró su mano dentro de sus pantalones. "Entonces… Cuál es tu nombre?" Will gimió y luego sonrió, emocionado cuando sintió una mordida particularmente fuerte en su hombro.

"Importa? Es solo sexo, después de todo" Will se rió entre dientes, estaba satisfecho con su respuesta. Asintió por última vez, continuando con algo más interesante que hablar.

 **Escuche. Siento realmente la larga demora. Y una vez más quiero recordarle que esta historia no será abandonada, solo pido que me tenga un poco de paciencia. Espero saber de alguno de ustedes, realmente lamento la demora.**

 **Escuche… no soy bueno describiendo escenas sexuales. Tengo el talento y la gracia de un pato cuando se trata de eso. Intento no ser demasiado grafico en eso pero al mismo tiempo, mostrar lo que hay del otro lado del telón, lamento si es una mierda.**

 **E intentaré mejorar. *Avergonzado***

 **Hasta la próxima, quiero contar que ya tengo escrita una parte del capítulo 16, no debe tomar tanto tiempo como este.**

 **OH! Estoy corrigiendo los errores de mi otra historia "ODD DRINK" y en el proceso agregando y retirando partes que no tenían tanto sentido. Hasta ahora, solo e corregido dos… (soy lento) si desea pasar por ahí y ver lo que se perdió y lo que e agregado.**

 **RESPUESTA A SUS PREGUNTAS:**

 **Silicio; Thank you!** **I hope you like this chapter. sorry for the delay! good luck!**

 **Chica irregular; Poligamia mmhmm. Usted lo a dicho, las respuestas se acercan. (Porciento, no entendí su comentario sobre no terminar la secundaria. Lo siento mucho, lo leí muchas veces y sigo sin entenderlo. Lo lamento mucho) Gracias por su buena vibra! Lo mismo para usted. Espero que este capítulo estuviera a la altura de sus expectativas.**

 **Una persona más; Waaa, gracias. No sabe lo emocionado que me hace que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado. La parte en Anna hablando por teléfono, me tomó un tiempo escribirla, sé que no tiene mucha importancia y mi escritura era pobre, porque realmente no podía poner en palabras lo que yo quería mostrar. Ver a un Anna emocionado por tener un amigo que no fuera de su pequeño círculo, pensé que ella haría cualquier cosa.**

 **Guest; muchas gracias. Mi escritura es pobre y comencé a leer este fic desde el principio, y dios! lo siento tanto por los errores, intentaré corregirlos todos ellos. Lamento la demora. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas, si no es así, me disculpo por hacerlo esperar y entregar un montón de **** xD**

 **CzechRepublic; Muchas gracias! Por su comentario. Logre entenderlo gracias a Google Traductor. La identidad más oscura hasta ahora, es Will. No es un misterio que él es una bola de rabia. Literalmente la ira y "oscuridad" de Anna. El chico es una bola de rabia andando libre y sin ataduras. No puedo elegir a uno como favorito, sin darme cuenta ganaron un pequeño lugar en mi corazón. Todos son especiales a su manera extraña. Todos están en constante guerra entre ellos y Anna simplemente tuvo la desgracia de quedar atrapada en el medio del caos, es irónico que ella haya creado sus propios "demonios" por intentar escapar de un demonio –su padre- literalmente combatió fuego contra fuego. Demonio contra demonio. Me gusta eso. Muchas gracias por su comentario. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. Buena suerte y hasta la próxima.**


	16. Chapter 16

Bella siempre ha sido el protector.

Ella 'nació' de la necesidad de Anna por un adulto que la protegiera. Ella _es_ el adulto. Encargada de proteger a Anna, y ahora, también a Rachel y Williams. Ese es su papel, como una obra de teatro sin fin, destinados a jugarla por el resto de sus vidas, largas y agónicas, oh hasta que alguno de ellos termine suicidándose.

El pensamiento a pasado por la mente de Bella en más de una ocasión, el miedo a que alguno de los otros termine con su vida y como una cadena de dominós, también con la de ellos. Intenta protegerlos, mantenerlos con vida y hacer de la vida un poco más segura para todos ellos.

Ella es aquella persona destinada a limpiar los desastres de otros.

Anna es tranquila. Se limita a vivir los fragmentos de vida que se le ofrecen por los otros. Ocupada por su trabajo, concentrada en dibujar, pintar y vender, siempre más y más, intentando acumular una pequeña fortuna tan pronto como pueda, como una pequeña ardilla preparándose para el invierno. Bella no sabe por qué lo hace. Simplemente presta su tiempo para que Anna cumpla su menta.

Ella sabe que Anna está guardando dinero. De todos ellos, Anna confía únicamente en Bella para dárselo a conocer. No confía en Rachel y su impulso por gastar tanto como sea posible, o Will que parece consumirlo en alcohol y sustancias ilegales que, está segura y guarda en su habitación…

Anna está ansiosa por vivir, por mirar y al mismo tiempo, aterrorizada por hacerlo, tiene hambre de lo desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo, le teme. Bella no la culpa. Su mente se queda atrapada en los pensamientos del pasado, donde sin darse cuenta, asocia a los adultos como personas que hacen daño. Personas crueles. Egoístas. Siempre tomando, tomando.

Tal vez, sin darse cuenta, ella lentamente se _está_ convirtiendo en uno?

Rachel es diferente. Completamente diferente a Anna, ella es todo lo que Anna no puede ser, pero _desea_. Ella está _hambrienta_ por vivir y lo hace. Sentirse deseada y aceptada de una forma casi adictiva, desea el control que ella no tiene en el cuerpo que comparte con todos ellos. Codiciosa y controladora, eso es Rachel. Siempre recibir, recibir. Todo el tiempo. No teme humillar a otros, no teme porque ella sabe que, si da la oportunidad, si muestra debilidad o falta de confianza, el mundo se la devorará. Ella teme desaparecer. Teme ser olvidada en las profundidades de la oscuridad.

Tal vez por eso odia tanto a Anna?

Por temor a que ella en algún momento, así como le dio 'vida' la olvide?

Rachel es deseo. Lujuria, control. Egoísmo. Sin temor a tomar lo que cree es suyo. Es seguridad en sí misma. Es una mujer que no teme mostrar lo atractiva que es, lo muestra con tal naturalidad que resulta intimidante. Una intimidación e inseguridad que planta en otras personas cuando entra en un lugar, y dios sabe que, cuando los mira, simplemente parece reducirlos a un titubeo y un temor. Rachel es todo lo que Anna un día quiso ser, y la creó.

Williams…

Él es un luchador por naturaleza. Él es todos instintos, rabia e ira cruda. Fuerte, siempre desafiante, sin temor a plantar cara a aquellos más grandes a él. Porque William es un hombre. Y en la mente rota y torcida de Anna, los hombres son _eso._ Ira, dolor. Rabia. Grandes tormentas azotando a las orillas de la playa. Bella aun no entiende porque Anna incluso pensó en 'tener' alguien como Williams. Todo control crudo y brutal. Es repugnantemente similar a _Él._ Aquel hombre cruel y desgraciado que Bella desapareció. Sin embargo, _porqué_ Anna daría vida alguien tan similar?

Bella no lo entiende. No _es_ su lugar entender. Para eso está Gerda, para desenmarañar los hilos enredados en que son todos ellos y entenderlos mejor, para _solucionarlos._ Para arreglarlos a todos ellos.

Tal vez, en la mente de Anna. Williams sea un suplente más violento de Bella. Aquel destinado a salir cuando las defensas de Bella fallas para protegerlos, para _protegerla._ Williams es la carta oculta, el As bajo la manga?

Bella parpadeó nuevamente. Es de noche, o al menos muy temprano por la mañana. La ventana a su izquierda muestra el cielo aun ligeramente oscuro. La cama en la cual se recuesta no es la suya y el brazo enredado en su cintura simplemente sirve para confirmar todas sus sospechas.

Ella está en un lugar extraño. Con _un_ extraño.

La mano en su cintura se aprieta ligeramente, ella se tensa y se aleja. Retiró la mano intrusa lejos de su cuerpo, y solo hace falta un ligero desliz de la manta tibia para demostrar su estado desnudo debajo de ellas.

Bella gruñó.

Se incorporó lentamente, mirando el suelo en busca de su ropa. Ella no la encuentra.

Sin embargo, encuentra un par de pantalones presumiblemente de su compañero.

Ella salió de la cama, tomando los pantalones de inmediato, los subió sobre sus mulsos fríos, cerrando el botón y la cremallera y ajustando el cinturón apretado para evitar que se deslizaran.

La falta de ropa interior la hace sentir extraña, pero es mucho mejor a estar _completamente_ desnuda. La camisa azul oscura arrugada en el suelo también la toma, abotonándola con manos rápidas y seguras.

Y solo cuando camina al otro lado de la cama, observa su ropa en el suelo.

 _Bueno mierda._

Ella no pierde tiempo. No desea perder tiempo al cambiarse nuevamente y esperar a que su acompañante se despierte. Giró sobre sus pies descalzos y a la puerta y-

"Te marchas tan pronto, como un ladrón?" La voz ronca y pesada con sueño la detiene. Congelando sus movimientos a medio camino de tomar la manija de la puerta y abrirla.

Escucha el rose de las mantas, y luego el ligero crujir de la cama, miró ligeramente sobe su hombro, observando al varón sentado en el centro de la cama, apoyando su peso en una mano mientras limpia el sueño de los ojos con la otra.

No es joven, al menos no un _chico_ , pero tampoco un _anciano._ Tiene sentido?

Está probablemente entre sus treinta y tantos. Bella se giró lentamente. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y mira al _hombre_.

Es atractivo, deduce Bella. De anchos hombros y cuerpo construido, hay un par de ojos grises adormilados enmarcados por cejas negras y de piel dorada. Por supuesto, no esperaría menos de una elección por parte de Rachel.

Su cuello ancho está marcado, moretones y mordidas, marcas rojas en sus hombros y su pecho amplio, heridas que continúan por su abdomen y desaparecen debajo de las mantas amontonadas alrededor de su cintura. Heridas causadas por las uñas de Rachel y ahora, las uñas de Bella.

Sin embargo, cuando Bella mira a su izquierda y ve su cuerpo en el gran espejo, ella no observa ninguna marca en su cuello o incluso su pecho que sigue sin abotonar la camisa por completo.

Rachel _no_ permite ser marcada.

Ella _no_ es propiedad de nadie, el resto del mundo lo es para _ella._

"Es _esa_ mi camisa. …y mis pantalones" Señaló con una mirada divertida. Bella se encogió de hombros, se miró a sí misma y a la ropa de gran tamaño que la cubre. "Te vez atractiva con mi ropa." Añadió después de mirarla lentamente, "Pero… te miras aún mejor, sin ella" Bella respiró tembloroso, apretó la mandíbula y miró al suelo mientras rascaba su frente un par de veces.

Dios dale paciencia.

Levantó la mirada y sonrió al hombre sin nombre. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a un costado, arrastrando los ojos lentamente por el cuerpo expuesto.

"Te miras más atractivo con tu boca cerrada." Dijo Bella. "Casi puedes parecer un hombre encantador."

"Tus palabras sino hirientes tan temprano. Mi señora, después de una agradable velada en compañía del otro, es así como nos despedimos? Con duras palabras?" Se arrastró ligeramente de la cama y con modestia tomó la manta y la enredó en su cintura, caminado a Bella.

"No te marches como si se tratara de un ladrón." Murmuró cuando estaba frente a Bella.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, levantando la cabeza para mirar al hombre alto.

Su marco era incluso más ancho ahora. Su cuerpo fácilmente cubrió por completo a Bella. Si alguien mirara desde la espalda ancha del hombre, Bella no sería vista, Sin embargo, Bella había derribado a rinocerontes más grandes…

"Eres bienvenida en cualquier momento. Lo sabes." Recogió la mano de Bella y la levantó frente a sus labios para besar los nudillos. Raspó los labios y plantó un casto beso en ellos, con su mirada sosteniendo la de Bella.

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos. Extendió su mano libre y plantó su palma en el abdomen, sintiendo los músculos contrayéndose ante su toque, sin embargo, al contrario del pensamiento que probablemente estaba teniendo este hombre, Bella lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás pero con firmeza.

El retrocedió. Parecía avergonzado mientras soltaba la mano de Bella y bajaba la mirada al espacio entre ellos, murmuró un 'lo siento' y permaneció ahí, de pie a la espera de _algo_.

 _Interesante_.

Bella pensó que Rachel lo entrenó bien?

"Está bien… un pequeño desliz" respondió Bella con cuidado. "Me voy ahora." Se giró entonces, sin esperar una respuesta. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, mirando alrededor en busca de sus cosas, sin embargo, no encontró nada. El hombre la siguió detrás, siempre cerca, demasiada cerca, se detuvo frente a la puerta y la abrió para ella, con una sonrisa descarada en los labios.

Ella frunció el ceño, pero salió al pasillo elegante y luego al ascensor dorado.

x-x-x-x-x-x

El departamento está oscuro y frio. Silencioso y tranquilo.

Ella guarda silencio, esperando escuchar las patas de London arañando el suelo de madera mientras llega en su encuentro, sin embargo, ella no lo escucha.

Ella se preocupa.

Encendió la luz dorada y silbo a London, lo llamó por su nombre, pero no llegó a ella.

Era entonces cuando se acercó a la nevera y descubrió una nota adhesiva, garabateada y firmada por Mike, anunciando que había recogido a London luego de que Rachel lo llamara para cuidar de él.

 _Por supuesto._

Ella estaba tranquila _y_ agradecida por la amabilidad de Mike. El chico era tan amable.

La bolsa que todos ellos compartían estaba olvidada encima de la mesa del comedor, junto al celular, ella revisó el celular en primer lugar.

Estaba descargado y cuando lo conectó a la luz y encendió, miró los mensajes y llamadas de Lucy. Y del hombre de la galería donde trabajaba Anna. Ella suspiró.

Llamó a Lucy en primer lugar. Encorvada y pegada al pequeño enchufe, ideando una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para calmar los nervios de Lucy.

Su llamada fue respondida en el primer anillo.

Hay silencio. Siempre lo hay cuando llaman después de una larga ausencia. Lucy espera, conteniendo el aliento a la espera de escuchar y _saber_ quién es.

Con suerte será uno de ellos, o lo peor, una voz extraña proveniente de un hospital o la morgue…

Bella suspiró.

"Hola, Lucy." Hay el sonido tembloroso de una respiración siendo exhalada. El alivio parece inundar a Lucy cuando toma su próximo aliento.

"Bella" Ella la reconoce al instante con un suspiro tembloroso. "E-estas bien?"

La pelirroja asintió, y luego respondió con un 'si' cuando recordó que Lucy no podía verla asentir.

"Estoy bien. Lamento el retraso, lamento preocuparte, peor estoy bien. _Estamos_ bien. Simplemente… _atrasados._ "

"B-bella… ha sido _dos semanas_ " La pelirroja se tensó. Parece dejar de escuchar y únicamente repitiendo en su cabeza _dos semanas. Dos semanas._

Nunca se había ausentado tanto tiempo.

Bella se siente enojada. Se siente engañada y traicionada.

Y al mismo tiempo, simplemente recuerda que se ausentó dos semanas en su trabajo y, probablemente, lo perdió…

Rascó su frente, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una línea delgada. Un sentimiento pesado se asienta en el pecho, descendiendo a la boca de su estómago, y como un efecto secundario, un escalofrió la recorre de pies a cabeza.

Ella está enojada.

Apretó la mandíbula, flexionándola un par de veces, intentando masticar la ira y tragarla, en lo más profundo de su estómago.

"Lo siento Lucy. Estamos bien. _Lo prometo._ Pasaré más tarde." Lucy guarda silencio, la escucha respirar tembloroso y sabe que probablemente sus ojos se han hinchado en lágrimas.

Ella la comprende. Como puede estar tranquila cuando tu hija desaparece por largos periodos de tiempo sin dejar rastro o alguna llamada, sin poder ir a la policía?

Sin saber si está a salvo o su cuerpo abandonado en algún callejón oscuro y sucio.

Como puede una madre conciliar el sueño cuando no sabe si su hija aun respira?

Es aterrador.

Con la mente siempre nublada con los peores pensamientos y simplemente sentarse a esperar por una respuesta…

De ella o de la policía…

Dios sabe que no merecen a esa agradable mujer. Es un alma buena, que aceptó criarlos sin importar su estado.

Decidió tomarlos bajo su cuidado y criar a un individuo joven cuando no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Ella los _eligió._ Sabiendo el equipaje que traían con ellos.

Los aceptó y soportó y _siguió_ soportando sus comportamientos tan cambiantes y diferentes. La rebeldía e ira descontrolada de Will. La rebeldía y despreocupación de Rachel, y la propia basura de Bella y Anna.

Ella lo soporta, lo aguanta y continúa.

Bella no está sorprendida que Kristoff tenga resentimiento y odio dirigido hacia ellos.

Ver como su madre se desmorona y lentamente se extingue por preocupaciones de alguien que no _es_ su hijo de sangre.

Cuantas lagrimas ha derramado Lucy por culpa de ellos?

Cuantas noches en vela ha pasado?

Cuantos años se acortado su vida a causa de ellos y sus problemas?

Bella solo espera que la mujer vivía muchos años más.

Bella siente un golpe en su pecho. Se siente pesado y apretado.

Se siente herida. Pensando en el desvanecimiento de Lucy, simplemente es… _aterrador._

" _Lucy?_ " Murmuró Bella unos segundos más tarde. Aclaró su garganta, deslizó su mano por el cabello y luego a su frente. Miró alrededor del apartamento silencioso. " _Lo siento._ " Se disculpó. "Realmente lo siento. Y-yo"

"Oh Bella" La pelirroja sabe lo difícil que es para Lucy no llamarla _cariño._ Pero Lucy sabe cuánto odia Bella ese apelativo. Sin embargo, la amabilidad que brota de su boca cuando dice _su_ nombre, es suficiente para que Bella descubra cuánto la aprecia. "Lo sé. Lo _entiendo_." Hay silencio en ambas líneas. Hasta que Lucy habla, aclarando su voz ligeramente temblorosa. "Solo, _por favor_ , pasa aquí cuando tengas tiempo."

Bella asiente nuevamente, y remienda su error murmurando un suave 'si'

Las despedidas luego de largas ausencias siempre son difíciles. Bella nunca sabe que más decir para tranquilizar a Lucy, y Lucy nunca sabe que decir para no incomodar a quien está en la otra línea, como preguntar sin sonar o hacer sentir al otro _controlado._

Cuando Bella termina la llamada. Se encarga de llamar al Señor Alan Francis de la galería.

Ella respira profundo, espera y espera y luego responde.

La voz está irritada. Molesta e impaciente.

Ronca a causa de años fumando, trae a la mente de Bella cada vez que lo escucha que, tal vez _ella debería de fumar menos…_

"Señorita Miller" Dijo el Sr. Francis. "Dos semanas! Está retrasada por dos semanas, la exposición se retrasó a principios de diciembre. Tienes tres semanas para terminar. No puedo conseguirte más tiempo. Sabes lo importante que es esto. Para ti, para nosotros"

Bella suspiró. Ella ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad para hablar.

"Entiendo. Lamento la demora, pero surgieron… _inconvenientes._ Estaré a tiempo. Lo prometo."

"Bien." Hay un suspiro pesado y cansado al otro lado de la línea. "Escucha Anna. Sé que esto es mucha presión, lo entiendo. Pero es importante mantener nuestra palabra y ser responsables. No solo te estás fallando a ti misma, pero al resto de personas a tu alrededor. Esta es una gran oportunidad para ti. Sabes cómo es la vida de un artista. Siempre hay más altibajos. Aprovecha las oportunidades que el mundo está arrojando en tu dirección. Eres joven. Tus compradores están ansiosos por ver tu nuevo trabajo, sin embargo, mientras tú te retrasas, otros pueden llamar su atención."

"Lo sé, señor Francis."

"Lo haces?" Preguntó el hombre con un resoplido pesado pero sin malicia. "Te aprecio Anna. Tienes futuro. Simplemente no lo dejes pasar. Buena suerte. Anna. Recuerda, _tres semanas."_

La line ase cortó.

Bella suspiró profundo, apagó la pantalla y lo apoyó contra su frente, intentando calmar el malestar de sentimientos revueltos en su estómago. Dejó el celular junto al enchufe y caminó al refrigerador, tomando una nota adhesiva y garabateando rápidamente, un recordatorio para Anna.

 _Retraso en la galería dos semanas, el señor Francis te ha dado tres semanas más. Fecha limite primero de diciembre._

 _-B_

Cuando miró a través de las cortinas ligeramente abiertas, se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido.

Era como si el tiempo corriera más rápido cuando no estabas prestando atención.

Bella no pudo dejar de compararlo a un niño.

Un niño mimado y travesó, intentando pasar desapercibido con sus travesuras.

La pelirroja caminó a la puerta del fondo. Con la ropa grande y pesada aun vistiendo su cuerpo y pies descalzos que apenas y había notado, ahora, las miradas extrañas que recibió por la calle, tenían más sentido…

Abrió la puerta y parpadeó lentamente, ajustándose a la brillante habitación. Caminó al interior sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, entrando al estudio de Anna.

Se detuvo frente a una pintura, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente a la derecha, frunciendo el ceño y los labios, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y buscaba un ángulo diferente en ella. Había colores sobre el lienzo, todos ellos demasiado nublados y oscuros.

La chica en la pintura parada frente a una ventana, está siendo observada desde un ángulo diagonal a la izquierda. Los colores se deslizaron sobre el lienzo casi como si la lluvia los hubiera lavado, mezclándose unos con otros en nuevos colores tan tristes y opacos como los anteriores.

El cristal de la ventana en un gris blanquecino y negro, con aspecto sucio, con la madera en un café viejo y desgastado, haciendo que la luz del sol entre con una dificultad casi sofocante. Los fondos son oscuros y grises, y Bella se ve forzada a tomar un aliento profundo cuando los mira, siendo víctima del sentimiento de sofocamiento y claustrofobia.

Bella se alejó ligeramente, retrocediendo un paso para ver el cuadro completo y no centrarse únicamente en los pincelazos.

El desastre de un artista rodea el caballete.

El suelo a su alrededor está cubierto de múltiples colores de pintura seca sobre el piso de madera. La mesa junto al caballete no está mejor, la superficie está cubierta por diferentes tubos de pintura, algunas de ellas bacías, retorcidas hasta que la última gota de tinta se gastó.

Los pinceles esparcidos sobre la mesa, con la madera de sus cuerpos cubiertas en una guerra de colores secos, un trapo desgastado y sucio que ha visto días mejores, colgaba peligrosamente en el borde de la mesa.

El escritorio de madera oscura no es diferente, y la laptop encima de él, tampoco salió ilesa de la guerra de pintura que parecía haber sucedido ahí. La superficie y el teclado están cubiertos de pinturas donde los dedos manchados de tinta teclearon sobre él, la pantalla tiene algunas salpicaduras aquí y allá.

El aroma de pintura se aferra a la habitación como un perfume permanente, pesado y profundo, pero al mismo tiempo, tan ligero. Un aroma que Bella a asociado como _Anna._

El estudio rápidamente se está cubriendo de cuadros terminados y sin terminar, y otros cuantos completamente olvidados en el fondo. Sin importar lo espaciosa que es la habitación, parece reducir su tamaño con la gran cantidad de lienzos de diferentes tamaños que lo cubren.

Anna necesitaba el lugar iluminado, cambió las pequeñas ventanas del estudio por ventanas más grandes y anchas, permitiendo que el sol y los habitantes del edificio de enfrente, tengan una buena vista del estudio por falta de cortinas.

En más de una ocasión, Bella atrapado a los habitantes de enfrente curiosos, observándola cuando tomó el control mientras Anna estaba en el estudio. Ella les regresó la mirada, sin parpadear hasta que los incomodó y se apartaron de sus propias pequeñas ventanas. Pero Bella sabe que sus miradas frías no son suficientes para intimidarlos y alejarlos por completo, no duda que ellos observen a Anna inconsciente mientras trabaja en sus pinturas, Bella ha _visto_ el sillón en uno de los departamentos de enfrente junto a la ventana, con una vista perfecta y sin obstrucciones al estudio.

 _Quizás un admirador…_

El pensamiento resultaba ligeramente espantoso, no es porque Bella no deseara algún tipo de atracción hacía Anna, pero el pensamiento de ser observado sin el consentimiento… no es agradable.

Probablemente Anna ni siquiera lo sepa, la chica tiende a olvidarse del mundo cuando trabaja.

El suelo de madera en el estudio estaba marcado con la forma de la suela en sus zapatos, huellas olvidadas de tiempo atrás, pistas donde Anna caminó de un lado a otro mientras trabajaba en sus cuadros, hay áreas y rincones donde las huellas se mesclan con más fuerza, lugares donde Anna pasó el tiempo pintando otros cuadros, pisando sin el temor a las consecuencias mientras marcaba el suelo bajo sus pies. Hay algunas de pies descalzos, pequeñas huellas delicadas aquí y allá, pequeñas huellas que caminan de un lado a otro, las huellas que dan como resultado a una persona nervioso o frustrada, caminado de atrás hacia adelante en una misma área.

El piso del estudio se siente como un mapa del tesoro. Marcando las huellas a cada misterio y tesoro por descubrir.

Hay una vieja mecedora al fondo del estudio, de frente a las pinturas, con un sendero de huellas hasta ella, se pisan una sobre la otra y luego se enfrentan al estudio. Bella puede imaginar a Anna caminando hasta la mecedora, girando sobre sus talones para sentarse, crujiendo mientras se mece de atrás hacia adelante, con los pies plantados frente a ella mientras contempla su trabajo y probablemente el resto del mundo dentro de su cabeza.

Bella ha tomado la conciencia en esa misma silla, cuando la frustración y los extraños enfados de Anna la agobian y solo quiere una escapatoria. Bella ha despertado en esa silla, con las manos aferrándose con fuerza a los reposabrazos gruesos y las mejillas húmedas que lavan la pintura seca en ellas.

No es la primera vez que Bella desearía no compartir un solo cuerpo, no es la primera vez que Bella piensa que, tal vez, en otra vida, ella y Anna podrían tomar una taza de café en alguna acogedora cafetería, probablemente no tendrían nada de qué hablar, ambas son tan diferentes después de todo, pero quizás, al estar en la presencia de la una con la otra, sea más que suficiente.

Las huellas siguen hasta la puerta principal y finalmente desaparecen por el pasillo cuando la fuerza de la pintura finalmente termina bajo las sulas. El estudio es únicamente de Anna, sin embargo, también lo es de Bella.

Anna está en su elemento cuando pinta, dentro de estas paredes, donde puede ser únicamente ella la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando tiene su mente ocupada, centrada únicamente en los colores y como pintarlos para darles vida, oh, lo más parecido a ella. Cuando todo a su alrededor se nubla y únicamente ella tiene el control.

El trabajo de Anna está sin terminar. No es una sorpresa, después de todo, si lo hubiera terminado, el señor Francis no estaría molesto.

Bella suspiró, con el aroma de pintura picando en su nariz. Tal vez sea el momento para dar el relevo a Anna. Tiene trabajo por terminar. Y no es como si Bella _tuviera_ un trabajo ahora…

Tal vez, en el futuro?

Anna está nerviosa. Golpeó sus dedos sin ritmo contra la cabina telefónica. Mordiendo el interior de su mejilla como una y otra vez hasta que realmente duele y finalmente, deja de hacerlo.

La línea sigue sonando. Y finalmente llega es enviada al correo de voz.

Ella cuelga de inmediato, marcando nuevamente.

Tal vez Elsa no quiera responder su llamada. Tal vez está molesta. Y si ya no quiere verla o hablar con ella para siempre?

El corazón de Anna comenzó a tronar en su pecho. Está asustada, temblorosa de las rodillas y las manos demasiado sudorosas y frías. El corazón acelerado en el pecho y la sangre bombeando en los oídos. Es difícil de respirar. Y el espacio pequeño de la cabina no está ayudando en lo absoluto. Ella siente que está siendo devorada. Tal vez por una aspiradora, tomando todo su aire, todo el oxígeno y lentamente asfixiándola hasta la muerte.

Ella siente que está muriendo.

Ella quiere salir. Quiere respirar. Quiere sentir el viento en el rostro para _saber_ que realmente hay oxígeno para respirar.

Ella quiere-

" _Hola?"_ Anna se congeló. Con la mirada perdida y desenfocada en ninguna parte frente a ella. " _Hola? Hay alguien ahí? Hola?"_ es la voz cantarina al final. Lentamente perdiendo la paciencia que parecía mostrar al principio.

"H-hola" Intentó Anna, aclarando su garganta una segunda vez cuando su primer intentó salió como un chirrido extraño y sin aliento. "Hola. Soy Anna." Hay silencio, y eso hace que Anna se preocupe, porque ella no conoce _esta_ voz. Y ella está segura que marcó el número correcto.

" _Si? Puedo ayudarte?"_

"Está Elsa? E-este es su número correcto. Estoy segura que lo es…"

" _Elsa? Oh! Si espera."_ Hay ruido al otro lado de la línea. Chasquido, una puerta abriéndose y pasos probablemente descendiendo por las escaleras, o subiendo. " _Elsa! Cariño? Alguien está llamándote, una chica… Hana?"_

"E-es Anna…" Murmuró Anna en el receptor, pero ella dudaba que la mujer realmente la escuchara. Entonces Anna escucha a Elsa. Su voz es lejana y apagada, tal vez demasiado lejos aún.

" _Hana? No conozco a nadie con ese nombre-"_

" _Solo tómalo cariño, sabes que no me gusta estar cerca de estos teléfonos, sabes la cantidad de radiación que expulsan! Demasiada! No me sorprende que dentro de unos años alguien aparezca con tres orejas o con su cerebro completamente frito."_

Anna contuvo el aliento, escuchando como el celular era pasado entre las dos mujeres y luego un tentativo y curioso 'Hola' se escuchó.

Anna exhaló lentamente y tembloroso.

"Hola, E-es Anna" ella no terminó de hablar cuando Elsa la interrumpió. Su voz emanó un alivio desbordante que apretó el estómago de Anna cuando lo escuchó.

" _Anna! Dios. Ha pasado un tiempo. Estás bien? pensé que algo pasó."_

"N-no, estoy bien. Solo… un poco ocupada?" Murmuró Anna hubo silencio en la línea. La pelirroja levantó su mano frente a ella, arrastrando su dedo contra el teléfono público. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la pintura acumulada en sus dedos. Había estado pintando sin parar hasta que las ganas de llamar a Elsa eran más fuertes que sus ganas por pintar. Y finalmente se había rendido, prometiéndose que solo sería una llamada y regresaría a trabajar.

"…Anna, estás bien?" Anna asintió. Y luego murmuró un suave 'si' cuando recordó que Elsa no podía verla.

"Solo quería llamarte. Lamento el retraso, s-se sintió como una eternidad." Admitió en voz pequeña. Arrastró su dedo un par de veces sobre el teléfono, sintiendo el desgaste bajo sus dedos. Apartó la mano nuevamente y tiró del borde de su camisa pintada. Tirando y aflojando de ella una y otra vez. "Lamento si llamé en un mal momento, puedo llamar más tarde- o no hacerlo en absoluto si tú quieres-

" _NO!"_ gritó Elsa, un grito demasiado fuerte que chilló en el oído de Anna y la obligó a retroceder el teléfono con incredulidad. Escuchó a Elsa aclarar su voz un par de veces, respiró y luego dijo más tranquila. " _No, puedo hablar ahora. Es solo mi madre que está alrededor. Pero puedo hablar absolutamente."_

"E-entiendo." La pelirroja frunció el ceño a su camisa, raspando una mancha de rojo en ella, la tinta se descarapeló y calló al suelo en polvo rojo, casi como polvo de hada. " Podemos reunirnos, en algún momento de… la próxima semana?" El silencio que recibió a cambio no tranquilizaba a Anna.

Por el contrario la inquietó.

" _La próxima semana?"_ Repitió Elsa con voz plana. Parecía ligeramente molesta y decepcionada.

"Si tienes tiempo, por supuesto. O tal vez en otra ocasión. Elije tú. O simplemente no lo hagamos en absoluto?" Anna retrajo sus labios en una mueca incomoda, frunció el rostro y entrecerró los ojos, intentando mantener la calma tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Apretó el dorso de su mano contra su ojo, tallando un par de veces en un intento por frenar la frustración.

" _Por qué la próxima semana? Por qué no ahora?"_

"Ahora? C-como justo ahora, ahora mismo?" Preguntó Anna con incredulidad y esperanza al mismo tiempo.

" _Sí. Justo ahora. En este momento. Ha pasado un tiempo. Extraño a mi amiga. Sabes?"_ La sonrisa en la voz de Elsa era clara, y Anna sintió que realmente podía respirar nuevamente con más facilidad que antes.

"Está bien. Si. Claro. Justo ahora." Anna sonrió. Levantó su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente, recibiendo una mirada confusa de un hombre que caminaba al otro lado de la cabina sobre la acera.

Anna se encogió. Encorvó los hombros e inclinó su barbilla al pecho, arrastrando la punta de su zapato en el suelo. Levantó ligeramente la mirada observando al hombre continuar su camino y luego apartó la mirada.

" _Está bien. Te gusta la comida china?"_

"Oh, si, por supuesto. E-es como mi comida favorita…" Murmuró Anna con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo cual era una gran mentira, porque ella nunca la había probado. Lucy se había encargado de llevarles comida casera para ellos. Por lo tanto, Anna no tenía la necesidad de comprar comida.

Al menos _no_ ella.

Encontró absurdo el mentir por algo tan pequeño. Se sintió mal, culpable y sucia al mentir de esa forma.

La culpa la comió por dentro.

" _Estupendo. Entonces. Podemos encontrarnos en el restaurant del Sr. Ping. Sirve los mejores fideos que he probado. Te encantarán."_

"Estoy segura que lo harán. Entonces. Justo ahora." Repitió Anna, obteniendo a cambio una risa de Elsa que revolvió el estómago de Anna.

" _Sí. Justo Ahora."_ Susurró Elsa.

"Bien entonces. Estaré ahí."

" _Anna?"_

"Mmhm?"

" _No te he dicho dónde está"_

"Oh! Si. Es cierto. L-lo siento, estoy un poco distraída."

Elsa se rió en voz alta, y a pesar de estar avergonzada por hacer el ridículo de sí misma. Se sintió aliviada de poder hacer sonreír a Elsa de esa manera.

-x-x-x-x-x

Anna bajó del taxi. Ajustó la chaqueta ligera a su alrededor un par de veces, recogiendo el cabello corto en un media coleta cuando el viento se convirtió en un problema. Lo peinó un par de veces y luego miró sus manos.

Ella gruñó cuando encontró rastros de pintura aun en las esquinas de las uñas. Ella pensó que se las había lavado muy bien, pero la pintura siempre encontró una forma de aferrarse a ella.

Había tomado un baño apresurad, porque su mente seguía repitiendo _'justo ahora'_ y 'justo ahora' era _'justo ahora.'_

Tiró de la chaqueta un par de veces, revisó sus pantalones y luego las botas. Frunció el ceño a las gotas de pintura que las adornaban. Tantas de ellas.

Se había olvidado de tomar las botas que utilizaba para salir.

Ella realmente esperaba que Elsa no lo notara.

 _Tal vez no lo haga…_

Ella miró el restaurante entonces. La entrada se abrió en un amplio arco, únicamente las paredes estaban en pie, dejando el techo despejado y al aire libre. Las mesas se apilaron de forma ordenada aquí y allá, y en el fondo, justo al frente de la entrada, estaba la cocina.

Anna barrió el lugar con la mirada en busca de Elsa, y ella solo había tardado unos segundos para encontrar a la rubia familiar observándola.

Elsa se levantó de su mesa y tejió entre las otras acercándose a ella.

"Elsa" Saludó Anna. Sonriendo a la rubia. Ella solo había dado un paso al frente cuando Elsa la hizo retroceder con el impulso del abrazo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Anna, obligándola a inclinarse ligeramente hacia abajo para dar más facilidad a Elsa.

Titubeó un par de segundos, pero luego, lentamente y con nerviosismo, envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de Elsa.

"Realmente estás aquí" Murmuró la rubia en el hombro de Anna. Besó el mismo lugar y luego respiró profundo. Anna se tensó en el gesto extraño de Elsa, la pelirroja realmente esperaba que el aroma a pintura se hubiera desvanecido con su ducha… La rubia se alejó ligeramente, bebiendo del rostro de Anna.

Ahí, de pie en la acera, siendo observada por algunos trabucantes y _Elsa._ Anna se sintió cohibida.

Giró la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, mirando entre la gente y de reojo a Elsa un par de veces.

"Es tan malo que te extrañara?" Susurró Elsa. Deslizando sus manos a los costados del cuello de Anna y luego a sus mejillas, obligándola a mirarla directamente.

"N-no. por supuesto que no. Puedes estar molesta si lo deseas" Murmuró Anna. Apartó la mirada nuevamente, pero cuando sintió la suave presión en su mandíbula, ella miró a Elsa.

"Lo estuve. Antes. Y había planeado tantas cosas para decirte cuando realmente te viera o hablara contigo, pero cuando el momento llegó, simplemente ese lavaron de mi cabeza como la espuma. Estoy feliz de que eso pasara. De otro modo, tal vez no estaríamos aquí. No lo crees?"

Ana asintió ligeramente. Se aferró a la tela de Elsa, y luego, muy lentamente la dejó libre. En contra de sí misa, la dejó ir.

Elsa sonrió. Se inclinó al frente y Anna contuvo la respiración. Giró su rostro ligeramente a la izquierda y sintió los labios de Elsa en su mejilla. Sus labios se demoraron en su mejilla, una suave presión en su piel.

Una precio a la cual Anna no estaba acostumbrada.

"Eres terrible, lo sabías?" Susurró Elsa en su piel. Una mirada juguetona cuando se alejó. Anna no sabía cómo responder, por lo que optó por guardar silencio, Elsa sonrió, negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano arrastrándola al interior y a su mesa.

Empujó a la pelirroja en el asiento y se deslizó junto a ella.

Hay un silencio largo entre ellas. Con Elsa mirándola sin vergüenza. Mira su rostro, su cabello y luego, muy sutilmente, desliza su mirada por el cuerpo de Anna y regresa a su rostro.

Y cuando no parecía ser suficiente, giró su cuerpo ligeramente para enfrentarla.

"Has perdido peso?" preguntó finalmente. Su pregunta sorprendió a Anna, miró su estómago y luego levantó su mano para palmear su estómago ligeramente.

Ella no lo había notado. Frunció el ceño en su estómago, casi como si esperara que él lo dijera por sí mismo si había o no perdido peso.

"No estoy segura, en realidad" Respondió Anna.

"Pareces agotada. Has estado durmiendo bien?" Anna asintió ligeramente. Elsa levantó su mano, acercándola a la mejilla de Anna. La pelirroja se tensó y luego, muy lentamente, cerró los ojos, suspirando lentamente.

"Estoy bien, Elsa." Tranquilizó Anna cuando abrió los ojos. Giró su rostro unos centímetros y besó ligeramente la muñeca de Elsa. "Lo prometo" algo parecía cambiar en los ojos de Elsa, una tormenta y luego la calma ensordecedora.

La rubia asintió. Retiró su mano del rostro de Anna, ahuecando su mano en su regazo y estómago.

"Has estado pintando" No era una pregunta. La seguridad en la voz de Elsa lo convirtió en una afirmación. Anna asintió, mirando ligeramente a la mesa desgastada.

"Estoy atrasada con mi trabajo, tengo una fecha limite dentro de tres semanas."

"Y has estado pintando sin descanso?" Los labios de Anna se retrajeron ligeramente en una mueca, pero asintió. Elsa suspiró, mirando a la pelirroja con una mirada que Anna no podía nombrar. Y cuando dijo su nombre con un suave susurro, parecía cansada y rota.

"Debes descansar. Las personas son más propensas a enfermarse por estrés! Por favor prométeme que lo tomarás con calma. Toma tu tiempo para dormir y comer." Anna asintió. Sonrió ligeramente y eso parecía tranquilizar a Elsa.

Anna estaba nerviosa.

En ella existía esa sensación extraña que únicamente aparece cuando has estado alejado de alguien por un largo tiempo y no sabes cómo actuar o que decir a su alrededor. Sin saber incluso si se te permite comenzar la conversación o esperar a que el otro hable en primer lugar…

Ella mira alrededor del restaurante. Hay pocas mesas y en un impulso por encontrar una distracción, Anna las cuenta rápidamente y descubre doce mesas en total.

Algunas mesas están ocupadas por dos personas, otras incluso cuatro, amontonadas de forma cómoda uno junto al otro, riendo y murmurando entre ellos de forma agradable y fácil de hacer.

Cuando aparta la mirada de las mesas y se centra en Elsa, ella todavía la está mirando. Su mirada es pesada, silenciosa y tan atenta en su rostro que la hace sentir pequeña.

"Aun estás aquí conmigo?" Preguntó Elsa con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Un par de labios rojos, un color que Anna no había visto antes. al menos, no se había _centrado_ en ellos antes.

"Si. Lo siento estaba un poco distraída." La rubia extendió su mano en la mesa, atrapando con un suave apretón la mano de Anna y manteniéndola cautiva debajo de la de ella.

Su piel era caliente. A pesar del suave frio que había ese día, Elsa estaba tibia. Reconfortante. El tipo de calor que hace querer tener más de el para la comodidad de uno mismo.

"Bien." Ahí está esa mirada de Elsa. Una que confunde a la pelirroja y la hace querer preguntar. Sin embargo, ella guarda silencio y se limita a sonreír. Elsa se levantó de la mesa un segundo más tarde. Tiró de la mano de Anna junto a ella y las llevo hasta el final de restaurante, deteniéndose en el pequeño mostrador que divida la cocina del área de mesas.

El aroma a comida es más fuerte ahí, un aroma comida que Anna desconoce, especies que ella no puede nombrar y probablemente no conoce incluso si se las mostrara. Ella solo espera que no sea pescado crudo.

 _Es el pescado crudo también servido por la comida china? O es un platillo únicamente japonés?_

 _Existe incluso una diferencia de comidas o algo por el estilo?_

Anna no lo sabe.

Ella nunca ha comido comida china, y ella únicamente conoce el 'Sushi' por personas que ha escuchado mencionarlo en algún momento del pasado…

Ellas solo han estado paradas ahí por unos segundos hasta que el hombre pequeño al otro lado del mostrador se gire y deje de darles la espalda mientras corta sus verduras. Los ojos pequeños miran únicamente a Elsa, y su entusiasmo es instantáneo. Las pequeñas cejas se alzaron encima de su frente, caminando rápidamente al otro lado del mostrador con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios delgados.

"Elsa!" Hay un acento en su voz. Es ligero pero aun ahí, y cuando Anna lo escucha, es difícil de ignorar y en cambio se encuentra fascinada, porque este hombre realmente es de _china_ y no alguien del país que corría un restaurante con temática de China.

Ahora _esto_ es interesante.

"Buenas tardes Sr. Ping." Saludó Elsa con amabilidad. Inclinó su cabeza ligeramente en un tranquilo asentimiento al hombre menudo.

"Querida, a pasado un tiempo desde la última vez de tu visita. Mi pequeño Po a estado sufriendo por tu ausencia. Puedes creer que se ha negado a comer mis fideos y ha comenzado a correr alrededor de la manzana para estar en forma?" El pequeño hombre arece incrédulo y al mismo tiempo orgulloso, hay una chispa de travesura en sus ojos cuando se inclinó al frente del mostrador, miró a su alrededor, levantó su mano y cubrió un lado de su boca para contar su secreto. "Estoy tan seguro que su repentino cambio de actitud es a causa tuyo"

El Sr. Ping se echó hacia atrás con un salto energético que sorprendió a las dos mujeres. Anna abrió ligeramente sus ojos en la agilidad del hombre, preguntándose si este hombre sabía un par de movimientos de artes marciales épicas y secretas. Ella quería ir en contra del prejuicio que todos tenían sobre China y el resto del oriente. No todos tenían por qué saber artes marciales o una clase de lucha impresionante, pero Anna no podía dejar de pensar en eso ahora que había visto al hombre con tal agilidad y precisión para cortar sus verduras.

Elsa inclinó la cabeza, ella parecía avergonzada, y al mismo tiempo ligeramente mortificada, miró ligeramente a la pelirroja y luego al Sr. Ping al otro lado del mostrador.

"Estoy segura que no tengo nada que ver con esto, Sr. Ping." Explicó Elsa con una sonrisa avergonzada.

"Oh! No tengo resentimientos, querida. Por el contrario, estoy emocionado. Sigo creyendo que eres una buena persona para mi pequeño Po. Estoy convencido! El destino tiene formas extrañas de reunir a la gente. Es divertido cuando miras al pasado y contemplas las primeras reuniones que ahora nos unen con aquellos que nos importan." El Sr. Ping suspiró profundo, infló su pecho y luego lo dejó escapar de forma abrupta y con un resoplido, levantó las manos a la cintura y permaneció ahí, empujando su peso en un pie con la cintura ligeramente a su izquierda.

"Amenudeo las personas esperan un primer encuentro perfecto, La gente siempre espera chispas cuando se miran por primera vez. Fuegos artificiales" Levantó sus manos, agitándolas lentamente frente al casi como si dibujara los fuegos artificiales que mencionó. "La gente espera que todo se sonrisas perfectas y palabras dulces." Resopló de forma burlona, negando lentamente con su cabeza. "Sin embargo, aquellos que están destinados a perdurar, están destinados a ser un desastre su primer encuentro. El destino se burla de nosotros, nos pone a prueba, nos da la oportunidad de descubrir por nosotros mismos si somos dignos de pertenecer al alguien y viceversa. Nos muestra nuestro lado más feo."

"Es más fácil enamorarse de los perfectos y virtudes, pero terminamos decepcionados cuando conocemos sus defectos." Anna se tensó. Apretó los puños en los bordes de su chaqueta, los apretó con fuerza, tirando ligeramente hacia abajo. Inclinó la barbilla al pecho y miró sus zapatos.

"No crees que, sería mucho mejor si conocemos sus defectos y nos enamoramos de ellos en primer lugar? Personalmente creo que, sería mucho más fácil, de ese modo, no tendríamos que esforzarnos en enamorarnos de sus virtudes y perfectos. Todo sería más fácil. Nos presentaríamos y diríamos contando nuestros lados _malos_. Como 'siempre me olvido de recoger la toalla mojada del baño y de levantar la tapa del inodoro. Hago ruidos cuando duermo y acaparo las mantas en invierno'. "

 _Oh… tengo tres personalidades más viviendo en mi cabeza y a menudo soy esclavo de ellos, tiendo a perder la conciencia en algunos momentos y tomarla hasta semanas más tarde, cuando dos de ellos se aburrieron del mundo y solo desean 'dormir'._

Anna mordió su labio, lo apretó entre sus dientes con fuerza y luego, muy lentamente lo dejó ir libre.

Se negaba a levantar la cabeza y mirar al hombre pequeño o a Elsa a su costado. La rubia se había quedado quieta junto a ella, congelada en su lugar mientras escuchaba al hombre detrás del mostrador.

El Sr. Ping resopló, agitando sus manos alrededor de él, casi como un ave agitando sus alas de forma desesperada y frustrada.

"Parece que todo el mundo está construyendo las relación de la forma incorrecta." Sr. Ping se encogió de hombros. "Si ya no hay nada que odiar en primer lugar, entonces tiene que durar. Lo crees?" el hombrecito parecía satisfecho, asintió a sí mismo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"De todas formas, lamento mi discurso. Tiendo a dejarme llevar cuando alguien se presta para escucharme. No es muy frecuente que alguien esté dispuesto a escucharme parlotear. Tengo la reputación de aburrir a las personas. Mi madre siempre me dijo que, era mejor un cocinero que un orador." El Sr. Ping se rió en voz alta, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sujetando su estómago en una risa alegre.

"Que puedo servirte hoy?" Finalmente preguntó el hombrecillo mientras se recostaba sobre el mostrador. Elsa parpadeó un par de veces, aclaró su garganta, cambiando su mirada entre el hombre paciente y una Anna silenciosa.

"T-tomaremos dos tazones de fideos" Tartamudeó, aclaró su garganta nuevamente, levantando las manos sobre el mostrador y reunía una sonrisa temblorosa para el Sr. Ping.

"Dos tazones…?" El hombrecito movió su mirada a Anna. El parpadeó un par de veces casi como notara a Anna por primera vez. Su atención había estado tan centrada en Elsa que había olvidado por completo a la presencia tranquila y silenciosa junto a la rubia.

La miró en silencio, descendiendo su mirada sobre la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño y luego centró su atención en el rostro de la pelirroja.

"Oh? Es tu amiga?" Preguntó lanzando una rápida mirada a la rubia. Elsa asintió. "Encantadora. Muy bien. Dos tazones de fideos saliendo en diez." Elsa agradeció, tomó la manga de Anna entre sus dedos y la llevó con ella de regreso a la mesa.

Anna no entendió porque Elsa la arrastró al mostrador en primer lugar.

"L-lamento eso." Se disculpó cuando ambas estaban nuevamente sentadas. "El señor Ping puede ser… interesante de hablar." Anna asintió.

"P-pero vasta de hablar de eso." Se interrumpió Elsa, agitó su mano en el viento, casi como si intentara espantar el tema. "Hablemos de ti. Tu trabajo." Anna se tensó. "Dime porque te retrasaste con tu trabajo si has estado ausente por dos semana, pintando sin descanso, y ahora te retrasan para tres semanas. Como es posible?"

Anna intentó pensar en una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para contar.

"Bueno… tenía tantas ideas en mi mente. Cuando comencé un cuadro, otra idea llegaba y yo comenzaba otro cuadro. Al final estaba rodeada por cuadros sin terminar y las ideas agotadas justo con el tiempo." Eso, al menos tenía un poco de verdad. Había pasado su tiempo garabateando en sus diarios, con una lluvia de ideas que, al final se habían secado en el desierto de un bloqueo. No había ayudado que ella de pronto fuera expulsada de la conciencia de forma repentina y violenta.

Y para cuando le habían otorgado el relevo, se encontraba de pie frente a la nevera con una nota adhesiva frente a ella donde Bella explicó su retraso y la fecha límite dentro de tres semanas.

Había llorado, gemido y llorado nuevamente mientras se encerraba en el estudio e intentaba comenzar su trabajo. Lo había conseguid, pero solo había durado cinco días hasta que el pensamiento de Elsa latía en su mente con tanta fuerza como un tambor de guerra. Inundó su mente y espantó la poca creatividad natural que en ese momento había conseguido.

El pensamiento de Elsa era como agua de océano, barriendo la arena y los garabatos que Anna se esforzó en pintar en ella. Era simplemente imposible de ignorar por más tiempo. y ahora, aquí estaba.

Con el tiempo encima, siempre sobre ella, pero junto a Elsa.

Anna estaba convencida que, las próximas noches en vela que pasaría pintando sin descanso, valdrían la pena completamente por unos minutos con Elsa.

"El señor Francis es amable, comprensible y estoy agradecida. Es muy considerado." Elsa asintió. La pelirroja se agitó en su asiento. Miró a Elsa de reojo un par de veces, lamió sus labios y luego limpió las palmas sudorosas sobre sus vaqueros desgastados. Las palabras se apretaron en su garganta, haciendo difícil de sacarlas o tragarlas para siempre.

Y no importó cuantas veces intentó aclara su garganta, simplemente no retrocedieron o salieron por completo. Miró al centro de la mesa y la falta de bebidas. Ella realmente necesitaba un trago de agua en este momento.

"Estas bien?" Preguntó Elsa luego de ver la lucha de Anna. La rubia asintió. Sonriendo de forma temblorosa y agitada.

"E-escucha" comenzó con voz temblorosa. Apretó sus manos sobre los muslos, intentando reunir el coraje del cual carecía ahora. "Elsa?"

"Si?" La rubia era paciente. Miró a Anna y su titube. El nerviosismo que parecía emanar de su cuerpo como olas expansivas.

"D-dentro de tres semanas, T-tendré una exposición… no es nada grande o elegante. Es pequeño, insignificante si se piensa correctamente…" Murmuró. "Y… tal vez, si tienes tiempo en ese momento, quieras asistir?" La sorpresa en el rostro de Elsa la hizo encogerse. Se acurrucó en sí misma, encorvando los hombros a sus orejas, inclinó la cabeza y miró a la mesa frente a ella.

"No tienes que asistir si no lo deseas. Entenderé si estas ocupada, o simplemente no te interesan. Abecés la gente no se interesa en cuadros con garabatos de personas extraña. Lo entiendo. De verdad. Sin embargo… M-me gustaría que fueras-" Anna cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó las manos sobre sus muslos, sintiendo el dolor causado por los dedos huesudos de sus manos.

El firme apretón encima de su mano la hizo saltar, literalmente saltó de su asiento, golpeando sus rodillas contra la mesa, agitó la madera, atrayendo la atención de los clientes y la mirada estrecha del Sr. Ping desde la cocina.

"Lo siento" Se disculpó. Lo repitió nuevamente, esta vez más suave, únicamente para Elsa, la pelirroja tomó asiento nuevamente, murmurando que Elsa la había tomado por sorpresa en ese momento.

"Anna. Me encantaría ir." Finalmente respondió Elsa. "Para ser honestos, e estado esperando que mencionaras la dirección de la galería cuando nos reunimos en el bar, pero nunca lo mencionaste, es como si no _quisieras_ mencionar. Realmente me gustaría ver tu trabajo, estoy segura que será impresionante."

Anna apretó los labios. "Por favor, no tengas tan altas expectativas. Soy un principiante. Mi trabajo no es tan impresionante como tú crees." Elsa se encogió de hombros. Miró al Sr. Ping salir de la cocina, con una bandeja en sus manos, y sobre ella dos tazones de fideos y bebidas.

"No sería poco impresionante si estás teniendo tu propia exhibición. Estoy segura que superarás mis expectativas"

"Dos tazones de fideos!" nombró Sr. Ping. El hombre pequeño dejó los fideos enfrente de ellas, dejando junto a ellas un par de palillos y una cuchara de aspecto curioso que impresión a Anna.

Ambas agradecieron por su comida al hombre. Afortunadamente, el simplemente asintió y se marchó a la cocina.

El tazón era grande, humeante y de aspecto agradable. El aroma que desprendía picó en la nariz de Anna y le recordó l hambrienta que realmente estaba.

Elsa la miró por un segundo, sonriendo ampliamente mientras tomaba sus palillos y los partía por la mitad con una precisión impresionante.

"Te encantarán. Son los mejores fideos que e probado"

"E-estoy segura que lo son" Murmuró la pelirroja, tomando con cuidado los palillos, y partiéndolos por la mitad, sin embargo, en el último momento, uno de ellos se partió por la mitad.

"Oh…" Elsa se rió en voz baja, negando con la cabeza al pequeño accidente de Anna. Sin embargo, la pelirroja acogió los palillos e intentó tomarlos entre sus dedos.

Era difícil y torpe, y terminó torciendo sus dedos de una forma extraña y estúpida.

Intentó copiar la posición de Elsa en sus palillos y cuando los sumergió a los fideos, descubrió que era imposible de recogerlos con palillos…

Su primer intentó fue un desastre, así como el segundo, y el tercer casi causó que derramara el tazón encima de su regazo. Si no fuera por los reflejos rápidos de Elsa para atraparlo y ponerlo en su lugar con únicamente un pequeño derrame sobre la mesa, esto habría terminado con una Anna muy quemada…

"Elsa! Estas bien? lo siento. Realmente lo siento" Se disculpó la pelirroja tomando un puñado de toallitas para entregarlas a Elsa. La rubia asintió, aceptando las toallitas para limpiar su mano.

"Estoy bien. No te preocupes. Estoy acostumbrada a que la comida siempre de derrame-" La rubia se interrumpió, aclaró su garganta y sonrió a la pelirroja.

"De esta manera." Anna frunció el ceño. Apartó la mirada de la mesa y miró a la rubia. Elsa sumergió sus palillos en los fideos, con facilidad los recogió entre los palillos, sopló un par de veces y luego los ofreció a Anna.

"Abre tu boca" Anna sintió que su rostro estaba en llamas.

Sentía tanto calor en su rostro que pensó que comenzaría a salir humo de sus orejas. Mortificada y muy avergonzada, apartó su cabeza lejos de Elsa. Negándose a mirarla y a su oferta aun en ofrecimiento.

"Q-que estás haciendo, Elsa."

"Te estoy ayudando. No puedes comerlos fideos. Te ofrezco mi ayuda" Elsa parecía divertida y al mismo tiempo tan seria en su oferta. "Pensé que tendrías práctica, sin embargo…"

"Puedo ir a pedir un tenedor-"Intentó Anna, negándose a mirar a la rubia. En cambio miró a la cocina, y al señor ping que cortaba sus verduras con una rapidez impresionante y precisa.

"Anna. _Sé_ que no tienen tenedores. Este _es_ un restaurante chino."

 _Tal vez pueda comerlos con mi mano?_

"Anna? Por favor. Mi brazo se está cansando" dijo Elsa, Anna no podía verla, pero Dios sabe que podía escuchar su sonrisa en sus palabras. Ella se estaba burlando. "Escucha. Nadie te mirará hacerlo. Estamos alejados, si te hace sentir mejor, nunca lo volveremos a mencionar. Lo prometo."

"O tal vez puedas enseñarme. Soy un rápido aprendí. Lo prometo. Solo-"Escuchó el suave suspiro de Elsa. Era tranquilo, muy pequeño y tan suave que agitó el estómago de Anna.

"Solo tienes que abrir tu boca." La pelirroja finalmente miró a Elsa, aun con el rostro caliente y rojo. Elsa sonrió, lento y de una forma traviesa. "Te haría sentir mejor si lo hago como un tren llegando a la estación. Incuso puedo hacer el silbato" Y Como si Elsa tuviera como meta matar a Anna de vergüenza, la rubia levantó su mano libre, tirando de una cadena invisible que hacía sonar el silbato del tren, haciendo el sonido con su boca.

Anna no lo soportó más.

Levantó sus manos y cubrió su rostro caliente, gimiendo en voz baja, intentando desaparecer del lugar en ese instante.

"Esto ya es demasiado mortificante. Elsa." Murmuró en voz temblorosa y avergonzada.

"No te avergüences Anna. Lo prometo, esto es… completamente normal." Anna guardó silencio. Contó hasta diez y muy lentamente giró su rostro a Elsa, separando sus labios ligeramente sin apartar las manos de su rostro caliente.

"Tendrás que abrir más tu boca, cariño" Anna gruñó, pero obedeció.

El aroma de los fideos anudó su nariz, y un segundo más tarde, los fideos rosaron sus labios y luego estaban dentro de su boca.

Cerró los labios y masticó con cuidado, agradecida de que, al menos los fideos estuvieran tibios y no completamente calientes como para causar quemaduras en su boca.

Anna tenía que admitir, lo fideos tenía un sabor increíble, no tenía otros fideos a cuales compararlos, pero confiaba en el juicio de Elsa para titularlos como los mejores fideos.

Ella solo separó sus dedos de los ojos ligeramente para ver a la rubia tomar fideos entre sus palillos, se inclinó al frente del tazón y soplo un par de veces antes de acercarse un poco más para comerlos, ella se detuvo en el último momento, con los labios entreabiertos y su mirada figa en los palillos.

Y para gran sorpresa de Anna, Elsa se sonrojó, se acercó titubeante a los palillos y al tocar sus labios, su rostro estaba sonrojado.

Anna apartó la mirada un segundo más tarde cuando se atrapó a si misma mirando los labios de Elsa. Masticó con cuidado los fideos y luego los tragó.

Y para gran sorpresa y mortificación. Elsa la alimentó nuevamente.

Ambas terminaron el tazón de Elsa y continuaron con el de Anna. la vergüenza al menos había disminuido un poco, y el calor en el rostro de Anna, le servía para mantenerla tibia del frio.

Con una insistente Elsa por pagar, y una Anna en contra, El señor Ping esperó pacientemente hasta que ambas dividieron la cuenta por la mitad y pagaron la factura. Ambas habían salido del restaurante, con los estómagos llenos y mentes turbulentas.

"Entonces… la exposición" Murmuró Elsa. La rubia se acercó a Anna, atrapando el brazo de la pelirroja y entrelazando sus brazos.

Anna asintió.

"Es el dos de diciembre. En Janes #4576 no es fácil de perder. P-pero puedo pasar por ti si lo deseas. No sería un inconveniente."

"N-no. puedo llegar. Sé dónde está, no te preocupes." Anna asintió nuevamente. Miró de reojo a la rubia y notó el nerviosismo y la emoción en su cuerpo.

"Entonces. Comienza a las 7 pm. Solo dura una hora, no hay una etiqueta de vestimenta, simplemente se tú misma."

Elsa tarareó. Habían estado caminando por unos minutos de silencio hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse.

Elsa se acercó a la orilla y levantó su mano llamando un taxi, cuando el auto se detuvo junto a ellas, la rubia se giró a Anna.

"Entonces… es una cita" Anna se tensó. Sintió su estómago apretado, y luego un revuelco impresionante que hacía girar los intestinos. Su corazón dio un golpe fuerte y luego otros peligrosamente lentos.

"E-es una cita" Anna sonrió. Una sonrisa templo rosa y amplia, emocionada y tan nerviosa. Elsa se había inclinado nuevamente al espacio de Anna. su apolló en los hombros de la pelirroja y acercó su rostro a la mejilla, con un beso de despedida que parecía demorarse tanto tiempo como los anteriores.

"Te veo luego" Anna solo podía asentir. Aclaró su garganta y vio a la rubia subir al taxi, agitó su mano en despedida y la vio alejarse en el auto amarillo.

Y solo cuando el auto había girado en la esquina y desaparecido de vista, Anna sintió terror

Un terror y horror absoluto. Porque, en el momento de calor, ella había invitado a Elsa a la exposición, una donde Lucy, estaría, Mike y probablemente Kristoff. Elsa y su pequeño círculo de familia estarían juntos.

El miedo se apoderó de cada fibra de su cuerpo, sin embargo… la brillante emoción de felicidad parecía latir en medio de la oscuridad.

 _Tienes una cita._

Repitió una voz en su cabeza, y ella solo esperaba que fuera su propia conciencia y no uno de los otros.

Pero que importa ahora. Ella puede preocuparse más tarde. Justo ahora, ella está emocionada, feliz como pocas veces puede ser.

Por _ella_ tiene un acita, con Elsa.

 _ **x-x-x-x-x**_

 **Me alegró saber que aún había personas esperando por una actualización de este pequeño Fic. Gracias.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Estoy muy agradecido por sus comentarios, realmente lo estoy. Me alegra saber que aún hay personas que les gusta leer esto. Gracias!. Lea el final para respuesta a sus comentarios y preguntas.**

Anna ajustó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello, acarició el cabello, ajustando la media coleta que lo ató, y pasó sus dedos por la mitad inferior que calló suelto en la nuca, todos ellos habían decidido mantenerlo en un corte que convenciera a todos, el cabello no era tan corto para incomodar a Rachel y tampoco tan largo para molestar a Will, mientras que Bella no le importaba en lo absoluto, Anna se conformaba con tener solo al menos un poco de cabello en su cabeza. Conveniente para todos ellos.

Tiró de la manga de su abrigo, ajustándolo un par de veces, con la punta de los dedos fríos y torpes. Intentó conseguir el mayor tiempo mientras se preparaba, intentó ajustar su mente, mantenerla clara y despejada, concentrada únicamente en una cosa. Levantó el cuello alto del largo abrigo, abotonando los últimos botones para cubrir el cuello y decidió que ya era suficiente.

La bufanda y el cuello alto se ajustaron tal vez demasiado apretados a su cuello, pero el viento estaba frio, y la noche anterior había caído una fina capa de nieve que simplemente no mejoraba las cosas.

Anna respiró profundo, lo contuvo en su interior y luego lo dejó escapar con un aliento tembloroso y tibio que flotó frente a ella en una nube blanca, como el respiro de un dragón o el de un hombre fumador.

"Puedes hacer esto, Anna. Puedes hacerlo" Murmuró para sí misma, intentando convencerse de esto, de reunir el valor del cual carecía hoy. Empujó la puerta de cristal anunciando su llegada con una suave campanilla. Su mirada se concentró únicamente en el mostrador al frente y al final del restaurante. El aroma a café y desayuno la golpeó con suavidad, con el clima caliente y acogedor.

Lucy estaba detrás del mostrador, una cafetera en su mano y una sonrisa amable dirigida únicamente a ella. La había estado observado todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo que gastó fuera de su puerta, luchando con su vacilación, nervios y temor sordo.

Anna levantó su mano, con un gesto de saludo y una sonrisa temblorosa, se acercó al mostrador, ofreciendo un 'buenos días' a los clientes que la conocían.

"Me preguntaba cuando entrarías" Dijo Lucy con ligera alegría y humor. "Por un momento pensé que, darías media vuelta y te marcharías." Anna descolgó el maletín del hombro, dejándolo sobre el mostrador, subió sobre el taburete y sonrió en disculpa.

"Pensé que estaba demasiado temprano, pero al parecer, siempre estoy demasiado tarde." Lucy se encogió de hombros, con la mirada dulce observando a su hija frente a ella. Algo picó en la parte trasera de su cerebro. Sabía que había algo mal. Siempre sabía cuando algo no estaba bien, el sentimiento en su pecho, como un puño apretando su corazón, o el peso en la boca de su estómago, estrujando los intestinos de una forma desagradable que simplemente gritó ' _Mal'_

El comportamiento de Anna lo confirmó.

La forma en que se encogió sobre el taburete, con los brazos sobre el mostrador siempre cerca de ella, manteniéndolos para sí misma, casi como si intentara desaparecer del mundo, pasar desapercibida. La forma en que la miró y luego desvió su mirada cuando se encontró con la de Lucy, la forma que mordió su labio inferior, la respiración temblorosa y poco profunda, o la forma que apretó los puños y rascó la pintura seca de su piel.

Algo no está bien.

Lucy quiere preguntar directamente. Dejar a un lado la sutileza y simplemente retirar las prendas del cuerpo de Anna y _mirar_ por sí misma si está herida de alguna forma. Ella quiere preguntar, y exigir las respuestas cuando Anna sea demasiado tímida o temerosa de responderlas. Quiere hacerlo. Todo en ella grita para que lo haga.

En su lugar… Ella respira. Lento y profundo, llenando su cuerpo con una calma que espera y reine sobre la angustia y la desesperación. Ella espera.

Extendió sus manos sobre el mostrador, tomando las frías manos de Anna con un suave apretón calmante. Ella obtiene el efecto deseado. Vio como Anna respiró profundo, sostuvo el aliento y lo dejó salir unos segundos más tarde lentamente, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara lentamente.

"El señor Turnier vino ayer." Comentó Lucy llamando la atención de Anna. Lucy frunció el ceño mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador para susurrar a Anna. "Me contó con entusiasmo como había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano, una serpiente con dos cabezas dentro de un frasco. Parecía muy entusiasmado. No creo que la señora Turnier lo esté tanto como él, estoy segura que lo obligará a ocultarlo en el ático, dejándolo fuera de la vista de sus nietos." Lucy frunció el ceño, recordando al hombre y su extraño entusiasmo infantil, se había olvidado de comer su desayuno cuando se concentró únicamente en la conversación.

Describiendo con fascinación y extraño detalle como la piel de la serpiente se había mantenido intacta, aunque sus ojos estaban un poco babosos y el líquido que –aun no sabía que era exactamente- estaba amarillento, con ligeros trozos sospechosos y un poco viscosos.

No era una conversación para tener en un restaurante, las miradas de disgusto que recibió a cambio de los clientes más cercanos a él que podían escuchar su entusiasta conversación, lo confirmaron. Lucy se había disculpado más tarde con los clientes.

"Pobre señora Turnier" Respondió Anna con el rostro ligeramente disgustado al pensar en la serpiente desagradable. Lucy tarareó de acuerdo.

"Jack pasó ayer. Envía saludos." Y Luego de una pequeña pausa añadió; "Se ha comprometido, su esposa parece una mujer agradable, un poco reservada, pero se puede ver el amor que siente por el joven Jack en su mirada. Estoy segura que serán felices." Lucy continuó hablando, despejando la mente de Anna y sus posibles preocupaciones, un tiempo más tarde Anna parecía más relajada, se inclinó sobre el mostrador, con su mano ahora extendida a lo ancho del mostrador para tomar la mano de Lucy como un consuelo.

Los clientes comenzaron a marcharse lentamente, regresando a sus labores del día, con el estómago lleno y una promesa de regresar al día siguiente.

David-el nuevo empleado de Lucy- descansó detrás del mostrador, con los auriculares en los oídos y su cabeza balanceándose al rito de la música, el paño rojo atado a su cabeza mantenía su cabello largo recogido y fuera de su rostro. Su cuerpo era grande, alto y un poco de musculo cubría su cuerpo, y los tatuajes que se mostraban en los antebrazos cuando arremangaba las mangas de la camisa, parecía intimidar a las personas, sin embargo, cuando dejabas de mirar su cuerpo tintado y te centraban en el rostro infantil y sonrisa dulce, era algo completamente diferente.

Lucy lo había contratado enseguida, cuando había entrado con el periódico en su mano donde Lucy había puesto el anuncio. Antes que David habían llegado tres posibles candidatos para el puesto de mesero.

Pero su comportamiento simplemente no era el correcto.

Eran demasiado lentos para recoger las órdenes. Demasiado lentos para servir una simple taza de café, su aspecto perezoso simplemente frustró a los clientes, era como si intentaran poner a prueba la paciencia de los clientes. Solo habían durado dos días hasta que renunciaron por su cuenta, y Lucy estaba agradecida.

Y Cuando David había llegado, con su ropa un poco suelta y rasgada y el cuerpo tintado, Lucy había entrecerrado los ojos un poco, no por prejuicio, simplemente intentando medir que tan rápido y dedicado podía ser al recoger las órdenes de los clientes.

David era un chico dedicado, atento a los clientes y con una actitud alegre que pareciera tranquilizar a los clientes, tomándose un respiro cuando los clientes se marchaban, nunca antes.

Lucy y Anna se habían sentado en la mesa del fondo, con una taza de té frente a su hija y una de café para ella, Lucy siempre entrecerró los ojos cada vez que Anna tomaba una taza de café por encima de una de café, sus avisos seguía ahí, al igual que su acento, marcándola como una chica londinense. El silencio había caído nuevamente sobre ellas, sin embargo –y para alivio de Lucy- Anna no parecía estar tan nerviosa como antes.

Bebieron pequeños sorbos de sus tazas humeantes. Con Lucy esperando pacientemente a la conversación que _sabía_ estaba por llegar, y Anna, intentando organizar sus pensamientos.

Anna cerró los ojos, respiró profundo lentamente y contuvo el aliento.

 _Aquí viene…_

"H-hay algo que debo decirte, Mamá." Lucy asintió en silencio. Anna no la estaba mirando, sus ojos aún seguían cerrados, pero Lucy no se atrevía a hablar y deshacer el hilo de pensamientos de Anna.

"C-conocí a alguien." Comenzó. Y esas simples palabras, hicieron que el estómago de Lucy callera en lo más profundo de su ser. Apretó el agarre sobre su taza, con los nudillos de sus manos blancos, temblando en la fuerza del agarre. Sintió que su garganta se apretaba y el latido de su corazón aumentaba, sin embargo, cuando observó los ojos de Anna comenzar a revolotear para abrirse y mirarla, se calmó.

Relajó su cuerpo y su agarre en la taza, y a pesar de que sentía su rostro retorcerse en una mueca de dolor, ella sonrió.

Su sonrisa y cuerpo relajado parecía tranquilizar a su hija.

"De verdad?" preguntó con calma.

Anna asintió, aun conteniendo el aliento y sus ojos ligeramente abiertos mientras miraban a Lucy a los ojos.

"E-es una amiga." Y al igual que Antes, la reacción en Lucy era inmediata. Sintió que sus temores se tranquilizaban un poco. "La conozco hace un tiempo… S-su nombre es Elsa. Es una persona agradable…" Lucy escuchó con atención. Observó a su hija y su forma nerviosa de moverse. Apretando los puños constantemente, apartando la mirada lejos de la de Lucy y de regreso a ella, lamió sus labios constantemente, y tragó pesado en más de una ocasión. Lucy no necesitaba mirar debajo de la mesa para descubrir que estaba rebotando su rodilla rápidamente. Podía ver el sudor comenzar acumularse en la sien de Anna, y si se concentraba suficiente y prestaba detenida atención en el pecho de Anna, casi podía ver el movimiento de su corazón apresurado en las prendas de vestir.

Anna se comportaba como si intentara defender a Elsa, como si intentara hacer que agradara a Lucy, mencionando como era una buena persona. Agradable, reservada, educada y divertida. Lo mencionó varias veces, repitiendo el nombre de Elsa constantemente como si intentara que Lucy lo recordara.

Ella no tenía que esforzarse. El nombre de _Elsa_ se había marcado en la memoria de Lucy un segundo después de que Anna lo nombrara. Dudaba que lo olvidara, porque esta _Elsa_ conocía Anna, esta _Elsa_ podía ser alguien maravilloso o completamente despreciable si se atrevía a lastimar a su hija.

Lucy sonrió y asintió. No se atrevió a interrumpir las divagaciones de Anna y la forma inconsciente en la cual defendía a su amiga.

"Ella suena como alguien encantador" Dijo Lucy cuando Anna finalmente había guardado silencio. Y Lucy no mintió cuando lo dijo. Su hija se había encargado de hacerla sonar de esa forma. Pero Lucy aún se sentía ligeramente resentida hacia esta _Elsa._ No podía evitarlo, todo en su cuerpo le decía para que protegiera a Anna.

"L-lo dices enserio?" Susurró Anna con un brillo en sus ojos. Y cuando Lucy sonrió nuevamente y asintió. Anna parecía derretirse frente a ella.

Su cuerpo se desinflo con una paz que sorprendió a Lucy.

"G-gracias" Susurró Anna. Levantó sus manos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa, cubriendo sus ojos con la palma de sus manos.

"Oh cariño" Murmuró Lucy con ternura, extendió su mano y acarició el antebrazo de Anna, tranquilizando su cuerpo ligeramente tembloroso. "No tienes nada que agradecer. Estoy segura que Elsa es alguien impresionante" Lucy frunció los labios ligeramente y luego dijo. "Ahora estoy deseosa por conocerla." Anna gimió con una pequeña sonrisa ahogada.

"Y-yo la invité a la exposición de arte" Susurró en voz pequeña.

 _Oh…_

Así que era eso….

"Bueno, entonces espero conocerla ahí. Si está bien contigo por supuesto. No quiero entrometerme en tu camino, cariño." Anna retiró sus manos del rostro, revelando un par de ojos rojos y vidriosos que no se atrevían a derramar su llanto ahí.

"Y-yo quiero que la conozcas. Lamento mucho no haberte dicho antes… pero estaba asustada, _estoy_ asustada." Confesó. "Ella no conoce de _mí_. Q-que pasa si no le agrado. Qué pasa si me odia cuando se entere. Y-yo no quiero que me odie, es mi amiga, Mamá…."

"No tienes por qué preocuparte ahora, cruzaremos es puente cuando llegamos a él." Lucy sonrió apretando suavemente el agarre en el brazo de Anna. "Ahora… Alguno de ellos sabe sobre Elsa?" Anna inclinó la cabeza y negó lentamente.

Bueno, eso era una sorpresa. Algo impresionante al saber que Anna mantuvo en secreto la existencia de Elsa al resto de los otros, y triste al saber cómo Anna tenía que verse obligada a hacerlo por una mala experiencia en el pasado…

"Está bien…" Murmuró Lucy. "Lo solucionaremos."

-x-x-x-x-

Los nervios de Anna estaban por todas partes. Sentía que en cualquier momento podía perder el control, sentía que en cualquier momento dejaría de ser ella y otro tomaría su lugar. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, sudorosas y frías. Había estado tirando y ajustando constantemente los puños de la blusa blanca, intentando constantemente tirar de ellas más debajo de la muñeca. Su cabello estaba abajo, enmarcando su rostro. Los pantalones elegantes se sentían demasiado ajustados en sus piernas y cortos en los tobillos, y si bien ella sabía caminar perfectamente bien con zapatos altos, sentía que, en cualquier momento, perdería el equilibrio y se caería frente a todos.

La blusa estaba guardada de forma elegante dentro de sus pantalones, y un saco de un intensó azul oscuro la protegía del frio. No realmente. Ella seguía temblando, sin saber con exactitud si se trataba del frio o los nervios por esta noche en particular.

Ella estaba vestida de forma femenina y elegante, el maquillaje adornaba su rostro, de una forma que solo hacía resaltar sus rasgos y embellecerla. Y mientras más se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo en la habitación, más se daba cuenta que, _esta_ no era ella.

Esta era la ropa de Rachel, _su_ espejo, _su_ habitación, su aroma, sus decisiones para vestirla. Rachel estaba entusiasmada por esta noche, y Anna estaba asustada.

La emoción y las fiestas siempre atrajeron a Rachel a la superficie. Ella disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención.

El golpe en la puerta atrajo la atención de Anna. Saltó ligeramente en su piel, y miró a la puerta de la habitación de Rachel casi como si fuera la puerta principal. Se miró por última vez al espejo y respiró profundo, enderezó la espalda y alisó los bordes del saco por última vez antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Ella sonríe cuando mira a London sentado en el sillón. Su cuello se adornaba con un elegante moño rojo que calentó el corazón de Anna. Al abrir la puerta, encontró a Kristoff.

El hombre grande sonrió ampliamente, inclinando su cuerpo en una reverencia burlona mientras murmuraba un elegante 'mylady'

"Hoy es la gran noche" Dijo Kristoff. Sacudió los hombros y tiró de los bordes de su saco. La tela se aferraba a su cuerpo de una manera casi alarmante. No era un misterio que Kristoff había estado pasando su tiempo libre en el gimnasio, lo cual, era mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo había dejado de ser un cuerpo grande y ligeramente robusto, para dejar solo una pared de musculo. Anna sentía que, cada vez que movía los brazos, la tela del saco y camisa se romperían, y los botones saldrían volando.

"Estas muy guapo" Felicitó Anna, haciendo un gesto para que Kristoff entrara.

"Gracias. No cabe duda de que lo soy. La mirada de una o dos damas en mi camino hacía aquí, lo confirmaron." La sonrisa grande de Kristoff era contagiosa, haciendo que una gran cantidad de nervios desaparecieran de Anna. "Tú tampoco te miras mal."

"Es el trabajo de Rachel…" Murmuró la pelirroja. Kristoff tarareó, pero no dijo nada más.

"Estas lista?" Anna miró su reloj en la muñeca, miró el de la pared en la cocina y por último el reloj junto al televisor, solo para estar seguros…

"S-si…" Murmuró con una respiración temblorosa. Alisó su ropa una vez más, mirando a London, el solo necesitaba una mirada para saltar al suelo y trotar lentamente a la puerta principal. Kristoff comenzó a seguirlo, pero Anna lo detuvo del brazo.

"Kriss" Murmuró. Sus labios se movieron un par de veces, pero su voz no parecía emanar de su garganta, Kristoff parecía entenderlo, se giró por completo y lentamente, extendió sus manos, las mostró a Anna y con cuidado, tomó sus manos.

"Oye, Todo estará bien. Será un éxito, como el anterior, y el anterior a ese" Sonrió. "Solo relájate, respira profundo, adentro y afuera." Anna lo siguió, respirando un par de veces "Esta noche, es tu noche. Llegaremos ahí y todos estarán felices de verte. Los saludaras, y hablaras con ellos y vas a deslumbrarlos! Entonces podemos beber y robar comida como la vez anterior." Ambos sonrieron en el recuerdo.

"Todo estará bien. Voy a estar contigo, Mamá también, y Mike! Diablos! Incluso London estará ahí! Cubrimos tu espalda" Anna asintió un par de veces, apretó su agarre sobre Kristoff y luego lo soltó lentamente.

Los tres salieron del departamento, tomando el ascensor y descendieron lentamente y en silencio.

"Deberían poner un poco de música en este elevador." Señaló Kristoff. "O al menos un par de chistes… es demasiado raro estar todos esos minutos en silencio."

Lucy ya estaba esperando en el auto. Cuando los vio salir, bajó para saludar a Anna. la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo, señalando lo preciosa que estaba y que todo saldría bien.

London montó en el asiento trasero junto con Anna, con Kristoff detrás del volante y Lucy como copiloto.

Aún era temprano cuando ellos llegaron, y sin embargo, las personas ya se estaban amontonando alrededor. Anna respiró profundo un par de veces, alisando sus manos en los muslos una y otra vez.

"C-creo que hay más gente que la anterior" Tartamudeó.

"Mientras más, mejor" Señaló Kristoff con alegría mirándola por l retrovisor. Lucy se giró completamente en su asiento. Estudió el rostro de Anna y luego sonrió con cariño.

"Kristoff tiene razón, Cariño. Más personas significan que más conocen tu trabajo. Todo está bien, y si no te sientes bien con todo esto, siempre podemos irnos temprano, _tú_ decides" Anna lamió sus labios, apretó sus rodillas y luego asintió un par de veces.

"E-está bien." Se repitió un par de veces, asintió por última vez y luego salieron.

En el momento en que había puesto tres pasos dentro de la galería. Rachel tomó el control. Lucy lo sabía a pesar de estar caminando detrás de Anna todo el tiempo.

La forma en que la espalda de Anna parecía relajarse, la forma en que sus pasos cambiaron y tomaron un ritmo más seguros y elegantes, balanceando su cuerpo de un lado a otro sin parecer exagerado, simplemente… siendo _ella_ misma…

Cuando se giró y los miró, Lucy lo comprobó. La mirada había tomado un brillo travieso y atrevido, confiado y en cierto modo, desafiante. Se paró frente a ellos y empujó su peso sobre un pie en un movimiento fluido y lánguido.

Kristoff gimió en voz baja, rodó los ojos girando su cabeza a un costado con la mandíbula apretada.

"Es lindo verte también, _Christopher_ "

"Soy _Kristoff"_ Gruñó El rubio, hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones con un movimiento infantil y petulante.

Rachel alzó una de sus cejas, arrastrando su mirada sobre Kristoff de una forma que no parecía amable. "Lo eres?" preguntó. Haciendo que Kristoff frunciera el ceño con desconcierto.

"Que se supone que significa eso?"

"Tu dime"

"Bien. Es suficiente." Interrumpió Lucy con calma aquella discusión sin sentido. Intercambió miradas con ambos, centrado su atención en Rachel por última vez. "Rachel. Cariño." Comenzó Lucy en voz tranquila. "Por favor. Puedes traer a Anna? esto es importante para ella."

"También lo _es_ para _mí._ Lucy" Respondió la pelirroja. Levantó su mano y peinó su cabello ligeramente a su izquierda. Rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada de los dos.

"Lo es más para Anna. Trabajó duro para esto" Gruñó Kristoff. "Ahora, sal de aquí." Ahuyentó, y su voz áspera y gruñona, no parecía complacer a Rachel, la pelirroja enderezó su estatura, pareciendo intimidantemente alta en sus zapatos altos, la mirada fría que lanzó a Krsitoff no titubeó en lo absoluto, conteniéndose de parpadear por lagos segundos, hasta que Kristoff parpadeó primero.

"Mantente fuera de esto, _Troll"_ Escupió. "Regresa a tu caverna o algo."

" _Que dijiste!?"_ Siseó Kristoff, avanzando un paso frente a Rachel. "Por qué no te vas tú! Esto es de Anna. No tuyo" Gruñó entre dientes.

" _Es suficiente"_ Repitió Lucy en un susurro afilado. "Por favor. Mantengan la calma"

Rachel resopló con desdén. Giró sobre sus talones, murmurando un 'lo que sea' y caminó entre la multitud con una facilidad impresionante.

"Kristoff es suficiente" Llamó Lucy cuando vio a Kristoff empujarse al frente para seguir a la pelirroja. "Por favor. Esto es importante para Anna. Hablaré con Rachel. Sin embargo. Hay algo que debo decirte…"

"Anna tiene un invitado _especial"_

"Qué clase de invitado _especial?"_ Preguntó Kristoff con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

Lucy sonrió con cariño a su hijo protector. "Ella es una amiga de Anna, la ha mantenido en secreto de todos nosotros por temor. Y también a tus hermanos _._ Hoy la invitó, pero no quiere que se den cuenta, en especial Rachel. No quiere asustarla. Y me pidió ayuda, tu y yo." Kristoff guardó silencio. Pero luego de unos segundos, estuvo de acuerdo con su madre para ayudar a su pequeña hermana.

Ambos asintieron con una mirada determinada. Con Lucy derramando los detalles descritos de _Elsa,_ dejando a su hijo como un guardián en la puerta a la espera de la llegada de Elsa.

Lucy se adentra en la galería. Sonriendo de forma amable y saludando aquellos que la detienen y reconocen como madre de Anna. Lucy asiente y habla cuando es correcto, y a pesar de prestar atención a sus conversaciones cortas, ella sigue buscando con su mirada a Rachel.

No tarda en encontrarla siendo rodeada por un par de invitados. Todos ellos mantienen una distancia entre ellos y Rachel, casi como si sintieran su aura emanar fuera de su cuerpo y los intimidara, sin embargo, Lucy también puede ver la fascinación de ellos por Rachel. La forma en que asienten en silencio, desviando la mirada cuando Rachel se centra por unos minutos en ellos.

Rachel está a cargo, y todos ellos parecen saberlo.

Hay una copa de vino en la mano de Rachel, sin embargo, ella no ha bebido un solo sorbo. La mueve con elegancia, abecés golpeando su dedo en el cristal con un ritmo que solo ella puede escuchar.

Lucy suspira lentamente, permanece en su lugar, dando espacio a Rachel, ella sabe que, con el tiempo, Rachel finalmente traerá a Anna de regreso.

La hora rápidamente se acerca a las siete en punto. La gente comienza a caminar al frente, murmurando entre ellos mientras la música baja un poco para dejar un murmullo de fondo tranquilo.

Lucy miró de forma impaciente en dirección a Rachel. La pelirroja seguía sin traer a Anna. Ella caminó del todo al frente, de pie junto al señor Francis parece orgulloso y emocionado. Juntó sus manos frente a su cuerpo, sonriendo ampliamente a los invitados antes de aclarar su garganta con suavidad.

"Buenas noches a todos. Espero que esta noche la estén disfrutando tanto como lo hago yo." Inclinó su cabeza en una tranquila reverencia y continuó. "Es un placer presentarles nuevamente a mi querida amiga, Anna Miller" La pequeña multitud aplaudió con alegría, sonriendo o murmurando felicitaciones a _Anna_ cuando ella asintió ligeramente. "Una joven talentosa que escala rápidamente entre los artistas, en cuestión de tiempo, mi pequeña galería, no será suficiente para mostrar su talento al mundo."

Rachel caminó ligeramente al frente. Sonrió lentamente, entrecerrando los ojos en una mirada traviesa. "Estoy segura que ya no es suficiente, señor Francis" Su comentario atrajo risas, incluido el mismo señor Francis, mientras que Kristoff y Lucy contenían el aliento ante su descarado comentario.

"No tengo porqué mentir, soy buena. Lo sé. Lo saben. No encuentro sentido ocultarlo o _empequeñecer_ mi talento." Continuó. "Pronto estaré en las grandes galerías de New York. Tal vez Europa." Sonrió. "Sin embargo… nunca olvidaré el gran cariño que tengo por la galería Francis, me dieron una oportunidad para mostrar mi talento y el amor que siento por el arte. Me dio la oportunidad de mostrárselo a ustedes, una visión desde mi perspectiva, y por el gran apoyo que me han brindado todo este tiempo, estoy profundamente agradecida" La pelirroja levantó su mano el pecho, con una mirada suave y una sonrisa cálida dirigida al Señor Francis.

El hombre sonrió igualmente, inclinado su cabeza en reconocimiento y agradecimiento.

"Quiero hacer un brindis por el Señor Francis" La pelirroja levantó su copa, y pronto el resto de invitados la siguieron. "Por el hombre encantador que es, y la oportunidad que me a brindado." La multitud brindó en su nombre y bebieron. "Ahora, no alargaré más este discurso, todos sabemos que queremos que esto termine para continuar bebiendo y comer." Murmuró y ellos se rieron con su cruda vedad. Y con un último asentimiento, Rachel los despidió.

Lucy se encaminó a Rachel, intentando abrirse paso entre el grupo de personas que se amontonaron alrededor de la pelirroja, estrechando su mano y felicitándola un par de veces.

"Rachel?" Preguntó Lucy en un susurro. La pelirroja resopló en voz baja, apretó la mandíbula y luego guardó silencio.

Anna regresó en cuestión de segundos. Observando alrededor antes de mirar a Lucy.

"Lo arruinó…?" Susurró

"No, Cariño. Todo está bien." Anna respiró aliviada. Apretó sus manos una junto a la otra y asintió.

"Gracias." Murmuró, se acercó a Lucy y la rodeó en un abrazo apretado.

Habían estado así por un tiempo hasta que Kristoff se acercó entre la multitud, murmurando disculpas mientras los empujaba ligeramente hasta detenerse junto a ellas.

"Mamá. Creo que encontré un cuadro que no has visto hasta ahora" Lucy frunció el ceño al ver a su hijo, pero una mirada extraña en los ojos de Krsitoff la hizo entender, murmurando un suave 'Oh' antes de excusarse de Anna.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud alejándose de la pelirroja, y cuando Krsitoff la detuvo y señaló entre las personas, Lucy la vio.

"Es ella?" Preguntó Kristoff, asintiendo a la rubia platinada acercarse con cautela a las puertas dela galería. Había un nerviosismo casi infantil en su andar, con la mirada buscando entre la multitud, indecisa entre entrar o dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Lucy la miró, entrecerrando los ojos en ella.

 _Elsa_

Recordó su mente. Y al igual como Anna la había descrito, ella era preciosa.

"Tal vez debamos visarle a Anna?" susurró Kristoff y ella estaba por asentir cuando vio a Anna abrase paso entre las personas para acercarse a Elsa.

La reacción de ambas era inmediata.

Sus cuerpos se relajaron casi como si hubieran retirado un peso de sus hombros. Con sonrisas relajadas mientras caminaban una frente a la otra.

-x-x-x-x-

Anna no pudo detener el suspiro que emanó de su cuerpo cuando vio a Elsa en la entrada. Sentía como si respirara correctamente por primera vez en esa noche. Y sin darse cuenta de cuando pasó, ambas ya estaban una frente a la otra.

"Buenas noches, Anna" Saludó Elsa de forma educada. Y Anna solo podía reunir el suficiente aliento para exhalar en un susurro el nombre de Elsa en ese momento.

Su respuesta hizo sonreír a Elsa, la rubia inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a su izquierda, estudiando el rostro de Anna y luego, lentamente, su atuendo.

"Me dijiste que no había una etiqueta de vestimenta, y al entrar aquí, encuentro a todos vestidos de forma _muy_ elegante"

"L-lo siento mucho. No pensé que se vistieran de esa forma, S-se supone que no deberían, pero… Tú te vez muy elegante en tu vestido." Susurró al final.

"Bueno, Tu también"

"G-gracias. N-no me vestí yo- Quiero decir, si _me_ vestí yo, pero no elegí el atuendo?" Elsa alzó lentamente su ceja, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"Aun así. Te ves muy bien." Lentamente la sonrisa de Elsa comenzó a desvanecerse, juntó sus manos frene a su estómago, sosteniendo el pequeño bolso elegante entre ambas manos. "Lamento llegar tarde, algo surgió y yo…" La rubia inclinó su cabeza avergonzada, inclinando su mirada lejos de Anna.

Ella extendió su mano lentamente, rosando la punta de sus dedos sobre los nudillos de Elsa en un gesto que Elsa apenas sintió.

"Oye." Susurró Anna. "Ahora estas aquí, es lo importante. Gracias por venir. Significa mucho para mí." Los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor parecían ahogar sus palabras. Ambas estaban en silencio, mirándose y luego apartando la mirada con la misma rapidez que llegaban. "Q-quieres beber algo?" Preguntó Anna, frunció los labios y luego añadió. "No son tan buenas como las bebidas en el bar de Hans…" Su comentario cumplió su objetivo, Elsa comenzó a reír en voz baja, intentando ocultar su diversión detrás de su mano.

"Incluso el agua sucia es mejor que las bebidas de Hasn- no le digas que dije eso…"

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo." Ambas caminaron codo a codo en dirección a la mesa de bebidas. Habían tomado una copa de aspecto elegante con un vino que Anna no reconocía dentro de ellas.

"Tu trabajo es impresionante" Susurró Elsa con su mirada en uno de los cuadros de Anna. "Tienes mucho talento."

Anna no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos, por eso, cada vez que alguien felicitó su trabajo, hacía que su corazón se detuviera unos segundos y luego comenzara a latir tres veces su velocidad anterior, siempre hacía temblar sus manos, y por un instinto que ella no conocía, la obligaba a inclinar su cabeza y tratar de pasar desapercibida para el mundo a su alrededor. El hecho que fuera _Elsa_ quien admiraba su trabajo, solo parecía empeorarlo todo.

Su mirada permaneció en los zapatos altos de Elsa, admirando el bonito color que adornaba las uñas de sus pies, contó sus dedos por una razón que ella no comprendía, contó los lados del cuadro de azulejo blanco, contó las esquinas que lo componían y ella casi muere de sorpresa cuando sintió el suave toque de Elsa en su mandíbula.

Su mano estaba cálida, con un calor que amenazaba con encender todo el cuerpo de Anna en cualquier momento. Se obligó a no respirar, a mantenerse quieta como un camaleón esperando a pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo, cuando Elsa acarició su mejilla con el pulgar en un gesto tan suave, sintió que podía llorar sin saber el _porqué._

"Oye… Estas bien?" El aliento de Elsa golpeó su rostro, haciendo que Anna inclinara su cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo antes de asentir. La coma en la mano izquierda de Elsa impedía que tomara el rostro de Anna con ambas manos, sin embargo, eso no impidió que arrastrara la mano que tocaba a Anna a su cuello, arrastrando su pulgar constantemente en su mandíbula en un gesto suave e íntimo.

"No hay porque avergonzarse" Susurró Elsa. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia abajo, buscando la mirada de Anna y cuando la pelirroja la miró entre sus pestañas, Elsa sonrió lentamente. "Felicidades, Anna." Elsa se inclinó por completo, se paró ligeramente de puntillas sobre sus pies, plantando un beso en la frente de Anna. Se permitió cerrar los ojos en el momento, se permitió inclinar su cuerpo ligeramente al frente, sintiendo la tela del saco de Anna rozar su abdomen, se permitió permanecer ahí, y se permitió ignorar al resto de invitados que, probablemente las estaban mirando.

Elsa se lo permitió. Se permitió alejarse unos centímetros de la piel de Anna y plantar nuevamente sus labios en la frente de Anna por segunda vez antes de alejarse.

Arrastró su mano lentamente por el cuello de Anna, sobre su hombro y brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con un suave apretón.

Anna respiró tembloroso, intentando reunir el oxígeno suficiente para aclarar su cabeza. La suave sonrisa fácil de Elsa la tranquilizó. Ella respiró por última vez, girando su cabeza para buscar entre la multitud a Lucy. No tardó en encontrarla, su madre y hermano estaba uno junto al otro, de pie a un par de metros entre las personas.

"Q-quiero presentarte a mi madre y hermano" Elsa asintió de acuerdo, y cuando Anna se giró para señalar a su familia- que estaba demasiado cerca - Elsa se tensó. Enderezó su espalda y apretó el agarre en la mano de Anna antes de soltarla rápidamente, retrocedió un par de pasos y aclaró su garganta un par de veces antes de inclinar su cabeza lejos de la mirada de Lucy que las había estado mirando todo el tiempo.

Anna comenzó a moverse en su dirección, con Elsa siguiéndola un par de pasos más atrás.

"Hola Mamá." Anna se inclinó, besando la mejilla de Lucy antes de alejarse. "Ella es Elsa."

"Es un placer concerté finalmente, Elsa. Mi nombre es Lucy Miller." Lucy extendió su mano, y Elsa se apresuró a tomarla, con un suave apretón y un firme asentimiento de cabeza. Tragó un par de veces, negándose a mirar directamente a los ojos de Lucy.

"Y él es mi hermano, Kristoff." Señaló a Kristoff. La sonrisa de Kristoff era amable y tranquila, sin embargo, solo parecía poner nerviosa a Elsa. La rubia aceptos u mano en un saludo, antes de retroceder.

"E-es un placer conocerlos finalmente. Anna ha hablado mucho de ustedes" y todos ellos sabían que era una mentira, pero nadie lo mencionó.

"Estas disfrutando de la noche?" Preguntó Lucy. La sonrisa amable en sus labios no tenía el mismo efecto calmante y cálido cuando sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en Elsa.

La rubia asintió, bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de vino para mojar su garganta repentinamente seca.

"Si. Es una gran noche. Anna tiene mucho talento." Respondió Elsa, moviendo su mirada en dirección a Anna, sus ojos se demoraron sobre el perfil de Anna, antes de recordar donde estaba y con _quien_ , apartó la vista y miró su copa ahora medio vacía.

"V-voy a conseguir una nueva" Murmuró mientras levantaba su copa. "Si me disculpan."

"Por supuesto" Murmuraron. Los tres de ellos vieron a Elsa alejarse entre la multitud.

"Ella es me resulta intimidante" Murmuró Kristoff moviéndose incómodamente en sobre sus pies.

"Ella es encantadora" Corrigió Lucy.

"Te agrada?" Susurró Anna. Lucy la miró en silencio y luego asintió su aprobación.

"Ella me agrada. Parece una buena persona, sinceramente, nunca dudé de tu buen juicio sobre las personas." Anna exhaló aliviada. Se inclinó sobre Lucy y la rodeó en un abrazo apretado, murmurando en su oído un suave 'gracias'

Sin embargo, Lucy no podía dejar de señalar lo _mayor_ que era Elsa en comparación a Anna. No parecía relativamente _mayor,_ pero Lucy no podía dejar de señalarlo para sí misma.

Había algo arañando la parte trasera de su mente cuando pensaba en Elsa. Sin embargo, la mujer mayor, no podía señalarlo por ahora.

Ella estaba agradecida de que Elsa resultara ser una persona agradable, y si bien su conversación solo había durado un par de minutos antes de que la rubia se excusara, Lucy tenía un buen juicio cuando se trataba de la gente. Hasta ahora, Elsa parecía estar bien.

"No te entretenemos más cariño. Ve con ella. Ya habrá otra oportunidad para conocernos mejor" Lucy acarició la mejilla de Anna antes de alejarse junto a Kristoff y London en sus pies.

Anna quería protestar y señalar que aún no había presentado a London, Pero ella lo pensó mejor, y decidió regresar en busca de Elsa.

"Buena suerte, Anna" Dijo Kristoff mientras ofrecía su brazo a Lucy.

Anna respiró profundo, apretó sus puños un par de veces y se giró para ir en busca de Elsa. No tardó en encontrarla, de pie en la mesa de bebidas, con el ceño fruncido en su copa.

"Te está causando problemas?" Preguntó Anna en un intento por bromear. Elsa respiró tembloroso cuando la vio acercarse. Sonrió y lentamente, dejó la copa sobre la mesa.

"Nunca dijiste que tu madre fuera tan encantadora" Dijo Elsa cuando Lucy estaba fuera del alcance auditivo.

"L-lo siento" tartamudeó Anna. sintiéndose culpable por no mencionar lo suficiente de Lucy.

"Oye, está bien." Tranquilizó Elsa. "Vamos, muéstrame tus cuadros"

Ambas caminaron una al lado de la otra, Con Anna hablando sobre cada uno de los cuadros. Elsa la escuchó con atención, y a pesar de que Anna sabía que Elsa no tenía experiencia en el tema del arte, se sintió agradable al verla poner tanta atención mientras Anna explicaba para ella.

"Como te interesaste por el amor al arte?" Preguntó Elsa. "Viene de familia o un día simplemente despertaste y decidiste encaminarte al amor al arte?" Anna guardó silencio, pensando en la pregunta y tratando de encontrar una respuesta. Kristoff la había instruido al mundo del arte, él tenía talento, pero Kristoff lo tomó únicamente como un pasatiempo.

Para Anna, más que _amor al arte_ , lo encontraba terapéutico. La sensación relajada de simplemente sumergirse en un mundo de colores y pinceles, traía a su mente una paz de la cual, pocas veces disfrutaba en su vida a diario. Nunca pensó que su forma de ver el mundo le gustara a otras personas, la tomó por sorpresa, pero con una mente clara, nunca esperó demasiado.

La gente se aburría con frecuencia, y sabía que, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que terminaran por olvidarla. Sin embargo, aquí estaba, aun de pie, aun sorprendiendo a las personas con su forma de pintar, mostrando al mundo una vista desde su perspectiva.

"Mi hermano me enseño, me mostró cómo hacerlo cuando yo era joven… y ahora, aquí estoy" Anna levantó su mirada para encontrar a Elsa mirándola a ella. Había algo diferente en su mirada, algo que Anna reconoció como cariño.

Sintió un temblor en su corazón, un temblor que parecía extenderse en un escalofrió por su espina dorsal, estremeciendo su cuerpo y erizando los bellos de su cuello y brazos. Ella quería acercarse, para extender su mano y acariciar su rostro, para memorizar atravesó de sus manos el rostro de Elsa.

Sentía que sus manos comenzaban a picar, con una necesidad por pintarla, por gravar su rostro en lienzo, en mármol, en roca, en cualquier superficie que le permitiera marcarla con el rostro de Elsa.

Ambas se encaminaron al siguiente cuadro, siendo interrumpidos un par de veces cuando uno o dos invitados se acercaba a ellas para hablar y felicitar a Anna.

"Lo siento, necesito ir al b-baño" Anna e sintió mortificada al tener que excusarse, pero los nervios habían estado causando estragos en su cuerpo y había estado sosteniendo sus ganas de ir durante un largo tiempo.

"Oh por supuesto. Te esperaré aquí" Anna se sintió aliviada al saber que Elsa la estaría esperando, y no sería una de esas personas que se ofrecía para acompañarla al baño, Dios sabe que Anna nunca puede ir al baño cuando alguien más está esperando por ella. Con un último 'gracias´ Anna caminó al baño. Agradecida al encontrar el lugar solo, caminó al último puesto.

Solo había tardado unos minutos, ella se apresuró a lavar sus manos un par de veces, revisando su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabello cortó calló como una cortina a su alrededor, impidiéndole mirar de forma correcta a su alrededor. Pero cuando miró su rostro en el espejo, el reflejo no era el suyo.

Sus ojos lo eran, sin embargo, la sonrisa lenta y seductora extendiéndose en sus labios rojos, no era la suya. Era como ver una de esas películas de terror donde tu reflejo siempre se movía y actuaba diferente. Pero aquí estaba.

Y esa sonrisa era la única advertencia para Anna antes de perder la conciencia.

Rachel suspiró. Cerró la llave y enderezó su postura, cambiando su perfil un par de veces frente al espejo, se inclinó sobre el lavabo y revisó su maquillaje, satisfecha con su maquillaje, ella sonrió nuevamente y se enderezó.

"No puedo dejar que obtenga toda la diversión, puedo?" Murmuró para sí misma, se giñó el ojo antes de salir del baño en busca de un poco de 'entretenimiento'

-x-x-x-x-

 **Respuesta a sus comentarios y preguntas aquí abajo.**

 **Ustedes siguen aquí! Es tan bueno saber de ustedes. Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo. Si encuentra errores, lo siento mucho, estoy corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores, así como los capítulos de Odd Drink, y Jumprs, para que sea más fácil de leer –si encuentra errores en los capítulos que 'corregí' lo siento mucho!-**

 **JosvaOttarr, es como puede encontrarme en Twitter. Me hice uno hace un día gracias al comentario de Croac, sinceramente nunca pensé en tener uno, pero tal vez muchos de ustedes si los tengan y puedo anunciar por ahí las actualizaciones y cosas varias. Te seguiré de vuelta!**

 **Ah también tengo una cuenta en Wattpad, actualmente solo tengo 'Jumprs' en ella, puede encontrarme como JosvaOttar. Te seguiré de vuelta y si tienes historias ahí, me gustaría leerlas.**

 **Gorgino; Thanks!**

 **NoName; Thanks!**

 **Chica Irregular; Muchas gracias a usted!**

 **Siari55; Y estoy muy agradecido por su paciencia, de verdad! Espero no haberlo decepcionado con este capítulo.**

 **UserStrange; Usted también lo quiere RachelxElsa!? –Pensé que yo era el único xD- Rachel es el tipo de chica que toma lo que quiere, no me sorprendería que fuera una especie de 'cupido' para ambas jajajaja. De nada, y gracias por su espera, aprecio mucho su comentario.**

 **Adelheidzero; Muchas gracias! Te agradezco mucho por esperar y dejarme tu comentario. De verdad lo hago. Y espero que siga resultando interesante para usted. Espero no ser una decepción!**

 **Silicio; Muchas gracias y lamento los errores y la redacción. Prometo corregirlos y mejorar en el futuro xD lo siento! Espero que no se decepcionara en este. Actualizaré cuanto antes.**

 **Una persona ms; Oh muchas gracias por su paciencia. Aprecio mucho que disfrutara del capítulo. Sentía que tenía que aclarar un poco el papel que todos ellos tienen. Todos ellos son como una obra de teatro andante! Y el cuerpo de Anna, es su escenario. Pobre de todos ellos! Espero saber de usted en este capítulo.**

 **Croac; AAAAH Me siento realmente feliz cuando veo los comentarios: D realmente me estoy esforzando por mejorarlo, y pido disculpas si encuentra errores aquí, los corregiré y mejoraré en el futuro. Nadie me había preguntado sobre el tráiler de Frozen 2! Usted es primero! Pero hombre! Está geniaaaal! Y la música! Realmente me gustó, pero no tengo muy claro cuándo saldrá la película, pero estoy seguro que será impresionante! Sobre Twitter. No tenía una cuenta principal o nada, pero cuando leí su comentario, fui corriendo hacerme una! Usted puede buscarme como JosvaOttarr, con 2 'R' porque solo 'JosvaOttar' ya estaba tomado T_T te seguiré de vuelta: D**

 **Mb; Thank you very much for you comment! I hope you like this chapter too. I hope to hear from you it the next chapter.**

 **Espero saber de todos ustedes en este capítulo, responderé en el siguiente. Buena suerte a todos ustedes! Que tenga un buen día, y manténgase a salvo! Y protegido del CALOR! Nos moriremos derretidos!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Este es el capítulo 18 usted probablemente no a leído el 17 lo actualicé hoy, igual que este. Así que, regrese al 17. Las respuesta a sus comentarios y preguntas están en el capítulo 17 al final. :D**

Kristoff es el primero en darse cuenta. Se ha mantenido con ojo de halcón todo el tiempo, siguiendo con su mirada a Anna constantemente a la espera de _algo._ Y ese algo, surge desde la puerta del baño. Kristoff tiene que entrecerrar los ojos en la pelirroja. La ve mirar alrededor, con una mirada lánguida, y eso es suficiente para él.

" _Rachel está aquí"_ Susurró rápidamente a Lucy, comenzándose abrirse paso entre la multado para interceptar a la pelirroja antes de que todo se valla cuesta abajo. Lucy ya está moviéndose, buscando entre las persona a Elsa, intentando mantenerlas alejadas hasta que Anna recupere el control. Kristoff se para frente a Rachel como una montaña de musculo sólido, y a pesar de que ambos mantiene la misma altura en ese momento, Rachel aún se las arregla para mirar hacia abajo en Kristoff con desdén.

"Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Tomar un poco de aire, por supuesto." Respondió Rachel. Intentó rodear a Kristoff, pero él la siguió con el mismo movimiento, bloqueando su paso.

Kristoff quería protestar, quería regañarla y exigirle que dejar en paz a Anna, Pero el rubio sabía ahora que, una discusión con Rachel, solo la hacía hacer lo contrario a lo que se le pedía de un forma deliberada.

Por lo tanto, decidió pasar al modo adulto.

"Rachel…" Murmuró. "Por favor no hagas esto. Es importante para Anna. No lo arruines"

"Arruinarlo?" Repitió. "Cariño, esa chica es un desastre de nervios. Estoy aquí para solucionarlo, no tiene una columna en ella- le hace falta- sin embargo, aquí estoy yo. Si quieren que esta fiesta valla en la dirección correcta, déjame tomar el control, no queremos que se repita lo de la vez anterior, cierto?" Kristoff apartó la mirada, con una pequeña mueca en sus labios al recordar la vez pasada, donde Anna había tropezado con un escalón y derramado el vino tinto en el traje elegante y muy blanco de un hombre.

"Cálmate un poco, beber un poco y mantente alejado de mí." Rachel lo rodeó nuevamente, pero esta vez Kristoff la tomó de la muñeca. " _Suéltame"_ Escupió entre dientes. Kristoff lo hiso muy lentamente.

"Rachel, por favor. Solo esta noche. Por favor."

Rachel retiró su mano con brusquedad, la acunó en su pecho antes de dejarla caer a su costado.

"que sucede contigo?" Preguntó la pelirroja. "Porque eres tan insistente ahora?"

"Sabes porque" Murmuró entre dientes. Y cuando supo que Rachel no sedería. Decidió tomar medidas drásticas. "No me hagas llamar a Bella." La reacción era inmediata. El rostro de Rachel se trasformó en una de incredulidad y rápidamente de ira.

"C-como te atreves!" Susurró la pelirroja. Y con un suspiro profundo y lento, Kristoff precedió a llamar a Bella.

" _Be-"_ Rachel se apresuró a él cubriendo su boca con ambas manos para evitar que terminara de hablar

"Estas loco!?" Susurró con incredulidad. Krsitoff retiró sus manos sin esfuerzo, entrecerrando los ojos en Rachel.

"No me dejas otra opción. Trae a Anna, o llamaré a Bella. Sabes que ella no te dejará tomar la conciencia por un _largo_ tiempo si sabe que estás molestando a Anna." Le recordó Kristoff. "Si traes a Anna ahora, no habrá consecuencias para ti." Y en un momento más tarde, añadió un suave "Por favor"

Rachel no respondió enseguida, Estaba molesta, estaba irritada, ofendida y extrañamente herida. El hecho de que no confiaran en ella para tomar una situación tan importante como esta en sus manos, lastimó su corazón en una forma desagradable.

Con la mandíbula apretada y un brillo en los ojos, se acercó a Kristoff.

"Me ofende la manera en que piensas de mí. Me ofende la falta de fe que todos ustedes tienen en mí." Levantó dedo y lo empujó en el pecho amplio de Krsitoff con fuerza. "Esto. No. lo. Olvidaré." Escupió, acentuando sus palabras con un empujón de su dedo.

"Estoy seguro de que no lo harás." Respondió Kristoff. Rachel entrecerró los ojos en él, con una mirada afilada en sus ojos antes de desvanecerse como una nube de humo en las profundidades de la conciencia.

Anna parpadeó lentamente, ajustándose al mundo real. Miró a Kristoff y luego su dedo en el pecho, lo retiró lentamente murmurando un 'lo siento.'

"Todo está bien. Tengo tu espalda, lo recuerdas?" Anna asintió. "Bien. Ahora, regresa con Elsa. Estoy seguro que Rachel no aparecerá hasta mañana"

"…Gracias Kristoff" Susurró Anna. la pelirroja miró a su hermano por última vez antes de ir en busca de Elsa. Ella junto a Lucy, estaban hablando con el Señor Francis. El hombre parecía alegre en esa noche. Agitando sus manos mientras señalaba uno de los cuadros y luego otro en comparación. Elsa permanecía en silencio, mientras que Lucy asintió y respondió al Señor Francis.

"-ente cuadro. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que todos se vendan, no quiero hablar por adelantado pero, he visto a dos o tres clientes echar un vistazo demasiado largo a dos cuadros de ahí…"

Anna decidió acercarse en ese momento para detener la conversación del señor Francis.

"Oh! Hablando de ella." Señaló el hombre alto. "Justo estábamos hablando de ti. Ciertamente, es difícil no hacerlo" Sonrió. "De todas formas, me retiro ahora, Señorita Elsa, fue un verdadero placer conocerla." Inclinó su cabeza y luego se marchó.

Lucy observó con ojos salvajes el rostro de Anna, lista para intervenir si era necesario, pero, la mirada amable y ligeramente avergonzada de Anna, le dijo que era ella y no otro de sus hijos.

Respiró aliviada antes de excusarse.

"L-lamento la tardanza. Había mucha fila en el baño" Mintió.

"Estoy segura de que lo es. El señor Francis parece muy entusiasmado con tu trabajo, Anna."

"No lo llamaría exactamente amor" Murmuró Anna. Guardó silencio, buscando una palabra que describiera exactamente lo que quería decir, pero, lamentablemente, no podía encontrar alguna. "Para ser sinceras, no tengo idea. Pero no es amor" Insistió La pelirroja.

Ambas habían comenzado a caminar lentamente, buscando un pequeño rincón donde los murmullos de la gente no las interrumpieran, buscando un pequeño rincón libre en la pequeña galería.

Recargando sus espaldas contra la pared, murmuraron en voz baja para sí mismas. Intentando formar la pequeña burbuja de comodidad entre ellas y alejar al resto del mundo de ellas. Y de alguna manera, parecía funcionar. La gente solo lanzó un par de miradas en su dirección, sin atreverse a interrumpir la conversación que las dos mujeres tenían entre susurros.

Y cuando no podían escucharse entre sí, Anna se había acercado, inclinando su cabeza al frente para escuchar correctamente, ignorando el espacio personal de Elsa hasta que sus rodillas chocaron entre sí, y Elsa podía oler el perfume de Anna con facilidad.

Elsa había tomado la muñeca de Anna en una ocasión, girando su reloj de forma discreta para comprobar la hora, y justo cuando el reloj marcó las nueve y cuarenta, Elsa sabía que tenía que irse.

"Tengo que irme." Susurró entre un suspiro.

"Oh…"

"Lo siento mucho. De verdad. Pero tengo trabajo mañana" Anna asintió.

"Está bien. Aprecio que vinieras hoy. Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?" La respuesta de Elsa se retrasó unos segundos que, rápidamente se convirtieron en minutos. Anna se estaba incomodando bajo la mirada de Elsa, una mirada que parecía calcular los pros y los contras de permitir que Anna la acompañara, y justo cuando Anna estaba por retirar su oferta, Elsa asintió.

"Está bien." Anna no sabía que estaba conteniendo el aliento hasta que lo expulsó de forma temblorosa entre sus labios y nariz.

"M-muy bien. Solo tengo que avisarle a mi madre y podemos irnos" Anna esperó el asentimiento de Elsa antes de marcharse.

Elsa la miró alejarse entre la multitud. Era difícil de ignorarla, no cuando su altura y cabello rojo la hacían parecer un faro para los perdidos, Elsa respiró profundo, intentado calmar su acelerado corazón, intentando apartar la mirada de la forma en retirada de su amiga.

Ella no tenía que esperar demasiado. Anna regresó unos minutos más tarde, saludando algunos invitados y despidiéndose de otros.

"Estas lista?" Le preguntó a Elsa, y ella asintió. Ambas salieron de la galería, con Anna acercándose a la orilla de la acera para llamar a un Taxi.

"Podemos caminar un par de cuadras?" Preguntó tímidamente Elsa. "Sé que es egoísta, y sé que fui yo quien dijo que debería irme pero, realmente quiero pasar más tiempo contigo" Su sinceridad sorprendió a Anna, pero esta no era la primera vez que Elsa era sincera con ella, y sin embargo, el corazón de Anna seguía latiendo rápidamente ante las confesiones de Elsa.

"Por supuesto" Anna ocultó sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba temblando, y no sabía si era a causa del frio o la emoción de pasar más tiempo en compañía de Elsa por elección de _ella_. y cuando la rubia entrelazó sus brazos y se acurrucó en el costado de Anna, la pelirroja sintió que su corazón trotaba más rápido.

"Tu familia es encantadora" Dijo Elsa unos minutos más tarde. "Tu hermano parce un poco intimidante…" La confesión de Elsa hizo resoplar a la pelirroja, recordando las palabras de Kristoff tan similares a las de Elsa.

"Él dijo lo mismo, no en un sentido malo." Se apresuró a señalar. Miró a la rubia junto a ella antes de mirar al frente. "Kristoff no es una mala persona." Anna respiró lentamente, miró a sus pies y luego a Elsa, intentando dar un poco de sinceridad tal y como Elsa lo había hecho antes. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y luego dijo "Él me aceptó incuso con mis defectos. Compartió su casa, su madre, su espacio, sin siquiera dudar un segundo." Ella podía sentir la mirada confusa de Elsa sobre ella, no necesitaba girar su cabeza para saberlo.

Tragó pesado y luego murmuró. "S-soy adoptado. Lucy me acogió cuando era joven."

"Oh…" Era todo lo que Elsa podía decir. Anna levantó su mano libre, posándola sobre la mano de Elsa que se envolvía en su brazo.

"Lamento si te incomodo."

"No. no. no me incomoda, S-solo, no sé qué decir para hacerte sentir mejor. Lo lamento."

"No tienes que decir nada. Está bien. Estoy bien." Sonrió la pelirroja. "M-mis _padres,_ no eran buenas personas" Confesó en un susurro. "Mis recuerdos solo llegan a Lucy y Kristoff, no puedo imaginar otra familia que no sean ellos. Estoy agradecida. Son realmente amables conmigo, …muy pacientes" Anna sonrió con cariño al recordar a Kristoff y Lucy. Les debía tanto a ellos. Cuando intenta pensar en una vida sin ellos, simplemente no puede hacerlo. A donde quiera que mire, siempre está Lucy y Kristoff, y por eso, Anna está profundamente agradecida.

Ambas caminaron una cuadra en silencio. Cada una de ellas hundida en sus propios pensamientos, parecía que ninguna de ellas quería interrumpir el silencio que las perseguía, pero no fue hasta que caminar a mitad de otra cuadra cuando Elsa habló.

La rubia aclaró su garganta con nerviosismo, apretando su agarre sobre el brazo de Anna antes de hablar en voz baja y confidente. "M-mi padre… tiene problemas con la bebida. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como era cuando estaba sobrio… Mi madre, ella lo quiere, tal vez demasiado." Murmuró, con una pequeña mueca en sus labios. "Pero ella finalmente lo dejó, Sé que aún lo quiere, puedo verlo cuando habla de él y recuerda el pasado. No deja de mencionar lo apuesto y caballeroso que era, pero ahora… bueno, solo es una cascara bacía."

"El no paraba de llamarme para que le prestara dinero, tenía deudas pendientes, la bebida siempre lo llevó al juego, y terminaba perdiendo cantidades de dinero que no podía permitirse, arrastró a mi mare un par de veces en sus problemas."

"A-actual mente estoy viviendo con mi madre." Continuó Elsa con un suspiro profundo. "Perdí mi departamento porque me retrasé con el alquiler y no podía permitirme un nuevo lugar. Termine vendiendo lo poco que tenía y regresé con mi madre. Amo a mi madre, pero haberes es demasiado."

Anna se detuvo lentamente. Tomó el brazo de Elsa pare frenarla, girándola lentamente para enfrentarla. "Lo siento mucho Elsa. Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, por favor, dímelo."

"Lo sé y te lo agradezco, pero estoy bien. Sinceramente" Sonrió. "Lamento que tengas que escuchar esto, Pensé que era el momento indicado para sacarlo, pero me equivoque-"

"No. está bien hablarlo. Es mucho mejor sacarlo del sistema antes de que se acumule y se convierta en un abomba de tiempo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Si en algún momento te di la impresión contraria, por favor perdóname. Estoy aquí. No iré a ninguna parte, no si tu así lo quieres." Anna sonrió, apretando el brazo de Elsa con suavidad.

"Gracias. Lo aprecio mucho, Anna" Elsa se inclinó y abrazó a la pelirroja, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Anna, respirando su aroma a limpio, a puro. A un nuevo comienzo.

Habían acordado tomar un Taxi, el aire se estaba volviendo más frio y con él la noche más pesada, Elsa había indicado la dirección y el taxista se detuvo una media hora más tarde en un par de edificios.

Anna no tenía que preguntar para saber que, esa no era la dirección de Elsa, al menos, no directamente. Ella había seguido a Elsa bajando del Taxi, indicante al conductor que esperara unos minutos.

"Gracias por invitarme esta noche. Lo disfruté." Anna asintió, ocultando sus manos en los bolcillos y luego sacándolos con la misma rapidez que guardaba sus manos.

"Gracias por ir." Murmuró la pelirroja con su cabeza inclinada. Elsa la miró en silencio, tragó pesado un par de veces, y muy lentamente, se inclinó al frente, acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos casi como si se tratar de magnetismo. Giró su cabeza y besó la comisura izquierda de los labios de Anna.

Si temblaba, ella culpó al frio, y si su corazón latía rápidamente con una granja de mariposas en su estómago, ella definitivamente culpó a Anna. Se alejó unos segundos más tarde, con las mejillas igualmente sonrojadas que Anna, antes de retroceder un par de pasos.

"Buenas noches, Anna" La rubia se dio media vuelta, alejándose rápidamente de una Anna aturdida. La pelirroja siguió con la mirada a Elsa hasta que ella dobló la esquina y se perdió de vista, solo entonces y muy lentamente, regresó al Taxi, tomó asiento aun aturdida, cerrando la puerta con suavidad detrás de ella, encontrando la mirada del conductor atravesó del retrovisor.

La mira del hombre era dura y con el ceño fruncido. La miró todo el tiempo sin parpadear, hasta que Anna finalmente apartó la mirada y miró por la ventanilla.

"Es ella una especie de pareja o algo?" Gruñó el conductor, comenzando a conducir.

"N-no. E-es una amiga" Anna respondió de inmediato, sintiendo su corazón comenzando a latir más rápido cuando apartó la mirada del conductor en ella, el hombre gruñó con ligero disgusto y luego se burló.

"Debería." Gruñó en voz ronca, sus labios agrietados se extendieron en una sonrisa agradable, muy contraria a su rostro malhumorado. "Reconozco a una mujer enamorada cuando la veo" Anna lo ignoró, apretando sus puños un par de veces sobre su regazo, intentando frenar su corazón aclarado y disminuir el hormigueo en la esquina de su labio, ella quería levantar su mano y acunar el sitio en cuestión, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, con demasiado temor de que la sensación desapareciera por completo.

Ella guardó silencio todo el camino a casa, escuchando al conductor hablar sobre sus amoríos y como descubrió que esas mujeres se sentían atraídos a él. Se llamó a sí mismo un enamorado, y un galán. Y Anna lo escuchó todo el tiempo, con las palabras flotando en la superficie de su cabeza y la sensación del toque de los suaves labios de Elsa gravados con fuego en su mente.

 **Hola otra vez. Dos actualizaciones en un día! Estoy imparable… este es más corto que el anterior, y lo siento, pero eso estaría junto en el capítulo 17 solo que ya era demasiado, así que, decidí acortarlo en dos. Gracias por su paciencia, espero que sea de su agrado.**


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy había mencionado a Kristoff y Anna que deseaba pasar un fin de semana juntos. Es algo que pocas veces se logra establecer, pero ambos aceptan sin protestar. Los tres de ellos están en la casa de Lucy esa noche, los tres de ellos alrededor de la cocina, riendo y hablando con entusiasmo mientras Kristoff y Anna hace un intento por cocinar con Lucy muy de cerca para dar instrucciones a cada uno de ellos.

Una botella de vino se había abierto por orden de Lucy, no era el mejor vino, pero tampoco el peor. Kristoff había escogido servirlo en vasos de plástico, porque –"Las copas son demasiado elegantes y no me gusta beber de ellas"- por tal motivo, Lucy tenía un vaso de un purpura intenso en su mano, bebiendo pequeños sorbos y ocultando su diversión detrás de él cada vez que alguno de sus hijos cometía un error.

Kristoff dejó su brillante vaso verde sobre el mostrador, cerca de la estufa, pero nunca lo suficiente para que termine ardiendo por el caló, mientras que Anna tenía su baso junto a Lucy, lejos de su alcance, y cada vez que se acercó lentamente para tomar un sorbo de vino, Lucy apartó la mirada y se adelantó a hablar con Kristoff, desviando la mirada de forma discreta y 'descuidada' lejos de Anna, porque ella sabía que su hija, se avergonzaba cuando su madre la veía beber.

 _Tan dulce niña._

Habían elegido prepara pollo, patatas y ensalada para la cena, no era la mejor elección de comida para una cena, pero ellos sabían que aún era temprano y no dormirían enseguida.

"Ese hombre no dejaba de mirarte, Mamá. Y estoy convencido que su mirada no estaba centrada en 'el cuadro detrás de ti'" Kristoff sonrió, lanzando una rápida mirada en dirección a su madre.

"Oh vasta, Kristoff." Lucy regañó, lo espantó con su mano, rodando los hombros ligeramente mientras se recargaba en el mostrador y tomaba un pequeño sorbo de vino.

"Oye! Estoy seguro que no soy el único que se dio cuenta de su persistente mirada. Una hora más tarde y alguien comenzaría a llamarlo mi padre" Continuó el chico. Anna se rió en voz baja, recordando al hombre encantador que había estado mirando a Lucy a lo largo de la velada.

"Oh por amor a dios. Anna, cariño, por favor ayúdame con este niño ingrato" La mujer mayor miró a su hija en busca de ayuda, pero la sonrisa encantadora en los labios de su hija, le dijo enseguida que no estaba recibiendo la ayuda que esperaba.

"Kriss tiene razón, Mamá. El señor Homero no dejaba de mirarte" Murmuró, sonrió en silencio a la zanahoria frente a ella. "Él incluso llegó a preguntar por ti cuando te perdió de vista" Y eso era cierto. Su madre se había excusado para ir al baño, y pronto el señor Homero se había acercado a Anna, preguntando por su madre con un rostro ligeramente alarmado al pensar que tal vez, Lucy ya se había marchado a casa.

"El señor Homero y yo, somos buenos amigos. Es un hombre agradable, pero estoy segura que no hay un interés más allá de una amistad." Respondió Lucy, la mujer mayor levantó su dedo índice de su vaso, señalando a sus hijos. "Créanme cuando les digo, yo sé de estas cosas. Cincuenta y seis años sobre mí, he aprendido algunas cosas en ese tiempo." Los dos hermanos tararearon al mismo tiempo, Lucy se rió de ambos.

"Tal vez no quieras verlo madre." Continuó Kristoff con un encogimiento de hombros. Levantó su cuchara y señaló a Lucy con una mano en la cintura. "Ese hombre, está enamorado"

"Oh por amor a cristo." Murmuró Lucy rodando los ojos. El movimiento a su lado llamó su atención, giró su cabeza ligeramente para mirar a su hija acercarse, la zanahoria ahora olvidada sobre el mostrador, la pelirroja se acercó al lado de Lucy, tomando el vaso de vino en su mano, lo levantó a los labios y bebió un largo trago antes de dejarlo nuevamente en su lugar.

Levantó su mano y limpió la esquina de su labio con el dedo anular, retirando los restos de vino.

Lucy sonrió, pero no obtuvo una sonrisa enseguida, en cambio, Anna empujó su cadera a un costado, levantando su mano a la cintura cuando dijo: " Encantador y amable, sin embargo, no cuenta con los recursos necesarios para sostenerse a sí mismo, como podría pensar en siquiera mantener alguien más? Sinceramente, él está mejor solo."

La pelirroja frunció los labios en una línea delgada, entrecerrando los ojos en el vaso de vino sobre el mostrador.

"Estas bien?" Kristoff se apartó de la estufa, con el ceño fruncido y la cuchara aun en su mano.

"Sí" Respondió Anna. Lentamente dejó caer su mano de la cintura, dejándola colgando a su costado, regresó al mostrador y continuó cortando la zanahoria en silencio.

La cena se había servido.

Los tres de ellos decidieron comer en el mostrador. Entre risas y bromas los tres de ellos terminaron la cena. Lavaron los platos entre los tres y al terminar, salieron al porche, decidiendo aprovechar que no hacía tanto frio.

Las casas estaban adornadas con las luces de navidad, doradas y de colores, con los niños y padres aprovechando la nieve para crear muñecos de nieve en las entradas de sus casas. Y otros pocos competitivos, aprovecharon para poner en práctica sus habilidades artísticas.

Lucy tomó asiento en una mecedora de madera, con una manta sobre su regazo y una taza de café caliente entre sus manos. Kristoff y Anna compartieron el columpio que colgaba en el porche, ambos tenía la importante tarea de mecer el columpio con sus pies, negándose a mantenerse quietos como dos niños pequeños.

Kristoff tenía una taza de chocolate caliente en su mano, el aroma era demasiado dulce, golpeando la nariz de Anna en una forma seductora, pero ella se negó a beberlo, prefería tener su confiable taza de té entre sus manos.

La risa y los gritos de las personas a su alrededor resultaba extrañamente reconfortante, los tres de ellos disfrutaron de la agradable paz, intercambiando sonrisa cada vez que sus ojos se encontraron entre sí.

"Como está Elsa?" Preguntó Kristoff de forma repentina. Anna detuvo su avance de la taza a sus labios, mirando sobre el borde a su hermano. Lentamente retiró la taza de sus labios y la dejó sobre su regazo.

"Está bien." inclinó su cabeza al pecho, arrastrando su dedo sobre la taza. "Ella es una buena persona, tiene más de un trabajo y aun así, parece que siempre tiene energía para más. E-es… es realmente impresionante" Lucy la miró en silencio, en especial la pequeña sonrisa que tiraba de las esquinas de los labios de Anna. Una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba orgullo dirigido a otra persona.

"Bueno" Comenzó Lucy con cuidado. "A pesar del poco tiempo que tuve con ella para hablar, me resultó una buena persona, muy educada" Lucy asintió para sí misma en su último comentario. "Nunca mencionaste que era tan hermosa, cariño" Continuó Lucy, _oh mayor…_ quería añadir Lucy, pero al final, decidió no hacerlo. Lucy llegó a la conclusión que, Elsa estaba alrededor de la edad de Kristoff, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, Elsa era educada, amable y en cierto punto, un poco nerviosa cuando estaba alrededor de Lucy, no parecía tener malas intenciones o una pista de estar aprovechándose de su hija, pero Lucy había aprendido a leer entre líneas, a entrecerrar los ojos y ver más de cerca a las personas que se acercaban a sus hijos, en especial Anna.

Anna no era ingenua, pero su amabilidad tendía a atraer a las personas con malas intenciones como abejas a la miel, Ella solo quería proteger a su hija.

"Supongo que no se puede hacer justicia a su apariencia con palabras" Susurró Anna en voz tranquila. Kristoff, que estaba junto a ella, logró escucharla, y asintió de acuerdo.

"Sigo pensando que resulta intimidante." Murmuró a su hermana. La pelirroja se rió en voz baja, negando su cabeza un par de veces antes de levantar su taza a los labios y beber un sorbo de té.

La pelirroja bebió de su taza lentamente, reuniendo sus pensamientos y el coraje para pronunciar sus siguientes palabras.

"…Puedo traerla aquí, algún día?" Murmuró con cuidado, lentamente descendió su taza a su regazo, con la cabeza inclinada a su pecho sin atreverse a mirar al rostro de su familia. Kristoff al estar más cerca de ella, deslizó su mano en la de Anna, apretó con suavidad para llamar su atención, sonriendo de esa forma que solo él podía hacer para calmar su corazón agitado.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia ella, dándole tiempo para que descubriera sus intenciones y se preparara o alejara si así lo deseaba, pero Anna solo esperó, respirando de forma temblorosa mientras cerraba los ojos cuando los labios de Kristoff besaban su cabeza.

"Por supuesto que puedes, cariño. Estaríamos encantados de tenerla aquí" Respondió Lucy con voz amable.

-x-x-x-x-

El interior de la tienda estaba caliente, un calor reconfortante y al mismo tiempo, ligeramente sofocante. Anna había aflojado la bufanda de su cuello, y retirado los guantes de piel guardándolos en su abrogo. Los pasillos no estaban tan abarrotados para gran alivio de Anna. Ella podía moverse libremente alrededor y tomar su tiempo para ver con detalle todo sin sentirse presionada por hacerlo rápido.

Era algo bueno comprar los regalos para navidad con antelación.

Pero… que podía regalar este año?

Kristoff probablemente se inclinaba más a la tecnología. Había estado murmurando de vez en cuando sobre comprar un nuevo televisor, tres veces más grande del que tenía ahora, uno donde realmente pudiera disfrutar de las películas sin tener que inclinarse constantemente al frente para poder ver los detalles desde su pequeña pantalla.

Lucy, dulce y amable Lucy, nunca pedía nada. Si alguien le regalaba un cartón de jugo, ella lo tomaría con gusto y lo atesoraría. Era la mujer más dulce que Anna tenía el placer de conocer y estaba agradecida por que ella fuera su madre. Pero Anna no quería regalarle cualquier cosa. Ella quería darle algo especial.

Caminó en silencio por los pasillos, acercándose y tomando las cosas entre sus manos, mirándolo más de cerca y los pequeños detalles, pero nada realmente la impresionaba.

Ella no tenía idea de que regalarle a Will. Anna tenía el vago pensamiento que, terminaría lanzando a la basura cualquier cosa que le regalara, como algunas ocasiones de años pasados…

Bella era más tranquila, no se interesaba mucho en las fiestas, pero Anna estaba segura que apreciaría que alguien le trajera un obsequio de vez en cuando.

Y Rachel… ella probablemente no aceptaría algo bajo presupuesto…

Anna respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien, intentando calmar el pequeño latido en su cabeza.

 _Porque es tan difícil._

Salió de la tienda una hora más tarde, con un pedido de entrega de una gran televisión a su departamento, después de una hora de estar en la tienda, ella solo había logrado comprar el regalo de Kristoff.

Se acurrucó en su abrigo mientras caminaba por la acera, mirando dentro de cada tienda a travez de los cristales en busca de que algo llamara su atención para dar como un regalo.

Ella había estado caminando un total de catorce cuadras cuando la música estridente navideña pero en una especie de rock-punk golpeó sus oídos con fuerza. Sí bien la música era fuerte, y un poco dolorosa para los odios de Anna, tenía que admitir que era un poco interesante de escuchar. Y no sabía si sorprenderse o esperarlo cuando descubrió que la música proveía de una tienda de motocicletas.

"Oye! Estas interesada en una de estas?" Anna miró al hombre de aspecto rudo y seguro de sí mismo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con las piernas separada a la misma distancia que sus hombros anchos.

"No realmente…" Murmuró Anna, perdiendo u voz con el sonido estridente de la música.

"Estamos en descuento, por las fiestas y todo eso" Continuó el hombre, alejándose de su tienda para acercarse a Anna. Tejió entre un par de motocicletas estacionadas fuera de su tienda y deteniéndose frente a Anna. "Entra. Nadie sabe lo que está buscando hasta que lo encuentra." Murmuró con una voz que le recordó a Anna a una persona sabia y tal vez de mil años de antigüedad.

Anna lo miró con más atención, intentando descifrar si esta era una especie de llamada del destino como en las películas o algo parecido.

Pero el hombre no mostró más signos de sabiduría o algo mágico, él simplemente caminó de regreso a su tienda, sin darle una opción a Anna de declinar. Por lo tanto, ella caminó detrás de él.

Anna no sabía absolutamente nada de motocicletas, dios sabe que ella siempre quiso tener una, pero nunca estuvo realmente convencida de comprarla. Primero estaba el problema de su presupuesto, y luego estaba el miedo a conducirla. Ella tal vez debería comenzar con una bicicleta, de esa forma, al menos aprendería primero a montar en dos ruedas…

"En que estás interesada? Algo rápido? O algo de aspecto rudo?"

"Nunca lo había pensado en realidad" Respondió con sinceridad. El hombre se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien. Puedo ayudarte a elegir una si lo deseas. La gente está comenzando a poner las motocicletas antes que un coche, el consumo de combustible es menor y eso, pero tengo que decirlo, hay desventajas, la lluvia y nieve, enfriaran tu culo como un tempano de hielo." Sonrió ampliamente. "Pero las chicas les resulta caliente ver alguien montando una motocicleta, y en verano, es mejor." Anna sonrió entre dientes, sin saber que responder al comentario.

"Entonces, es para ti, o un regalo alguien más?"

"Es para mi hermano" Respondió Anna de forma distraída, observando una de las motocicletas de aspecto rápido y deportivo, pensó en Will, y el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, tal vez el apreciaría el regalo después de todo, pero su sonrisa se borró con un horror casi instantáneo al pensar en Will, montando una motocicleta, a gran velocidad y de forma descuidada.

Tragó con dificultad dos veces antes de mirar las motocicletas y pensar en _todo_ lo que podía salir mal.

Y descubrió que, era demasiado.

 _Es este momento en el cual un yo del futuro aparece y me advierte de no comprar la motocicleta para evitar una catástrofe en el futuro?_

El hombre había estado hablando todo el tiempo, pero Anna no lo había escuchado, su mente estaba agitada, temerosa y horrorizada con las probabilidades que tenían de sobrevivir a una motocicleta.

"C-creo que volveré luego" Murmuró, interrumpiendo al hombre.

"Qué? No! vamos! Será divertido, incluso puedo mostrarte a conducir una, será gratis. Enseñe a mi novia."

"N-no creo que sea adecuado. M-mi hermano… no es la persona más…-

"Inteligente?" Sonrió el hombre.

"S-solo no creo que sea una buena idea regalar una motocicleta…" El hombre tarareó, se encogió de hombros antes de asentir, realmente quería insistir, y sabía que, si lo hacía, terminaría vendiendo una motocicleta, él era bueno para estas cosas. Pero luego lo pensó mejor, y decidió que, no quería cargar su conciencia con la muerte de alguien…

"Está bien. No todos estamos hechos para una motocicleta, quiero mantener mi conciencia limpia de futuros accidentes de un chico tonto e irresponsable." Anna respiró con alivio, se despidió de forma apresurada y con la misma velocidad, salió de la tienda.

 _Estuve tan cerca de comprar un boleto a nuestra muerte prematura_

-x-x-x-x-

Era sábado por la mañana, el clima estaba fresco, con el cielo nublado y una amenaza de nevar nuevamente por la tarde o noche. Rachel respiró profundo fuera del edifico, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza un par de veces, estiró las piernas y saltó siete veces de forma repetida al ritmo de la música en los auriculares pequeños y bancos en sus orejas.

London estaba de pie y a la espera de su siguiente carrera. Sus orejas estaban alertas, las patas separadas y ligeramente encorvado a la espera de la señal de Rachel para comenzar su carrera de cada mañana. Rachel tarareó al ritmo de la música fuerte en los oídos, asintió al son del ritmo y luego comenzó a correr por la acera con London justo a su lado.

La gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas, era temprano y el frio parecía hacer perezosos sus cuerpos, pero no Rachel. Ella era una chica energética, dispuesta a levantarse antes que el sol para tener un poco de silencio de una ciudad dormida.

La gente de alrededor ya la conocía. Era _esa_ chica que corría cada mañana, dando solo una mirada o un ligero asentimiento como buenos días. La chica que corría durante una hora solo para 'calentar' los músculos. Era _esa_ chica que corría a una velocidad impresionante y alarmante seguida por su perro. Los primeros días la gente la había mirado de forma extraña, mirando siempre de la dirección que Rachel salía en busca de un peligro inminente que la persiguiera. Pero nunca había uno-gracias a dios- solo era Rachel, haciendo una carrera que probablemente podría hacer temblar al atleta más rápido del mundo.

Con el cabello recogido en alto y la capucha sobre su cabeza, Rachel era solo una sombra oscura de velocidad aterradora recorriendo kilómetros y nunca la misma ruta.

Esa mañana, justo para finalizar a las ocho en punto, Rachel y London habían ralentizado su alocada carrera matutina a una más tranquila justo para terminar. Ambos trotaron uno al lado del otro, con la lengua de London fuera de sus fauces y una Rachel agitada.

Estiró los músculos un par de veces, saltando sobre la punta de sus pies y haciendo girar el cuello para retirar la rigidez que podía acumularse ahí. Levantó sus brazos sobre la cabeza y los estiró tan alto como le era posible sin arrancarlos de su cuerpo.

La música estaba retumbando en sus oídos mientras caminaba de regreso- y más lento- al local en busca de una botella de agua.

Se detuvo en la acera y miró a los lados de la calle antes de cruzar, pero un taxi deteniéndose frente a ella de forma grosera, obstruyó su cruce. El conductor la revisó un par de veces desde la ventanilla, asintió en señal de saludo, pero Rachel lo ignoró porque él era demasiado feo y desagradable, caminó detrás del taxi para cruzar, cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió, y dos niños salieron corriendo bruscamente y chocaron con las piernas de Rachel.

La pelirroja retrocedió hacia atrás rápidamente, con los brazos en alto y sobre la punta de sus pies en busca de poner tanta distancia de ella y esos niños. Sus cuerpos estaban mullidos por chaquetas igualmente mullidas, sus cabezas estaban cubiertas por gorras amarillas brillantes y una bufanda igualmente amarilla se enredaba en sus cuellos, dejando ver únicamente una pisca de sus ojos.

"Oye! Ten más cuidado! Quieres terminar en el parabrisas de un auto como un insecto?" Regañó Rachel apagando la música. Los niños levantaron su cabeza tanto como les era posible, empujando también su espalda hacia atrás para obtener un mejor vistazo de Rachel. Habría resultado graciosos si ambos cayeran sobre su traseros al inclinarse tanto hacia atrás, pero, desafortunadamente para Rachel, no lo hicieron.

"Lo sentimos señorita" respondieron al unión con voces infantiles y apagadas detrás de sus bufandas. Rachel resopló, levantó sus manos sobre la cintura y los miró desde debajo de su capucha con severidad. London permaneció de pie junto a Rachel, observando a los dos niños con atención. Ellos no parecieron haber notado de inmediato a London, pero cuando vieron al gran perro alemán, los dos se apresuraron al frente para acariciarlo.

"Oye! No hagas eso! Podría morderte!" Advirtió Rachel al ver los movimientos bruscos y despreocupados que hacían al perro. Pero London era un buen chico, y sabía distinguir con claridad entre las buenas y malas personas, por eso, cuando los dos niños se acercaron a él, el perro se sentó sobre sus patas traseras y permitió que lo acariciaran.

"Oh dios mío! Alex, Jack! No lo toquen, puede morderlos!" Rachel apartó la mirada de los dos niños para ver al dueño de la voz desesperada y aterrada de la mujer. Rachel la miró desde debajo de su capucha, frunció el ceño lentamente y entrecerró los ojos en la mujer durante unos segundos, hasta que la realidad la golpeó justo en el rostro como una bofetada mal intencionada.

"Elsa" Dijo Rachel retirando la capucha de su cabeza lentamente, retiró los auriculares apagados, guardándolos en un montón de cables en el bolcillo de la sudadera. La piel blanca de Elsa parecía palidecer tres tonos más. Sus amplios ojos azules parecían salir de sus cuencas cuando miró el rostro de Rachel.

"A-Anna?" Susurró con incredulidad. Rachel sonrió ligeramente, inclinó su cabeza mirando a la rubia frente a ella.

Elsa era un desastre.

Su cabello estaba anudado y tenía el aspecto de alguien que lo recoge sin cepillarlo antes de atarlo. El maquillaje de sus ojos estaba descuidado y arruinado como lo estaría cuando no lo retiras la noche anterior, con la mirada cansada y su cuerpo encorvado.

El grueso abrigo y la bufanda mullida impedían que se moviera con libertad. Había un bolso grande en su hombro, y otro que Rachel reconoció como una mochila para bebes colgando en el mismo hombro de aspecto pesado como el primero, Elsa luchó un par de veces, intentando mantener las correas sobre su hombro, su bolso estaba siendo sostenido en un puño en su mano y justo en su pecho, acunado y acurrucado tan envuelto como un capullo, había un tercer niño.

La mirada de Rachel permaneció más tiempo en el tercer y más pequeño de los niños. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una manta colorida y con dibujos que Rachel no podía reconocer. Y mientras más miraba Rachel, más parecía tensarse Elsa.

"Q-que haces aquí?" Tartamudeó Elsa, sus ojos se apartaron del rostro de Rachel y miraron a los dos niños que arrullaban y acariciaban a London, y cuando parecía comprobar que no había peligro por parte del perro antiguo, regresó su mirada a Rachel.

"Yo vivo cerca" Respondió Rachel, giró su cabeza y miró al norte en la calle. "Justo de esta manera" Señaló. Arrastró su mirada por el cuerpo de Elsa y luego a los dos niños junto a ella y London y finalmente, al tercer bebé. " _Que haces aquí?"_

"E-estoy solo de visita?" Preguntó. Rachel sonrió lentamente, guardó sus manos en los bolcillos de la sudadera, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro de forma tranquila, sacando un costado de la cintura y la espalda recta, Rachel ignoró la mirada del hombre que pasó sobre la acera, había arrastrado su mirada desde la cabeza de Rachel hasta su trasero,- deteniéndose más tiempo ahí- antes de revisarla nuevamente y seguir su paso. Ella no podía culparlo. Tenía un buen trasero! Trabajó duro para mantenerlo.

"Vamos. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso." Elsa parecía pensarlo unos segundos, la rubia guardo silencio, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos antes de susurrar con un tinte de vergüenza en su voz.

"Estoy buscando un nuevo trabajo" Rachel frunció el ceño, esforzándose por escuchar la pequeña voz de Elsa..

"Un nuevo trabajo? Que pasa con tu trabajo en la tienda de joyería?" Preguntó Rachel, recordando a la rubia y su primer encuentro ahí, sabía que había pasado un tiempo desde ese día, pero aun así…

"M-me despidieron…" Murmuró, echó un vistazo a los niños y luego a Rachel.

"Mierda" Juró Rachel con un suspiro de aliento tibio. Su palabra parecía llamar la atención de los dos niños, levantaron su cabeza al mismo tiempo, mirando a Rachel como si hubiera escupido y luego golpeado a alguien justo antes de apuñalarlo y prenderle fuego.

"Dijiste una mala palabra!"

"Lo dijiste! Se caerá tu lengua!"

"Qué? No. No lo hará" Respondió Rachel con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente petulante en los niños. Ambos se giraron para mirar a Elsa en completo silencio.

"…Lo hará, tu lengua se cae si dices malas palabras. Por eso nosotros no decimos malas palabras" Dijo Elsa lentamente. Los niños asintieron y luego miraron a Rachel y asintieron con firmeza.

"…Bien. Tienes razón" Murmuró Rachel. No estaba contenta de que alguien censurara su vocabulario, si bien ella no solía jurar con frecuencia, tampoco podía evitarlo del todo, y tener cerca de dos niños que le dijera que hacer, era, realmente irritante.

La pelirroja miró a Elsa, recordando que todos ellos aún estaban en la orilla de la calle, y si un auto con conductor distraído se acercaba, bien podía arrollarlos a todos ellos como un comodín…

La curiosidad era como una segunda naturaleza para Rachel, y si algo la intrigaba, ella no podía resistirse. Por eso, cuando vio a Elsa con los niños, la curiosidad por descubrir si eran suyos o un segundo o tercer trabajo como niñera, rascaba la parte frontal de su cabeza.

"Tienes prisa por ir alguna parte o tienes tiempo de tomar algo?" Elsa estaba indecisa entre aceptar o declinar la oferta. Miró a Rachel, los niños y luego algo detrás de Rachel.

"…Tal vez solo unos minutos"

"Bien." Rachel sacó las manos de los bolcillos y juntó sus palmas llamando la atención de los dos niños junto a ella. "Tienen hambre? yo invito el desayuno." Sonrió ampliamente, entrecerrando los ojos en las esquinas como alguien haría con una sonrisa sincera. Los niños la miraron y luego a Elsa y de regreso, hasta que Elsa asintió de acuerdo.

"Tomen mi mano" Les recordó Elsa, luchando entre las mochilas, su bolso y el bebé en brazos para dejar su mano libre para que se aferrara a ella y poder cruzar la calle de forma correcta y segura. Rachel la miró en silencio, sorprendida al ver la capacidad de Elsa por aferrarse a todo el peso que tenía encima de ella.

La pelirroja solo comenzó a caminar cuando ellos comenzaron a cruzar, London la siguió de cerca, deteniéndose en la puerta y recostándose bajo el toldo cuando ellos entraron al pequeño restaurante.

-x-x-x-x-

Había una tención en el aire que Rachel disfrutaba. El lugar estaba tranquilo al ser tan temprano y fresco. Elsa estaba sentada frente a ella, con el bebé- una niña descubrió Rachel cuando Elsa retiró la manta.- sentada en su regazo y ambos niños sentados a sus costados.

Cuando las gorras y bufandas se habían retirado, Rachel descubrió que uno de ellos –Alex- era en realidad una niña, no se necesitaba ser un genio para descubrir que ambos eran gemelos, compartían los mismos rasgos, heredados de alguien que no eran exactamente los de Elsa.

Sus cabellos eran de un castaño ligeramente rizados, mientras que los de Elsa eran de un rubio blanquecino y lacios. Sus ojos eran un par de ojos castaños claros, grandes que mostraban la inocencia detrás de ellos, sin embargo, Rachel era astuta, y podía descubrir la chispa de travesura oculta entre el mar de inocencia en ellos. Rachel era una chica igualmente traviesa, y se necesitaba mucho más para poder engañar al diablo que era ella…

La niña en el regazo de Elsa tenía cabello de un castaño oxidado, y un par ojos de un gris claro que miraba atentamente la pequeña cuchara sobre la mesa y frente a ella.

Ninguno de los adultos habló, Rachel demasiado intrigada y sorprendida para preguntar, y Elsa demasiado asustada y nerviosa para responder.

La camarera se había acercado, y recogido las órdenes, y desde entonces, ninguna de ellas había hablado otra vez. No hasta que Rachel finalmente salió de su sorpresa y decidió señalar el elefante en la habitación.

"Entonces… son tuyos?" Preguntó, no sabía sí Elsa ya los había presentado a Anna. Rachel vio el momento exacto en el cual Elsa contuvo la respiración. La vio tragar pesado y mover sus ojos a la puerta más cercana para escapar. Rachel estaba deseosa de saber si Elsa era capaz de levantarse y salir corriendo antes que responder.

Pero para su gran decepción, Elsa solo asintió con cautela.

"Ya veo" Respondió Rachel. Llegando a la conclusión que, Elsa, había mantenido en secreto esta parte de Anna y ahora, ella lo sabía. Rachel no era buena con los niños. Nunca había tratado con uno de ellos, y mucho menos _tres_. También, los niños parecían evitarla. Casi como si sintieran una extra aura a su alrededor que los mantenía alejados de ella cada vez que paseaba por la calle.

Tal vez era las miradas frías y penetrantes que siempre les lanzaba cuando los miraba en las calles, o la forma infantil y petulante en la cual asomaba la punta de su lengua para intimidarlos…

Pero ahora…

"Entonces, cuántos años tiene ustedes dos?" Rachel decidió dirigir la conversación a los niños, sabía que obtendría más respuesta de ellos que de Elsa. Ambos parecían animarse cuando les dirigió su atención a ellos, sonriendo ampliamente y respondieron con un energético 'cuatro y medio!' Rachel fingió sorpresa, abriendo sus ojos lentamente mientras miraba entre los dos niños sentados en los extremos de la pequeña mesa cuadrada. "Cuatro y medio?" Repitió, obteniendo a cambio un asentimiento y un 'mhmm' de los gemelos. "Podría jurar que tenían diez" Su respuesta parecía animar a los niños.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente, sentándose más derechos en un intento por parecer más 'adultos'

"Mamá dice que es porque tenemos sangre de gigantes" Respondió Alex, sin una pisca de duda en su voz.

"Oh? De verdad?" Preguntó Rachel, lanzando una rápida mirada en dirección a la silenciosa rubia que parecía evitar su mirada deliberadamente.

"Si!" Respondió Jack. "Por eso somos tan altos!" Rachel entrecerró su mirada en los dos niños, realmente no eran tan altos, Rachel los encontró relativamente pequeños para su edad. Ellos apenas y asomaban sus hombros sobre la mesa…

"Puedo verlo. Casi son tan altos como yo. Solo espera cuando cumplas siete y estoy segura que serán incluso más alto que su madre" Los ojos de los niños brillaron con una fascinación hacia Rachel, creyendo fielmente cada una de sus palabras y guardándolas en un rincón de sus corazones infantiles. Ambos miraron a su madre, intentando medir su estatura en ese momento para descubrir que tan altos serían cuando cumplieran siete años.

Rachel levantó su taza de café a los labios, soplando con cuidado antes de beber un pequeño sorbo.

"Tendrán que caminar erguidos todo el tiempo si no quieren chocar sus cabezas con el techo todo el tiempo." Murmuró la pelirroja dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

"Cuando cumpla doce podré alcanzar las nubes!" Chillo Jack con los ojos amplios de emoción. Su hermana asintió frenéticamente de acuerdo con él.

"Tal vez incuso podemos atrapar una en un frasco!" Y así, comenzó una disputa entre como atrapar una nube y hacer que lloviera en el frasco, y por las noches, en días de tormenta, podía servir como una lámpara para su habitación que los iluminara con sus relámpagos y rayos…

"Cuál es el nombre de ella?" Preguntó Rachel asintiendo en dirección a la pequeña niña en el regazó de Elsa, que luchaba por tomar entre sus manos regordetas la pequeña cuchara de la mesa.

Elsa retiró el utensilio con cuidado, empujando en el proceso la taza caliente de chocolate lejos del alcance de la niña traviesa.

"Wendy" Respondió Elsa, se inclinó al frente y besó los cabellos castaños de la niña. "Cumplió un año en mayo" añadió.

"Son… encantadores" Murmuró Rachel. El desayuno se había servido para ellos unos minutos más tarde, y la guerra se había desatado en esa pequeña mesa.

Los huevos fritos no parecían ser el mejor alimento para niños tan pequeños, pensó Rachel con disgusto.

Era demasiado sucio para ellos, pronto sus bocas estaba cubiertas por la cosa amarilla y pegajosa del huevo, y sus manos estaban grasientas por los trozos de tocino, y sin importar cuantas veces Elsa se inclinó para limpiarlos de forma correcta, terminaron tan sucios como el primer bocado.

Rachel se había inclinado sobre la silla, con la espalda recta y su mano izquierda apoyada sobre la mesa. Sosteniendo su taza con la derecha intercambiando su mirada en cada familiar.

Wendy parecía animarse junto a sus hermanos. Pronto su entusiasmo comenzó a tomar más fuerza, y su voz se convirtió en gritos inteligibles que resonaron en el pequeño restaurante.

Alex y Jack parecían luchar por la atención de Rachel, ambos estaban fascinados con encontrar a una persona nueva y la mejor parte? De cabello rojo! Rachel solo podía tener tanta paciencia para los niños. Lentamente parecía desmoronar su paciencia, al escuchar como Alex y Jack competían entre ellos elevando la voz para hacerse escuchar sobre el otro, agitano sus manos para llamar la atención de Rachel, y cuando eso no función del todo, se aventuraron a tirar de la manga de la sudadera de Rachel.

Si hay algo que Rachel odiara, era su ropa siendo arruinada. Y al ver como las manos grasientas de los niños tiraban de sus mangas, se limitó a sonreír con los labios apretados, y de la forma más discreta, alejó sus manos de la mesa y fuera de su alcance, sintiendo como el disgusto y la ira se acumulaban dentro de ella.

"Bajen la voz ustedes dos. No estamos en casa" Advirtió Elsa, mirando de forma apesarada a su alrededor. "Lo siento mucho, Anna." Rachel parpadeó en dirección a la rubia y su mirada apesarada, parecía que quería escapar cuanto antes.

"Está bien. Son… niños" Murmuró con una sonrisa tensa en los labios. "Para ser sinceros, nunca te pensé como una madre." Y sin poder evitarlo, Rachel añadió. "No _tienes_ el cuerpo de una madre"

"Oh… Bueno, gracias?" Murmuró Elsa d forma incierta.

"Oh, es completamente un cumplido, cariño" Aclaró Rachel antes de beber un sorbo de café. "Eres preciosa, quien hubiera imaginado que fueras madre, de _tres!_ Ciertamente, yo no lo hice" La curiosidad estaba comiendo el interior de Rachel, y ella, al ser una chica directa, dijo siempre lo que pensaba.

"Donde está su padre?" la pregunta no parecía sorprender a Elsa, era como si la rubia hubiera estado esperando esa pregunta desde el comienzo. Pero eso no lo hizo más fácil. Aclaró su garganta y se movió en su asiento un par de veces. Lanzando una rápida mirada entre sus dos hijos mayores antes de mirar a Rachel.

"…Esta-

"Se fue." Interrumpió Jack con su boca repleta de tocino.

"La abuela dice que él era una hombre estúpido y una sanguijuela que se aferraba a mamá." Respondió la niña con indiferencia.

"Alex!" Elsa se inclinó ligeramente sobre la mesa, y en su descuido, Wendy aprovechó para tomar la cuchara que había sido su pequeño objetivo desde el principio. Rachel la miró en silencio y la forma ligeramente torpe en la cual la agitaba frente a su rostro.

Rachel llegó a la conclusión que, con ese par de manos regordetas y torpes, la niña se estaría golpeando el rostro en cuestión de minutos, y ella permaneció ahí, mirando a la niña a la espera de lo inevitable, como un auténtico espectador.

"Pero es lo que dice la abuela" Alex frunció los labios, brillantes con una capa de grasa de tocino en ellos. Rachel apartó la mirada de la bebé para ver a Alex, frunció sus propios labios, y sin poder soportar más la vista, debió la mirada mientras tomaba una servilleta y la entregaba a la niña con cuidado de no tocar sus dedos grasientos.

Elsa tomó la servilleta en su mano libre, se inclinó y limpió los labios de su hija con cuidado.

"Y tu sabes que no puedes repetir lo que dice la abuela. Oh interrumpir la conversación de los adultos" Reprendió con voz amable pero firme. "Ahora, por favor, termina tu desayuno."

Cuando se está cerca de niños, uno se llega a enterar de muchas cosas sin realmente preguntar lo suficiente. Para Rachel solo había bastado hacer dos o tres preguntas y ellos habían despotricado sin frenarse e ignorando las advertencias de Elsa por completo.

Rachel se había enterado de la ausencia del padre- cuyo nombre los niños probablemente desconocían - Rachel dedujo que los había abandonado después de su nacimiento. Y eso llegó a otra cuestión…

Wendy.

Rachel era una gran observadora cuando se trataba de las personas. Ella era inteligente, y no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a la conclusión que, Wendy, era media hermana de los gemelos. La niña era completamente diferente de sus hermanos, y si bien aún era joven y no había desarrollado un parentesco en sus rasgos, Rachel podía sentir en sus entrañas la verdad de tras de eso.

Wendy había heredado la nariz de Elsa, y la forma de sus ojos. Y haberes Rachel tenía que entrecerrar los ojos y no mirar directamente para poder encontrar otra similitud con Elsa. Wendy no compartía rasgos con sus hermanos.

 _Por lo tanto, dos padres diferentes…_

Ella se guardó esa información para sí misma. Sin encontrar necesario preguntar lo que ya _estaba_ señalado.

Por lo tanto, Elsa había estado casa una vez y de aquel matrimonio, había nacido Alex y Jack, mientras que Wendy, probablemente había sido fruto de un segundo matrimonio? O aún estaban juntos?

Pero entonces recordó a los niños mencionar que su padre se había ido, y si había algún hombre en la foto familiar, ellos lo llamarían 'papá' y al saber la frecuencia con la que Elsa buscaba un nuevo empleo, solo rellenaba los espacios vacíos en la imagen que formaba Rachel.

 _Que interesante…_

La forma en la cual había reaccionado Elsa, era suficiente para que Rachel supiera que, la rubia, había estado ocultando la existencia de los niños a Anna. La pelirroja se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la pequeña Anna cuando se enterara?

Ciertamente, era una _gran_ sorpresa. Una que Rachel no había visto venir…

Cuando los niños habían terminado su desayuno, Elsa recordó que tenía que estar en otro lugar para el trabajo. Se encargó de limpiar bien a los niños e insistió en pagar por el desayuno, pero Rachel lo impidió. Después de todo, no era su dinero el que gastaba.

Alex y Jack se habían despedido con un 'hasta pronto señorita Anna.' educado y un gesto de su mano. Ambos esperaron junto a la puerta- ahora completamente abrigados- mientras Elsa se acercaba de forma vacilante a Rachel.

Ella no dijo nada, solo permaneció ahí de pie. Con la cabeza inclinada y una pesadez sobre sus hombros que la encogía físicamente, o tal vez solo era el peso de las maletas y la bebé en sus brazos? Rachel la miró en silencio. Había una tristeza y un miedo en su mirada, negándose a mirar directamente a Rachel.

Rachel extendió su mano, acariciando la tibia mejilla de la rubia. Su toque parecía sorprender a Elsa, ella levantó su cabeza de forma vacilante. Desviando la mirada un par de veces antes de centrarse en los ojos de Rachel cuando acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

Rachel necesitaba tranquilizarla. Hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

"Oye. Está bien." Tranquilizó cuando finalmente entendió los temores de Elsa. Rachel forzó una sonrisa en sus labios, intentando trasmitir una calma y comodidad a la rubia. "Todo _tenemos_ secretos. Esto no es el fin del mundo, sabes?" Elsa respiró profundo. Contuvo el aliento y lentamente lo dejó escapar. "Ellos no son tan desagradables" Rachel asintió en dirección a los dos niños que despotricaban entre ellos, agitando sus manos en gestos que solo ellos parecían entender.

Su comentario parecía tomarlo como una broma, Elsa sonrió de forma temblorosa, permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara lentamente. Pero Rachel no estaba bromeando al respecto, era un comentario sincero, ellos no eran tan desagradables, al menos, no todavía…

Los ojos de Elsa se volvieron vidriosos, húmedos con lágrimas que Rachel no comprendía del todo. Su voz se volvió húmeda cuando murmuró un tembloroso "…Estamos bien?" esperanzado.

"Porque no lo estaríamos?" Preguntó Rachel con una inclinación de su cabeza. "Ahora, anda. Sal de aquí. No pierdas más tiempo" Señaló a la puerta y a los niños que arrastraban sus dedos enguantados sobre el cristal de la puerta, soplando su aliento caliente sobre el cristal para dibujar formas extrañas en él.

"Nos encontraremos en otro momento." La pelirroja retrocedió un par de pasos, miró al bebé en los brazos de Elsa, extendió su mano y presionó ligeramente su mejilla regordeta con su dedo, sin poder evitar hacerlo. Se giró y caminó para pagar la cuenta, dando el tiempo y el espacio para que Elsa saliera del restaurante.

Y cuando se giró y no encontró a ninguno de ellos, respiró aliviada.

Frunció los labios y negó lentamente, rebuscando en sus bolcillos los auriculares para silenciar el mundo.

" _Menuda sorpresa."_ Murmuró cuando salía del restaurante, London se puso de pie, sacudió su pelaje y comenzó a trotar detrás de Rachel en dirección a casa.

-x-x-x-x-

 **Ninguno de ustedes sufra de angustia. Todo estará bien. Lo prometo.**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo. Quiero saber su opinión! Gracias por seguir interesado en la historia.**


End file.
